


Кружка кофе

by RkuHeko



Series: Киборги и их люди [1]
Category: Kiborg i ego lesnik - Olga Gromyko | Киборг и его лесник - Ольга Громыко
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, NC-18, АУ постканон, ООС, ангст, романтика, флафф, экшен
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: После расформирования Женьке приходится искать себя. Джек тоже ищет.





	Кружка кофе

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
Запрещено в любом виде  
===========================  
Беты: puphencia2008 (https://ficbook.net/authors/413475), Калиопа-сан (https://ficbook.net/authors/651780)  
===========================  
Дисклеймер:  
права на мир и героев принадлежат О. Громыко, а мы с фантазией просто мимо проходили.  
Примечание:  
I) На самом деле, мне не хотелось обращаться так с Аллой, я против неё ничего не имею. Но, с одной стороны, она вполне могла бы быть и такой. С другой стороны, вы попробуйте окрутить лесника киборгом при наличии у лесника девушки, а я на вас посмотрю.  
II) Любые неточности по отношению к канону, а также запятые и очепятки, самовольно вписанные мною после бетинга, целиком на моей совести. Подскажите мне. Я поправлю.

Когда Женька получил официальное уведомление о расформировании, он не сразу поверил своим глазам. Слухи-то давно об этом ходили, но то слухи, а здесь — вот она, пожалуйста, официальная бумага. Свершилось.

Женька читал, но не понимал ни слова. Буквы в электронном письме как-то разом перестали иметь смысл. «Выручил» Джек. Обернулся на внезапно притихшего за монитором Женьку, подошёл сзади, бесцеремонно, как всегда, пристроил острый подбородок на Женькино плечо и прочёл вслух:

— Направляем в ваш адрес уведомление о предстоящем увольнении в связи с расформированием Североомложского отдела лесничества во исполнение государственной программы по уплотнению застройки. Согласно статье 75 трудового кодекса Эдема, при увольнении в связи с расформированием организации вам положено выходное пособие в размере шестимесячного среднего заработка, а также компенсация за все неиспользованные отпуска. Отметку о получении данного уведомления можно отправить, используя личную электронную подпись... бла-бла-бла, дальше уже неинтересно... И приписка начальника ниже: «Леший, если захочешь перевестись в соседнее лесничество, могу замолвить о тебе словечко, но тогда компенсации не жди».

Женька машинально дёрнул рукой, чтобы отогнать назойливо прижавшегося киборга. В последнее время Джек бывал особенно прилипчив. Женька понимал, почему. Однако с этим уже ничего не мог поделать.

Джек отгоняться не захотел, ловко увернулся от Женькиного локтя, легко переступил и уже из-за другого плеча спросил:

— А денег-то много? И ты что, правда отпуска не брал?

— Не брал. Куда тут отпуск-то тратить?..

И действительно, куда. К родным съездить? Так это и на выходных можно. Порыбачить или на шашлыки с немногочисленными друзьями? Так кроме Санька у Женьки и друзей-то не осталось. Брать путёвку и лететь отдыхать на соседние планеты? Ну да, конечно, на самый бюджетный эконом его отпускных как раз хватит. Нет, не в привычках Женьки было куда-то уезжать в незнакомые места, он по натуре домосед. Да и кабанов на кого оставить? А вдруг браконьеры во время его отпуска совсем распоясаются? Летом длительный отпуск не возьмёшь, весь сезон заготовок пропустишь. Однажды Женька, ещё на первом году работы лесником, поехал со знакомыми парнями с учёбы, такими же, как он, лесниками, в горы. Вот там ему понравилось всё, кроме холодрыги и вездесущего снега. Хорошо сидеть у электрического камина, распивать горячий чай с травами и разговаривать про лесничье житьё-бытьё. А вот лыжи, на которые пришлось встать на следующий день, Женька предпочёл бы забыть на всю оставшуюся жизнь, как страшный сон. Да и потом возвращаться домой, в опустевший, выстуженный морозом за неделю жилой модуль — в качестве экономии электроэнергии Женька благоразумно отключил систему жизнеобеспечения — приятного тоже было мало. Встретил его тогда только равнодушный, будто тоже промёрзший без него, искин, да голодный кабан Филька у порога — уже подлеченный и вроде как выпущенный в лес, но привыкший к дармовой кормёжке и потому постоянно обретающийся где-то поблизости.

Так что больше в отпуск Женька не ходил. И, честно говоря, и думать о них забыл. Сколько у него там накопилось дней отдыха за семь лет работы лесником?

Протянув руку к полупрозрачному листу уведомления, Женька поставил внизу виртуальную закорючку, так называемую электронную подпись. Получил. Ознакомился. Нате вам. А после смял лист, и тот рассыпался в воздухе крупными пикселями.

Переводиться в другое лесничество ему не хотелось. Разговоры об уплотнении застройки велись уже давно, и, со слов тех же заготовителей леса, Женька знал, что не только Североомложское и прилегающее к нему соседнее лесничество будут расформировывать. Похоже, государственная программа отхватила по-настоящему огромный кусок леса. Чуть ли не вдвое больше, чем уже было занято поселениями. На инфосайтах журналисты вовсю писали о «втором дыхании Эдема», пяти новых космопортах и даже, вот чудо-то, о мифическом мегаполисе. Аналитики предсказывали возвращение семейных квот на клонирование в связи с успехами в выращивании генетически модифицированных пшеницы и кукурузы. Не иначе как снова учёные работали совместно с инопланетчиками, сами-то до подобных открытий ещё не доросли. Всё это было, конечно, хорошо, но как только Женька представлял, что на месте рощи с радужной елью будет вспахано поле с кукурузой или, хуже того, землю намертво зальют бетоном под загазованную парковку аэрофлаеров того самого мифического мегаполиса, как ему становилось тошно. Хоть лбом об стенку бейся.

Может, и побился бы, если бы один был. Но заниматься таким при Джеке становилось как-то неудобно. Женька всё-таки у них в тандеме главный. Да и по возрасту старший. И должен подавать пример спокойствия и рассудительности. Всегда и во всём. Впрочем, похоже, Джек в последнее время стал просекать, что примерный Женька вовсе не такой спокойный и уравновешенный мужик, каким ему всегда хотелось казаться. Вот и сейчас он сплоховал. Не надо было надолго зависать над письмом. Не надо было сидеть насупившись. Не надо было…

— Эй, ну ты чего? Снова расстроился? Дай обниму? — Джек, у которого слова никогда не расходились с делом, даже с самым дурацким, обхватил Женьку за плечи вместе со спинкой стула в придачу. И наставительным тоном пояснил: — Дружеские объятия успокаивают!

— Да иди ты! — выпалил Женька, потерявший равновесие. Того и гляди, со стулом вместе навернётся на пол. — Не нужно мне…

Джек выровнял его и стул и отодвинулся от него, сделав шажок назад.

— Чего не нужно? — спросил он дружелюбно и вместе с тем навязчиво, будто снова, как и год назад, прятался от него за мифической программой-компаньоном. Будто «тестировал» его, проверяя границы дозволенного поведения.

— Сочувствия мне вашего не нужно, — ответил Женька, подрываясь с места и тут же понимая, что он проиграл, сам, первый, опять нарушив введённое им же самим правило «не говорить об этом». Бессловесно рыкнув, он шагнул к вешалке у входа и схватил с крючка лесничью куртку. — Я ненадолго. Не ходи со мной, — буркнул он.

Ну, на самом деле, никакого правила не было, просто Женька дал себе установку не вспоминать об Алле. Однако вот, сам вспомнил. Стало быть, проиграл. В который раз за месяц. И пары дней не проходило, как он срывался, вспоминал о разрыве, начинал прокручивать в голове сперва их недолгий и, в общем-то, неловкий, какой-то пресный роман, а потом обдумывал и причины их расставания. Тут были и разговоры о жилье, и расспросы о Джеке, и мечты о работе в новом, лучшем, медицинском центре. А когда стало известно о скором расформировании их лесничества, — предложение освоить какую-нибудь новую профессию, более востребованную. А не хочет ли Женька обратиться к брату отца за помощью, ведь работа в автосервисе даёт приличный доход, можно квартиру в городе купить, и даже в престижном районе. А не хочет ли Женька попробовать походить на курсы медбрата, тогда бы они могли начать работать вместе, а потом, глядишь, и в райцентр перевестись, тоже вместе. А не хочет ли Женька сдать Джека в ОЗК, пусть его заберут на тестирование, а то больно он ведёт себя разумно. Нет, Жень, в жилом модуле среди ёлок, берёз, да кабанов встречаться романтично, пусть даже ради этих встреч и приходится лететь почти час, а слишком разумного киборга выставлять со спальником в гаражную пристройку или выгонять погулять с рюкзаком и термосом... Или самим уходить на сутки с палаткой к озеру. Но, Жень, это же всё не то. Нам ведь уже не по восемнадцать лет, мы оба взрослые люди, нам пора думать о будущем, ну как ты не понимаешь, Жень.

Женька понимал. И ему не хотелось думать о будущем и взрослеть под крылом у Аллы так, как задумала и распланировала для него Алла. Задумала для них двоих.

А ещё ему было как-то не по себе от того, что Джека в этих планах не было. Было непонятно, почему он из-за этого переживает. Они с Джеком вроде как друзья. Плюс — он за Джека отвечает. Негласно, но отвечает.

Они как-то читали правила ОЗК о разумных киборгах. Если киборг жил с человеком, тот нёс за него юридическую ответственность, выступая как его опекун.

— Нет, я этого не могу представить, — выдал в итоге загадочную фразу Джек. И на все предложения зарегистрироваться в ОЗК впредь отвечал отказом. Мол, ему и так неплохо. Что Джеку не нравилось в собственной официальной разумности, Женька так и не смог понять.

А потом у Женьки случился разрыв с Аллой, а с Джеком случился психующий, но старающийся вести себя рассудительно и спокойно Женька. И им обоим стало резко не до ОЗК.

Женька топал по тропинке прочь от модуля, на ходу поддёргивая застёжку куртки до самого ворота. Переменчивые эдемские осенние холода ещё не сменились стойкой зимней стужей, и до сих пор ещё случалось время, когда днём воздух прогревался до ласковых восемнадцати градусов, а к ночи выстывал в кромешной тьме, и минусовая температура царила повсеместно, будто зима давно наступила. К утру в лесу обнаруживались скованные ледком, вымерзшие до самого дна лужи, которые хрустко проламывались под сапогом, будто тонкое стекло, а на голых, уже облетевших берёзах и осинах каждая веточка выглядела облитой не льдом, а сладкой рыжей карамелью — так красиво блестели они в солнечных лучах.

Женька набрал полную грудь холодного утреннего воздуха и выдохнул густой пар. Пусть он после того злополучного купания в омуте и стал относиться к холоду с ещё большей нелюбовью, чем раньше, но всё же. Как он сможет оставить всю эту красоту? Этот лес? Этот запах? Цикад? Омлохи? Ему не хотелось видеть, как все деревья вокруг срубят под корень. Не хотелось участвовать в отлове диких кабанов, — да каких же диких, они ж ему чуть ли не родные, а повадки некоторых, почти прирученных, он знает лучше, чем иной фермер знает свою собаку, — и после этого как поднимется рука готовить их к дальнейшей перевозке в дальний заповедник аж в другом полушарии Эдема? Не хотелось Женьке оставаться здесь, когда этого самого «здесь» уже не станет.

Тогда что ему делать? Куда податься?

Женька понял, что топчется на одном месте, рассеянно глядя на особенно раскидистую и разлапистую ель. Даже удивительно, как она умудрилась вырасти здесь, окружённая тёмными осинами и парой омлохов, такая по-королевски роскошная. Сколько её видел, каждый раз втихомолку восхищался.

Позади на тропинке хрустнул сучок. Джек, когда хотел, передвигался по лесу совершенно бесшумно. Ну а раз начал хрустеть ветками, значит, подавал ему знак о своём приближении.

— Просил же не ходить, — проворчал Женька. Впрочем, он уже почти успокоился, и от недавней вспышки — и отчего вообще вспылил, непонятно, — почти ничего не осталось. Какое-никакое, а решение он принял. На первое время и того хватит.

— Ты говорил, не ходить за тобой, — Джек всё время играл в эту игру «подлови хозяина», хотя они уже давным-давно переросли отношения хозяин-киборг. Похоже, ему просто нравилось проявлять упрямство таким образом. Почему? Может просто потому, что он мог. — А ходить просто так не запрещал.

— Попробуй тебе что-нибудь запрети, — тихо проворчал Женька. Впрочем, недостаточно тихо для киборга. Он вовремя обернулся и увидел, как Джек уголком рта улыбается. Услышал. Намотал на ус. Догадался, что Женька не сердится.

— Всё в порядке, Жень?

Неожиданный вопрос, да ещё и заданный с таким неожиданно серьёзным видом — нахмуренными бровями и внимательным взглядом, — заставил Женьку вздохнуть. Ну и где твоя хвалёная рассудительность? Киборга не обманешь, разве что себя. Может, он и вправду ведёт себя, будто подросток, может, Алла права была, когда жаловалась, что он всё никак не повзрослеет.

— Да нет. Как-то не очень, — ответил Женька и тут же отвёл взгляд от Джека в сторону, уставился в ствол ближайшего дерева.

— Тогда пойдём, поедим?

Джек снова улыбнулся, и Женька, совершенно неожиданно для себя, почти от всей души, улыбнулся тоже. В последнее время подобные перепады настроения сделались для него привычными. Осенняя хандра, слухи о расформировании и расставание с Аллой раскачали его, будто чаши весов, заставив потерять душевное равновесие. Ну а киборгу, конечно, самое главное — это пожрать. Возможно, с Джека ему стоит взять пример и постараться жить сегодняшним днём и текущим моментом. Не думать о неотвратимом будущем, не держать в голове прошлое, в котором только боль. А вместо этого пойти и позавтракать.

Женька хмыкнул, кивнул и двинулся обратно. Джек пристроился у него слева за плечом и пошёл следом. Неожиданно мысли Женьки перескочили на статью об адаптации киборгов авторства какого-то известного в инфранете специалиста ОЗК Збышека Ковальского, в которой говорилось о том, что многие киборги, осознав свою разумность, сталкиваются с проблемой отображения эмоций. Мало того, что молодому неокрепшему разуму трудно разобраться, что именно он чувствует — радость, гнев, растерянность, страх, так теперь у организма возникает потребность выразить эмоцию, которая прежде блокировалась процессором.

— Джек, а ты…

— Да, Жень? — и всегда этот ровный голос, такой выверенный до граммулечки: спокойный тон и чуть-чуть интереса. Женька, в плохих предчувствиях — будто ему ещё и Джековых проблем для полного счастья не хватало, — пару секунд помялся, не зная, как потактичнее спросить, а потом плюнул — ёпт, ну не умеет он задушевные разговоры разговаривать, — и постарался спросить максимально прямо:

— Ты когда улыбаешься, это ты улыбаешься, или процессор тебе подсказывает? Вот помнишь, ты якобы отключал программу компаньона, когда я тебе приказал? Ты был... — «как машина», чуть не сказал Женька и всё-таки тактично умолчал. Збышек Ковальский советовал подобных сравнений избегать.

— Тебя интересует мой блок эмоций? — уточнил Джек. — С ним что-то не в порядке?

— Ах, так значит, всё же есть какой-то блок?

— Жень, — Джек преувеличенно тяжело вздохнул и положил руку ему на плечо. Женька уже устал отстаивать свои личные границы, выпестованные им в многолетнем лесниковском одиночестве. С Джеком всегда так: проще смириться, чем растолковать, почему нельзя. — Понимаешь, они у меня базовые. Свои собственные, в смысле. Извини, если что не так, но я по-другому не умею. Не знал, что для тебя это важно.

— Да нет, совсем не важно, — замахал Женька руками, одновременно развернувшись к Джеку лицом и попутно сбросив его ладонь плеча. — В смысле, важно. Ну, что они у тебя свои собственные.

— Ты снова те статьи о психологии киборгов читал?

Джек выгнул бровь, мол, неужто ничего более скучного на сон грядущий не нашлось?

— Нет, больше не читал. Это ещё с того раза.

Вот так вот. Джекова улыбка — его собственная, никаких типовых мимических сокращений. Женька удовлетворённо вздохнул: его Джек вообще особенный и даже талантливый. Ощущать за него гордость было глупо, но Женька всё равно мимолётно её ощутил.

Он, и правда, больше не открывал сайт ОЗК с рекомендациями по адаптации и всякими статьями всяких специалистов. В тот единственный раз, когда Женька опрометчиво решил заняться самообразованием, Джек повёл себя странно, сперва буркнул, уж не хочет ли Женька сдать его под надзор в ОЗК, раз уже на их инфосайт отправился, а потом, получив короткое «нет», развернулся к стенке в своём спальнике и, вроде бы, ушёл в спящий режим... Однако время от времени Женька слышал возню и шевеление в углу, когда Джек показушничал и оборачивался, проверяя, не закрыл ли он наконец неугодную его киборгу информационную страничку. Так что вскоре страничку действительно пришлось закрывать и отправляться на боковую. А на следующий день Джек вёл себя образцово-показательно и преувеличенно бодро, как должен вести себя «правильный», в его понимании, киборг-компаньон. Почти не дёргал, не тормошил с трудом просыпающегося над кружкой с кофе Женьку, подал завтрак — воздушный омлет с колбасой, нарезанной толстыми ломтиками, без напоминаний приготовил бутербродов для перекуса во время обхода, запланированного Женькой, и даже пару яблок для Фильки не забыл... И всё крутился вокруг, то бросаясь наводить порядок в комнате, то гремел продуктами на полках холодильника. Так что, в итоге, Женька психанул и сдался первым, выпалив:

— Ёпт, да не буду я больше ту галиматью читать, хватит тут разводить хрень!

— Да я ничего и не разводил, — ответил тогда Джек, пожимая плечами. Однако тут же подсел к столу и тяпнул с тарелки Женьки кругляш колбасы. А до этого не присаживался, и даже свою порцию умял быстро, прямо со сковороды у плиты.

Джек умел есть быстро, но не любил торопиться. Иногда Женьке казалось, дай киборгу волю, он весь день будет чаёвничать и перекусывать, иногда подрываясь к плите, осенённый идеей приготовления очередного кулинарного шедевра, — лишь для того, чтобы, по готовности, с толком и с расстановкой съесть его и запить чаем. И чай обязательно посахарить. Побольше.

— Ну, вот и ладненько. Нечего всякую ерунду читать.

Вновь успокоенный, Джек вернул руку к Женьке на плечо, будто ей там было самое место, и теперь смахнуть её было уже сложнее. Вроде и причин дёргаться больше нет. А словами попросить... Да будто Женька не пробовал! Пробовал, да ещё как. Сперва тактично намекал, потом просил и предупреждал, но всё было бесполезно.

Поначалу Джек вис на нём так, когда так называемая программа модификации «Компаньон» «проходила настройку на нового пользователя» — ну и идиот же он был, поверив в подобную чушь! Теперь же новый всплеск тактильности, как будто, был порождён расставанием Женьки с Аллой. На все просьбы его не лапать Джек отвечал, что обнимашки лечат и помогают переносить стресс. Поди, втолкуй ему, что стресса никакого-то и нет, стресс — это всё выдумки для людей со слабой нервной конституцией, а Женька — он нормальный. Когда же Джек переходил черту со своим «лечением», Женька попросту отпихивал его или даже мог попытаться врезать. Попытаться — потому что Джек интуитивно угадывал, куда двинется локоть или кулак, виртуозно уворачивался и вновь прилипал обратно. Ёпт, ну и как с ним, с таким, бороться? Женька не знал. Если Джек что-то вбивал себе в голову, выкинуть это что-то из неё не представлялось возможным. Само пройдёт, — твердил себе Женька и мужественно скрипел зубами.

***  
— У меня отгулы вообще-то накопились, — задумчиво сказал Женька, доедая «натуральную утиную грудку» (в процессе изготовления ни одна утка не пострадала), жаренную с томатами и перцем под каким-то хитрым кисло-сладким соусом. Удивительно, но с соусом «утиная грудка» ничуть не походила на консервированный продукт, приобретённый на полках местного универмага. И всё равно, сидя напротив и орудуя вилкой в собственной тарелке, Джек время от времени вздыхал и сетовал на то, что полностью от привкуса избавиться не удалось, а так называемая утятина по вкусу недалека от того приснопамятного комбикорма, между прочим. И раз уж Женька пожелал купить этот вторпродукт, снова по акции, экономный ты наш, то, само собой, Джек этот вторпродукт приготовил, как мог, но…

— Всё вкусно, — перебил излияния Женька и внезапно добавил, неожиданно для себя сообразив, что вообще редко говорит такое: — Ты молодец. Очень хорошо готовишь. — И тут же, без перерыва, повторил: — У меня отгулы остались. Хочу съездить к родным на денёк. И в райцентр. Шмоток каких-нибудь прикупить. — И верно, одежда нужна. Не до старости же он будет щеголять в форме лесничества, которое скоро расформируют. Надо бы что-то цивильное приобрести. Удобное. А потом... Взять палатку и отправиться путешествовать по лесам. А что, чем не отдых?! Заодно и попрощается со всем... с чем можно... — Поедешь со мной?

Про палатку он промолчал, то-то сюрприз Джеку будет. Помнится, год назад тот собирался сбежать от него и жить в лесу. Ну вот, вместе поживут. Заодно Женька узнает, получится ли сбежать. От самого себя.

Джек, не зная о его размышлениях, тем не менее, сделал сложное лицо и даже прекратил есть: положил вилку зубцами на край тарелки.

— Ты наконец-то решил познакомить меня со своими родителями?

— Ну... Нет, всё не совсем так... Я не то чтобы решил, я просто... — Женька замялся, вспоминая ОЗК-шные статьи. Где-то там, в одной из них, говорилось, что киборги могут испытывать психологическое неприятие идеи биологического воспроизводства людей. А у многих в связи с этим возникает ощущение неполноценности из-за неспособности к собственному воспроизводству. Ну, ёпт, и как теперь быть, если он случайно опять нанесёт Джеку обиду? Женька прикусил собственную вилку. Почему, пока у него с Аллой развивался бурный роман, просуществовавший почти год, перед ним никогда не возникало таких сложностей? Джек был просто Джеком, без всех этих заморочек.

— Если не хочешь, я могу и в машине посидеть. Ты же знаешь, мне не сложно.

Джек пожал плечами и вновь взялся за вилку. Смотрел он при этом куда-то в сторону холодильника. Ага, ёпт, и мы совсем не хотим куда-то там ехать!

— Да ладно, хорошо. Поедем вместе! — сдался Женька тут же, осознав, что обида трепетному киборгу будет нанесена в любом случае — увидит тот сборище Женькиных сестёр, братьев и племянников, или останется в модуле один на один с инфранетом и холодильником.

— Отлично! — Джек воссиял. А Женька в который раз ощутил, что его обдурили. — Надо по дороге заехать в магазин, купить тортик твоей маме! А твой папа пьёт виски? На прошлой неделе я видел объявление о распродаже, ты же любишь распродажи…

— Подожди, какой торт, какой виски?

— Нельзя ходить в гости без подарков!

Да ладно, и как же раньше Женька к родным в свой бывший дом приезжал без ничего. Ну, хорошо. Раз Джеку хочется дарить подарки... В принципе, даже если виски отец не будет, его выпьет кто-нибудь из братьев или сестриных мужей, да и сам Женька пропустил бы рюмашку за здоровье... Однако он не переставал вспоминать о том, чем окончился его прошлый поход в гости с тортиком. Степановна до сих пор гостила по подружкам и попутно судилась со страховой компанией в надежде отбить до копейки стоимость всех уничтоженных во время взрыва вещей. Вряд ли гранатомёт и лазерное ружьё, — между прочим, так и сгинувшее в огне без лицензии, — можно причислить к бытовой технике или садовому инвентарю. Пусть даже на Шебе она расстреливала ими кротов, подрывающих ей газон. Эдем — вовсе не Шеба. У них мирная планета... на которой в связи с прорывом в области генной инженерии и выращиванием аграрных культур, ожидается увеличение числа населения и, следовательно…

Так, всё, хватит. Женька решительно, залпом, допил кофе и поднялся из-за стола.

— Пойду, напишу начальству об отгулах.

— И заедем в магазин?

— Заедем. Но тортик возьмём небольшой, денег не так много…

— Теперь много, — хитро ухмыльнулся Джек. — Тебе ж перечислили. Пока только отпускные, а выходное пособие позже придёт, я уже уточнил.

— Как это, уточнил? — спросил Женька, а про себя машинально подумал, что раз Джек говорит, значит, так и есть. На виски хватит — вообще отлично будет. Может, даже хорошего качества, а не на «самый обычный».

— Обижаешь, — состроил притворно обиженное лицо Джек. — Ты же мой хозяин. Поэтому я имею право напрямую подключаться к твоему искину, личной почте и банковскому счёту.

— Не вижу логики, — Женька почесал в затылке. Логики и правда было мало.

— Пока я не зарегистрировался в ОЗК, по закону, я — твоё имущество, — охотно разъяснил Джек. — Поэтому действую в рамках директивы «личный телохранитель», согласно которой имею право в критических ситуациях пользоваться твоими вещами и средствами не только для спасения твоей жизни, но и поддержания морального и физи…

— Я понял, понял, — Женька примирительно выставил руки вперёд, прерывая поток ошеломившей его информации. Вот как, значит? Имеет право? Когда жизнь находится под угрозой? Ну, это имело смысл. — Только не смей покупать жратву на все деньги, а то знаю я твои артишоки.

— Не буду, — легко согласился Джек. Слишком легко. В чём подвох, Женька не разобрался, но на всякий случай сурово нахмурил брови.

— Тогда собираемся.

Переодеваться в повседневную — смешно, «повседневной» для Женьки была как раз форма лесничего, а выходную одежду он надевал редко, когда наведывался к Алле — теперь уже больше месяца назад, если не больше, — или на встречу с Саньком, с которым после событий, связанных с побегом Саргона, они вроде как помирились, хотя и оставались слегка в натянутых отношениях. Последний раз с Саньком они встретились в баре у Рейчел. Ещё летом, да и то по случайной оказии: Санёк летел с заказа в райцентр, домой, а у Аллы оказался срочный вызов в посёлок, так что свидание пришлось прервать. Джека с собой Женька не брал, вот и завернул в бар перекусить перед полётом обратно до модуля, кусок пирога с крыжовником, да кофе, чтобы за рулём флаера не уснуть. Помнится, Санёк первым делом удивился, отчего Женька без «этого своего кибера», а то, мол, вечно его за собой таскаешь. Потом разговор зашёл о Рейчел, о тёлках вообще, потом Санёк с удивлением узнал о том, что у Женьки отношения с Аллой, и он даже, кажется, ему позавидовал. Женька смалодушничал и не сказал ему, что отношения уже начинали давать трещины, и, в принципе, не пожалел об этом: потребности вываливать перед Саньком всю душу он не ощущал, а, стало быть, превратился его друг в простого шапочного знакомого, с которым и можно что в баре посидеть, да куском пирога угостить — всё равно пирог оказался пересушенным, явно не сегодняшним. Джек готовил гораздо лучше. И другом был отличным. Когда Женька к первому часу ночи вернулся в модуль, и бровью не повёл, только спросил, сделать ли ему ночной перекусон или и чаю хватит.

Джинсы и тёплая рубашка, клетчатая, красно-синяя, да куртка, подбитая искусственным белым мехом, — Женька чувствовал себя в такой одежде каким-то придурком. Ну не сидела она на нём! А вот Джек... Джек выглядел, как картинка. Серые линялые джинсы, заправленные в тяжёлые, со шнуровкой, сапоги, светло-песочное короткое пальто — Женька и на себя его примерял, но позорно быстро скинул прочь: рукава ему пришлось бы подгибать, — и серая футболка. По футболке шла фиолетовая надпись, то ли с названием музыкальной группы, то ли реклама какой-то шоаррской фирмы. Прочитать было невозможно, но смотрелось стильно. Джеку шло, оттеняло глаза.

Плюнув на разницу во внешности — ну будто гусь и журавль, ёпт, — Женька отправился в гараж. С той самой ночи Джек больше флаером никогда не управлял, а ведь за время, поведённое на штурманском сидении, наверняка можно было по второму разу уяснить всю методику: и как стартовать, и как парковаться, и как маршрут автопилоту задавать. Женька подозревал, что Джеку попросту лень себя нагружать. Пусть человек работает, а киборг часок-другой посидит, посмотрит в окно на лес да поотдыхает.

— Смотри-ка, на соседнем участке уже лес спиливать начали, — сказал вдруг Джек, когда они пролетали мимо.

Сердце у Женьки ёкнуло. Началось.

Он только посильнее сжал руки на руле, так что скрипнул пластик, и промолчал.

***  
Они всё-таки купили не только виски и тортик — здоровенную гору из крема, коржей и сливок весом в полтора кило, но и букет цветов. И хорошо, что съестное на этот раз тащил Джек, а веник из поздних эдемских гербер достался Женьке. Потому что, вырони он торт, степень катастрофы была бы выше, а так всё ограничилось поломанными лепестками.

— Как сердечный приступ? — промямлил Женька, стоя на пороге дома, в котором вырос. — Почему не сообщили?

— Ой, Жень, не хотели волновать, — всплеснула мать руками и нагнулась поднимать несчастный веник, то есть букет. — Да и потом, так быстро всё произошло. На скорой отвезли в больницу, и через полчаса отец уже на операционном столе лежал. Оказывается, мы попали под квоту, и нам совершенно бесплатно вшили новое сердце.

— Вшили... — беспомощно повторил Женька. Смешанные чувства овладели им: на одном полюсе — «стало страшно», а на другом — «тут же отлегло».

— Да, я теперь как новенький, даже шрама нет, представляешь? — отец тоже вышел в прихожую, без труда перекрикивая галдящих и бегающих внуков, такой же крепкий и цветущий, как всегда. — У них там целый банк искусственных органов, выращенных в пробирке, представляешь? Мне их даже потом показывали.

— Надо же... — слабо ответил Женька. Но на объятие ответил быстро, в самый последний момент напомнив себе не сжимать руки изо всех сил, чтобы поберечь отца, которому операцию сделали всего неделю назад.

— А это кто с тобой? — спросила мать, с любопытством из-за цветов разглядывая Джека, что замер на коврике при входе.

— Это Джек. Мам, пап, познакомьтесь.

— Ой, ты же про него рассказывал? Это вы с ним кабанов пасёте? — выглянула из коридора одна из младших сестёр, Машка, двигаясь неловко из-за своей глубокой беременности. Женька припомнил, что, вроде бы, действительно что-то такое говорил про киборга. Машка звонила поделиться очередным счастливым известием о случившейся беременности, уже четвёртой, кстати, а Женька, решив не рассказывать об отношениях с Аллой — вот как чувствовал, ёпт, что скоро будет не о чем говорить, — ограничился кратким почти что рапортом о том, что лесничество выделило ему киборга в помощь, чтобы ловить браконьеров было сподручнее.

Джек повернул в её сторону голову, а потом расплылся в улыбке:

— Здравствуйте, я Джек. Киборг модели Dex-6, специализация «компаньон». Мне очень приятно встретиться с родственниками Жени. Он много про вас рассказывал.

Машка охнула, разглядывая Джека, будто киборгов не видела вовсе. Если бы не необычный цвет радужки, да слишком лощёная внешность (отъелся за год на лесничьих харчах, зараза), он вполне сошёл бы за человека. За фотомодель там, или актёра какого, — с внезапной завистью подумал Женька.

— Жень, а он разумный? А то сейчас всех шестёрок признают разумными. В следующем месяце мы даже ждём прилёта ОЗК, они будут наших киборгов с фермы проверять, — шёпотом поделилась Машка, что, разумеется, все услышали.

— Джек, отвечай, ты разумный? — переадресовал вопрос Женька. Ему было интересно, решит киборг «выйти из шкафа» или продолжит строить из себя машину.

— Уточните вопрос или переформулируйте, — отчеканил Джек механическим голосом. Ну и трус. Уж перед родителями мог бы не притворяться. Женька хмыкнул. Ладно, пусть играется, если ему так спокойнее.

— Видишь, Маш. Он самый настоящий киборг. — И ведь не соврал! Киборгом Джек был самым что ни на есть настоящим. — Джек, моих родственников не обижай, маму и сестёр слушайся, если хочешь, можешь поиграть с младшими... Только торт на кухню отнеси.

— Хорошо, Жень, — своим обычным голосом ответил Джек и прошагал в коридор, безошибочно определив местоположение кухни. Должно быть, по запахам, насквозь пропитавшим первый этаж дома, или по звону посуды. Или, быть может, интуитивно, ведь царство специй и солюшки Джек найдёт где угодно и с закрытыми глазами, Женька был уверен.

— Какой он странный... — протянула мама.

— Это программа-компаньон, — уже привычно ответил Женька.

— Смазливый, — добавила Машка. — Не то что наши киборги с фермы.

Точно такой же, просто отмытый от земли и травы и нормально одетый, — подумал Женька, но вслух ничего не сказал.

— Ну, нечего стоять в дверях, — засуетился отец, — пойдём, расскажешь про своё житьё-бытьё. Мы тут новости слыхали... — это прозвучало многозначительно.

— Какие именно? — спросил Женька, проходя в коридор и уворачиваясь от, по виду, шестилетнего племянника, за которым по коридору пробежала орава племянников помладше и пониже ростом. Все орали. Как же, с непривычки, шумно здесь было!

Если родителям придётся рассказывать про Аллу, то он совершенно не знает, что рассказать. Почему расстались? Не сошлись характерами? Так ведь вроде сошлись. И даже не только характерами, вон, Джек говорил, что у них совместимость на гормональном уровне. Родители, конечно, в личную жизнь своих детей никогда не лезли, но по тайным вздохам и лёгким намёкам можно было понять, что мать с отцом ждут, когда же и он, самый старший в семье, остепенится, совьёт гнездо и народит трёх-четырёх внучат, которых впоследствии будет привозить в гости, чтобы они так же, как и остальные дети, бегали по коридорам с криками и гиканьем.

— Жень, я буду на кухне, помогу тут с ужином, — крикнул вдруг с другого конца коридора Джек, выглянув из дверного проёма. Пальто на нём уже не было, а поверх футболки кто-то заботливо повязал ему большой зелёный передник.

— Хорошо, — ответил Женька так же громко, прежде чем отец втянул его в гостиную.

— А он сможет? — с сомнением спросила мать.

— Да, он любит возиться у плиты. Помнишь те грибные закатки? Почти всё Джек сам делал.

— Ох, молодец какой, — мать покивала головой.

— Жень, что с лесничеством? — перевёл тему отец, и Женька с неожиданным облегчением подумал, что об Алле они не знают. А потом мысленно выругал себя за малодушие. «С облегчением», ёпт. А леса ему что, уже не жалко? А Фильку?

— Да вот, расформировывают нас, — вздохнул Женька. — Письмо сегодня получил. Подумал, что надо бы отгул взять, пока ещё числюсь работающим.

— А потом ты как? Куда? — с неподдельной тревогой спросила мать.

— Хочешь, с Максом поговорю? У него наверняка можно работу в городе получить, — тут же предложил отец.

— Да нет, спасибо, не нужно, — поторопился с отказом Женька. Обращаться за помощью к дядьке — всё равно что жить по сценарию, расписанному для него Аллой, — ему не хотелось. — Наверное, отдохну чуток, а потом устроюсь на работу в другое лесничество, подальше от центра. Мам, да не волнуйся ты так, мы с Джеком не пропадём!

Мать нахмурилась:

— А Джека разве не придётся вернуть? Ты вроде рассказывал, что его тебе лесничество выдало?

Ёпт, ну вот он и совсем заврался. Забыл, кому что говорил.

— Ничего страшного, его уже списали, — торопливо придумал Женька. — Теперь у него в хозяевах только я прописан. В новое лесничество вместе пойдём.  
Что ни в какое лесничество он пока устраиваться на работу не собирался, Женька не сказал. Его это дело, да и Джека тоже, если он не против будет пойти с ним. К зиме-то в лесу будет не шибко тепло. Ну, может, переберётся куда-нибудь южнее, где холода наступают позднее. А родственники... Их вмешивать в свою личную жизнь Женька не собирался. Одно дело спросить совета, если ты в чём-то не уверен. Но Женька был уверен на все сто.

Потом сидели перед головизором и не столько смотрели новости, сколько разговаривали о новостях своих, семейных. У Марьяны, третьей дочки Оксаны, врачи обнаружили угрожающий сахарный диабет. Будут лечить. А Семён, самый старший сын Александра, показал способности к музыке. Учителя в школе его хвалят. Надо же, мимоходом думал Женька, сын пробирочника, и внезапно — идеальный слух и способность к музицированию. Быть может, далеко пойдёт, станет известным музыкантом на Эдеме. Не всем же выращивать и перерабатывать кукурузу.

В новостях показывали сперва интервью учредителей осенней ярмарки, только-только завершившейся, потом перешли на сообщения о демонстрации «Живых».

— А этим-то у нас что надо? — пробормотал Женька и поневоле прислушался.

Оказывается, «Живые» собирались открыть на Эдеме свой филиал и начать агитировать людей отстаивать права грибов и свиней.

— Ты не знаешь, что на Земле с ними творилось, — сказал отец. — Ёлку срубить было нельзя, чтобы тут же на тебя не налетели эти блаженные. А теперь сюда прутся зачем-то.

— Ну, может, отправить их в лес, браконьеров ловить, — добродушно предложил Женька. — Пусть пользу приносят.

Новости прервались рекламным блоком, и Женька увидел, как в кадре появляются модифицированные пумы и кошки со встроенным процессором, искусственным интеллектом и наноимплантатами. Очередной продукт, который люди совместно с инопланетчиками решили состряпать на скорую руку в попытке занять опустевшую нишу, оставшуюся после ликвидации запрещённых нынче к продаже киборгов. Пет-01 были домашними любимцами: собаками различных пород, ар-кунами и шоаррскими лисицами, а ЗОО-X предлагались военным ведомствам, и в их линейке продукции были крупные кошачьи, шимпанзе, дельфины, осьминоги и какие-то рукокрылые, слишком крупные для того, чтобы иметь земное происхождение.

— А вдруг они тоже лет через пять окажутся разумными? — высказался Женька, поглядывая на экран неодобрительно.

Его поддержали согласными возгласами. Похоже, обжегшись на киборгах, приобретать зоокибернетические механизмы люди не торопились.

Потом был ужин, и Женьку неприятно кольнуло, что Джека не оказалось за столом. Почти все фермеры и земледельцы, его родственники считали недопустимым сидеть за одним столом с сельхозуборочной техникой.

— Да твой киборг уже поел, — сказал ему Сашка, отец будущего эдемского скрипача-виртуоза Семёна. — На кухне. Я видел. За обе щеки уплетал. Они там сейчас с детишками сидят. — Детям накрыли отдельный стол на кухне. И раз Джеку было там удобно, то и Женька быстро успокоился. Вряд ли наглый киборг стал бы терпеть что-то, что ему не нравится, пришёл бы и сказал, как пить дать.

После ужина поговорили о политике, о ценах на лес, мол, упадёт в связи с массовой вырубкой; лучше придержать древесину, пока не продавать. Скупить за бесценок, и пусть лежит. Вспомнили о прошлогоднем деле Саргона и бесславном его завершении: подельники перестреляли друг друга во флаере и утонули в ледяном омуте, вот идиоты. Хорошо, что больше никто ниоткуда не сбегал, уровень преступности на Эдеме вернулся к прежней низкой отметке, на которой находился всегда.

Спать Женька отправился наговорившийся и оглушённый. Уломал мать, чтобы никого из племянников не выгоняли из его бывшей комнаты, а постелили им с Джеком спальники на чердаке. Ничего страшного, им удобно будет. Не стоит беспокоиться. Разумеется, им ночевать так не впервой.

Джек наблюдал за тем, как Женька устраивал их ночлег, как изворачивался и врал, с нескрываемым любопытством и молча. От этого Женька чувствовал себя предателем родины, не меньше. Если бы Джек выдал что-нибудь, какой-то комментарий, фразу — о том, что в спальнике обычно спит только он, а Женька — всегда в кровати, о том, что не браконьеров они гоняют, а «мафию», о том, что Женька ещё не сделал заявку на поиск работы лесником в другое лесничество, — да о чём угодно, ёпт, лишь бы вся правда раскрылась, то ему, Женьке, сделалось бы легче. Но Джек молчал. А когда, почистив зубы гостевой зубной щёткой в ближайшей свободной ванной, Женька вернулся к спальнику и, погасив свет, начал укладываться, выдал совсем другое.

— У тебя очень интересные родственники. Необычные.

Спальник был тонкий, и отчаянно не хватало привычной подушки, Женька даже малодушно проклял себя за то, что поддался ностальгическому настрою и решил переночевать здесь вместо того, чтобы сразу после ужина возвращаться домой. Ну, прилетел бы глубокой ночью, подумаешь. Зато спал бы нормально, в кровати.

— Не знаю... Обычные они у меня. Как у всех.

— Дружные, участливые, готовые помочь и выслушать.

— Да просто маме нравится, когда в доме много народу и детей. Вот, правда, шума от них много...

— Ничего страшного, шум я фильтровал. Зато теперь ясно, в кого ты такой вырос.

— Э-эм... — Женька задумался, что значит «такой»? — Молчун и одиночка?

— Отзывчивый и внимательный, — ответил Джек, но Женьке показалось, что в его словах проскочил сарказм или какой-то намёк. Когда это он был отзывчивым? Когда Джека на две недели в капкане бросил? Если подумать, то та история до сих пор не давала ему покоя, бередила совесть. А внимательность свою он, наверное, проявил, когда не догадался, что Джек сорванный киборг, а программа-компаньон — выдумка для дурачка-лесничего. Стало вдвойне плохо оттого, что он вообще приехал к родителям. Хотя нет, так бы он не узнал об операции и о том, что она прошла успешно, и с отцом теперь всё хорошо. А так торт и виски вроде как «к выздоровлению» даже пригодились. Но Джека-то мог бы и в модуле, в лесу оставить!

— Не выдумывай, — буркнул Женька, не найдя ничего лучше.

— Этого я не умею.

— Чего?

— Выдумывать. Я всегда говорю, как есть. Тебе.

— В смысле... — не понял Женька. — Ты же умеешь врать.

— Это другое. Но врать тебе — не хочу. — Кажется, в темноте Джек повернул к нему голову. — А «выдумывать» я не умею. Логическое мышление у киборгов развито гораздо больше, чем творческое.

Женька хмыкнул.

— Кто-то втихомолку сайт ОЗК перешерстил?

— Нет. Внимательно почитал материалы DEX-компани, которые Кира Гибульская опубликовала в открытом доступе. Хотя я и не уверен, что выкладки учёных тех лет верны на сто процентов. Новейшие исследования Ковальского мне нравятся больше. Но факты говорят сами за себя. Много ты встречал киборгов, которые пишут картины или сочиняют стихи и музыку?

Да я вообще только одного тебя встречал, ёпт! Женька недовольно сопел, не зная, что сказать. Творчества Джеку, видите ли, не хватает. Огонь ему, видите ли, так и не удалось логарифмировать. И метод изготовления деревянных поделок не высчитать. А то, что он умудряется вытворять на кухне, такую вкуснотень готовить, — при том, что Женька всегда на той же кухне мог только замороженный обед разогреть, пельмени сварить или яичницу пожарить — это что такое? Не творчество разве? Да это ж настоящее искусство, ёпт! Но как этому олуху такое объяснить, когда правильных на языке слов не хватает? Арррр!

— Что? — спросил Джек, встретив вместо членораздельного ответа на своё признание лишь негромкое ворчание.

— Ничего, — ответил наконец Женька, не справившись с выражением собственных чувств. — Спать давай. Завтра по магазинам пробежимся. Много дел. Надо отдохнуть.

— Хорошо, Жень.

Киборг замолчал и, похоже, тут же уснул. Хорошо ему. Небось, дал команду процессору «экстренное засыпание, подъём в шесть тридцать» — и заснул, и проснулся по внутреннему будильнику вовремя, свеж и бодр, как огурчик. А вот Женьке на незнакомом месте пришлось полночи ворочаться с боку на бок в попытках уснуть по старинке своими силами, по-человечески.

Просыпался он тоже отвратно, с ощущением, будто тонет в том самом злополучном омуте. Свет тускнел перед глазами, и руки связаны, и было не вдохнуть, и Джека не позвать. Джек вообще оказался не сорванный киборг, а простой, обычный, и он не придёт на помощь, потому что — вот же он, проплывает мимо него тёмным недвижимым пятном, вниз, вниз, быстрее опускаясь в ледяную толщу воды. Вот его тело выпускает изо рта последние пузырьки воздуха, и те, медленно кружась под внутренним озёрным течением, лениво проскальзывают мимо Женьки к недостижимой поверхности, вот тело Джека изгибается судорогой, потому что шериф, представитель власти, имеющий статус временного хозяина с полным доступом к системе, шериф, сука и продажная сволочь, приказал Джеку умереть. И теперь процессор послушно убивает его, а Женька ничего, совсем ничегошеньки не может сделать.

На лицо легла тень, скрывая видение изломанного в судороге тела киборга, и это была не просто тень, а огромная стая крибитов; они не дали Женьке достигнуть дна омута, обмотали своими усиками, лапками, и Женька откуда-то знал, что ещё час — и он станет просто куском мяса для крибитовой икры, плотно спелёнутый ею труп, полуразложившийся под действием их энзимов... В ужасе он всё-таки раскрыл рот и, преодолевая хлынувший внутрь поток воды, всё-таки выкрикнул бесполезное:

— Джек!!

И тогда что-то коснулось его руки.

Женька не просто проснулся, а буквально подорвался, машинально стараясь выгрести на поверхность и уже понимая: не выгребет, потому что как дурак замотался в чёртов спальник по самое горло! Ёпт, ну и хрень же ему приснилась!

— С добрым утром, — раздалось откуда-то сбоку, и Женька развернул голову, наткнувшись взглядом на Джека. Тот лежал в метре от него и с чистейшим любопытством наблюдал за его пробуждением. — Ты чего меня звал?

Женька сел, расстёгивая застёжку и наконец-то высвобождаясь.

— Не звал. Просто кошмар приснился.

— Опять?

Женька вытянул руку из жаркого нутра спальника и потёр лицо. От ночёвки на твёрдом полу заныла спина. Неудивительно, что он чувствовал себя избитым и связанным!

— Опять. Хорошо тебе: ты снов не видишь.

— Почему же. Вижу, — огорошил его Джек. — Ну, раз ты проснулся, давай собираться? У нас сегодня много дел, ты помнишь? Чур, я первый в ванную.

Женька так и не успел спросить, а какие сны видит Джек: тот быстро выполз из спальника, собрал его, сложил и выскользнул за дверь, по дороге подхватив со стула полотенце, выданное, между прочим, Женьке!

Что или кто мог сниться Джеку? Первая хозяйка, которая учила его готовить? Женька, как наяву, представил Джека в белом переднике и высоком поварском колпаке, венчиком взбивающего в глубокой миске яичные белки с сахаром. Такие сны, наверное, хорошие. А может, ему снится, как он две недели просидел во фреанском капкане, оголодавший и замёрзший? Вот его окружила стая сыроежек, а перед глазами на внутреннем экране — сообщения о низком уровне энергии? Или, может, Джеку снится, как он, Женька, расстреливает его из лазерного ружья в упор? Или как звонит в DEX-компани, узнав, что Джек сорванный? Снилось ли Джеку, как он пытается убежать от чёрно-белых машин, лавируя между деревьями в лесу?

— Эй, ты что, ещё не встал? Поднимайся! — сказал Джек, заглядывая на чердак снова. Женька развернулся было к нему, и тут же словил мокрым полотенцем по спине.

— Ёпт!

— Там уже мама встала, кофе готовит. Пошли, поедим завтрак! Овсянка или оладушки? Выбирай, пока есть из чего!

— Оладушки? — выдав свой интерес, задумчиво протянул Женька, попутно скомкав в руках использованное полотенце. Ну, какой же его киборг свинья, — в плохом смысле этого слова, сами свиньи ни в чём не виноваты, они хорошие животные, — а чем теперь ему вытираться прикажете?

— Хорошо, тогда я пошёл готовить! — и Джек снова скрылся из виду. Хм. Вовсе не свинья, нет. Просто наглая сволочь. Потому что знает, что за его оладьи Женька душу готов продать.

***  
За завтраком — мама с удивлением наблюдала, как Джек, оттеснив её в сторону, ловко орудует лопаточкой, сковородкой и тарелками, выпекая свои фирменные оладьи, — Женька разговаривал мало, больше прихлёбывал кофе и слушал восторги сестёр по поводу кулинарного мастерства его киборга. Вот-вот, хорошо, что они говорили при Джеке, пусть тоже послушает! Авось, поверит в то, что готовка — это не просто так, а целое искусство!

— Жень, а одолжи мне его на пару недель, — сказала вдруг Машка, томным взглядом провожая взлетевший и перевернувшийся в воздухе тонкий поджаристый оладушек. Тьфу, ёпт, в смысле, оладью. — Мне в больницу уже скоро, да и потом трудно будет по хозяйству сразу хлопотать, а Мика же кормить надо. И детишек. Вот бы мне такого помощника...

Оладья соскочила с лопаточки и плюхнулась с жирным шмяком на пол. Джек замер. Потом оторвал кусок бумажного полотенца, деревянно наклонился, подобрал горячее тесто с пола, вытер жирное пятно и донёс всё до мусорного ведра. Женька сглотнул вставший в горле комок.

— Нет, Маш, не обижайся, но Джек мне и самому нужен, — он заставил себя отвернуться от киборга, заново выливающего ложку теста на заскворчавшую сковороду. — Переезд дело такое. Нужны помощники, а кто мне кроме Джека поможет? Личные вещи надо собрать, всё упаковать, подотчётное оборудование — отвезти сдать по описи на склад... Нет, даже не проси.

— Машенька, ну ты не волнуйся, — сказала тут же мама, — я приеду, помогу.

Остальные сёстры наперебой начали заверять, что тоже приедут. Женька выдохнул, когда понял, что тема исчерпана, киборга в долг никто просить больше не будет, и тут же вздрогнул, когда ему на плечо легко опустилась чья-то рука. Это Джек неслышно шагнул к столу и поставил на стол тарелку, полную оладий.

— Всё готово, — сообщил он под восхищённые охи-ахи сестёр и мамы. — Будут ли ещё указания?

Он нависал над Женькой и прикасался к нему одной рукой. Его передник, тот же самый, что и вчера, зелёный, клеёнчатый, показался Женьке довольно горячим. Должно быть, нагрелся от плиты.

— Ничего не нужно, — выдавил Женька, заставляя себя сидеть и не дёргаться. Казалось, если ляпнешь вслух «просили ж тебя, хватит на мне виснуть», то все сразу догадаются, что Джек сорванный киборг, и они вдвоём почему-то это скрывают. Так что Женька только больше ссутулился, терпеливо перенося прикосновение. — Садись уже, ешь.

Джек тут же выдвинул соседнюю табуретку из-под стола, плюхнулся на неё, не сняв фартука, и первый принялся за еду.

— Вот и ладно. Вкусные оладушки получились! — Джек то ли похвалил себя, то ли даже похвастался, то ли просто прокомментировал. — Жень, кстати, тебе со сметаной или джемом?

— Сам возьму, сиди, — буркнул Женька, наконец разгибаясь. Он, не вставая, дотянулся до холодильника и снял с полки — всю жизнь она стояла именно там, — банку местной сметаны, а перед Джеком заодно поставил вазочку с джемом из красной смородины. Джек угукнул, успев уже накидать себе на тарелку пару оладий.

Машка наблюдала за ними во все глаза, очевидно, углядев в действиях Женьки что-то неправильное. Ах, ну да, конечно, сельхозтехника вконец обнаглела, ест за одним столом с хозяевами! Мама и обе оставшиеся сестры не обратили на это ровным счётом никакого внимания, однако Машка всё не унималась.

— Жень, а он точно не сорванный? — снова шепнула она, нарочито подозрительно не притрагиваясь к оладьям.

Машка была всего на год его младше, считай, ровесники. Но иногда Женька чувствовал себя старше неё лет на десять. И тогда позволял себе немного пошутить. Вот как сейчас.

— Не уверен, — ответил он таким же громким шёпотом. — Может, и сорванный. Но зато какие оладушки получаются! Закачаешься!

Под столом кто-то несильно наступил ему на ногу, но Женька только фыркнул, не сдержав смеха.

***  
Распрощавшись с родными уже ближе к обеду, они загрузились во флаер и отправились по магазинам. Первым делом заехали в гипермаркет рядом с космопортом, в отдел с туристическим снаряжением. Разумеется, раз Эдем больше чем наполовину покрыт лесом, то всяческого туристического оборудования при космопорте должно было продаваться до одурения много. Правда, сейчас была поздняя осень, явно не сезон, так что среди стеллажей и стендов они с Джеком оказались единственными потенциальными покупателями, и потому продавец-консультант гуманоидной внешности, но сильно смахивающий на гигантского мотылька, медленно развернулся и направился в их сторону.

— А здесь нам что надо? — спросил Джек.

— Палатку вот думаю прикупить, — ответил Женька, старательно игнорируя приближавшегося непрошеного помощника. Если не обращать на него внимания, авось, отстанет. — Давно уже хотел, да всё как-то руки не доходили. Вон та, смотри, вроде не самая дорогая, а отзывы о ней хорошие.

— С «отпугивающий эффект»? — прочитал Джек характеристику и параметры, мелким шрифтом напечатанные на ценнике. — «Против злой хищник, змей и недружелюбный насекомый». То есть дружелюбных насекомых она, наоборот, привлекает? Тараканов, например? Или моль? Как считаешь, они дружелюбные?

— Да иди ты, — огрызнулся Женька одновременно и на киборга, и на некстати подошедшего к ним консультанта. Явно оскорбившись, тот свернул тонкий ротовой хоботок в плотный валик и замер, а Джек, и в ус не дуя, отправился за Женькой следом, продолжая, будто специально, критиковать всё увиденное.

— Вот у этой палатки часто разборный механизм заедает. Эта — низкая, в ней только по-пластунски можно. А у той водонепроницаемость ниже, чем в заявленных характеристиках. Пойдёт дождь — затопит всё. А эта — одноместная. Хотя если ты прикажешь мне ночевать снаружи, дело твоё.

— А я две куплю, чтобы спать в одиночку и тебя больше не видеть, — снова огрызнулся Женька. Внезапная придирчивость киборга и его подозрительная осведомлённость нервировали. Небось, пока с браконьером путешествовал и на эдемских кабанов охотился, наблатыкался. Да ещё и этот консультант, наматывающий круги поблизости, но теперь не решающийся подойти, раздражал.

— Как?! Разве тебе со мной сегодня ночью не понравилось? Ты больше не хочешь, чтобы мы спали вместе? — громко возопил Джек и всплеснул руками. Продавец-консультант задёргал огромными фасеточными глазами, расцвёл розовыми мраморными узорами и скрылся в соседнем ряду. — Жень! Ты разрываешь мне сердце!

— Ты чего разорался? — удивился Женька. От продавца теперь виднелся лишь кончик щупательной антенны и верхняя часть фасеточного глаза над полкой с походными котелками. Вот котелок им тоже, наверное, надо.

— Ага, тебе, значит, можно под утро орать «Дже-е-ек», а мне — нельзя?

— Прекрати так себя вести! — зашипел Женька. — Люди смотрят!

Джек блеснул улыбкой и наконец-то понизил голос до шёпота.

— Инопланетчики ни в чём не разбираются. Ни киборга от человека не отличат, ни даже, зачастую, мужскую особь от женской. А конкретно этот чешуекрыл относится к расе гермафродитов, так что он наверняка засмущался и удалился, чтобы не мешать паре решать свой сексуальный спор.

Женька тяжело задышал.

— Что-о? Какой такой «паре»? Что ещё за спор?

Джек улыбнулся ещё шире. Похоже, его откровенно забавляла и ситуация в целом, и Женькина реакция на возникший курьёз.

— Да ладно тебе, Жень. Я просто проверить хотел.

— Ч-что проверить? Ёпт, а?

— Жень... — теперь Джек выставил руки вперёд, будто Женька был озверевшим кабаном, прущим напролом, а он, боевой, между прочим, киборг, — хрупкой фермершей, случайно встреченной им в густых зарослях эдемского ежевичника. — Жень, всё. Я просто глупо пошутил, прости.

Женька разжал пальцы, неизвестно когда сжатые в кулаки. Так.

Так, ладно.

Чего он завёлся вообще? Непонятно.

Потому что Джек назвал их парой? Ой ли. Джек время от времени выдаёт подобные шуточки, Женька уже научился не обращать на них внимания. Ну, почти. Как и на дурацкие обнимашки. Тут было другое. Женьке было неприятно выражать эмоции на публике. Даже с Аллой он старался на людях не позволять себе лишнего. Ни объятий, ни, чего доброго, поцелуев. Та не возражала и сама не навязывалась, тоже была скромной. А Джек сейчас повёл себя таким образом, что продавец-консультант решил, будто они, ну... Проходя мимо стенда с панамками и мимоходом бросив взгляд в зеркало, Женька увидел, что рожа у него покраснела, как у варёного крибита. Тьфу, ёпт. Он психанул из-за того, что инопланетчик решил, будто они — пара. Но это его, блин, проблемы! Идиот гермафродитный. Отправился работать на планету, где 99,9 процентов населения — коренные эдемцы, но эту, как её там, ксенопсихологию в школе не учил. Кстати, а откуда Джеку известны такие вещи? Про чешуекрылых гермафродитов и прочее? Женька посмотрел на него с подозрением. Вряд ли это писали на сайте ОЗК, разве что неутомимому исследователю З. Ковальскому захотелось представить психологию киборгов, как психологию отдельной расы. «Киборги. Так ли они похожи на нас? Далеко ли ушли дети от своих прародителей?». Тьфу, ёпт, ну что за хрень в голову лезет.

— Если хочешь, можем взять ту палатку, с отпугивателем, — примирительным тоном сказал Джек. — Она действительно неплохая. Хоть и шоаррская. Мой прошлый хозяин постоянно ругал всё шоаррское, но я думаю, зря... Правда, палатка скорее подойдёт для пустыни, чем для леса. Зато у неё есть небольшой проектор для мимикрии. «Новейший методик против ворующий зверёк и доставучий сосед». Ну, Жень? Скажи, для чего тебе вообще понадобилась палатка сейчас?

Быстро пробежавшись глазами по выставленным в ряд на стенде обогревателям и ничего не разобрав на ценниках, заполненных убористым печатным шрифтом, Женька сдался.

— Ничего я не буду здесь покупать. Потом в сети закажу. Со скидкой и с доставкой.

— Вот и правильно. Так удобнее будет, — просиял Джек.

— Поехали в продуктовый, надо ещё консервов взять.

— Опять консервов? — оскорбился Джек. Любитель свежеприготовленной пищи, блин.

— Надо взять, — с нажимом повторил Женька и развернулся к выходу.

Пройдя мимо фасетчатого с хоботком типа, он недовольно задумался, а к какому типу половых партнёров он отнёс его, Женьку. К женскому или к мужскому. Вот Джек — он выше. Хотя Женька — чуть-чуть более мускулистый. Что для чешуекрылых считается более мужественным, ширина плеч или... А-а, ёпт! Да какая вообще разница?!

***  
Выйдя из отдела в огромный холл, Женька сходу влетел в крупную голографическую рекламу соседнего магазинчика с туристическими путёвками. Влетел — и замер. Под ногами было всё белое, а вдалеке простиралось громадное и небесно-голубое. Голограмма создавала ощущение огромного пустого пространства и недостижимого взгляду горизонта. Небесно-голубое шевелилось, беззвучно наплывая на белое и крупитчатое под ногами, а затем отдаляясь. Поражённо оглянувшись по сторонам, Женька увидел, как сквозь какие-то зелёные перистые листья неправдоподобно сочного оттенка к нему подходит Джек. Среди зелёного и белого, несмотря на плотное осеннее пальто, Джек выглядел яркой тропической птицей. С глазами цвета pale lilac, ёпт.

— Всё в порядке, Жень? — спросил он, заметив, что тот остановился.

— Это же море? — лишь наполовину утвердительно, невпопад ответил Женька. Не дождавшись утвердительного кивка, — да кто их знает, киборгов, может, они не только громкие звуки, но и рекламу умеют отключать, как не имеющую отношения к значимым объектам. Да, может, сейчас Джек его вообще в инфракрасном свете разглядывает! — Женька продолжил, доверительно сообщив: — Я никогда не был на море.

— Мы сейчас в торговом центре, Жень, — сделав трёхсекундную паузу, ответил Джек.

Тьфу, ёпт. Одно слово, киборг. Даже помечтать не даёт, всё настроение сбивает.

— Я знаю, — буркнул Женька, делая шаг в сторону и выступая из голограммы вон. По глазам напоследок мазнула картинка с названием туристической фирмы и её контактными данными: хочешь — так запоминай, хочешь — копируй на комм qr-код и забивай в записную книжку.

Ладно, такие пляжи — не про него. Он там будет, как дикий кабан на автостраде. Смешной и нелепый.

— Пойдём-ка вон туда, — махнул Женька рукой в сторону магазина с продуктами. Через рассылку он как раз знал о свежем завозе новых консервов в саморазогревающихся банках, с большим сроком годности. В рекламе даже обещали консервированные макароны по-флотски! И сосиски! Пусть фарш и мясо в них были явно из серии «утиной грудки», пусть у них с Джеком не будет возможности заправить консервы хитрым кисло-сладким соусом, но киборг ему ещё спасибо скажет за эти покупки. Потом. Дайте только проголодаться и как следует промёрзнуть в холодном осеннем эдемском лесу! Сметёт содержимое банки подчистую и не вспомнит о своих соусах!

Правда, при условии, что Джек вообще решит отправляться в поход с ним. До сих пор Женька и тени сомнения не допускал , что Джек может не согласиться. Так он привык к нему за год. Будто к своему отражению в зеркале. А ведь, наверное, зря? У Джека есть своя воля, своё мнение. Он должен был спросить, и давно.

— Мы ж вместе поедем, — буркнул Женька, старательно набирая в гравитележку чётное количество банок, на двоих. Две банки с картошкой и тушёной скумбрией. Две — овощного рагу с мясом крибитов. — Отдохнём с недельку после увольнения. И дальше посмотрим, куда двинуть. В лесничество или куда ещё... Ты же не против? Хочешь со мной в поход?

Джек аккуратно, ловким жестом, вынул у него из рук банки с «фермерской свининой и пикантными вешенками», — отчаянные те люди, что добывают первые эдемские вешенки по весне; их даже бабки-грибники не всегда отловить могут, — поставил в тележку к остальному провианту и ответил:

— Разумеется, Жень. Куда ты, туда и я. Но давай уточним. Ты уверен, что нам подойдёт именно та палатка...

Внезапно зазвонил комм, и Женька, увидев номер Санька, удивился и принял вызов.

— Жень? Говорить можешь?

— Да, конечно, — ответил Женька. — А что случилось? Что-то срочное? Мы вообще-то в райцентре...

— О, круто! На ловца и зверь, как говорится! Ты прикинь, тут такая новость...

Женька вздохнул. Новости от Санька вряд ли могли его сильно порадовать. У них было разные понятия «увлекательного». И если Женька уже, наконец, разобрался, что интересы у него отличаются от интересов Санька, то тот до сих пор этого не уразумел.

— Помнишь Рейчел? Ну помнишь же, что я спрашиваю. Мы ещё в школе вечно слюни по ней пускали. Прикинь, она-таки подцепила какого-то инопланетного хмыря! И он берёт её в жёны! Ну, там какая-то мутная история, то ли про гарем, то ли про свадьбу по доверенности, то ли про контракт, я не допёр, да мне и неинтересно, пусть сама тебе расскажет. Так вот. У этого хмыря куча денег. Рейчел арендовала зал кафе на сегодняшний вечер и приглашает всех знакомых! Жратва и бухло бесплатно, прикинь! Я сказал, что ты идёшь. Она обрадовалась! Просила тебя захватить своего кибера!

— Э... Сань, слушай. У меня расформирование, мне некогда. Надо вещи собирать и описывать имущество...

— Да ладно, неважно, — проорал Санёк, будто был на улице и плохо слышал всё, что говорил ему Женька. А может, и правда не расслышал. — При встрече расскажешь! Только обязательно захвати кибера, а то нас не пустят, ты понял?!

— Чего же не понять. Понял.

Женька хмуро посмотрел на Джека. И чем таким он цепляет этих девчонок?

— Ну, всё тогда, до встречи. Через час у бара на парковке, забились?

— Да, Сань, забились.

Нажав отбой, Женька уныло подумал, что он идиот, раз опять не смог отказать Саньку. Что он никуда не хочет ехать. Разве что ради бесплатной выпивки? А оно того стоит? Насчёт общества Санька переживать не стоило: тот явно отправится клеить свободных девиц, и, скорее всего, забудет взять Женьку с собой, и обижаться на это он не станет. Можно будет посидеть спокойно в уголке, выпить пару рюмок виски и по-тихому свалить.

— Поедем, — тряхнув головой, решил вслух Женька.

— Как скажешь, Жень, — ответил Джек, сверкнув улыбкой.

***  
Бар встретил их ещё на подходе, оглушающе громкой музыкой и диким освещением, мигающим из окон. Кажется, в зале откуда-то взялся стробоскоп. Да нет, не кажется: всё именно так и было. Огромный блескучий шар вертелся под потолком, разбрасывая по стенам и лицам яркие световые пятна. Откуда-то в зале появились высоченные, почти в рост человека, чёрные колонки, и басы вибрировали, гулко отдаваясь в костях. Толпа незнакомых и полузнакомых людей танцевала под популярную в этом сезоне песню про озеро, ночь и вспышку-любовь. Санёк повернулся и что-то проорал Женьке в ухо. Джек, тенью приклеившись сзади, молча двигался по пятам. Женька, проходя внутрь вторым, остро ощутил, что его рубашка в клетку тут не в тему. Гости Рейчел оделись на тусовку нарядно, по летнему. Или, скорее, разделись. Ну и отлично, значит, к нему никто не будет подсаживаться и предлагать знакомство. Женька уже давно уяснил, что если в компании ты выглядишь унылым пнём, то тебя не трогают. И все девчонки будут Санька, никто в обиде не останется и не будет потом ныть в трубку комма на следующее утро, что он не друг, а сволочь, и своим мычанием обломал ему всю малину с пташками. Женьке сейчас особенно не хотелось ни пташек, ни рыбок, ни прочего зоосада: ещё свежа была царапина, не зажившая с момента расставания с Аллой. А может, и не царапина, может, целая настоящая рана, он не знал. Последними словами Аллы было обвинение в том, что он бесчувственная сволочь, хуже киборга. Может, так оно и было, может, он вообще ничего не способен чувствовать. Ни ран, ни царапин.

— Жень, пойдём, сядем вон там, в уголке? — предложил Джек, наклонившись к его уху. Его Женька расслышал прекрасно и кивнул.

Неподалёку от холодильника, в котором морозились бутылочные коктейли и крафтовое пиво, пустовал столик с парой мягких кресел. Отсюда плохо было видно зал, на время гулянки превратившийся в танцпол, и, возможно, именно поэтому место никто не занял. Женька уселся в ближайшее кресло, кивая на Джеково «сейчас приду». Санёк, в полупрозрачной футболке из металлизированной ткани и белых, глупо выглядевших на его тощих ногах, брюках, уже отирался возле девиц, на высоких каблуках стоящих возле барной стойки. Или держащихся за неё. Судя по высоте каблуков, ходить самостоятельно им было проблематично. Моргнув, Женька разглядел, что колени у «пташек» сгибаются в обратную сторону. Либо Санёк ещё не заметил этой пикантной особенности своих новых подружек, либо решил рискнуть и познать все прелести межрасовых взаимоотношений. Вот в этом ему Женька точно не помощник. Он хмыкнул, мимоходом удивляясь разнообразию видов и форм, в котором представлена жизнь во Вселенной, а потом повёл головой из стороны в сторону, пытаясь обозреть видимую часть танцпола и бара и обнаружить где-нибудь там Джека, но киборг как сквозь землю провалился. Ну, ёпт, только на секунду ведь глаза отвёл!

— Не меня ищешь? — на плечи опустились руки. Лёгкие, женские. Женька вздрогнул, первым делом решив, что тут каким-то чудом затесалась Алла. Да ну, откуда. Он посмотрел в глаза Рейчел и отметил, что она похорошела. А, может, просто умело наложила на лицо косметику, чтобы выглядеть красивой.

— Привет, Рейчел, — Женька подорвался из кресла, неловко встав с мягкого сиденья. — Санёк говорит, что тебя можно поздравить...

— Ой, все думают, будто у нас помолвка, но у нас просто сделка, — притворно жеманничая, Рейчел приложила к густо намазанным розовой помадой губам палец, увенчанный кольцом с каким-то крупным и прозрачным камнем. Булыжник, как он есть, — подумал Женька. — Вот, угощайся, кстати. Джеки, неси сюда!

— Да, Рейчел, — Женька увидел, как Джек с подносом в руке ловко вынырнул из-за спины девушки. Поднос с парой бокалов, ведёрком со льдом и квадратной бутылкой с чёрно-золотой этикеткой, — ничего себе, вот так угощение, семилетний виски! — Джек держал в одной руке, вторую ловко согнув в локте и спрятав за пояс, как вышколенный официант. — Выпьешь с нами? Ты сегодня хороша, как королева.

Женька широко распахнул глаза, увидев, как Джек! его, между прочим, киборг! обхаживал Рейчел! И та! жеманничала! и хихикала!

— Ой, ну я только на минутку, — протянула Рейчел и уселась прямо на столик, закинув ногу на ногу. Перед Женькой мелькнула короткая чёрная юбочка со стразами по подолу и неправдоподобно длинные ноги с правильными, округлыми коленками. И каблучищи. Почти такие же длинные, как у тех, у барной стойки. Блузка Рейчел была полупрозрачная, белая, и сквозь неё в мерцающем свете то и дело просвечивал чёрный лифчик. У Женьки голова пошла кругом. Ему, конечно, больше не надо было хранить верность, да и в Рейчел он вроде как разочаровался, но, если от всего этого абстрагироваться, то чисто визуально она была хороша.

Джек ловкими экономными движениями профессионального бармена раскидал по бокалам лёд и разлил сверху виски. Немного, на два пальца. Поставил на стол рядом с бедром Рейчел и — тут Женька вздрогнул — дотронулся до того самого бедра кончиками пальцев.

— Всё готово, Рейчел, — Джек наклонился к ней, и его взгляду наверняка предстал отличный вид на её грудь. Женька закусил губу. Когда-то давно он бы жизнь отдал, чтобы стоять вот так же, касаться её... Ёпт!

Рука Джека поползла ниже, к краю подола юбки!

— Ты что творишь, сволочь? — негромко, почти себе под нос, пробормотал Женька. Его голос затерялся в басах музыки, но Джек его явно услышал, потому что кинул на него пристальный взгляд, будто говоря: «Смотри, что будет дальше».

— Ах, Джеки, ты опять, да? Шалун... — промурлыкала Рейчел бессвязно — Женька еле расслышал. А Рейчел закинула руку назад, Джеку на шею, выгибаясь и продолжая сидеть на столе. Как они ещё стаканы и бутылку не свернули, как ещё Джек умудрился повернуть голову, чтобы здоровенным булыжником на пальце Рейчел не выколола ему глаз?! В пальцах Джека оказался маленький кусочек льда. Лёд коснулся обнажённой кожи и потёк тающими каплями. Рейчел распахнула ярко раскрашенные губы. Её ноги дёрнулись и... Женька в мигающем свете — сиреневый-алый-белый-жёлтый — внезапно почувствовал, как на глаза его наползает чёрная пелена. Он схватил со стола ближайший стакан, опрокинул в себя его содержимое, не ощутив алкоголя — только лёд больно стукнулся о зубы, и плюхнулся в кресло.  
Он больше не хотел смотреть. Рейчел и Джек? Отвратительно. Виски пролилось в пустой желудок, и Женька почувствовал тошноту.

— Ой, Джеки, ну дурачок, всё, хватит. Меня другие гости ждут, — рассмеялась Рейчел и наконец-то поднялась со стола.

— Как скажешь, Рейчел.

— Жень, я потом поговорю с тобой насчёт Джека, ладно? — загадочно улыбаясь, Рейчел теперь смотрела на него и теребила губы указательным пальцем.

Пришлось кивать, потому что способность говорить Женьку временно покинула.

Когда Рейчел отбыла, Джек тут же опустился во второе кресло и взял нетронутый бокал с виски. Подтаявшую льдинку он небрежно отшвырнул на пол, под каблуки и подошвы танцующих. Губы Джека были в помаде. Тьфу, ёпт, пакость какая.

— Ну, чего ты? — спросил Джек, будто оправдываясь, хотя Женька ничего ещё ему не сказал. — Зато виски отличный перепал! Знаешь, какие бисквитики с ним получаются, если пропитать тесто и оставить в холодильнике, м-м-м...

«Ты мне зубы-то не заговаривай», — хотелось сказать Женьке, но злость, чёрная беспросветная злость, не давала ему и рта раскрыть. Если начнёт сейчас говорить, то выматерит Джека на чём свет стоит.

Вместо этого Женька мрачно двинул по столу свой опустевший стакан, и Джек понятливо наполнил его снова. Правда, слишком бережливо: опять плеснул, будто бармен за стойкой, на пару сантиметров. Явно собирался остатки унести с собой? Женьке же захотелось в отместку выхлебать всё пойло до дна, и чтобы никаких тут бисквитиков!

Вторая порция пошла легче: Женька обрёл возможность говорить.

— Чего она от тебя хотела? — спросил он, переведя дух и мимолётно пожалев, что Джек не принёс с бутылкой никакой закуски. Ну не льдом же хрустеть! — В смысле, от меня насчёт тебя? Ну... в общем, ты понял.

— Наверное, купить меня хочет, — небрежно дёрнув плечом, ответил Джек, так и не выпустив бутылку из рук. Подхватив салфетку с подноса, он вытер губы от помады.

Женька стиснул свой стакан в пальцах. Стекло было мокрым от конденсата.

— Ну? И как? Пойдёшь к ней?

Джек внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза. Женька в ответ — тоже. Лицо Джека, наполовину скрытое в тени, мерцало сиреневыми и жёлтыми пятнами мягкого света. Вот снова вспыхнул алый и задрожал, замигал, словно ускоряясь и нарастая.

— С тобой мне нравится больше, — наконец ответил Джек.

Женька понял, что не дышал, пока ждал ответа.

— Хорошо, — он перевёл дух. — Значит, останешься со мной. И это... Бери свою бутылку и пошли отсюда. Шумно здесь.

— Да, Жень.

Пробираясь вдоль стенки к выходу, Женька почти не дёрнулся, когда Джек положил руку ему на плечо. Ну, ёпт, сколько можно ему говорить! А хотя сейчас — ладно. Пусть.

На глаза ему снова попалась Рейчел; она стояла возле инопланетчика, высокого, полуголого, с зелёной пятнистой кожей, в странной маске и с чёрными дредами на волосах. Потом Женька понял, что ни фига это не маска, а настоящее лицо, безносое, с мелкими глазами навыкате, клыками и лысым лбом. Из одежды на инопланетчике были только кожаные шорты, наручи, перевязь и крупноячеистая сетка, а в руках он держал странного вида кубический контейнер. Рейчел довольно улыбалась и чему-то кивала, похлопывая инопланетчика по руке. Женька заметил, как тускло блеснули чёрные когти на пластиковой ручке контейнера, а потом Рейчел и её спутника от него скрыла толпа.

Ну ничего себе, — подумал Женька, выходя на свежий воздух, ну и мода пошла на партнёров. Законодательство, вроде бы, не запрещало вступать в межрасовые браки, как и в однополые, но кому это вообще такое надо? Впрочем, кому-то же надо. Влюбляются же люди. Недавно, вон, он слышал сплетню в магазине. Какой-то чудак с Нового Бобруйска решил жениться на своей Irien. Ну, всё чин-чинарём, получил разрешение в ОЗК, подал необходимые документы в ЗАГС, отпраздновал с друзьями. Теперь, говорят, готовятся к усыновлению ребёнка. И всё у них почти как у людей.

Женька вздохнул и понял, что продрог: верхнюю одежду они, по настоянию Санька, оставили во флаере на парковке. Тогда холод ещё не ощущался, но вот солнце уже село, температура резко упала, и теперь с дыханием изо рта вырывался пар.

— Пойдём-ка побыстрее, домой хочется, — сказал Женька Джеку и первым отправился вперёд.

***  
Где-то на полдороге к модулю на комм начали падать сообщения, переадресованные искином. Передача данных у маломощной машины была всего охватом в десяток километров. На его участке ещё покроет, но если Женька решит в город отправиться, то окажется вне досягаемости. Должно быть, звонили на домашний, потому что свой новый номер комма он так и не успел сообщить всем и каждому. Номер был незнакомый, так что Женька перезванивать даже не стал. Во-первых, уже слишком поздно, а звонки были днём. Во-вторых, отгулы у него или нет, в конце-то концов. В-третьих, в Женьке бултыхалось два стакана виски, не очень-то много, но и до трезвости уже далеко, ему было тепло, хорошо, рядом сидел Джек, и сам чёрт был им не брат.

А потом комм снова отправил ему сообщение, на сей раз голосовое, с прикреплёнными голофото. Женька, дёрнув рукой и чуть не отключив автопилот, неловко нажал на воспроизведение. Сообщение было от начальства.

— Леший, знаю, что у тебя отгулы, так что решил не беспокоить. Всё нормально уже, скотину твою погрузили и отправили. Ты бы видел, что он сделал с грузовым флаером, пока снотворное не подействовало! Фред помогал его ловить. Сказал, кстати, что теперь знает, в кого поросята его Марфуши характером пошли. Короче, лови фото с нового места обитания своего любимца. Парни всё устроили в лучшем виде.

Дрожащей рукой Женька раскрыл фото. Вот бок грузового флаера, выпирающий изнутри, будто кто-то ломился, пытаясь продавить его чем-то тяжёлым. Вот ухмыляющийся Фред, а фоном — лежащая туша кабана возвышается у него за спиной. По левому боку туши — косой шрам, оставшийся от давнего выстрела. Следующее фото — мутное, ничего не видно. Женька сморгнул, и что-то мокрое опять затуманило ему глаза.

— Жень? — Джек тут же всполошился.

Женька не ответил, выключил комм, отвернулся к тёмному окну, в котором ничего не было видно. Ночи на Эдеме тёмные. А в небе — даже звёздочки не видать, всё затянуло плотными низкими облаками. Женька засопел часто и с присвистом. Пока они шатались с Джеком за консервами, пока встречались с Саньком, сидели в баре у Рейчел, в лесу начали отлавливать кабанов, чтобы перевезти зверей в заповедник. Он должен был быть там, с Филькой. Но вместо этого... Вместо этого... Он даже не попрощался со своим другом. Не успокоил его. Не угостил яблоком на дорожку...

Джек что-то сказал. Потом, кажется, судя по интонации, спросил. Потом замолчал, когда Женька помотал головой и махнул рукой. Плохо, что они на высоте, из флаера не выйдешь, один не останешься. Хотя можно посадить машину прямо тут, судя по карте, до модуля осталось немного, всего каких-то пара километров.

Скрипнув зубами, Женька заставил себя досмотреть снимки. Карта заповедника, сфотографированная прямо с экрана флаера на чей-то комм. Морда спящего Фильки крупным планом. Женька сглотнул комок в горле, вспомнив, каким маленьким и тощим был Филька, когда впервые пришёл к нему подранком зимой, заявился к модулю из лесу, с запёкшейся коркой ожога на спине — следом от лазерного выстрела. Ещё без этих страшных клыков, с более мягкой и редкой щетиной на щеках, с ещё целыми ушами, не тронутыми в драках с другими кабанами. Последнее фото — Филькин зад на фоне чужого осеннего леса. Проснулся и сбежал от опасных людей, как только смог встать на ноги. Женька мрачно подумал, что Филька даже его теперь к себе не подпустит. Если увидит.

— Дай бутылку, — тусклым, пыльным голосом приказал он Джеку. Когда стекло ткнулось под пальцы, Женька скрутил крышечку с горлышка и запрокинул голову, делая несколько глотков. — Спасибо, — сказал он, возвращая виски обратно. — Спрячь и больше не давай, даже если попрошу.

— Хорошо, Жень.

Взгляд у Джека был равнодушный, и от него настолько сквозило притворством, что Женька внутренне скривился. Что, так себя ведут киборги, у которых любое действие хозяина процессор одобряет как единственно верное? Такие у них лица? Даже если хозяин предатель и сволочь последняя?

Флаер пошёл на снижение, и Женька вздохнул с облегчением. Завести машину в гараж, а дальше... дальше...

— Иди спать, — сказал он Джеку, проходя по тёмному модулю насквозь, к крыльцу. Закрыл дверь и привалился к ней спиной. Потом съехал вниз и уселся на ступеньки у входа.

Тишина.

Холодно.

Темно.

Как-то там Филька? Там тоже сейчас темно и холодно. А ещё кругом незнакомый лес, незнакомые запахи, чужая территория, которую надо завоёвывать, утверждая свой статус. Неизвестно, где можно подрыть дерево, чтобы найти червей под корнями или растущую грибницу. Неизвестно, где можно устроить дневную лежку. Неизвестно, угостит ли кто-нибудь ещё раз яблоком или пирожком из комбикорма. Женька негромко хохотнул и сам вздрогнул оттого, насколько ломко прозвучал его смех.

Фильку было жалко.

Себя почему-то тоже.

Дверь, перед которой он сидел, приоткрылась, и Женька сперва услышал, как бряцает ложечка о край чашки, а потом учуял густой запах какао. Джек поставил кружку на крыльцо, но дверь не прикрыл. Послышались его мягкие шаги, сперва затихающие, удаляющиеся, потом — ставшие более громкими, возвращающиеся. Женька убрал чашку, взял её в руки, горячую, и подвинулся, давая Джеку раскрыть дверь шире, чтобы он тоже мог выйти на улицу.

— Совсем скоро ничего этого уже не будет, — сказал Женька, хотя ещё минуту назад он думал не о лесе и не о модуле, а о диком лесном кабане, с которым подружился и дружбой которого дорожил.

Ему на плечи опустился плед. Женька поёжился.

— Это ещё зачем? — спросил он настороженно. — Мне не холодно. Не надо.

— Мне — надо, — ответил Джек и уселся рядом, вплотную. — Я чувствую, что должен о тебе заботиться.

— Почему? — Женька хотел сказать, что не должен, ведь хозяин третьей степени — это так, ерунда, почти формальность, но слова не склеивались. Возможно, он всё-таки выпил лишнего сегодняшним вечером.

— Потому что ты мой друг, — ответил Джек. — У меня ещё не было друзей. Программа подсказывает, что подобное поведение вписывается в рамки понятия «дружба».

Так это программа решила, или ты сам понял, что мы друзья? — чуть было не сказал Женька. Потом ощутил себя циничной сволочью, которой уж точно становиться не собирался, и промолчал. Какая разница, программа или Джек самостоятельно решил дружить, тем более, что о друзьях — всё правда, да и программы «компаньон» у Джека нет, всё это враки годичной давности. Нужно было чем-то занять возникшую неловкую паузу, Женька кстати вспомнил про какао и сделал щедрый глоток из кружки. Горячо. Сладко. Его мозг лучше всего воспринимал сейчас только такую вот информацию, элементарную. Констатировал факты и не делал из них никаких выводов. Воздух — холодный, под пледом — уютно, Джек — плотный и сильный, прижимается к нему.

— Что, опять обнимашки? — спросил Женька, когда Джек локтем поймал его за шею и прижал ещё ближе к себе.

— Не совсем, — ответил он, разглядывая лицо Женьки в темноте чёрными, широко распахнутыми глазами. Что он там видел, было непонятно. Кажется, в глубине зрачков глаза Джека матово светились.

— А что тогда? — спросил Женька, тормозя. Они ещё никогда не были так близко. Ну, может, разве что в ту ночь, когда Джек вытащил его из омута на берег, замёрзшего в ледяной воде озера почти насмерть.

Но теперь не было того мертвящего холода, торопливости, озноба, сотрясающего тело. И Джек тоже не торопился. Кажется, он прислушивался к чему-то, слышному лишь ему одному. Или просчитывал варианты. Пауза между ними затянулась, и Женька, неловко крутанув в руках чашку, озарённый глупым подозрением, спросил:

— Ты что это задумал?

— А на что похоже? — спросил Джек задумчиво и как-то по-особому.

Женька проглотил нервный смешок, стараясь подавить внезапную лихорадочную дрожь. Ладони сделались влажными; он для уверенности вцепился в кружку сильнее. Сперва обнимашки, теперь... Конечно, ясно, на что это похоже, и как он раньше не заметил.

— На то и похоже. Короче, если ты сейчас полезешь ко мне с поцелуями… я те в рожу дам!

Голос прозвучал даже для его уха неуверенно. Для Джека — и подавно.

— Искренность — тридцать семь процентов, — констатировал он с какой-то скрытой удовлетворённостью. Ёпт.

Вторая рука Джека змеёй скользнула по вороту распахнутой куртки и легла на рубашку. Припечатала её к груди. Потом пальцы крепко сжали ткань и потянули. Женька судорожно сжал губы и нервно сглотнул. Закрывать глаза, правда, не стал: в самый последний момент сделалось интересно, изменится ли у Джека лицо, когда они станут целоваться.

Пауза затянулась ещё на секунду. Или на две.

На три?

Ничего больше не происходило.

Женька почувствовал, что сейчас взорвётся.

— Ну?! — требовательно спросил он. И только тогда Джек его поцеловал.

О-о! Это было ни на что не похоже! Ощущение мягкой силы под собственными губами и одновременное осознание, с кем он целуется — с киборгом, с парнем, с боевым Dex-ом, с Джеком; и Джек только что признался ему, что он его единственный друг, — всё это обрушилось на Женьку лавиной. Пронеслось по телу жаркой волной, осело в груди, растеклось по плечам, ударило в затылок. Женька воздел руки и схватил Джека за волосы, за вечно повязанный на макушке хвостик, и развернулся, наклоняясь. Когда выронил кружку с какао, не заметил, только звякнуло что-то, покатившись по ступеням на землю. Джек всунул в его рот свой язык. Облизал губы. Глаза его оказались закрыты. Заметив это, Женька тоже зажмурился, с трудом подавляя неимоверное желание сжать Джека в объятиях и зашарить по его телу руками, ощупывая, разминая твёрдые налитые мышцы и горячую гладкую кожу. Он целый год время от времени видел это тело — видел и не думал никогда, что настанет такой момент, когда ему захочется трогать его и прикасаться. Что будет можно, что будет хотеться. И сейчас в нём будто плотину прорвало. Жадно закусив напоследок чужие губы, Женька заставил себя от них оторваться. Он тяжело дышал. В глазах светились те самые звёзды, которых ему сегодня не хватало на затянутом тучами небе. Джек тоже шумно дышал и продолжал его обнимать. Они сцепились руками, как будто один боялся потерять другого.

И тут Джек сказал:

— Пересластил.

— ...что?

— Ну... Какао пересластил, — пояснил он как ни в чём не бывало.

Тогда Женька расцепил свои судорожно сжавшиеся руки и заржал. Он спрятал лицо в ладонях и, кажется, готов был смеяться без остановки... Но, почувствовав на спине ладонь Джека, замер и, сделав в пару вздохов, успокоился.

«И что теперь?», — хотелось ему спросить. Разумеется, он такого не спросит.

— Ёпт, ну! Так меня ещё никто не успокаивал.

— Лучше обнимашек? — уточнил Джек, хитро прищурив глаза. Сейчас он как никогда выглядел человеком.

— Надо подумать, — в тон ему ответил Женька. — Ещё не разобрался.

— Я тоже. Но, кажется, немного понял, как это действует. Основные принципы... Нужно ещё несколько повторов, — теперь Джек не шутил, а говорил с совершенно серьёзным видом. Очевидно, встретившись с полным недоумением на Женькином лице, он счёл нужным пояснить: — Это не так, как огонь, но по-своему тоже достаточно сложно. Приходится учитывать множество биологических и физических аспектов. Мне кажется, если выборочно установить софт от Irien, можно...

— Эй... Нет! Ёпт, только софта ещё не хватало! И вообще, не выдумывай. Не надо ничего лишнего, — затребовал Женька. — Всё в порядке.

— Разве?

— Да. Всё так, как должно быть, — тут Женька немного покривил душой. Ну откуда ему знать, как должно быть между парнями? Но, кажется, Джека волновало что-то другое. Понять бы. Что он сказал про огонь? Это опять Джековы загоны про искусство и творчество, к которому киборги якобы неспособны?

— Джек, послушай. То, что ты говорил про огонь, про основные принципы... Не нужно ничего высчитывать, слышишь? Надо просто чувствовать. Здесь, — он хлопнул ладонью себя по груди. — Если чувствуешь, что всё в порядке, значит, всё действительно в порядке. Это как... Ну как с приготовлением еды.

— Понятно, — Джек кивнул и замер, словно к чему-то прислушиваясь. — Кажется, всё в порядке.

— Вот и хорошо. Я тоже считаю, что всё нормально.

Они вернулись в дом, и Женька начал укладываться. Ему всё казалось, что сегодня, уж после этаких-то номеров, Джек обязательно заберётся к нему в кровать. И даже почувствовал себя разочарованным, когда Джек привычно расстелил на полу свой спальник. Упрямо стараясь убедить себя в том, что он ничуть не разочарован — и не помирает от облегчения — Женька не заметил, как уснул, едва его голова коснулась подушки.

***  
Прошла неделя. Как ни жалко Женьке было покидать модуль, делать было нечего. Часть своего личного скарба он безвозмездно отдарил Саньку, а часть — Степановне. Старушка хоть и ворчала, что скоро ей помирать пора, но собиралась это делать, похоже, на собственной новенькой жилплощади, а потому часть вещей у Женьки забрала не задумываясь.

— И модуль твой я тоже возьму, — пожевав губами, решила она. — Поговорю с Борисычем, он подсобит. Срок-то службы, глядишь, почти вышел? Пойдёт под списание.

Жилой модуль был сборной и самораспаковывающейся конструкцией и, собственно говоря, был местом для временного проживания, так что официальный срок службы у него был небольшой. Женька лишь пожал плечами. Ну, хочется Степановне забирать лесничью халупу — пусть забирает.

Компьютер и личные вещи он переправил домой к отцу и матери. Авось, техника кому-то из племянников сгодится в школу для занятий. Все данные оттуда он удалил. Больше ничего не удерживало его от задуманного. Срок его службы подходил к концу, о своём желании перевестись в другое лесничество он никому не сообщал, о протекциях не просил, на все вопросы «Куда подашься?» отвечал небрежным пожатием плеч.

— Подумаю немного, потом решу, — говорил он.

Джек молчал тоже. Ну, то есть как молчал. Притихшим слегка казался, суетился по дому деловито, помогая паковать вещи и грузить в багажник флаера или в грузовой фургон службы-перевозчика. Вскоре Женька догадался: Джеком овладело предвкушение. Наверное, так же, как и им самим. Жажда чего-то нового, что вот-вот свершится.

Женька уже всё решил. Они вдвоём с Джеком отправятся к заповеднику, но высадятся не в нём самом, а неподалёку. К примеру, в неделе пути от него. Предупредят смотрителей, чтобы те не испугались их появления. И медленно, не торопясь, отправятся путешествовать. Говорят, места там дикие, нехоженые. Грибы там водятся совсем непуганые. Вот и хорошо. Тем интереснее будет. Женька не знал, чем будет заниматься во время путешествия. На всякий случай он накачал себе из инфранета несколько книг, энциклопедий и справочников. В том числе и ксенопсихологию. Пусть ему уже не нужно заниматься самообразованием ради работы, но разве нужен предлог для того, чтобы читать интересные вещи и узнавать новое? Ксенопсихология оказалась крайне интересной наукой. Например, тот инопланетчик, который разговаривал с Рейчел, на самом деле относится к расе древних охотников. И, возможно, браконьеров тоже, — решил Женька. Потому что первые свидетельства о контактах землян с этой расой были зарегистрированы ещё в докосмические времена, когда территория проживания расы, ещё не вышедшей в космос и не имеющей в своём распоряжении никаких особых ресурсов или технологий, была объявлена запретной для посещения. С тех пор, конечно, прошло несколько веков, космополитика частично изменилась, человечество вышло в космос и активно начало его осваивать, заставляя считаться с собой всех, даже малочисленную расу охотников за редкостями. Чем могла заинтересовать Рейчел подобного инопланетчика, было неясно. Впечатлить их можно было, лишь совершив подвиг по убийству особо опасного существа под названием «Живая смерть». Женька почитал про эту «Живую смерть» и, впечатлившись её основным циклом размножения с промежуточным носителем, а также кошмарным внешним видом взрослой особи, решил, что вряд ли Рейчел была способна к совершению такого подвига. Пожалуй, киборг бы с «Живой смертью» ещё справился, а хрупкая слабая девушка — нет. Да и киборг не всякий, — поправил свои размышления Женька, машинально заломив бровь на манер Джека; он наблюдал, как его личное имущество, до сих пор отказывающееся по какой-то причине регистрироваться в ОЗК, собирает вещи во вместительный рюкзак, — новенький, недавно купленный специально для него, — для предстоящего путешествия. Странный набор вещей, если честно. Поверх банок с жратвой и старой поварской книгой с мамиными рецептами — давний шутливый подарок «на новоселье», — легло большое махровое полотенце, шорты-плавки — между прочим, Женькины, — старые, с дырой на колене, джинсы…

— Плавки-то тебе зачем? — не выдержав, поинтересовался Женька.

— А мы что, голышом будем купаться?

— Где ты там купаться собрался? Зима же скоро.

Джек пожал плечами.

— Согласен, не самый пик посещаемости, но, пока сезон штормов не начался, купаться вполне будет можно. Хотя бы на мелководье. Ты ведь не разучился плавать?

— Какой сезон штормов? Где? — непонимающе спросил Женька. На Эдеме не было океанов и морей, только реки, да внутренние озёра, и не сказать, чтобы большие.

— Как где? На Охаре, — так же непонимающе отозвался Джек. И раз Женька всё молчал, то он продолжил: — Билеты я уже заказал и оплатил с твоего счёта.

— Какие билеты? — горло пережало вставшим комком, поэтому Женька не говорил, а просипел.

— Эконом-класса. Ты же любишь всё дешёвое. И раз у нас куплена палатка и консервы, то от проживания в отеле я отказался, хотя турфирма предлагала. Но ты сказал, что хочешь отдыхать в лесу, так что зачем нам номер, разобьём палатку прямо возле пляжа.

— Так. Постой.

Женька откашлялся. На лице у Джека было написано выражение безграничного терпения, но на мгновение Женьке показалось, что в лиловых глазах промелькнула мысль: «Все люди — идиоты, и мой человек тоже».

— Ты купил билеты. Куда? И как?

— На Охару. Это тропический курорт. Его презентацию ты видел в торговом центре на прошлой неделе. Мы в тот день ездили выбирать палатку. Так как я являюсь твоей собственностью, то имею доступ к твоему банковскому счёту. Получив согласие на совершение покупки, я внёс необходимые средства...

— Погоди, какое согласие? Я не соглашался! — возопил Женька.

— Соглашался. Ты сказал: «Поедем вместе» и «Да, конечно».

Женька быстро отмотал назад и вспомнил.

— Я разговаривал по телефону с Саньком! И о поездке говорил не об этой! Я думал... Я говорил... Про лес! Наш лес, на Эдеме! Я не собирался добираться куда-то там на космическом корабле!

— А чем так плох космический корабль? — спросил Джек.

Женька только тяжело выдохнул.

— Деньги уже не вернуть? — спросил он.

— Только тридцать процентов от оплаченной стоимости. Так что, никуда не едем? — киборг начал выкладывать обратно из сумки полотенце. — Отменять заказ?

— Нет! — яростно выкрикнул Женька. Он никогда не принимал настолько скоропалительных решений. Для начала всё нужно было обдумать, и только потом...

Джек понял наконец, что произошло что-то не то, поэтому он положил полотенце на покрывало, сумку опустил на пол и задвинул ногой под кровать и принялся рассказывать. Будто оправдываться.

— Мы с моим прошлым хозяином часто переезжали с места на место. Я занимался покупкой билетов и бронированием номеров в гостиницах, если переезд был... Ну, легальным. Иногда выгоднее приехать на планету как турист, можно найти бонусы и скидки в питании и проживании, попасть на рекламные акции или разыскать горящий тур за полцены. Хотя чаще всего хозяин просто искал попутки прямо в космопорте. Когда ты заговорил о поездке, было похоже, что ты хочешь, чтобы я осуществил бронирование и покупку билетов. Мой прошлый хозяин часто...

Женька его перебил:

— Прекрати называть его хозяином. Он больше не имеет на тебя прав.

Взгляд Джека блеснул хитринкой.

— Ну, технически говоря, ты меня украл. Янис хотя бы заплатил за меня деньги перед приобретением. А ты — попросту взломал.

— У разумных киборгов не может быть хозяев! — настаивал Женька. — Иначе это... Это рабство!

— Расскажи это моему процессору, — буркнул Джек, присаживаясь на кровать. — А то он верит совсем в обратное.

Женька чуть было не шагнул к Джеку, чтобы — что? Ну не обнять же. Он вовремя вспомнил про билеты, проблема с которыми вообще-то ещё не разрешилась. И устоял только благодаря заново нахлынувшей волне паники.

— Охара — это вообще где? Лететь надо долго?

— Это почти рядом с Эдемом. Один гиперпространственный прыжок до Нью-Александрии, потом пересадка на круизный лайнер — и ещё один прыжок уже до Охары. Дорога займёт дней пять пути.

Женька кивнул, мол, понял. Потом сделал круг по опустевшему модулю, прослужившему ему домом больше шести лет. Самые крупногабаритные вещи уже увезли. В комнате сделалось непривычно пусто и сиротливо. Женька выглянул в окно на прохудившийся безлистный лес. С утра зарядил дождь, постепенно становившийся всё холоднее. Требовалось признаться самому себе в том, что на самом деле побег в лес был безнадёжной затеей. Им с Джеком пришлось бы не отдыхать, а бороться с Эдемом за выживание. А вот идея Джека...

— Сам-то ты что думаешь? — спросил Женька. — Хочешь поехать? На Охару?

Если Джек не хотел чего-то делать, то находил множество причин, чтобы этого не делать. В ход шло всё вплоть до «не расслышал», «не так понял», «не имею требуемых навыков» и «требуется демонстрация на личном примере». Раз Джек так быстро схватился за эту поездку, то выходило, что ему хочется там побывать, на тропической Охаре.

— Там очень богатая флора и фауна. И даже есть местные аборигены. Я уже загрузил себе справочник. Там много чего интересного. Я думал, ты хочешь, — добавил Джек совсем жалобно.

Женька поколебался ещё с минуту, а потом махнул рукой.

— Ладно, ёпт. Поедем.

— Значит, ты больше не сердишься?

А разве он сердился? Женька, насупившись, мотнул головой. Просто так не делается. Если ты что-то решил, то сперва спросить надо, а потом уже...

— Тогда давай обнимашки? — спросил вдруг Джек.

Женька насторожился и сделал шаг назад. За всё время, прошедшее с того вечера, это была первая попытка Джека пойти на сближение.

— Не хочу. И чего это именно сейчас?

— Ну, мы же помирились. Хотя настроение у тебя ещё плохое.

— Оно будет ещё хуже, если ты меня тронешь! — предупредил Женька, наблюдая, как Джек встаёт с кровати. — Целая неделя прошла, и ты вдруг вспомнил...

— Я и не забывал, — перебил его Джек.

— Что-то не похоже! В любом случае, я не в настроении!

Джек сделал плавный шаг, а голос его стал монотонным.

— Да? Может, ещё скажешь, что спать хочешь? Или что голова болит?

— Что ещё за ерунда? Всё в порядке у меня с головой, — ответил Женька, с подозрением наблюдая, как собственное тело под действием приближающегося Джека делает маленький шажок назад. — И спать я не хочу, вон, день на дворе!

— Это хорошо, — констатировал Джек — будто похвалил. — Тогда других причин для отказа быть не может...

Тут тело Женьки натолкнулось на угол стены, а Джек тем временем придвинулся к нему вплотную. Женька хотел сказать, что это ни фига не обнимашки, а явно что-то другое, когда Джек слегка наклонился, — слегка, потому что они вообще-то почти одного роста, ёпт! — и начал его целовать. Ещё и руками ему голову придержал: одной — за подбородок, второй — под затылком. Сперва Женька подумал, что таким манером боевой DEX вполне может свернуть человеку шею, если захочет, потом — что Джек вообще-то проштрафился, без спросу потратив его деньги на билеты, а он мало того, что ещё не узнал стоимость, так и уже почти согласен ехать. Потом возникла одинокая мысль о том, как хорошо ему в этом поцелуе, что губы у Джека тёплые и настолько нежные, что не с чем сравнивать, что они соприкасаются с его собственными идеально и вместе с тем будоражаще, и что целуется Джек так медленно и тягуче, будто пробует какое-то новое блюдо, гурман недоделанный, и оттого, что у Джека снова закрыты глаза, у Женьки стала кружиться голова, и ему пришлось схватиться за... За плечо, за футболку, сминая ткань в горсть... И угол под лопатками начал казаться надёжной опорой... Джек отпустил его губы, приподнимая голову, Женька откинулся к стене с ощущением «недодали» и потащил его к себе, заставляя наклониться снова. На этот раз он поцеловал Джека сам, напористо, торопливо, глубоко и, наверное, влажно. На этот раз Джек был послушный, податливый, внимательный; интересно, кто учил его целоваться? Вообще, где киборг мог нахвататься вот этого? У него был горячий рот, и он вытворял языком что-то такое, отчего Женьке казалось, будто сейчас они уже занимаются сексом, пусть даже пока и в одежде. Мысль о сексе зажгла его, будто сухой лист в костре. В груди и в животе затрепетало что-то тонкое, будто от сквозняка.

Неожиданно застучали во входную дверь их модуля. Громко, резко.

Женька в панике отпрянул от Джека прочь и тут же с досадой вспомнил: дверь ведь заперта! Мог бы так не дёргаться!

Джек, однако, никак это не прокомментировал, только с довольной ухмылкой негромко сказал:

— У тебя зрачки расширены.

— Да? — он ещё и дышал часто, будто на время преодолевал полосу препятствий в армии. Сердце билось в груди бешено.

— И температура тела увеличилась на полтора градуса.

— И... И что?

Какое это всё имело значение? Джек покачал головой, ничего не объясняя, и отошёл в сторону, давая ему пройти.

Стук повторился. Женька провёл ладонью по губам, зачем-то пригладил волосы и оправил рубашку. Ёпт, что с ним этот несчастный киборг сделал, что теперь к людям выходить стрёмно?

— Кто там?! — крикнул он, обшаривая взглядом комнату. По ней словно стадо кабанов пробежалось: ящики шкафа выдвинуты, кругом вещи и одежда, продукты питания и консервы, и две кружки из-под чая, что они с Джеком выпили полчаса назад.

— Леший, открывай! — раздалось с порога. — Мы с парнями за холодильником приехали!

Точно, они ведь с Фредом договаривались на послеобеденное время. Ушлый фермер даже предложил ему доплатить за технику небольшую денежку, примерно пятую часть от её прежней цены, копейки вообще-то, но Женька и того не собирался поначалу запрашивать, думал отдать даром.

Бросив взгляд на Джека — тот вернулся к обратному запихиванию полотенца в сумку, — Женька пошёл открывать дверь.

Последние несколько дней пролетели быстро, занятые суетой, поездками и заполнением надлежащих описей. Женька сдал форму и служебный станнер, вернул рабочий флаер — своего у него не было, — картотеку и журналы по обходам. Последнюю ночь провёл в гостях у Санька, огорошив того требованием постелить гостевую раскладушку для киборга рядом с диваном в гостиной.

— Совсем ты со своим кибером повернулся, — ворчал Санёк, впрочем, не особенно возражая. Агитки ОЗК проникли даже на Эдем, и, говорят, несколько фермеров были при проверках «осчастливлены» сообщениями о том, что являются держателями условно разумных и даже полностью разумных киборгов. Правда, среди Женькиных знакомых фермеров держателей шестёрок и, тем более, семёрок, не было.

— А вдруг мой тоже разумный, а мы его — на пол, на коврик? Нужно уважительно к ним относиться.

— Ну сдал бы обратно в лесничество, — предложил Санёк.

— Кто ж его обратно возьмёт? Он уже списанный.

— Тогда мне отдай!

Женька заметил, что за спиной Санька Джек сверкает красными глазами в боевом режиме, и чуть не подавился от сдерживаемого смеха.

— Не могу, Сань. Самому нужен.

— Ну, так бы и говорил. А то завёл тут про «уважительное отношение». Тебе просто лень тяжести таскать.

Теперь помрачнел Женька, а Джек ехидно заломил бровь. Вообще-то грузоподъёмностью своей Женька гордился, почти догоняя киборга в перетаскивании тяжестей. Догонял — когда вспоминал, что может вообще-то приказать Джеку «возьми тот свёрток и перенеси его вон туда» — и Джек выполнит, точнее, выполнят его процессор и наноимплантаты. Но всё-таки чаще перенос грузов целиком ложился на Женькины плечи, а Джек увивался рядом, помогая, подавая, открывая и придерживая дверь. Разве что на людях притворялся «тупым кибером», беря на себя всю работу. Хотя на просьбу Женьки о помощи никогда не отвечал отказом. Так что вряд ли стоило так мрачнеть и хмуриться. Санёк же... Он ведь ничего не понимает. И Женьке совершенно не хотелось с ним ничем таким делиться. Пустил переночевать — и ладно, и на том спасибо. Платить за дружескую услугу откровенностью Женька не собирался. Вон, сколько раз он сам подвозил Санька, когда у того права отобрали! Считай, не услугу оказал, пустив Женьку к себе на постой, а со старыми долгами рассчитался. Да Женька вообще никому не рассказывал о Джеке, даже Алле! Возможно, она сама о чём-то догадывалась, но — молчала и не задавала вопросов.

Алла! Он ведь с ней не попрощался! — вспомнил вдруг Женька, охваченный внезапным чувством вины. В чём он виноват-то? Да, он внезапно уезжает, но ненадолго; Джек говорил, всё путешествие займёт недели три. Пусть Алла и жаловалась, что Женька часто бежит от проблем, это не было побегом. К тому времени, как они уедут, территорию бывшего Североомложского лесничества уже начнут расчищать от деревьев под строительство. Просто Женька предпочёл бы быть где-нибудь подальше в это время. Возможно, отдых на Охаре — не такое уж и плохое предприятие. И как это Джеку удаётся всё время совершать поступки, которые рано или поздно приводят к удовлетворительному результату? Нет-нет, Женька вовсе не должен ощущать себя виноватым!

— А Рейчел-то, слышал? Сбежала в тот же вечер. Деньги за вечеринку не оставила, владелец бара собирается вычесть всё из её зарплаты.

— Что, даже зарплату не забрала?

Санёк пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Сам не присутствовал, но люди говорят, хозяин бара рвал и метал. Чего только не творят люди из-за любви.

Любовь или контракт с крупной фирмой, — Женька общался с другими людьми, и потому слышал совсем другие сплетни, его история с Рейчел не сильно взволновала. Разве что только тот инцидент, когда они с Джеком творили... Точнее, когда Джек творил с Рейчел на его глазах хрен знает что. И, кстати, что это было и, главное, зачем? Надо было бы не гадать, а спросить прямо, но что-то не давало Женьке завести об этом речь. Собственная стеснительность, что ли. Да, раньше Женька жалел, что Джек удалил то видео с девичника, что устраивала Рейчел для своей подруги прошлой осенью. Вспоминал, жалел — и одёргивал себя. Ни к чему ему такое смотреть. Тем более, что почти сразу с ним случилась Алла, и на других девушек он смотреть перестал. Интересно всё-таки, не обвинит ли его Алла в том, что он сбежал, не попрощавшись? Не назовёт ли безответственным подростком, не желающим взрослеть? Попытка бежать от отношений, пусть даже и бывших — тоже, в какой-то степени, признак незрелости.

— Позвони ей, — шепнул Джек, когда Санёк, наговорившись вдоволь в компании друга, залил в себя пару бутылок пива и ушёл в спальню на боковую. — Ты же о ней думаешь?

— Среди киборгов телепатов точно нет? — подозрительно спросил Женька, разворачиваясь на бок на слишком мягком для него диване. Поспишь на таком — и к утру обязательно спина будет болеть.

— Не знаю. Говорят, разработки проводились, в основном, в линейке Bond. Исследования были направлены на проявление эмпатии и повышенную внимательность, но всё упиралось в отсутствие нужного генетического материала. А также на невозможность свести воедино работу процессора и органической части тела, — ответил Джек. Кто-то совершенно точно провёл планомерные исследования всей возможной информации о киборгах, выложенной ОЗК в сеть. Интересно, зачем это Джеку было нужно?

— То есть ты считаешь, что я должен ей позвонить? — спросил о другом, более насущном, Женька.

— Нет, не считаю, — ответил противный киборг, не моргнув глазом. — Я просто предложил, а выбор ты должен сделать сам.

— Зачем предложил? В рамках подзадачи «дружба»? — Женька при этом подумал, что дружбу киборг понимает странно. Ну, как может, так и понимает. У кого-то ему надо учиться этой самой дружбе, а у кого как не у него самого, Женьки?

Джек повёл себя странно. Сперва посмотрел на него пристально, или так показалось в свете ночника, горящего из прихожей, а после просто произнёс короткое «да». Почему-то у Женьки сложилось ощущение, что Джек собирался ответить что-то другое.

Плюнув на все свои «показалось», он решительно сел на диване и взял в руки комм. Номер Аллы до сих пор оставался у него в памяти: не настолько они плохо расстались, чтобы удалять номера. Дружить, правда, не дружили... Джек наблюдал за ним молча.

Номер выдавал мёртвые долгие гудки один за другим, и постепенно Женька нахмурился. Может, Алла выставила на комме беззвучный режим? Или спать легла пораньше. Ощутив странное разочарование, Женька наконец прервал вызов. Джек его попытку пообщаться с бывшей любовью никак не прокомментировал. Тоже лёг, как и Женька, и закрыл глаза. Наверное, как всегда, быстро ушёл в свой спящий режим. Правда, когда Женька пробормотал ему «Спокойной ночи», ответил тут же, бодрым и абсолютно не сонным голосом: «И тебе спокойной ночи, Жень».

Если подумать, то это благодаря Джеку они с Аллой стали встречаться. Зачем он рассказал Женьке, что Алла к нему расположена? Если бы не эти его слова, Женька бы и не обратил на Аллу внимания. Для чего киборгу было нужно устраивать его личную жизнь? Тоже действия, вписывающиеся в его понятие «дружбы»? А тогда к чему отнести обнимашки и всё... то, остальное? Нет, странно Джек понимает дружбу, что ни говори.

Размышляя, он, кажется, только прикрыл глаза, как Джек тут же позвал:

— Жень, пора. Просыпайся, а то опоздаем.

Проснулся он не от голоса Джека, а от его руки. Кажется, ещё в полусне Женька чувствовал, как что-то легко и невесомо огладило его щеку. И как ещё не пришли тревожные ассоциации с хвощом, растущем в том ледяном озере? Нет, прикосновение было нежным, приятным. Вот только оно ему приснилось: когда Женька открыл один глаз, щурясь им в серый сумрачный потолок, рука Джека лежала на его плече, скрытом футболкой.

Приснится же такое.

— Да, уже встаю, — пробормотал Женька.

— Я уже отнёс все вещи к выходу, тебе осталось только в душ и одеться. И — вот.

На низком столике возле дивана стояла и дымилась кружка с кофе. Женька чуть не начал растроганно улыбаться от благодарности к Джеку и его предусмотрительности.

С Саньком они попрощались ещё вчера и договорились, что домашний искин их выпустит, так что даже хозяина дома будить не пришлось. Вот и отлично. Ещё одной порции болтовни Санька Женька бы с утра не вынес.

***  
Утро оказалось слишком ранним, и оттого, наверное, всё происходящее Женька воспринимал, как муторный сон. Вот вроде как они с Джеком прошли досмотр личных вещей в космопорте при заходе на посадку. Вот Джек, подключившись к местному искину космопорта, предъявил голограммы их билетов. Точнее, один билет и одно полное багажное место, отдельная пассажирская каюта. Вот Женька поставил необходимые подписи на бумагах, которые требовалось заполнить вручную.  
Но всё будто бы происходило не с Женькой, а с кем-то другим. Сам Женька просто переставлял ноги и двигался по указателям вслед за Джеком, несущим оба их рюкзака — похоже, тот решил изобразить образцового киборга на глазах у посторонних.

На Джека, кстати, пришлось заполнить какую-то документацию на официальном жёлто-зелёном бланке, когда выяснилось, что киборг не состоит на учёте в ОЗК и, стало быть, неразумный, а документов, подтверждающих право владения, у Женьки нет. Обычная история для планет, подобных Эдему, где зачастую факт купли-продажи считается совершённым, если два согласных на сделку фермера просто пожимают друг другу руки.

Наконец с формальностями было покончено, до начала посадки оставалось ещё минут пятнадцать, и Женька ещё раз попробовал набрать Аллу, но вновь потерпел неудачу: на его вызов никто не ответил. Это не могло быть поводом для беспокойства. Алла могла спать, могла уже отправиться на дежурство и попросту забыть включить комм, могла вообще оставить его дома, спешно собираясь на работу. Подумав, Женька оставил ей короткое голосовое сообщение. Мол, не волнуйся, что названивал, просто улетаю ненадолго с планеты, хотел попрощаться, вернусь — потом поговорим. Уже закончив запись, он подумал, что «поговорить» с Аллой ему как раз и не о чем. Между ними всё и так уже было сказано.

Внезапно комм тренькнул входящим сообщением. Женька торопливо открыл его, едва увидев адресата. Алла писала:

«Удачно отдохнуть. Счастливого пути. Прощай».

И всё, ни строчки больше. Женька покатал их про себя и так, и эдак, досадуя на то, что не выспался и потому соображал особенно плохо. Джек помог снова, мельком глянув через его плечо и прочитав послание.

— Мне кажется, она не хочет с тобой разговаривать.

Женька вынужден был с ним согласиться. Он удалил сообщение, а потом, разом решившись, стёр и всю переписку. Похоже, наконец-то настало время отпустить отношения, которые ни к чему не привели.

Объявили начало посадки: зажглось информационное голографическое табло над воротами, на интерлингве и на парочке инопланетных языков, которых Женька, разумеется, не знал, и вот они с Джеком направились по длинной кишке-переходу к громадному космическому лайнеру-перевозчику, и только тогда Женька вдруг ясно увидел улицу через прозрачную пластиковую перегородку туннеля-траволатора и понял, что наконец-то просыпается. Светлеющее небо над бетонным взлётно-посадочным полем, задранные вверх носы и кабины всевозможных космических кораблей вдалеке, машинки обслуживающих космопорт служб, подтягивающиеся к зданию или выезжающие из гаражей на поле... Разномастные по форме и разнообразные по цвету обшивки, корабли напомнили Женьке крыши домиков посёлка дачного типа, выстроенных как придётся, хаотично, без единой планировки.

Он хотел поделиться ассоциацией с Джеком, даже развернулся к нему, но так ничего и не произнёс: увидел Джека, разглядел, наконец, что с ним творится, и забыл, о чём хотел сказать. Кругом, позади и парой метров впереди, были люди, пассажиры, такие же, как и они. Кто-то летел на отдых, кто-то — явно по рабочим делам, и у них на виду Джек явно изображал киборга неразумного с равнодушным выражением пластиковой куклы на лице: ни малейшего следа эмоций или даже интереса. Женька сперва сгоряча подумал, что не сможет всю поездку провести вот так, с молчаливой куклой-киборгом, но потом вспомнил про отдельную каюту, а после — о палатке, что Джек нёс собранной в рюкзаке на плече, и его отпустило. Он догадался, что это поведение — маска, необходимость, которую можно перетерпеть. Наедине с ним Джек снова станет собой, нужно только дождаться.

— Мог бы и предупредить, что отключишь «Компаньона», — буркнул Женька, всё равно слегка недовольно. Когда-то давно Джек наплёл ему с три короба о том, что его программа призвана дополнять эмоции хозяина, а не отзеркаливать. Сейчас же Джек ни фига его не дополнял.

Про «отключить компаньона» Женька неумело шутил, пытаясь Джека встряхнуть. Нельзя же включить или выключить собственный характер. Джек умел притворяться киборгом, прятаться за процессором, но на самом деле «компаньон» — это он сам, живой Джек, настоящий. Такое не отключишь.

— Что? — спросил живой, настоящий Джек, развернув голову в его сторону. До этого момента он сканировал местность, отслеживая других пассажиров. Будто действительно находился в охранном режиме. — Извини, просто задумался. Скачивал последние данные по Охаре. Тут инфранет быстрый. Ты знал, что в межсезонье на Охаре часты шторма, и волны во время бури способны достигать высоты в десять метров, а сам шторм может длиться неделями?

— Ёпт, и на хрена мы туда едем?!

— Но это в островной части, мы же будем находиться в центре архипелага. Климат там умеренный, и даже температура воды в заливе сохраняется приемлемой для купания круглый год благодаря тёплым подземным источникам и подводным вулканам.

Женька недоверчиво хмыкнул. Ну и хорошо, что тёплая. Но туда ещё долететь надо.

Мелкий дроид-стюард проводил их до каюты и, проквакав пожелание счастливого пути, уехал встречать нового пассажира. Женька приложил ладонь к сканеру на входе, и тот мигнул, сверяя дактилографию.

— Замок дерьмо, — прокомментировал Джек, когда данные Женьки корабельный искин занёс в базу и распахнул перед ними дверь их каюты.

— Ну, если кто-то взломает дверь, чтобы украсть нашу палатку или консервы, то ты их остановишь.

— Разрешаешь применять к грабителям воздействия третьей степени в качестве меры пресечения их деятельности? — не моргнув глазом, тут же уточнил Джек.

К двери соседней каюты как раз подошёл мужчина, по виду явно менеджер торговой компании, отправленный в командировку по работе. Он покосился на Женьку с Джеком и нервно прижал руку к своей сенсорной панели, торопясь пройти внутрь.

Женька тоже посмотрел на Джека и успел заметить, что глаза у него светятся от перехода в боевой режим. Ну, ёпт. Хорошо же Джек развлекается.

— Не разрешаю, — твёрдо произнёс Женька. И уже тише добавил: — И хватит пугать людей. Что ты творишь?

— Извини, Жень. Думал, будет смешно. Киборгов сейчас все боятся. А раньше нас вообще не замечали, относились, будто к вещи какой-то, — задумчиво произнёс Джек.

— Ты не вещь. И перестань тут всяких придурков провоцировать, — буркнул Женька и наконец вошёл в каюту. Нечего в коридоре топтаться.

Ёпт! А это точно каюта? Да у Женьки в гараже кладовка была больше!

Хорошо, что в этой каюте им лететь чуть больше суток. Помещение оказалось маленьким, тесным и одноместным. И стало казаться ещё более тесным, когда следом за Женькой вошёл Джек, внося их рюкзаки и палатку на плече.

Минимум меблировки, если можно называть мебелью откидную столешницу, выдвижной табурет и узкую подвесную откидывающуюся койку с уже расстеленным постельным бельём и крепёжными ремнями поверх. Ремни полагалось использовать, согласно технике безопасности, во время взлёта и посадки, когда возможны перебои с гравикомпенсаторами. Женька заметил небольшой ящик с магнитным замком — для багажа, дверцу-шторку шкафа, слегка утопленную в стене напротив той, на которой держалась койка, и узкую дверцу почти рядом с входом — клозет и ионизационный душ. Таким же душем Женька пользовался, пока служил в армии. Дезинфицирует и очищает хорошо, аж до шелушения на коже, лишённой не только патогенной, но и собственной микрофлоры, и мыла никакого не нужно, однако нет ощущения, что отдохнул и расслабился; такое может быть лишь от соприкосновения тела с горячей водой. Женька тоскливо вздохнул и опять стоически себе напомнил о том, что лететь им всего ничего.

— Так, — сообразил он вдруг. — А вторая койка где?

— Зачем она тебе? — спросил Джек.

— А где же ты будешь...

— Вон там, — и Джек указал на две скобы, зачем-то вделанные в стену под вентиляционным отверстием на уровне пояса. — Для фиксации киборга на время взлёта и посадки вполне достаточно. А спать буду...

— Нет уж! На полу ты спать не будешь!

— Ты сам хочешь?

Женька насупился, понимая, чем ему это грозит, опять ломотой в спине, и всё-таки ответил:

— Да!

— Как скажешь, Жень, — и киборг пожал плечами. По его виду и не скажешь, что он был удивлён или растроган решением Женьки. Ну, захотелось ему, подумаешь. Так кто Джек такой, чтобы его отговаривать. Ничего, на один спальник ляжет, другим прикроется, будет и тепло, и мягко.

— На обратную дорогу возьмём двухместную каюту, — сказал Женька, запихивая рюкзаки в шкаф.

— Хорошо.

— А где ты... А как ты летал со своим прошлым... Ну, с Янисом?

— Я тоже заказывал одноместную каюту, — ответил Джек. — Янис оставался в ней, а меня отправлял в складское помещение. Там есть полки для киборгов. Отдельные. Мне приказывали уходить на время полёта в частичную гибернацию. Чтобы не тратить ресурсы.

— Какие ресурсы? — спросил Женька, хмурясь всё больше от каждого нового слова Джека.

— Кислород. И питательные вещества. Иногда перелёты длились дольше недели. И кормить киборгов выходило затратно. Чтобы не тратить попусту энергию, проще частично отключить лишние функции.

Рассказав всё это, Джек уставился на Женьку выжидающе. Кажется, его так и подмывало спросить «Жень, мне спуститься в гибернационное помещение?», чтобы, разумеется, получить отказ.

— Кормят тут когда? — буркнул Женька.

— Через час после взлёта, — ответил Джек, вызвав информационный файл и сверившись с ним.

— Хорошо. Тогда и поедим, — если честно, одной кружки кофе на завтрак Женьке было неописуемо мало.

— Вылет только через сорок минут. И кормят только стандартными пайками.

— Ничего не поделаешь.

— Жень, а у меня печенье с собой, — чуть не заискивающим, а, скорее уж, соблазняющим тоном произнёс Джек. — Вчера утром напёк, с запасом. И ещё немного бутербродов. Санёк ведь сказал «будь как дома», вот я и приготовил... Будешь?

Женька хмыкнул, потом усмехнулся и потянулся откинуть стол.

— Доставай свои припасы!

***  
Они дожили до взлёта благодаря бутербродам, пережили сам взлёт, — и напрасно Джек волновался, что зря Женька поел: у него оказался крепкий желудок, прекрасно переживший и внезапную болтанку, и резко скакнувшее и тут же выправившееся притяжение, и короткий завис в невесомости.

— Хреновые у них гравикомпенсаторы, — только и пробурчал Женька, вцепившись для верности в страховочные ремни руками.

— Или пилот новичок, — поддержал разговор Джек. Вот уж кого не беспокоили ни перепады в давлении, ни беспорядок с гравитацией.

Женька даже мимолётно ему позавидовал: пока он безвылазно сидел на своём Эдеме, Джек наверняка столько всего успел повидать, попутешествовать. Но ничего. Теперь у них совместное путешествие, почти что приключение! Хорошо же!

Когда информационное табло над входной дверью зажглось зелёным, Женька отправился на смотровую палубу, двумя уровнями выше, где был размещён гигантский, во всю стену коридора, голопроектор. Нужно было обязательно посмотреть на Эдем из космоса. Не сказать, что вид был впечатляющим: шарик округлой формы зеленовато-жёлтых оттенков, наполовину скрытый белыми завихрениями облаков. К нему и от него в черноте космоса, щедро расцвеченной всплесками звёзд, двигались искорки и звёздочки поменьше — корабли, снабжённые внешней габаритной подсветкой.

Не до конца впечатлившись увиденным, Женька всё равно патриотично выдохнул: «Красота...». И неважно, что вид Эдема был не впечатляющ, это его родина, разве она может быть некрасивой? На Джека он не смотрел, хотя ему и казалось, что киборг как раз с него глаз не сводит. Уж он-то, наверное, нагляделся подобных планет в космосе, ему такое вряд ли будет интересно. А, может, и интересно. Если во время полёта он лежал в камере для гибернации в атмосфере с пониженным содержанием кислорода.

Помрачнев, Женька скомандовал, что они идут на поиски еды, а после — по магазинам. До гиперпрыжка оставалось ещё два часа, и за это время нужно было развеяться и развеять из головы всякие неприятные мысли.

Впрочем, ощущение, что он бежит, прячется, время от времени Женьку навещало. И мысли, что он всё равно больше ничего не может сделать для леса, и напоминания, что это не он ушёл, а его уволили, то и дело портили ему настроение.

Они прошлись по магазинам — в основном Женька смотрел на цены, завышенные раза в четыре, и удивлялся. Удивился и дорогущему «деликатесу с Эдема», обычным консервированным опятам в жестяной банке. Что ж тут деликатесного, когда те опята осенью почти по каждой берёзе скачут — лезь и лови-собирай, сколько в мешок тех опят влезет. Дурят народ, как только могут эти пройдошистые продавцы. И, недобро глянув в сторону мохнатого авшура, стоящего за прилавком, Женька отправился дальше, предоставив другим пассажирам выбирать, на что тратить их деньги. И ведь некоторые, по виду явно инопланетчики, — тратились!

У них с Джеком ещё осталось время, чтобы посмотреть информационный ролик о правилах поведения на корабле, когда Джек тронул Женьку за рукав, напоминая, что к моменту запуска гиперпространственного прыжка им требуется вернуться обратно в каюту.

***  
В общем и целом перелёт проходил спокойно. Лишь одно напрягло Женьку. Когда вечером Джек внезапно поднялся с табурета и начал раздеваться.

— Ты это... чего?.. — опешив, спросил Женька. Он лежал на кровати — с условием, что когда наступит ночь, они поменяются, и он, Женька, будет ночевать на полу, — лежал и читал загруженный на планшет подробный обзор об отдыхе на Охаре, попутно делая отметки о том, куда хочет сходить, — скорее уж, сплавать, — и что посмотреть. Обратный билет до Эдема легко купить в любой момент, а потому незапланированный отдых можно растянуть и подольше, если захочется. Не на неделю, а на десять дней, к примеру. Или на пару недель, если удастся найти попутку и заглянуть в те подводные пещеры, расположенные вблизи экватора. Женька не был таким уж фанатиком-спелеологом, но в путеводителе было сказано, что в пещерах растёт собственная, уникальная, эндемичная флора, настоящий лес, никогда не знавший солнца, и купол пещеры настолько высок, что в ней даже есть собственные облака...

И тут Джек поднялся, одним быстрым движением стянул с себя футболку и дальше взялся за джинсы.

У Женьки тут же засосало под ложечкой.

С того самого поцелуя Джек никак не выказывал своего намерения продолжать «действовать согласно подпрограмме «дружба», и Женька, разумеется, тоже. Ну, поцеловались, ну перемкнуло обоих чуток, подумаешь. Он выпил и психанул, Джек решил его утешить. Не страшно, бывает. Ну, то есть с Женькой такого раньше никогда не бывало. Но наверняка с кем-то другим когда-то было. И вопить об этом, раздувать из мухи кабана, акцентировать внимание — как негативное, так и положительное, — Женька не собирался. Да, на всякий случай первые пару дней он старался держаться с Джеком отстранённо, но потом понял, что это без надобности. И успокоился.

И вдруг — это. Обнажённый киборг в тесной узкой каюте прямо у него перед глазами. Женька сглотнул и понял, что ладони у него вспотели, а в горле пересохло. Он заставил себя приподняться и сесть.

— В душ пойду, — спокойно ответил Джек. — Скоро уже вечер, и будет доступно только дежурное освещение... Или ты тоже хотел? Пойдёшь?

Что, вместе? — чуть было не ляпнул Женька, продолжая думать чем-то альтернативным, но явно не головой.

Головой он только отрицательно мотнул.

— Ну вот. Тогда я первый! — и Джек лучезарно улыбнулся. Сделал два шага, распахнул дверцу душевой, закрыл её за собой с негромким щелчком, и почти сразу оттуда донёсся острый запах озона.

Женька помотал головой, стараясь вытряхнуть из неё картинки, как Джек, подняв руки и вытянувшись струной, напрягая каждую видимую мышцу своего тренированного тела, подставляет это самое тело под распылители ионных частиц, расположенные в потолке и стенах.

Надавав себе мысленных оплеух, Женька поднялся и принялся вытаскивать спальники, готовясь ко сну. Сказал же, что будет спать на полу — значит, будет!

Потому что ну нельзя же — так. В камерах с низким содержанием кислорода, с низким обогревом, и на полке, будто в гробу. Пусть Джек хотя бы так, в этом перелёте, почувствует себя человеком, а не киборгом. А Женька — ничего, он потерпит.

Джек вышел из душевой минут через десять, освещение как раз погасло, Женька только-только успел постелить себе и лёг. Запах озона усилился настолько, что щекотал ноздри своей терпкостью. Женька даже прикрыл нос рукавом. Ему не хотелось думать о том, что помимо озона он может чувствовать ещё и запах своего киборга. Запах чистого, до скрипа отмытого тела. Посвежевшего, но всё равно с ноткой мускуса и горячего адреналина. Джек никогда не говорил ему, какая у Женьки реакция на его собственные гормоны, положительная или отрицательная. Но, думалось ему, спроси он, положительная ли, — Джек скажет «да». И это прозвучит, как приговор. Поэтому Женька никогда не будет спрашивать. Наверное, неправильно думать о подобных вещах в отношении того, кто считает тебя другом? Но что делать, если думается? Как вытряхнуть весь этот мусор из головы? И надо ли его вытряхивать?

— Спокойной ночи, Жень.

Спокойной, ёпт. Уснёшь тут, как же.

— И тебе, — буркнул Женька, завозившись. Перекатился на бок и устроился мордой в стенку. Чтобы оказаться от Джека как можно дальше.

Как ни странно, уснул он быстро. И даже умудрился выспаться и ничего себе при этом не отлежать, ни спину, ни руки, ни поясницу. Джек разбудил его, — уже одетый, какое счастье, — принеся завтрак, всё тот же стандартный паёк. Почти такой же, как солдатский брикет, разве что не такой жёсткий и щедро сдобренный ароматизаторами и усилителями вкуса. Армия на подобную чепуху не тратилась, гражданские же старались придать еде максимальную привлекательность. В итоге, Женька жевал нечто розовое, сладкое и оглушительно пахнущее земляникой и малиной. Ну, по крайней мере, оно было питательным и содержало достаточно быстрых углеводов и растительных и животных белков, а клетчатка, входящая в состав брикета, разбухала в желудке под действием соляной кислоты пищеварительного сока и создавала ощущение объёма. Не справившись с полной порцией, Женька завернул остатки в фольгированную упаковку и засунул в нагрудный карман рубашки. Хватит жрать, они скоро выйдут из гиперпрыжка и пристыкуются к орбитальной станции, на которой у них пересадка!

***  
Увы. Их лайнер висел у орбитальной станции уже два часа, а пассажирам всё не разрешали выходить, обосновав отказ тем, что на станции обнаружились неблагоприятные для здоровья примеси в атмосфере, а аренда прогулочных скафандров будет стоить дополнительных денег, если желаете воспользоваться услугой, то пожалуйте к пункту проката.

— По-моему, они нас дурят, — пробормотал Женька, прохаживаясь по коридору с голоэкраном. На сей раз вид был никакущим: обзорные камеры оказались направлены в сторону соседнего дока, пока пустующего. Сквозь узкие обзорные окна Женька видел снующих взад и вперёд погрузчиков. На станции за счёт вращения создавалось собственное гравитационное поле, и сейчас притяжение было на 0,2-0,3 G слабее корабельного; из-за этого в теле ощущалась странная лёгкость.

— Хочешь, я могу сходить и проверить, — предложил Джек. — Ненадолго. Киборги могут дышать воздухом, непригодным для человека. Обойдусь без скафандра, достаточно будет только лёгкого респиратора…

— Не выдумывай, — перебил его Женька. Но за своей грубостью он скрывал тревогу. Столько всего рассказывают про эти станции и круизные лайнеры. И пираты их грабят, и рабовладельцы там людей похищают, и инопланетчики на них нападают... Ах, нет, это уже было голографическое кино про скрытую угрозу из далёкого космоса. Ещё немного поглядев на погрузчики, Женька почувствовал, что заскучал. Никакой тебе романтики больших космических трасс и пиратских погонь с перестрелками. Не то чтобы ему на самом деле всего этого не хватало, просто... Вот он наконец-то выбрался с Эдема в большой мир, и что встретил? Окружающий его космос — мирное и сонное болото, в котором ничего не происходит и не случается. Неполадки в атмосфере станции, скорее всего, просто — авария на каком-то техническом трубопроводе, воздух вскоре очистится и снова будет пригоден для дыхания, но Женька с Джеком к тому времени уже улетят дальше...

Как бы не пришлось ему пожалеть об этой поездке, — подумал внезапно Женька. Вдруг и красоты Охары окажутся всего лишь истрёпанной голограммой, фальшивкой, искусственно созданной для приманивания таких вот простаков, как он? Никакого морского богатства нет, никакой тропической сказки не существует, есть только туристическая индустрия, поставленная на поток. На Эдеме когда-нибудь тоже так будет, — подумал Женька. Кабаны — только в заповеднике, грибы — вялые плоды вымирающих грибниц, никаких цветущих омлохов, кругом — лишь города и поля кукурузы и пшеницы, простирающиеся вдаль до горизонта, насколько хватает глаз.

Джек опустил руку ему на плечо, и Женька даже не дёрнулся, а ведь ещё месяц назад вскинулся бы и развёл крик на пустом месте. Сейчас же он просто сказал Джеку:

— Пойдём обратно, — и первым двинулся по коридору к лифтам, чтобы спуститься на свой ярус. Пережидать время, необходимое для пересадки, он решил в каюте.

Джек внезапно отстал. Женька обернулся: киборг смотрел на соседний док. К нему как раз причаливал небольшой катер, наверное, какой-нибудь почтовый курьер или частная шлюпка. Женька, расстроенный прозаическим днём и невесёлыми мыслями о деградации собственной планеты, даже не остался посмотреть, кто из этой шлюпки выйдет. Альфианцы, люди, авшуры — да ему всё равно.

Джек догнал его у лифтов, как-то по-особому внимательно посмотрел на него и — ничего не сказал.

— Ладно! Если хочешь, то можешь сходить, — сдался Женька. — Возьми себе респиратор. Посмотришь станцию...

— Нет. Уже не хочу, — Джек пожал плечами, слабо улыбнувшись. — Чего там смотреть, всё как везде. Я лучше побуду с тобой.

Потом они сидели в каюте, и Женька читал свежие новости, обновляя и загружая их на комм. Правда, больше пролистывал, чем читал. Ему было неинтересно знать про экономическую политику на какой-то захудалой Тета-3, про бум рождаемости на Нью-Селене, про задержки выплат зарплаты шахтёрам с пояса астероидов. Про ОЗК ничего скандального больше не писали. Новости про турне музыкальных групп, оперных и балетных театров, а также межрасовых цирковых коллективов он прочитал по диагонали. Потом прикрыл глаза.

— Джек, разбудишь, когда пора будет выходить? — сонно попросил Женька и, не дождавшись ответа, отрубился.

Не то чтобы он проспал, но Джек разбудил его в самый последний момент, да ещё и сам потом копался, то перекладывая что-то в сумке, то — страшно сказать — спрятавшись за шторкой душевой в клозете.

— Я сейчас без тебя уйду, — зарычал наконец Женька, взваливая себе на плечо свой рюкзак и палатку. — Короче, давай, бери вещи и догоняй! — и первым вышел из уже осточертевшей ему каюты. Джек нагнал его уже на самом выходе.

— Ну и что это было? — пробурчал недовольный Женька. — Передумал ехать?

— С чего ты взял? — удивился Джек. — Нет, так просто ты от меня не отвяжешься! Куда ты, туда и я! — и будто в доказательство своих слов, Джек закинул руку ему на плечо уже привычным, блин, жестом. Женька только крякнул, подтягивая лямку съехавшей тут же палатки.

— Ну и хорошо.

— Или ты хотел от меня избавиться? — шепнул ему киборг на ухо, всем весом налегая на плечи.

Плечами Женька передёрнул, стараясь прогнать побежавшую по ним дрожь, не имеющую ничего общего с дрожью от холода. Чёртов киборг! Да что с ним творится? То куклу изображал, то теперь вот чересчур оживился. Он что-то скрывает, — внезапно понял Женька. И раз он скрывает это от него, то, значит, по-прежнему ему не доверяет. А ведь они уже год как вместе! Разве этого времени недостаточно, чтобы научиться доверять друг другу?

— Нет, — буркнул Женька. — Не дождёшься.

Поддержать его игру и сделать вид, что ничего не заметил? Но как же обидно! Да и не умеет он притворяться.

— Джек, — чуть поколебавшись, попросил Женька. — Если что-то такое произойдёт, ты же скажешь?

— Да что тут может произойти? — Джек улыбнулся своей проклятой дурацкой улыбочкой. — Хорошо, Жень, скажу. Если что-то произойдёт.

— И не надо больше разводить самодеятельность как... Как год назад, ладно? Тогда, вместе, мы бы справились лучше.

— Ты это уже говорил. Тогда я не мог тебе сказать. Не доверял, боялся.

— Ну а сейчас доверяешь? — нахмурив брови, уточнил Женька.

— Да, доверяю. Но ещё ничего не произошло, Жень. Всё в порядке. Мы ехали отдыхать, вот и давай будем отдыхать.

Окинув киборга напоследок подозрительным взглядом — всё равно что-то скрывает, сволочь, — Женька шагнул к внешнему лифту, что установили между двумя их лайнерами в обход орбитальной станции. В основе лифта использовался гравитационный луч, оригинальная центаврианская технология. Она позволяла захватывать герметичную кабину с людьми и грузами и в условиях невесомости переносить их с корабля на корабль.

Сила тяжести слегка усилилась: лифт пришёл в действие. Женька спустил с плеч палатку, заодно и бесцеремонно повисшего на нем Джека спихнул. Джек с притворством недовольно и показательно вздохнул, но на том и успокоился. Хотелось потрясти у него перед носом кулаком и сказать: «Ну не верю я тебе всё равно», но тут уж Женька сдержался. Раз Джек вздумал притворяться, то и он это сможет. Сделает вид, будто кроме отдыха его ничего не интересует.

Новый лайнер отличался размерами в большую сторону. Наверное, стоило предположить, что и людей на нём будет больше, Женька уже мысленно приготовился не глазеть в открытую, — а только исподтишка, — на всяких экзотического вида инопланетников: Охара пользовалась популярностью не только среди людей, но также альфиан и ещё каких-то двоякодышащих рептилоидов, сюда же можно было включить вездесущих авшуров, которые могли прельститься дешевизной предоставляемого сервиса, и шоаррцев... Однако из лифта они с Джеком вышли одними из последних, так что основная масса отдыхающих уже разошлась по каютам. Женька не слишком от этого расстроился; вероятно, ему ещё не раз представится возможность увидеть инопланетчиков на пляжах и в местных кафе.

Приятной неожиданностью стал размер их каюты. Мало того, что на пару метров шире, так ещё и дополнительная койка имелась!

— Каюта «один плюс», — доложил Джек, с любопытством осматриваясь. — Наверное, для одиноких старичков с их сиделками Mary. Тебе ещё не надоело таскать на себе эти тяжести?

И с этими словами он принялся снимать с Женькиной спины палатку с рюкзаком.

Интересно, а по чьей вине я их таскаю?! — хотел было окрыситься на него Женька, но передумал. Демонстрировать своё плохое настроение Джеку бесполезно. С него как с гуся вода. Не обратит внимания, пропустит мимо ушей, улыбнётся.

Голографический инфоблок транслировал воображаемый вид из воображаемого окна. Простенькая голограмма с видом потревоженных ветром белых занавесочек и морского побережья невдалеке. Женька почти не обратил на «вид» внимания: картинка — картинка и есть.

Молча распихав багаж, он завалился на койку и снова достал планшет. На сей раз он открыл статью об аборигенах Охары. Хватит читать о достопримечательностях. Когда ожидания слишком сильны, действительность зачастую разочаровывает.

***  
Они прибыли на Охару через два дня. За эти два дня Женька дочитал все доступные статьи об аборигенах Охары, и страстно хотел побывать в одной из резерваций, чтобы увидеть уклад их жизни. Он никогда не видел двоякодышащих спрутов воочию.

Так вышло, что когда происходила колонизация Охары, люди принимали в ней совместное с альфианцами участие. И поторопились. Планету обнаружили случайно, и, скорее всего, экспедиции пытались пустить друг другу пыль в глаза, а вовсе не обнаружить коренных жителей. А может, свою роль сыграла находка развалин давно ушедшей в небытие расы, которую альфианцы называли Звёздными Всадниками. Раса давно вымерла, но наследить в обозримом космосе успела изрядно. Где только не находили следы их пребывания и проживания! Говорят, даже на самой Земле, колыбели человечества, не обошлось без Звёздных Всадников, так что все колоссальные и мегалитные сооружения — на их совести. Так или иначе, но, обследовав большую часть атолловых и рифовых островов, которые и являлись здесь единственной сушей, наткнувшись на довольно неплохо сохранившиеся руины, совместная экспедиция убедилась в отсутствии живых существ и признала планету территорией свободной земли. И так как климат тут был довольно мягок, а полезных ископаемых в шельфовых районах кот наплакал, на Охаре довольно быстро начал развиваться туристический бизнес. И только лет через двадцать уже практически местные жители обнаружили первых аборигенов, которые жили на Охаре с давних времён. Не на суше, а в морях и океанах.

Власти Охары, наладив контакт, выяснили, что двоякодышащие охарцы не возражали против проживания на их планете людей на суше. К чему им, большую часть времени проводящих в воде, суша? В обмен на прочные верёвки для сетей, острые ножи и лекарства они отдавали раковины, из которых выходили неплохие сувениры, водоросли, используемые в медицине и приготовлении пищи, и жемчужины необычайно редкого золотистого оттенка — любой ювелир продал бы душу за постоянный контракт с какой-нибудь охарской семьёй на добычу жемчуга. Натуральный обмен между жителями суши и жителями морей процветал. Рекламные проспекты предлагали посетить одну из резерваций, расположенных в десятках километрах от центрального атолла. Женька надеялся, что они с Джеком найдут возможность посмотреть на жизнь аборигенов в естественной среде их обитания. Не всё же на пляже сидеть, надо будет и культурной программой озаботиться! Но для начала требовалось доехать хотя бы до пляжа.

Декларация на Джека, что Женька заполнил ещё на Эдеме, пригодилась при высадке с лайнера в космопорте Охары. Женька хмуро предъявлял документы, создав небольшую очередь возле проходного гейта со сканером.

— Ну чего ты? — шепнул ему Джек на ухо.

— Да просто бесит это. Будто если киборг, то обязательно кучу бумажек надо предъявить, — и Женька продолжил гипнотизировать окошко, в котором сидел охранник-гуманоид, при виде декларации на киборга своё окошко захлопнувший и убежавший куда-то к вышестоящему начальнику.

— А больше на Охаре ни одного сканера уже не встретится. Ходи где хочешь, делай что хочешь, никому ничего не докладывай, — мечтательно протянул Джек. Будто бы только спал и видел, как сбежать от Женьки и всю жизнь прожить на планете с белыми песчаными пляжами и ласковым синим морем. Хм. А может, это действительно был бы выход. Ел бы водоросли, ловил бы рыбу, потом, соскучившись по общению и любимому хобби, устроился бы в какое-нибудь прибрежное кафе подрабатывать поваром. При должной сноровке, готовить Джек наверняка научился бы не только для людей, но и для альфиан, и для авшуров, и для шоаррцев...

— Если хочешь, можешь уходить, — буркнул Женька, испытывая странное чувство, будто его предали. Ну вот, этого только не хватало.

— Да нет, лучше я тебя подожду, — как ни в чём не бывало ответил Джек. — А то потом ищи тебя среди остальных.

У Женьки самым натуральным образом «отлегло», он даже смог дождаться извиняющегося охранника, получить должным образом заверенные документы на Джека обратно, — оказывается, гуманоид бегал за какой-то важной печатью, дабы оставить её оттиск на редкой бумажке, — и после выйти из здания космопорта на улицу и осмотреться.

Воздух, казалось, действительно пах свободой. Небо было тёмно-синего оттенка, гораздо темнее и насыщеннее, чем Женька привык видеть над головой дома, безоблачное и какое-то глубокое — словно над ним, Женькой, кто-то перевернул дном книзу широкую чашу. На чаше где-то в неимоверной дали посверкивали росчерки тонких серебрящихся облаков, а у самого горизонта, почти сливаясь с ним, лиловатым и полупрозрачным полукругом висел один из естественных спутников Охары, луна Троппа. Остальные луны должны были взойти позже. Налетел порыв ветра, и его ласковое прикосновение взъерошило Женьке волосы. Женька обернулся, посмотрел на Джека пристально, ещё раз вдохнул солёный, богатый солнцем воздух, и... И чуть не оказался сбит с ног толпой шоаррцев, вывалившихся из гейта вслед за ними. Низкорослые, в ярких одеждах, они обступили Женьку, что-то лопоча на своём, шоаррском. Потом кто-то из них перешёл на ломаную интерлингву и прощебетал «простить брат друг» и «дорога не стоять». Потом шоаррцы схлынули, как галдящее цунами, и только тогда Женька сделал шаг за ними следом. В той стороне, куда отправилась галдящая шумная толпа, согласно указателям, находилась остановка общественного транспорта.

Космопорт был выстроен на одном из насыпных островов, которых в последнее время становилось всё больше, несмотря на отрицательное отношение местной общественности к подобному уродованию ландшафта. Женька же особой разницы не видел, насыпной или естественный, остров — остров и есть. К ближайшему крупному атоллу, на котором разместилось несколько отелей и туристическая база, ходил регулярный транспорт на воздушной подушке. Женька с Джеком как раз успели загрузиться вслед за шоаррцами в обтекаемый корабль, с заострённым носом и двумя маршевыми винтами на корме, явно альфианского производства, как он, почти неслышно урча и тихо вибрируя, двинулся по подземному водному туннелю с двусторонним движением в сторону технического залива — специально устроенного для выхода судов с острова. По пути их обгоняли более юркие кораблики и лодки, навстречу попалось несколько непривычного вида плавательных средств и ещё один альфианский транспорт, издалека напоминавший веретено, чёрное и вытянувшееся, словно летящее над водой на большой скорости. Некоторые судёнышки имели очень необычный вид. Например, вон то, с виду неуклюжее, но довольно резво удаляющееся от них в сторону соседнего атолла или одного из его внешних островов. Почти скрытое под водой, за исключением пластикового прозрачного колпака, крыши кабины и бурлящих за кормой, быстро вращающихся винтовых лопастей. Над лопастями висела взвесь брызг и радужный перелив света. Пассажиров в кабине было трое, когда один из них обернулся, Женьке показалось, что это была девушка, похожая на Рейчел. Обернувшись к Джеку, чтобы удостовериться, что Рейчел ему померещилась, — зрение киборгов явно лучше человеческого, да и способы обработки информации явно не ограничиваются визуальным наблюдением, к тому же, можно было бы сделать видеозапись, а после проиграть, Женька обнаружил, что Джек отвернулся и смотрит не в иллюминатор, а совершенно в другую сторону: на одного из фреанцев, жующего какую-то дрянь, свёрнутую рулетиком. Гориллоподобный фреанец ел аккуратно и явно смаковал свою пищу. М-да, Джеку только дай волю — погрязнет в тонкостях инопланетной кухни. Женька беспомощно повернулся к окну и с досадой выговорил «Ёпт!»: словно почувствовав наблюдение, юркий «радужник» погрузился под воду. Пару секунд под поверхностью океана ещё виднелось тёмное пятно с серебристой воздушной капсулой-кабиной и бурлящим ворохом пузырьков сзади, похожим на хвост кометы, а потом пропало из вида и оно.

— Что такое, Жень? — отреагировал Джек на его голос.

— Нет, ничего. Показалось.

— Сейчас приедем, ляжешь, отдохнёшь, больше ничего казаться не будет, — с заботой ответил Джек.

«Спасибо, належался уже в каюте», — хотел буркнуть Женька, но не стал портить настроение ещё и другу. Достаточно того, что оно у него испорчено. Пусть хотя бы Джек наслаждается их путешествием.

Усилием воли Женька заставил себя выкинуть из головы мысли о «ком-то, похожем на Рейчел» и поведении Джека, которое ранее показалось ему таким подозрительным. Хватит с них тайн. Они на заслуженном отдыхе. Вот они совсем скоро доберутся до туристической базы, поставят палатку и... Женька отвернулся от окна, чтобы глаза не слепили отражённые от воды солнечные лучи, откинулся на сиденье и вздохнул. В груди теснилось какое-то нечасто посещающее его чувство. Томительное предвкушение чего-то нового. Показалось, что Джек на него внимательно смотрит, и Женька улыбнулся.

***  
Шум волн, шелест пальм над головой и мелкий кварцевый песок под ногами, такой мелкий, что казался слежавшейся пылью, шёлковый под босыми ступнями ног и едва тёплый в свете утреннего солнца. Неподалёку пирс, выполненный из псевдо-гранитных блоков, у берега на нём располагался пункт проката лодок и аренды оборудования для погружения. В песке возле кромки воды суетились мелкие актиниевые крабообразные, таскающие на себе слепленные из песчинок и собственного секрета своеобразные раковины, тончайшие доспехи, защищающие только от потери влаги. В воздухе летали, громко отрывисто кричали и охотились прожорливые и наглые рептилии, твари величиной с новорожденного поросёнка с клювастой пастью и радужным гребнем на затылке. Рептилии склёвывали маленьких актиниевых крабообразных, далеко отошедших от воды, если те не успевали спрятаться и затаиться в песчаной лунке. Впрочем, пару раз Женька видел, что рептилии пролетали мимо своей добычи, волшебным образом промахиваясь, а одна невезучая охотница с тусклым, почти серым гребнем, даже ткнулась мордой в песок, крылом с когтем пропахав в нём борозду: крабообразных не зря называли актиниевыми, их симбионтом являлась ужасно ядовитая актинида хищная, полип, выделяющий своими стрекательными щупальцами настолько сильный нервно-паралитический токсин, что даже человек на некоторое время мог потерять сознание. Впрочем, здешние актиниды были маленькие, под стать крабам, всего-то с ноготь большого пальца величиной. Рептилий отпугнуть они могли, а человеку пришлось бы обложиться ими целиком, чтобы токсин хоть на короткое время подействовал. Правда, большая часть рептилий не охотилась, предпочитая виться возле стоящего неподалёку кафе и выклянчивая подачки у завтракающих туристов. Ещё одна туча этих летающих рептилоидов явно отмечала расположение помойки: там они вились гуще и вели себя ещё более крикливо.

— Знаешь, а в некоторых дорогих ресторанах их едят, — сообщил Джек Женьке, задумчиво разглядывая копошащуюся мелочь буквально под их ногами. — Большую часть токсина нейтрализуют, но оставшийся секрет, по словам экспертов, создаёт лёгкий холодок, когда воздействует на рецепторы. Самих крабов избавляют от раковин и замачивают в очень остром соусе и подают сырыми. Так что блюдо выходит одновременно жгучее и холодное.

— Спасибо, воздержусь, — поспешил ответить Женька, неодобрительно косясь на крабообразных и на Джека: не дай бог, кинется их ловить, чтобы затем приготовить, вот ведь, любит же он всякие кулинарные эксперименты.

— Жень, ну ты чего? — слегка обиженно спросил его компаньон. — Я же не предлагаю... У меня всё равно нет нужных специй.

— Даже если б и были! Не вздумай!

— И они тут совсем мелкие. Вот на глубине наверняка найдутся экземпляры побольше!

Женька брезгливо отошёл от особо наглого крабообразного, ткнувшегося ему в пятку клешнёй. Описываемый Джеком холодок, кажется, только что окатил Женьке ступню. Нет, спасибо, есть такое он не намерен. Хорошо, что у них с Джеком есть нормальные консервы, купленные в нормальном магазине!

— Кстати, я скачал новые рецепты из блюд местной кухни, и некоторые должны тебе понравиться, — поделился Джек, явно жаждущий проведения экспериментов над его желудком.

Женька только кисло посмотрел на него.

— Большинство блюд находится в списке рекомендованных местной службой питания и проживания для человеческих планет! — поспешил добавить Джек, лучезарно улыбаясь.

Женька ощутил, как возрастает его недоверие к местному питанию, и с суровым выражением на лице прошёл мимо входа в кафе. Менеджер, стоящий при входе и зазывающий редких по раннему утру посетителей, сглотнул и не проронил ни слова, пока они проходили мимо.

Регистрация на территории кемпинга прошла быстро: ни аренды инвентаря, ни покупки продуктов питания, что, несомненно, огорчило авшура, — плотного телосложения, поросшего шерстью и загадочно лопоухого, одного из представителей торговой братии, традиционно ведущей бизнес на большинстве кислородных и не очень планет, — владельца и снабженца данной туристической базы.

— Ви-таки можете взять на аренду лодку и пару аквалангов, — не отчаиваясь, закинул удочку Ривва Соломонович, угодливо улыбаясь и потирая мохнатые руки. — Дядя моей второй жены туточки рядом на пирсе содержит небольшой киоск. Если скажете ему, что ви пришли от Риввы, то он безусловно сделает вам вкусную жирную скидку...

— Не интересует, — буркнул Женька, впав в очередной свой приступ сурового косноязычия, неожиданно обнаружив, что теряется перед инопланетниками ничуть не меньше, чем перед девушками, если не сказать больше. Уж очень страшно было допустить ошибку и чем-то невольно оскорбить или обидеть инопланетника. Например, про авшуров Женька знал, что в разговоре ни в коем случае нельзя упоминать их уши... И, наверное, именно потому то и дело пялился на них в открытую. Кажется, Ривва замечал его нездоровый интерес, потому что Женьке казалось, что медвежья морда его становится всё более хмурой и неприветливой. А может, именно что казалось. В общем, сложно это было, с инопланетниками общаться!

— Спасибо, мы пока подумаем, — по-прежнему жизнерадостно добавил Джек, будто бы для того, чтобы скрасить впечатление от Женькиной неприветливости.

— Подумайте, разумеется, подумайте, — покивал Ривва, потряхивая ушами, а Женька с подозрением подумал, что скидка может как вырасти, так и превратиться в наценку «за вредность», и решил исправиться.

— А, может, у вас и в туристическом деле кто-нибудь из знакомых или родственников работает? Мы бы хотели узнать насчёт экскурсий...

Авшур развернулся к нему и буквально просканировал его внимательным взглядом. Его — и Джекову руку, самым наглым образом умостившуюся у Женьки на шее.

— Может, разумеется, может, — сказал он наконец, насмотревшись. — Вот у меня тут рекламные проспектики шурина. Купил катер «с нырком» и решил возить экстремалов на глубину... — Ривва пожевал губами и добавил: — Не нашенское это дело, не пристало благородным и уважающим себя авшурам под воду лезть, но что ни сделаешь за ради наживы. Так что берите листовочки, берите. Катер отходит через день с главного островного причала. На качество обслуживания ещё никто не жаловался, хе-хе-хе, сами понимаете, если потонешь, то жаловаться уже не придёшь! Ну, это я шуткую так, не лысейте.

Женька не собирался ни бледнеть, ни лысеть, что, несомненно, являлось аналогом того же физиологического процесса у благородных авшуров, но проспектики ему брать тоже расхотелось. Джек же схватил со стойки сразу пачку; Женька вовремя рассудил, что для растопки сгодится, и только потому промолчал.

— Спасибо, — сказал он радостно и приветливо, первым умудряясь выбраться вперёд и потрясти авшуру мохнатую руку.

Женька тоже поблагодарил и добавил:

— Обязательно обратимся к вашему... Э-э-э... Шурину.

— Изя его звать, Изя! — напутствовал их авшур, чуть не перегибаясь через стойку администратора. Женька начал подозревать, что у шурина Изи с клиентами не густо, иначе с чего бы Ривве так волноваться.

— Ты чего такой весёлый? — буркнул он, когда они с Джеком отошли подальше от домика регистрации.

— Ну, ты же стал такой хмурый, когда мы сюда приехали, — ответил Джек. — Сперва заулыбался, но сейчас опять куксишься. Так что я тебя компенсирую, чтобы о нас у окружающих создавалось благоприятное впечатление.

— Я не куксюсь! — возмутился Женька.

Джек промолчал, а когда Женька угрюмо повернулся к нему, одарил его улыбочкой явно со снисходительным акцентом.

— Жень, а давай ты пока ляжешь, отдохнёшь, — предложил Джек, пока они пробирались по тропинке между густыми изумрудно-зелёными кустами с чёрными прожилками и прямыми, как палки, стволами, дружно изогнутыми под одним углом, пальмовидными растениями.

— А? — переспросил Женька, поправляя лямки рюкзака.

— Отдохнёшь, а я пока палаточку установлю, костерок разведу, обед приготовлю, — перечислял Джек голосом и всем своим видом давая понять, что ему это всё не в тягость и даже, наоборот, доставит неимоверное удовольствие. — Вон там, смотри, какой тенёк.

Он махнул рукой в сторону, Женька повернул голову и...

И всё, влюбился. Очаровался.

Нет, вообще-то Женька любил Эдем. Его суровые холода и внезапные перепады температур, его агрессивную флору и чуть менее агрессивную фауну. Но сейчас его глазам открылась точная копия того рекламного проспекта, и это было безоговорочное и тотальное попадание в Женькину душу. К простору и идеальному сочетанию красок добавились звуки шума волн, шелеста листвы и криков летающих рептилий, запахи морской воды, водорослей, каких-то цветущих паразитов, ярко-жёлтой лианой свисающих с ближайшей пальмы... Лиана дрогнула, обернулась вокруг пальмы и поползла вверх по стволу, нежно перебирая листьями. Женька вспомнил, что это — ложный лентец, один из местных псевдосапрофитов, успешно сумевший приспособиться к привозным растениям, высаженным человеком для того, чтобы предотвратить постоянные эрозии почвы на атоллах. Женька, запрокинув голову, зачарованно смотрел, как лентец подбирается к сидящей на верхушке пальмы рептилии, делает молниеносный рывок и хватает свою жертву. Рептилия разоралась, ей стали вторить её товарки, в воздух с соседних пальм поднялась небольшая стая, галдящая и орущая.

Джек молча принёс спальник и расстелил его на небольшом отдалении от пальмы, рядом с раскидистым кустом.

— Садись, Жень, не стой столбом, — деловито скомандовал он. Женька подумал-подумал и... сел.

Место для палатки им выделили уединённое, соседи, по словам авшура Риввы Соломоновича, весь день пропадали на дайвинге, да и вообще были довольно тихими людьми, песни по ночам не горланили, не дрались и не буйствовали. Если бы не примятая трава в соседней бухточке под купой из нескольких пальм, Женька бы вообще не сказал, что здесь чей-то лагерь.

— Я за водой, — сказал Джек, помахивая котелком. До ближайшего пункта дистилляции было около километра, и Женька кивнул, прикинув, что пока Джек сходит туда-сюда, он как раз разведёт костёр.

Он не только успел его развести в специально отведённом для этого месте, металлическом круге, обложенном булыжником — за дрова и уголь пришлось доплачивать, — но и перетащил свой спальник чуть глубже в тень. И наконец-то прилёг на него сверху, прикрыв глаза и слушая волны. Солнце припекало, но в тень к Женьке доходило только тепло, но никак не жара и агрессивные солнечные лучи. Об ожогах на Охаре он прочитал порядочно предупреждений в популярной литературе и был готов к ним: в самый последний момент захватил крем, защищающий от избыточного ультрафиолета. Впрочем, в тени ультрафиолет не страшен. И, оглядевшись по сторонам, Женька торопливо скинул одежду, раздевшись до трусов. К этому его призывал мерный шум волн и лёгкий дразнящий бриз, который очень хотелось ощутить всей кожей. В воду внезапно захотелось тоже, но Женька твёрдо решил дождаться возвращения Джека. Тогда и купаться можно будет сходить по очереди.

Он не заметил, как закрыл глаза и уснул. Солнце Охары действительно оказалось очень коварным.

***  
— Жень? Просыпайся, а то замёрзнешь. Жень! — раздавался над ухом голос Джека. Приятный бриз действительно превратился в холодный порывистый ветер. Теперь ясно было, отчего все пальмы на острове наклонены в одну сторону.

Женька обнаружил, что лежит на животе. Должно быть, перевернулся во сне. Шея у него затекла, а щека, на которой он лежал, занемела.

— Жень, ужинать будешь?

— А почему не обедать? — спросил Женька, посматривая вокруг, не понимая, почему от кустов такие тени, и ёжась от холода.

— А обед ты проспал, — доложил Джек. — Мне пришлось съесть его целиком в одиночку. Не пропадать же добру.

— Проспал?! — удивился Женька, и у него наконец-то будто открылись глаза. Это не тени были, а вечерняя полутьма! И холодно ему было потому... Потому что у него поднимался жар! Он выяснил это, проведя ладонью по плечу. Кожа была горячей. И, ёпт, болезненной!

— Ты почему меня не разбудил? — нахмурился Женька.

— Я позвал тебя, но ты сказал, чтобы я отстал, — доложил Джек. — И перевернулся на другой бок.

— И в итоге обгорел на солнце, — закончил за него Женька.

— Приём солнечных ванн сказывается благоприятно на состоянии организма, так что я не стал тебе мешать, — ответил Джек.

— Ну... С-спасибо, — сказал Женька и содрогнулся от очередного порыва ветра, который на самом деле был всего лишь лёгким ветерком. Это просто он себя плохо чувствовал. Малейшее воздействие на тело выдавало гипертрофированную реакцию. Вот, пожалуйста, ещё и тошнота появилась, и головная боль. Можно, конечно, на киборга всё свалить, не уследил за хозяином, а можно вместо этого посмотреть правде в глаза. Сам дурак, что уснул на солнце.

— Ой, Жень, кажется, у тебя волдыри? — спросил Джек, бесцеремонно тыкая ему в плечо крепким твёрдым пальцем. Женька крупно содрогнулся. — Болит?

Лицо у Джека сделалось нахмуренное, встревоженное, серьёзное и какое-то... Женька не сразу смог подобрать нужное слово. Какое-то детское. Таким лицо бывает у людей, которые не могут справиться с обстоятельствами.

Джек рассказывал ему однажды, как переживал из-за него, когда он заболел после купания в ледниковом озере. Мол, почему люди такие хрупкие, так легко ломаются, не умеют регулировать температуру тела... Сейчас, наверное, Джек тоже думал об этом. О том, что не может ничем помочь Женьке, потому что не знает, как. И Аллы на скорой помощи здесь нет, никто не приедет и не сделает волшебный укол, не пообещает, что после него он пойдёт на поправку.

— Не переживай, — постарался утешить его Женька. Он протянул руку и ухватился за предплечье Джека. — Я крепкий, к утру поправлюсь. Это просто обыкновенный солнечный ожог.

— Да? — спросил Джек, и сходство с ребёнком только усилилось. Ну нельзя ему с таким наивным видом задавать вопросы. Из-за этого Женька чувствовал себя так, будто с умным видом врал малолетке.

— Да. Точно тебе говорю, — ну вот, наврал. На самом-то деле, всё, накрылся его отпуск медным тазом. Сейчас он несколько дней проваляется с температурой и расстройством пищеварения, пару дней поплавает, а потом наступит время возвращаться домой. Отдохнул, ёпт!

Чего Женька никогда не понимал, так это того, как именно его младшие братья и сёстры каждый раз чувствовали, когда он их обманывает. Санёк, впрочем, на правах лучшего друга как-то выдал ему свою версию: «Леший, да ты просто врать не умеешь», но Женька подозревал у мелких наличие какого-то встроенного детектора лжи. Сейчас же ему повезло и того меньше, тут даже подозревать не приходилось.

— Жень, иди в палатку, — нахмуренно скомандовал его личный киборг. — Сам дойти сможешь?

Вот ещё, когда это он идти не мог... Джек поддержал его как раз вовремя, когда Женьку мотнуло. Ещё бы немного, и его лоб врезался в ствол ближайшей пальмы. Ну и на фига, — подумал Женька. — Отдохнул бы сам, пока я в палатке в себя прихожу, отпуск всё-таки, курорт.

— Вот поправишься, и отдохнём вместе, — буркнул Джек.

Он что, вслух это сказал?

А вот и палаточка, их родная, замечательная. Дурацкого лавандового цвета, ёпт. Да здравствует дешёвый шоаррский продукт, блин! Нет, понятное дело, что шоаррцам эта расцветка помогает мимикрировать в их местной окружающей среде, потому и лепят её везде на все продукты по умолчанию, — Женька вспомнил про восторженные описания лиловых пустынь и сиреневых закатов, — но они-то не на Шоарре!

— Я пока не стал включать генератор защитного поля, — ответил Джек. — С ним палатка приобретает цвет окружающей среды, а сейчас разве важно, какого она цвета, мы же не прячемся ни от кого.

— Перед соседями неудобно, — буркнул Женька. Валялся, как придурок, в одних трусах весь день на солнце, ужас-то какой. Женька, если бы со стороны увидел такую картину, решил бы, что человек пьяный или псих. Так что ему действительно было неудобно и хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Неудобно — только не перед соседями, а перед Джеком. И ещё перед самим собой немножко.

— Я скоро приду, Жень. Подожди немного.

— А куда ты? — спохватился Женька. Кажется, он отрубился на пару минут, провалившись в густое марево собственной температуры и озноба. Во всяком случае, вот он только закрыл глаза, опустившись на спальник, а вот он уже лежит, закутавшись в термоодеяло, хотя не помнит, как его доставал. Прикосновение к горящей коже обжигало, и Женька стянул термоодеяло с себя прочь, тут же содрогнувшись от холода. Арррр, да что ж это такое, ёпт! Ну почему он ничего нормально не может сделать, даже просто на отдых слетать и то не может?!

— Скоро вернусь, — повторил Джек, уже пролезая сквозь клапан палатки. — Пройдусь по периметру, осмотрюсь.

Стой, какой ещё периметр, тут тебе не лес, здесь база отдыха, тут туристы и дайверы кругом, да если ты хоть на секунду включишь инфракрасное зрение или, не дай бог, перейдёшь в боевой режим, тебя же сразу распознают как киборга, ты ведь не любишь, когда тебя считают киборгом, Джек, тебе не нравится быть киборгом, я же знаю, ты никогда не говорил, но я знаю...

Когда ткань клапана палатки ворохнулась снова, впуская Джека обратно, на секунду Женька увидел ночное небо. Просто мелькнуло что-то светлое, он не успел внимательно его рассмотреть, хотя в голове шевельнулась какая-то слабая мысль, связанная с информацией о небе Охары. Женька уже спал, слабым неровным сном, но приход Джека вырвал его из горячечной дремоты. Хорошо это или плохо, Женька ещё не решил. Кажется, только что ему снилась какая-то муть про сиреневые пустыни на Эдеме и шоаррцев, на которых нападают стаи сыроежек; Женька принимал у пострадавших заявления о нападении, и ему грозил выговор от шефа и лишение квартальной премии за то, что сыроежки не поддавались дрессировке. Женька пытался объясниться, что агрессивность их связана с резким увеличением температуры окружающей среды, но рядом стоял Джек и предательски сообщал: «Искренность шестнадцать процентов». Григорий Борисович погрозил им обоим пальцем, развернулся и ушёл. Следом за ним последовала Степановна, напоследок обругав его: «Дурак ты, Леший, ничего вокруг не замечаешь», — и тоже ушла.

— Жень, выпей это, — губ коснулся край кружки, и Женька машинально глотнул. Оказывается, ему очень хотелось пить! А вода оказалась такой вкусной! Со странным привкусом, правда, — сообразил Женька. Сладковатым, но с горчинкой, и с лёгкой холодцой, прокатившейся по языку и стёкшей в горло.

— Это что? — спросил он, осушив кружку и отдышавшись. Ощущение прохладной жидкости на губах было непередаваемо приятным. Хотелось ещё.

— Местный аналог обезболивающего, растворённый в питьевой воде. Ещё его можно использовать в качестве антисептической мази с охлаждающим эффектом. Тебе нужно снизить температуру тела, и процедура нанесения мази на кожу окажет лечебный эффект, способствуя скорейшему выздоровлению.

— Чо? — спросил Женька, недоумённо разглядывая почему-то мокрого Джека и пытаясь понять, откуда взялся весь этот медицинский официоз в его речи. — Ты откуда... знаешь?

— Прочитал в местном инфранете о первой помощи при солнечных ожогах. Здесь есть беспроводное соединение, оно достаточно устойчивое и с высокой скоростью.

— А... Надо же... Ясно.

— Жень, поворачивайся и ложись на живот. Надо нанести мазь.

Джек что-то держал в руках и шуршал чем-то полиэтиленовым, но Женька так и не разглядел, чем именно. И где, интересно, Джек приобрёл лекарства? На ум пришла подлая, но совершенно логичная мыслишка о воровстве. Ну, погоди, Джек. Утром они проведут воспитательную беседу!.. Ёпт!

Когда его лопаток коснулись прохладные пальцы, Женьке сперва показалось, что они обжигают. Он крупно вздрогнул, и Джек тут же отдёрнул руку.

— Что, больно? — спросил он встревоженно.

В месте прикосновения ощущался только приятный холодок, который до обидного быстро растаял.

— Нет. Давай ещё, — разрешил Женька и глубоко вздохнул, когда Джек с размаху опустил ему на спину обе ладони, вымазанные лечебной мазью.

— Эй! Полегче!

— Сейчас произведу установку, подожди...

— Какую такую установку?! — Женька всполошился и попытался встать, но Джек прижал его к земле и спальнику посильнее.

— Производятся установка и калибровка нового программного обеспечения, — вдруг доложил Джек механическим голосом. — Семьдесят процентов... Девяносто процентов... Девяносто пять... Программное обеспечение успешно установлено. Предупреждение: несоответствие носителя и программного обеспечения снижает возможность использования всех функций продукта и не гарантирует корректной работы объекта. Отклонить предупреждение. Производится калибровка в соответствии с заданными параметрами. Внимание: дополнительный пакет «Mary плюс» будет работать в ограниченном режиме.

— Джек, эй! Ну-ка, постой, — Женька отчаялся приподняться и вместо этого вывернулся ужом, перевернувшись на спину, чтобы посмотреть Джеку в лицо. Чего ему этого стоило, лучше не говорить. Всё тело взвыло, сигнализируя о якобы содранной до костей коже. Но на это ему уже было плевать. — Джек, что ты творишь? Придурок!

Придурок сморгнул, опустил голову вниз и уже своим голосом сообщил:

— Установил софт для лечебного массажа. Временно. Потом удалю, когда ты поправишься. Я ведь сам не умею...

— А... Но... — Женька не знал, что и сказать, и только открывал и закрывал рот.

— Разворачивайся обратно и говори, если у меня будет плохо получаться.

Женька ещё раз осмотрел мокрую шевелюру Джека, дождь там, что ли, снаружи? Но нет, только шум волн вроде слышится... А потом мысленно сплюнул, была не была, и лёг обратно, подставив пострадавшую по его глупости спину под лечебные манипуляции.

Сперва Джек просто водил холодными ладонями по его спине. Женька вспомнил, что киборги вообще-то умеют регулировать температуру собственного тела, и преисполнился благодарности к вниманию Джека и его осторожности. Надо же, специально сделал так, чтобы ладони были прохладными, чтобы не так сильно раздражать кожу. Мазь, которую он наносил, не только не нагревалась, но и, кажется, делалась ещё холоднее. Во всяком случае, жжение она унимала отлично. Или, может быть, начинало действовать обезболивающее, раствор которого Джек заставил его выпить при пробуждении. В общем, с софтом «Mary плюс» было всё в порядке, и Женька уже почти готов был поставить мысленную «пятёрку» за сеанс массажа, как вдруг Джек отнял руки и переместился. И встал на колени над его пятой точкой.

— А это...

— Так надо, — прервал его Джек. — Для лучшего воздействия на ток лимфы.

Ух ты, ёпт. Ток лимфы, надо же. Женька хмыкнул и смолчал.

— Не больно? Как самочувствие?

— Нормально, — с трудом ворочая языком, ответствовал Женька, превратившийся в пациента поневоле.

Больно действительно не было. А было... странно. Вот Джек зачерпнул очередную порцию мази и начал втирать её в плечи бережными и сноровистыми движениями, присущими профессиональному массажисту: в меру сильно, в меру бережно, одним словом, идеально. И Женька даже приподнялся, пропуская его пальцы вперёд; они огладили мышцы и осторожно скользнули под горло к ключицам, снова вернулись на спину, мазнули по шее, приятно до мурашек потерев загривок... Женька поймал себя на том, что тяжело дышит и старается отжаться от пола на руках, приподнимаясь сам и поднимая сидящего на нём Джека.

— Что ты... Что ты мне дал? Что это за... лекарство? — спросил он, тяжело хватая ртом воздух. Кислорода резко стало не хватать, в палатке сделалось жарко-жарко, вес тела Джека на пояснице совсем не раздражал, наоборот, Женьке эта тяжесть показалась приятной. Тут же он понял свою ошибку. Дело было не в таблетках, а в мази. — Джек? А ну хватит!

— Я сделал тебе больно? — спросил он с виной в голосе и начал вставать.

Женька тут же подался вслед за ним, мешая, не давая перекинуть через себя ногу, блокируя его движения...

Нет, ему было не больно. Ему было очень и очень хорошо! Кинув взгляд вниз и убедившись в собственной внезапно возникшей эрекции, Женька коротко взвыл. Да с чего ж, ёпт, такая реакция? Обычно из-за массажа он так никогда не возбуждался!

Хватанув ртом воздух снова, Женька улёгся обратно, вжимаясь бёдрами в спальник, старательно прикрывая свою позорную реакцию, недостойную нормального человека, и, сглатывая, попытался говорить спокойно.

— Я как-то не так на эту мазь реагирую, — сообщил он. — Если ты меня уже намазал, то, может, спереди я сам?

— Как «не так»? — спросил Джек, очевидно, не понимая, что надо слезть и убраться из палатки погулять минут на десять-пятнадцать. — На форумах пишут, что в целом люди реагируют на сок Untenda Vulgaris хорошо, и её даже используют в фармацевтической промышленности. Пероральное введение совместно с местным нанесением даёт отличный эффект. Собственно, Охара славится своей продукцией на основе...

— Что за унтенда?

— Водоросль. Я сплавал за ней. Тут было недалеко, честно. В диком виде она может вызывать незначительные побочные реакции у подавляющего процента населения, но моя система рассудила, что полезность воздействия в данном случае перекрывает вторичные факторы.

— И какие это такие факторы? — с придыханием уточнил Женька. От звука собственного голоса его бросало в дрожь. От Джека, продолжающего лёгкими поглаживающими движениями втирать ему в плечи и грудь сок унтенды, — тоже.

— Критически быстрая выработка половых гормонов, — принялся перечислять Джек, — активация обменных процессов в наружных кожных покровах и питание тканей, насыщение их кислородом и ускорение кровообращения, выведение токсинов и местное противовоспалительное действие. То, что надо при солнечном ожоге!

— Короче, эта трава используется в качестве афродизиака? — уточнил Женька, некстати или, наоборот, жутко своевременно вспомнив статью, которую читал в пути: «Геронтологический центр и популярный туризм «за шестьдесят». Почему Охара пользуется таким спросом у старшего поколения людей и альфиан. Вторая молодость для каждого!»

— А что, уже подействовало? — ничуть не смутившись, верно растолковал Джек реакцию Женьки. Наконец-то.

— Подействовало... — процедил сквозь зубы Женька. И дёрнулся в крепком захвате рук и бёдер: — Так что слезай. Ночуешь сегодня на улице. Там, вроде бы, не холодно. Вон, ты даже купаться полез, и ничего! — как только Джек отодвинулся, он тут же перевернулся на спину, надеясь, что его вид объяснит всё без лишних слов.

Но Джек и не думал уходить! Вместо этого он наклонился и в самое ухо самым наглым и, сволочь, соблазнительным голосом произнёс:

— Жень... Я и помочь могу... Если хочешь. М? Хочешь же? — его руки притормозили и задержались на коже, левая ладонь огладила бок, щекотно пройдясь по межрёберным мышцам, правая принялась выписывать окружности, будто специально дразня живот.

— Да иди ты! — выкрикнул Женька, с отчаянием понимая, что ещё немного, и он согласится.

Джек чуть помедлил, видимо, отменяя прямой приказ хозяина третьей степени, а может, там и отменять ничего не нужно было, ведь нецелесообразные приказы, которые могут навредить здоровью хозяина, программа игнорирует сама, и сказал:

— Я сейчас, только дай закончить, — и отнял руку, зашуршав пакетом, который держал рядом, на спальнике. Женька уже и раньше слышал эту возню и теперь скосил глаза вбок. Унтенда вульгарис была полупрозрачной травой, похожей на длинную ленту, каждое из сочленений которой наполняло жидкое прозрачное содержимое. Видимо, именно этим самым соком, почти без запаха, густым, будто желе, Джек его и намазывал. Да ладно, — попытался себя успокоить Женька, — это же всё равно что лист подорожника, сорванный на тропинке, к царапине приложить. Он сколько раз убеждал знакомых и родственников в пользе лечения натуральными травами против фабричных таблеток. Но то подорожник, и от него не бывает так, чтобы кровь в ушах и каменный стояк. Да у него так сильно даже с Аллой не стояло! Разве что только в их первый раз, когда они остались вдвоём в модуле на ночь и... Женька чуть не застонал с досады, понимая, что пытается за воспоминаниями о своей бывшей спрятаться от происходящего сейчас, и это у него не получается, нет, никак не получается!.. А Джек с методичностью машины продолжал свой чёртов массаж, по нескольку раз нанося быстро впитывающийся сок на одно и то же место обгоревшей кожи, прежде чем переходить к следующему. За его руками следовал холодок, унимающий жжение, следовала странная лёгкость, усиливая, в свою очередь, чувствительность, и Женька против воли погружался в эйфорию, ничуть не схожую с мутным туманом опьянения после алкоголя или радужными глюками, наступающими от укуса мухомора. Сегодняшняя эйфория вся будто сама собой концентрировалась у него между ног, приливая исключительно к яйцам и члену. Уже поздно было что-то скрывать и прятаться. И когда пальцы Джека принялись обрабатывать живот, Женька сцепил зубы и проглотил непроизнесённое «дальше я сам». Говорил он это уже, Джек его слова проигнорировал. Против воли он сосредоточился на лёгких поглаживаниях и уже не считал, не прикидывал со страхом, лишние ли они, эти бесцеремонные касания, не гадал, зачем Джек трогает его так, будто специально хочет, чтобы... Чтобы он...

Женька выбросил вверх руку и схватил Джека за мокрый хвост волос на затылке, сжал пальцы, потянул, вынуждая опуститься ниже и наклонить голову. Джек посмотрел на него внимательно и пристально. И всё понял без слов. Его скользкие пальцы прошлись вдоль кромки трусов, скользнули под резинку, и уж там-то совершенно точно не было никаких солнечных ожогов, ну что ж он делает, ну зачем же, ёпт... Женька зажмурился и нечленораздельно выматерился сквозь зубы, предельно чётко ощущая, как прохладные пальцы чутко оглаживают его член, сжимаясь на нём в плотное кольцо, и...

— А-а-ах!

Одним рывком вздёргивая бёдра и втискиваясь членом в прижатую ладонь, Женька кончил. Его просто взорвало, его разметало, уничтожило. Остался только Джек, его мокрые патлы, в которых намертво запутались пальцы, и, ах, губы, пресно и невесомо целующие его и... Зачем?.. Ну зачем же?..

— Ну вот на хрена это было делать? — прошептал Женька, не столько пытаясь мстить за поруганную честь, — сил на это не осталось, отгремевший оргазм будто разделил всё происходящее на «до» и «после», и «после» ему сделалось уже всё равно, и на совесть и на честь, ведь всё уже случилось, и ему было хорошо, — сколько действительно пытаясь понять мотивы. Зачем-то ведь Джек решил сделать то, что сделал. А поцеловал его и вообще по своей собственной инициативе. Ну так и что ему это дало? Зачем он это затевал? И затевал ли?

— Просто небольшая дружеская помощь, — ответил Джек и легко, одними кончиками губ, улыбнулся. — Теперь тебе полегчало?

Женька посмотрел в его ненатурально бледные глаза, настолько отличные от обычных человеческих и настолько же ставшие «своими». Глаза, которые он чаще привык видеть, чем свои собственные в отражении зеркала.

— Полегчало, — он отвернулся.

Джек будто почувствовал, что сказал что-то не то. Не стал больше ничего говорить, снова зашуршал пакетом, потом быстро и почти не втирая, провёл руками по бёдрам и коленям Женьки и встал.

— Жень... — окликнул он, и Женька стиснул зубы. — Жень, я закончил, — да уж, натворил дел, большего и придумать нельзя, — пойду прогуляюсь ненадолго...

— Спасибо за помощь, — всё-таки не смог смолчать и язвительно поблагодарил Женька. Не дожидаясь ответа, — а что тут ждать? — он отвернулся к тканевой стене палатки, неловко цепляя и накидывая на себя край спальника. Вроде бы, прятаться надо было минут пять назад, а сейчас уже бесполезно, и всё равно.

Джек выскользнул из палатки совершенно беззвучно, только снаружи стало слышно, как зашуршал пакет с водорослями, сминаемый в руке.

Женька закрыл глаза.

Интересно, они поссорились, или нет? — пришла к нему мысль. А что, если теперь Джек уйдёт? — была следующая. Ну и пусть валит, придурок, — как обидно. Идиот, — Женька обнаружил, что пальцам больно, с такой силой он стиснул в кулаке ткань спальника. Разжать пальцы было так же трудно, как перестать скрипеть зубами. Проклятый идиот, и чего он полез...

«Просто небольшая дружеская помощь», — всплыло в голове. И когда они стали такими друзьями? Значит, вот в каком контексте понимает Джек слово «дружба»? И сделал от это не потому, что хотел, а просто... Просто так? Как им теперь себя вести? Логика подсказывала, что вести себя Джек будет как раньше, как обычно, и Женька понимал, что именно это его будет бесить и выводить из себя. Всегда лёгкий в вопросах отношений полов, Джек, у которого всё «просто» было то ли потому, что так рассчитала понятие «дружба» его программа, то ли потому, что он насмотрелся на подобное поведение у своих прошлых хозяев и их знакомых, он был полной противоположностью Женьки. Если тот что-то делал, то после тщательных размышлений. И вдвойне внимательно нужно было всё обдумать, если его действия касались других людей. Так нужны ли вообще им с Джеком эти отношения, примут ли они друг друга, захотят ли когда-нибудь по-настоящему?..

Вот оно. Женька чувствовал себя преданным потому, что Джек не хотел его. И никогда не будет хотеть, ёпт. Всё, что он делает, всё, что Женька воспринимает как попытки сближения, — всего лишь действия, вписывающиеся в какой-то странный алгоритм, который Джек обозначает словом «дружба». Действует, будто машина. А чего он хотел, это ведь киборг, что с него взять...

Так, стоп. «Это же киборг» прозвучало созвучно словам, которые Женька часто слышал от других: «Это же пробирочник». А если Джеку точно так же не нравится, что его называют киборгом, как ему не нравится, когда его называют пробирочником? А если он именно поэтому пытается «дружить», неумело разрушая все возможные границы и совершая все возможные ошибки, учится как может? Потому что любой разумный организм не может не развиваться, он не стоит на месте, движется вперёд...

Так, стоп. Он что, его оправдывает? Ну, ёпт! Это он здесь, вообще-то, пострадавшая сторона, а Джек — как всегда наворотивший фигни неуклюжий кабан на льду!

Женька, уже почти заснувший, — или всё-таки он действительно спал, ведь освещение в палатке стало другим, вечерняя полутьма сделалась рассеянной и тёмно-синей, — вскинулся, заслышав лёгкий шорох у входа. Он повернул голову и увидел две алые точки, почувствовал запах морской воды и холодного ветра и подумал, как странно, что от Джека может так пахнуть, неодушевлёнными предметами, он впитывает их, как губка. Может, это у него какой-то способ маскировки, помогающий сливаться с окружающей средой, чтобы рассеивать внимание возможного противника?.. Женька улёгся обратно и вздохнул. И на сей раз уснул накрепко, до самого утра. Джек быстро лёг рядом, едва слышно шурша расправляемым спальником, и от этих звуков Женька уже не просыпался.

Несмотря на идиотское окончание вечера, лекарственный сок действительно оказался лекарственным. К утру жжение кожи почти прошло, да и температура спала. Женька проснулся в отличном настроении и даже не сразу вспомнил, что было вчера. В теле бродила какая-то лёгкость напополам с хорошим настроением, — которое тут же испортилось, стоило ему посмотреть в сторону Джека и заметить, как он прячет глаза и быстро выскальзывает из спальника и из палатки. Ну, вот как тут быть? Хорошее настроение тут же скрылось, улыбаться своему первому дню на пляже из рекламного проспекта тут же расхотелось. Женька помотал головой и пообещал себе не дать ничему испортить свой отдых. Отпуск у него или что. А если Джек что-то напутал и допустил ошибку... То, судя по его поведению, он её уже понял, так что можно притвориться, что инцидент исчерпан. Вот так, да. Больше ничего подобного не случится — и ладно. Он даже себе не признавался в том, что кривил душой, собираясь притворяться. На самом деле ему хотелось... хотелось...

Джек уже возился с растопкой костра, и Женька, пропустивший сперва обед, а потом и ужин, тут же ощутил зверский голод. Но сперва он должен-таки побывать в море.

— Джек, я скоро вернусь, — сказал он, не поворачивая головы. Боялся, что они с Джеком встретятся взглядом и... И что?

— Ты купаться?

— Да.

— Хорошо, пока солнце низкое, можно. Но потом пару дней постарайся не загорать.

— Да знаю я... — Женька неловко хохотнул и двинулся к полоске песка неподалёку от их палатки. Знал, он всё знал и о солнечных ожогах, и о том, что сдурил, когда уснул под кустом. Ладно. Дело прошлое, чего уж теперь...

На пляже неподалёку от кромки песка, прямо над водой тусовалась какая-то парочка; они явно взяли в аренду у Риввы Соломоновича разрекламированные экологичные лежаки на воздушной подушке и теперь дрейфовали в воздухе на высоте полуметра над водой и на расстоянии пары метров над буйками, оставленными на песке. Лежаки мягко покачивались на воздухе, словно воздушные шары на невидимых верёвочках. Вдалеке по воде, за кромкой камней-волноломов, ходко шёл катер, подпрыгивая на особенно высоких волнах, везя за собой на водных лыжах одного из купальщиков, облачённого в жёлтый спасательный жилет. Ещё пара катеров и одна яхта покрупнее зависли на воде, явно поджидая дайверов, ныряющих с аквалангами на глубине. На расстоянии примерно пары километров виднелся соседний остров. Кажется, на нём стояла частная вилла с бассейном — или то был мини-отель, один из тех, что Женьке не по карману. Пожав плечами, Женька потопал к песку, чтобы нарушить уединение загорающих, зашуршал, раздвигая перистые листья кустов с чёрными и светло-зелёными прожилками.

Вода была приятной, тёплой, песок под ногами — мелким, шёлковым, волны мягко и медленно одна за одной бились ему в колени, потом в пояс, потом Женька прошагал ещё несколько метров, набрал в рот воды и поплыл, широко загребая руками солёную мягкую воду. Его держало на поверхности и будто бы слегка выталкивало; привыкший плавать в прохладных и пресных водоёмах Эдема, тут он ощущал себя будто в бассейне со специально обработанной водой. Впрочем, спустя несколько минут различие смазалось, Женька попривык и перестал чутко обращать внимание на что бы то ни было. Он дал себе задачу доплыть до ярких оранжевых буйков, отмечавших кромку волнолома, вполне малое расстояние, примерно в метрах ста от берега, но ему помешали осуществить задуманное.  
Джек перехватил его на полпути, неизвестно как оказавшись в воде рядом.

— Жень, кофе готов, — крикнул он, хватая его за руку. — Поплыли назад?

— Ничего себе, ну ты и шустрый! — удивился Женька. — Ладно, скоро вернусь. Дай ещё пару минут поплавать...

— И ещё я бутербродиков нарезал! — не отставал неугомонный Джек.

Женька тут же вспомнил, что не ел вчера весь день, и желудок охотно подтвердил своё желание встретить кофе с бутербродиками голодным спазмом.

— Ну, ёпт, чёрт с тобой, — он развернулся и поплыл к берегу. Чуть не ляпнул «айда наперегонки», вовремя вспомнив, что не с киборгом ему тягаться в скорости передвижения. Находясь в воде, Джек двигался быстро, экономичными движениями, будто настоящий пловец, и, кажется, почти не дышал. Женька вдохнул и нырнул поглубже, чтобы проплыть часть пути под водой. Смотреть на Джека было завидно, плавать он явно умел лучше Женьки.

Кофе и бутербродики, тьфу, бутерброды то есть, показались Женьке божественно вкусными. Джек то и дело пытался ему угодить в мелочах. То кусок колбасы потолще подсунуть, то сахару ещё одну ложку в кружку всыпать, пока он не видит.

— Вообще это сложно, разделять полезность пищи, питательность и вкусовые свойства, — сообщил он вдруг в ответ на возмущение Женьки по поводу сахара и требование подлить ему в таком случае ещё кофе. Кофе из котелка над костром, кстати, отчего-то был даже вкуснее, чем дома утром, в модуле... Вспомнив, что модулем его теперь владеет Степановна, дома у него нет, да и лес пошёл под вырубку, Женька чуть не впал в чёрную меланхолию, но вовремя зацепился за слова Джека и попросил разъяснить.

— Вкусно — не значит полезно. А питательно — не значит вкусно, да и полезность в этом случае тоже не всегда соблюдается. Готовить пищу согласно общепринятым вкусовым требованиям я научился у своей хозяйки.

— Да, я помню, ты как-то говорил, что у неё было своё кафе, — кивнул Женька, подтверждая, что слушает. — А как вышло, что у неё оказался боевой DEX?

Джек пожал плечами.

— Не помню. Возможно, меня купили с армейского аукциона в качестве охранника. Данные об этом стёрты, а в органической памяти ничего не сохранилось. Возможно, когда-то мне приказали принести на кухню ящик картошки из кладовой... И я там так и остался.

Женька хохотнул. Во время воспоминаний лицо у Джека становилось задумчивым и застывало в сложной маске с нахмуренными бровями и прищуренными глазами. Вовсе не кукольное бездушное выражение, и Женька с удовольствием понял, что подобное выражение Джек тоже назвал бы «базовым» — если бы заметил, что оно у него есть. Наверное, его лицо, оттенённое эмоциями, кажется достаточно привлекательным для женщин, — подумал Женька дальше, хмурясь сам. Нет, он не собирался ревновать, конечно; чтобы ревновать, надо иметь на Джека какие-нибудь права, а они друг другу просто друзья, так что... Кроме простых дружеских услуг они друг другу ничего не долж... Тьфу, ёпт, да что ж ему в голову всякая ерундень-то лезет?!

Между тем, Джек говорил:

— Питательность главным образом обеспечивается углеводами, белками и жирами. Углеводы — это быстрая энергия, белки — отложенная, а жиры — это депо про запас. Достаточно съесть белкового концентрата, масла и сахара в нужной пропорции, запить дистиллированной водой, съесть дозу витаминов и микроэлементов, и твоя потребность в суточной норме будет удовлетворена. Так рассуждает моя программа. По такому принципу готовили концентрированные кормосмеси для киборгов. Сам понимаешь, как трудно перейти с концепции «баланс белков, жиров и углеводов» на концепцию «блюдо от шеф-повара, приготовленное по индивидуальному заказу».

— Но оно не всегда полезно, — кивнул Женька.

— Да. В форели, приготовленной в шоколадном соусе со стружкой венерианских орехов, мало полезного. Полезное питание — это довольно старая и популярная концепция, которой стараются придерживаться уважающие себя рестораны, но фастфуды и домашняя готовка пищи не всегда ей следуют.

— А что плохого в домашней готовке? — тут же возбухнул Женька. Он был согласен с тем, что полуфабрикатная пицца — полный отстой и по питательности, и по вкусовым качествам, но мамины домашние оладьи или наваристые щи из свежей капустки-то в чём провинились?

— Слишком жирные соусы, частый дисбаланс в использовании специй и соли, использование более дешёвых и не всегда полезных продуктов. Например, мясо второй и третьей категории или его синтетические аналоги, фрукты и овощи со сниженной питательной ценностью, годные лишь для восполнения потребности организма в клетчатке, несоблюдение режима приготовления, частично переваренные или пережаренные продукты, термическая обработка убивает значительную часть витаминов, которые человек мог бы получить из еды...

— Ладно, хорошо, я понял, — Женька выставил вперёд раскрытые ладони, жестом прося Джека перестать. — Ладно, хватит лекций о полезной пище. Давай лучше прогуляемся? Посмотрим остров, что здесь и как?

Джек тут же засуетился над ним снова. Женька должен был одеться в одежду, закрываюшую предплечья и голени, и обязательно взять кепку с козырьком, чтобы солнце не светило ему в лицо. На всю эту излишнюю заботу хотелось сказать «я не маленький, не растаю», но Женька вместо этого с каким-то мстительным удовольствием наблюдал, как Джек кидается на поиски солнцезащитного крема, роется в рюкзаке в поисках правильной одежды, бегом кидается ополаскивать кружки после кофе и тоже одеваться, когда внезапно оказалось, что Женька уже собран, а Джек до сих пор ещё в бермудах щеголяет — именно в них он за Женькой и плавал, чтобы позвать на завтрак. Впрочем, одевался и собирался он быстро. Просто накинул на плечи рубашку, старую Женькину, само собой, из тонкой джинсы, давно вытертую в локтях с обтрепавшимся подолом, да волосы перевязал, — вот и готов.

— А сам-то обгореть не боишься? — буркнул Женька, догадавшись, что на ногах у Джека будут всего лишь резиновые шлёпки, а рубашку застёгивать он и вовсе не собирается.

Джек пожал плечами.

— А зачем? Сейчас активирую выработку пигментов, кожа приобретёт дополнительную защиту против ультрафиолета, и всё будет хорошо.

Не будет, — понял Женька, легко представив бронзовый загар на модельно-слепленном улыбающемся лице с ярко-светлыми глазами. Смазливый Джек теперь будет просто ослепительным красавчиком, и без зависти на него смотреть уже не получится. Хорошо хоть, на голове у него чёрт-те что. Этот дурацкий хаер, длинный хвостик и бритые виски с макушкой на нет сбивали всю слащавость его внешности, добавляя образу грубой гранитной жёсткости. Хмыкнув и поправив на затылке бейсболку, Женька зашагал к регистрационной конторе Риввы Соломоновича. Именно там можно было узнать местные новости и записаться на ближайшую экскурсию в резервацию аборигенов, да ещё уточнить, куда на этом острове можно сходить и куда сплавать на соседние, чтобы поглядеть побольше достопримечательностей и накупить сувениров подешевле. Женька не сомневался, что у ушлого и хитрого авшура найдутся родственники, приторговывающие «самыми лучшими и подлинными» поделками из раковин, вареньем из водорослей, к счастью, не из унтенды, маринованными актинидами и прочей чепухой. Не факт, что цены будут низкими, но и не дороже, чем везде.

Но планам Женьки по туристическому окультуриванию не суждено было сбыться так легко. Им с Джеком помешали.

— Ой, здравствуйте! А вы, наверное, наши новые соседи? — окликнул их женский голос. Женька обернулся и наткнулся взглядом на рыжеволосую девушку лет двадцати модельной внешности и с модельной фигурой.

— Меня Аня зовут, а мою подругу — Бекки!

Подруга оказалась чуть полноватой блондинкой, и полнота её ничуть не портила. Женька впечатлился видом двух женских достоинств Бекки, которым отсутствие худобы ну совершенно точно не мешало. Размера эдак пятого, не меньше. Санёк бы на такое сразу клюнул, — подумал Женька с лёгким пренебрежением. Ему же после разрыва с Аллой до сих пор все девушки казались слегка не такими. Ненатуральными, что ли. Слишком вызывающими, раздражающими, слишком напоказ... Его только Джек не раздражал. Но с Джеком у них была своя история.

Впрочем, беседу поддержать Женька, разумеется, мог легко. Ну, то есть не совсем беседу, но на прямой вопрос ответить — точно.

— Да, вон наша палатка, — он махнул рукой. — Я Евгений. — Не Лешим же представляться. Не лесник он больше. Увы. — А это мой личн...

— Личный тренер по фитнесу, правильному питанию и психологической помощи. Но вообще-то мы друзья, — представился наглый личный киборг, оттеснив Женьку в сторону и шагнув вперёд. — Меня зовут Джек, и мне очень приятно с вами познакомиться, — он самым нахальным образом протянул Ане руку, которую та с улыбкой пожала. Бекки тоже расцвела и разулыбалась, но руку пожимать не стала, просто приветливо помахав пальцами из стороны в сторону. — Мы приехали только вчера и вас ещё не видели, — продолжал общаться Джек.

— Ой, а мы вас видели. Ну, как Евгений загорал.

— Ему больше нравится, когда его зовут Женей.

— Джек, может, пойдём? Вы извините нас, мы хотели тут кое-что... — Женька честно попытался избавиться от новых знакомых.

— Да, верно, — Джек искоса посмотрел на Женьку и снова вернул всё своё внимание к Ане. Та же не отрывала взгляда от его лица. — Мы как раз хотели узнать, нет ли здесь каких-нибудь развлечений, кроме ныряния и купания. Может, вы в курсе?

Аня пожала точёными плечиками.

— Ой, я даже не знаю... Мы с подругой специально раз в год приезжаем сюда на курсы подводных ныряльщиков совместно с коренными охарцами. А больше я как-то ничем не...

Бекки шагнула поближе и перебила её:

— А помнишь, мы вчера слышали про вечеринку на соседнем острове? Туда всех туристов приглашают, даже специально сделали новостную рассылку, нам на коммы упало вместе с сообщениями от дирекции лагеря. Но ты сказала, что нам не с кем идти... Так, может...

— А что за вечеринка? — спросил Джек, заинтересованно склонив голову набок.

— Ой, а давайте вместе сходим? — всплеснула руками Аня. — Она как раз сегодня, и с десяти до одиннадцати там обещают коктейли!

— Говорят, там даже будет кто-то из местных, — подала голос Бекки с нервно-возбуждённым видом. Местный? Звезда, что ли, какая-то?

— И что, много будет народу? — спросил Джек. — Давайте тогда сходим. Вечеринка — это весело! — и он подмигнул Женьке с таким видом, будто они каждую неделю по этим вечеринкам шляются. Тоже мне, киборг, принадлежащий леснику, ёпт. Оно и видно.

— Я слышала только, что вечеринку устраивают в частном доме на острове, что на северо-западе от нас, кажется, он называется Сомао. Там какая-то богатая тусовка, но они решили открыть вход всем желающим, чтобы продемонстрировать новый бассейн.

— Бассейн? Здесь? — Женька скептически выгнул бровь на манер Джека. Его этот мимический жест то и дело бесил, что не отменяло его лаконичности.

— Богатые и их причуды, что с них возьмёшь, — пожала плечами Аня.

— Жень, пойдём? — Джек нарочито показушно подёргал его за рукав. Ну чисто младший братишка разрешения сходить в парк на качели спрашивает. Девушки наблюдали за ними с одинаковым умильным выражением на лицах. И не откажешь, и не выматеришься, и вообще... Оставалось только пожать плечами и сказать:

— Ладно, пойдём. Всё равно мы тут отдыхаем, так что терять нам нечего.

— Ура! Ты не пожалеешь! — просиял Джек.

— Я уже, — тихо, себе под нос, но зная, что Джек своим киборгским слухом различит, произнёс Женька.

Это было странно. Он помнил, как Джек чутко чувствовал, когда ему не хотелось ехать на встречи с Саньком, и поддерживал его, даже предлагал отказываться вслух и не делать жертв ради друга, который этих жертв не ценит. Теперь же он сам, будто Санёк, волоком тащил его на одну из так нелюбимых Женькой вечеринок, — ещё со студенческих времён он не любил подобные события, потому что не знал, как нужно себя вести и что говорить людям, чтобы потом его не считали угрюмым и скучным. Та самая попытка встретить лёт цикад с товарищами во время учёбы, обернулась и вовсе не тем, что Женька ждал. Цикад почти не было слышно, дико громкая музыка, которая играла сразу из всех колонок флаеров через общий транслятор, — нашёлся один умелец по технике, который всё это настроил, — кажется, распугала всех цикад в округе. У парней с собой было спиртное, а девушки оказались такими заводными, что сперва танцевали полночи, и даже Женьку умудрились втянуть в круг на пару песен... А потом случилось неизбежное, и девчонка, довольно симпатичная, как же её звали? — она повлекла Женьку за собой, в кусты папоротника, в темноту, где музыка слышалась не так громко и не мешали чужие взгляды.

Они встречались с Риной, — кажется, так её звали, — ещё пару раз, уже в общежитии, но оба понимали, что друг другу не подходят, и если их первый раз в лесу среди папоротников, осыпавших их спорами и охлаждая разгорячённые тела предутренней росой, казался прекрасным, как волшебное знакомство, то последующие — были похожи на тусклое приветствие и вялое прощание. Расставание было неизбежно, и Женька даже вздохнул с облегчением, когда увидел Рину с другим парнем. Если душа не лежит, то и заставлять себя не нужно, — так он рассудил.

— Жень? Ты что, завис? — ткнул его в бок твёрдый палец.

Он, и правда, настолько глубоко погрузился в воспоминания, что перестал обращать внимание на окружающих. Рассеянно улыбнувшись, Женька извинился, как мог.

— Мы с другом ещё хотели кое-куда сходить, так что до вечера, встретимся возле пирса с катерами, ладно?

— Ладно, до вечера! — слегка натянуто улыбаясь, ответила Аня, снова за двоих. Кажется, Бекки тоже не особо хотелось на вечеринку богатых снобов, и она согласилась на неё за компанию с подругой, чтобы той было с кем идти.

— Ну и зачем мы туда пойдём? — громким шёпотом потребовал у Джека ответа Женька, как только они отошли от девушек достаточно далеко.

Джек тут же повис на нём, облапив за шею, и тоже громким шёпотом в самое ухо доложил:

— Тебе давно пора найти себе кого-нибудь. Я очень волнуюсь за твоё здоровье, Жень.

— Кого-нибудь это, в смысле, кого-нибудь из них? — Женька ткнул пальцем в сторону ушедших подружек.

— Ну, хотя бы. Или, может, встретишь кого-то на вечеринке. Где же ещё знакомиться с девушками, как не там?

— А если я не хочу знакомиться ни с какими девушками? — упрямо быканул Женька.

Джек хитро блеснул глазами, что, несомненно, означало «тогда у нас с тобой есть другие варианты». Женька скрипнул зубами.

— Не понимаешь ты ничего, — обвинил он друга. Всё-таки друга, да.

— А ты объясни.

— Встречаться с кем-то просто «для здоровья»... — Женька подвис в поисках аналогий, которые бы дошли до понятны Джеку. — Это... Это всё равно, что пить растворимый кофе, когда где-то стоит пачка с натуральными зёрнами. Да, их надо обжарить и смолоть, а потом сварить, со специями или как-то по-особому, и всё это выходит очень долго. Но результат превосходит всяческие ожидания.

— То, что для тебя это долго, я уже заметил, — ввернул Джек. И было непонятно, говорит он ещё о кофе или уже об отношениях.

— В настоящий кофе ты влюбляешься, — упрямо нагнул Женька голову, не давая сбить себя с мысли. — Растворимый отставляешь в сторону и забываешь. Так вот. Я хочу влюбиться, а не пить из каждой кружки, которую мне подставляют.

Джек хмыкнул, и некоторое время они шли по тропинке молча. Женька малодушно подумал, что если Джек сейчас спросит, а какой для него кофе он, Женька не ответит, потому что не знает ответа. И отшутиться навроде «ты же мой тренер по правильному питанию» или «а ты вообще не кофе, ты — какао» не получится, будет мелочно и по-детски, как будто прячешь голову в песок при виде проблемы. Но Джек спросил о другом:

— А как ты узнаёшь, что кружка с кофе та самая?

— Никак. Сначала из неё просто хочется выпить, а потом понимаешь, что всё, влюбился. И уже не можешь без неё, и другие тебя не привлекают.

— Без неё?

— Ну... Без кружки с кофе. — Женька запутался, покосился на Джека, встретил его задумчивый, но всё равно ироничный взгляд, эту его лёгкую дурашливую полуулыбку и засопел, набычившись. — Знаешь, что? Иди ты со своими...

— Жень, я понял, — перебил его Джек, положив руку ему на плечо. — Не злись. Что поделать, если программа «Компаньон» у меня так криво написана.

— Нет у тебя никакой программы, а на характер обижаться глупо, — буркнул Женька.

— Ну, вот такой вот я тебе достался, — Джек развёл руками. Такая вот я кружка с кофе, будешь из меня пить? — в голову теперь полезли собственные ассоциации, и Женька, чуть не зарычав вслух, яростно почесал себе затылок под кепкой. Были бы волосы подлиннее, наверняка принялся рвать их с корнем. Отрастить, что ли?..

— Кстати, — осенило его вдруг. — Ты представился этим девчонкам человеком.

— Да. Ты против? Не надо было? Ты не говорил, что не хочешь...

— Джек, — Женька вздохнул. — Разумеется. Мы ведь с тобой об этом не разговаривали. Я не против. Просто предупреждай заранее, чтобы я знал, кому мы врём и что именно. А то потом я буду глупо выглядеть.

— А ты как хочешь, чтобы кем я был? Изображал твоего киборга или друга?

Друга. Изображал. Ёпт.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был настоящим, — ответил Женька, чуть сбившись с шага. — Не следовал программе, которую для тебя чужие дяди написали, а был собой. Да, себя надо найти и определить в мире, — это была всего лишь кривая и неточная цитата из очередного опуса З. Ковальского, которую Женька читал в инфранете, но она пришлась к месту. — Согласен, это трудно, но знаешь, что?

— Что?

— Все люди тоже делают это. Ищут себя, решают, кем им быть, кем они хотят стать. Кто-то не принимает никаких особенных решений, за него всё продумывают другие. Родители, любимые. И ты идёшь у них на поводу всю жизнь.

— Почти как по программе.

— Верно.

— Жень, а ты всегда сам хотел быть лесником?

Он помолчал, прежде чем отвечать. Хотел — да, добился, чего хотел — тоже да. Но теперь обстоятельства оказались сильнее него, и тщетность его стараний больно ударила по нему, и что же теперь? Неужели он сдался?

— Вроде бы, — ответил Женька неуверенно.

— Тогда ты молодец.

— Сейчас я безработный молодец, — буркнул Женька, указывая на очевидное.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Это «мы» неожиданно согрело его. Да, с проблемами справляться всегда проще, когда ты не один. Хорошо, когда есть это самое «мы».

Они прогулялись по острову, по искусственному ботаническому саду, созданному полностью на насыпной отмели. Женька с удивлением понаблюдал за хищными растениями, которые спрятали за стекло, чтобы обезопасить от них посетителей. Растения реагировали не только на движение и тепло, но и на вибрацию почвы, и в утренние часы были особенно голодны и возбуждены. Их хватательные усики толщиной с Женькины запястья так и прижимались к стеклу, размазывая по нему пищеварительный экстракт.

— А ведь они ещё и ядовитые, — с восхищением сообщил Джек, явно подключившийся к местной информационной системе. — Жертву парализует, как только яд из пищеварительных соков попадает на слизистую или в открытую рану.

— Но яд агрессивен только весной, когда у Htonia Rapinae наступает сезон цветения, — возник вдруг как ниоткуда маленький пухлый человечек, явно смотритель здешней оранжереи. — Зато видели бы вы, как красиво она цветёт! Лепестки хтонии переливаются всеми цветами радуги, а цветки такие большие, что могут поглотить голову человека целиком.

Женька хмыкнул. Он, конечно, не умилялся хищным и опасным растениям, у них на Эдеме хищные грибы вообще сперва росли, а потом свободно бегали по лесу в поисках добычи, сбившись в стаи, и это было явно опаснее, чем растение, плотно сидящее в земле на одном месте. Можно обойти по широкой дуге и не париться.

— А плоды у них съедобные, — вторил смотрителю Джек. — Правильно приготовленный плод хтонии хищной ничуть не уступает по вкусовым качествам знаменитому процыкулыру.

— Верно, — согласился смотритель. — Вижу, молодой человек, вы чрезвычайно увлечены хищными растениями диких неосвоенных планет? Это похвально, редко встретишь молодёжь, интересующуюся ботаникой, — смотритель протянул руку. — Меня зовут Ампелайос Периегет, я директор этого комплекса. Мне очень лестно подобное внимание к нашим питомцам, прямо бальзам на душу.

Да он просто пытается узнать, как поинтереснее ваших питомцев зажарить, чтобы потом их было вкуснее жрать, — подумал Женька, но вслух такого не сказал, чтобы не пугать и не расстраивать старичка. Он пожал его руку и тоже представился. Джек, носящий коварные кулинарные замыслы в своей голове, чинно последовал его примеру.

— Хтония гораздо более редкое растение, чем процыкулыр, — сообщил директор Ампелайос. — Её и раньше было трудно достать, а уж теперь и подавно. Конкретно данную особь мне посчастливилось молодым ростком выкопать во время моих странствий по неисследованному космосу вместе с Арнольдом Счастливчиком. В то время я служил юнгой на его корабле. Не поверите, в скольких переделках мы побывали, — мечтательно протянул директор Ампелайос. — Но годы шли, и я занялся другим делом, которое мне оказалось более по душе. Ботаника, да... Счастливчик Арнольд спонсировал моё начинание, он всегда щедро расплачивался со своей командой, и на его деньги был открыт этот комплекс, а хтония стала первым его жителем.

— А... Так откуда она родом? — спросил Женька, который не имел требуемых ботанических знаний и не мог читерски подключиться к информаторию напрямую.

— Она с Кассандры. Конечно же, с Кассандры, самой последней, самой прекрасной и ужасной из обнаруженных Арнольдом планет. Как вы знаете, сейчас посещение Кассандры жёстко ограничено её новыми владельцами, так что... — старичок развёл руками. — Наша хтония единственная. И вряд ли кому-то ещё посчастливится понаблюдать за её восхитительными охотничьими повадками.

«К счастью», — подумал Женька, но ничего не сказал, хотя, глядя на забавную ухмылку Джека, можно было сказать, что по его лицу эти слова можно было прочесть, как по книге. Старичок тоже это увидел, но растолковал его мимику по-своему.

— Зря вы так смотрите. Новые владельцы Кассандры твёрдо намерены соблюдать все требования герцогини Кассандрийской по поводу владения планетой. Не подвергать терраформации площадь большую, чем терраформирована уже, так что пригодная для человека среда обитания сохраняется лишь в паре километров от жилого поселения, единственного на всей планете. Я знаю об этом потому, что представители ОЗК, компании, которой герцогиня отписала Кассандру по завещанию, связывались со мной по межпланетной связи и консультировались по поводу возможности существования в дикой среде обитания. Я подготовил им справочник с подробным описанием наиболее часто встречающихся видов животных и растений, которые могут им встретиться в процессе освоения... Знаете, отчаянные ребята эти ОЗК. Даром что киборги. Отважиться жить на дикой Кассандре, причём добровольно, — вы представляете? У нас с собой в экспедиции были андроиды и киборги из начальных линеек. Так вот, Кассандра уничтожала технику, как расшалившийся ребёнок разрушает куличики в песочнице. Хищная хтония — не единственный представитель агрессивной флоры, как вы можете догадаться.

Джек выдал свой интерес вежливым удивлённым возгласом, а Женька скептично подумал, что даже Эдем для неподготовленного человека может оказаться смертельно опасным местом. Или грибы нападут и сожрут плохо упакованные припасы, или внезапное падение ночной температуры окажется неприятным сюрпризом. А уж если не посчастливится нарваться на дневную кабанью лежку и спугнуть свиноматку с поросятами, то туриста спасут лишь быстрые ноги да низкие ветви деревьев, встреченные при стратегическом отступлении.

— Технику безопасности надо соблюдать, — буркнул Женька. — И не лезть головой вперёд в дремучие заросли.

— Молодой человек, поверьте мне... — начал было старичок, подбоченившись, но его неожиданно перебил Джек:

— Жене в этом отношении можно доверять. Вы знаете, он ведь лесник!

— Джек, тихо! — но было уже поздно.

— Да что вы говорите?! Настоящий?

— С дипломом и шестилетним стажем работы, — буркнул Женька. Вот ещё, было бы чем гордиться.

— А... Откуда вы родом?

— С Эдема.

— О! Это не там ли произрастают уникальные гетеротрофные эукариоты с осмотрофным типом питания...

— Грибы? Да, именно там, — Женька неожиданно почувствовал, что не хочет обсуждать с этим академиком уникальность растительного и животного мира своей родной планеты. Этому дядьке только бы своё любопытство потешить, а у него, Женьки, из-за расформирования лесничества душа болела. Сколько гектаров этой уникальной флоры отдано под уничтожение, не передать.

— Жаль. Очень жаль, — протянул старичок. — Но, в любом случае, вы опоздали.

— Куда? — непонимающе спросил Женька.

— Пару месяцев назад ОЗК искали себе консультанта на работу, даже заявку на сайте размещали, писали мне, представляете? — старичок рассмеялся. — В мои-то годы, да на Кассандру... Жаль, жаль. Да и как бы я бросил свой ботанический сад, м? Столько сил, средств и времени в него вложено... В общем, заявку недавно сняли. То ли решили своими силами обойтись с помощью моего справочника, то ли нашли кого-то вроде вас. Ну, вы-то в любом случае никуда отправляться не собираетесь, верно? Судя по вашему виду, вы просто туристы. Прилетели сюда, чтобы провести время на отдыхе, а потом вернётесь обратно домой, и за работу? — полуутвердительно-полувопросительно сказал старичок.

— Верно, — задумчиво произнёс Женька.

Не то чтобы он жаждал найти работу на другой планете, не то чтобы он ощущал разочарование оттого, что этой работы ему не получить, потому что он запоздал с подачей заявления на два месяца. Но ощущения в любом случае были странные. Вроде как включили в комнате яркий свет, чтобы он осознал, что до этого сидел в ней в потёмках, и тут же сообщили, что комнатой-то он ошибся, ему нужно перейти в соседнюю, тусклую и пустую. Ёпт, ну не сложилось, так не сложилось. Вот ещё, будет он забивать себе голову всякой ерундой! Да на эту Кассандру с его подготовкой и соваться-то нельзя. Как-никак, а обучение на Эдеме было сугубо профильное, заточенное именно под Эдем и его особенности. Флора и фауна лесов — эдемская, возбудители заболеваний деревьев — эдемские, сроки роста и вызревания плодов и грибов... Ну, всё понятно, короче. Кассандра — вовсе не его профиль. И вообще, не больно-то и хотелось.

— Ну... Пойдём мы, наверное, дальше, — почесав в затылке пятернёй и сдвинув кепку на лоб, сказал Женька. — Очень приятно было с вами познакомиться и поболтать... И с хтонией тоже.

Они распрощались со старичком и ещё прошлись по оранжерее сада мимо прихотливо извивающихся лиан-вампиров с бледно-розовыми листьями, с помощью которых у растения и происходило всасывание гемоглобина жертвы. «Насосавшись», лиана краснела, потом бурела, потом становилась цвета ржавчины; мимо круглых и колючих, будто кактусы, мячиков, которые передвигались с помощью колючек в поисках теплокровных существ и воды, а потом врастали в них намертво — буквально намертво, вбуравливаясь до кости. Мимо небольшого деревца с семенами-крылатками серебристого цвета и сиреневыми листьями...

— А этот-то что делает? — с подозрением косясь на него, спросил Женька.

— Кассандрийский клён-серебрянка. Для человека безвреден, — ответил Джек.

— Ух ты, — протянул Женька удивлённо. Клён был красив, хотя совершенно не похож на обычные клёны формой листьев. А вот семена — да, семена-крылатки были самые настоящие, кленовые.

— Богат сахарами и питательными веществами, — добавил Джек. — Является местом обитания и продуктом питания реликтового кассандрийского древолаза малого.

— А это кто? — тут Женьку озарило, что при такой чудовищной флоре на Кассандре должна быть просто убийственная фауна, и теперь с замиранием сердца ждал, когда Джек расскажет ему про ядовитую шерсть, метровые иглы и игольно острые зубы.

— Что-то типа помеси белочки с коалой. Пушистый, с ушками, спина в пятнышках, — пожал плечами Джек. — Питается только свежими листьями и плодами этого клёна, поэтому вывоз древолаза за пределы Кассандры запрещён.

Женька понятливо покивал и прошёл дальше. На Кассандре были папоротники. Перистые сиреневые листья с буро-жёлтыми спорами, вызывающими у человека анафилактический шок, но кто полезет в те папоротники, тот сам дурак. На Кассандре были полевые цветы, совершенно безвредные для человека и так похожие на эдемские васильки, ромашки и лютики. Непривычных оттенков, с гораздо более крупными лепестками и листьями...

Женька с неудовольствием заметил, что оранжерея, посвящённая Кассандре, подошла к концу, и вот уже впереди замаячил другой выход из здания.

— Слушай, — подёргал Джек его за плечо. — А хочешь, я вернусь и спрошу у него, не нужны ли ему тут работники?

— Что? — Женька будто очнулся.

— Ну... Тебе тут нравится, вот я и подумал, почему нет?

— Потому и нет, — твёрдо ответил Женька. — Мы сюда отдыхать приехали, а потом вернёмся на Эдем. Нечего людей беспокоить. — Чуть помедлив, он добавил: — Да и зарплата тут, наверное, небольшая, а мне ещё тебя кормить.

Кто ещё кого кормил, было неясно, готовкой-то теперь постоянно занимался Джек, так что ворчание Женьки о кормёжке оба воспринимали как шутку. Хотя сейчас он будто бы обиделся.

— Ну как хочешь. Я просто предложил.

Настроение смотреть соседние оранжереи отпало. Женька не сомневался, что в других крытых стеклом зданиях тоже найдётся масса хищных и алчных до человека растений-убийц, но любоваться на них расхотелось. Они и так пять часов проторчали в ботаническом саду, и организм сигнализировал о том, что в него не мешало бы закинуть что-то посущественнее пары бутербродов.

Направляясь к выходу, они прошли мимо переносного лотка, с которого молодой авшур, только-только обросший взрослой куцей шерстью, торговал поделками из ракушек, песка и перламутра. Женька завис над брелками, бутылочками с цветным песком, голографическими магнитами с морскими актинидами и изображениями атолловых островов, над плетёнными из кожи местных рыб и водорослей браслетами и баночками с ужасающе знакомым названием «мазь на основе унденда вульгарис, ваша вечная молодость». Куда её предполагалось намазывать, ему знать уже не хотелось, он отпрянул от лотка и от авшура, как от прокажённого.

— Знаешь, — протянул Джек, разглядывающий ценники, — думаю, правильным будет купить сувениры во время экскурсии в самой резервации. Там наверняка будет всё то же самое, но без торговой наценки.

— Наверное, ты прав, — легко согласился Женька, быстро направляясь в сторону выхода. Чёрта с два он там что-нибудь купит, ёпт. Везде суют эту свою проклятую водоросль, блин! Как будто... — он засопел носом, — как будто специально, чтобы напомнить ему, что было прошлой ночью, а ведь он так хотел об этом забыть. Вот Джек молодец, ничем не напоминает о вчерашнем, ни словом, ни действием. Это у него отчего-то мысли всё время возвращаются к одному и тому же. Дурацкий массаж, лёгкий поцелуй и фраза о простой дружеской помощи. Вроде и прицепиться не к чему, Джек допустил ошибку по незнанию, из-за своей программы, которая рассчитала полезность от использования чёртовой водоросли. А потом протянул, так сказать, руку помощи, когда увидел, что это понадобилось. По собственной дурости, да.

Но почему-то у Женьки всё равно создавалось ощущение, что дурят здесь как раз именно его.

Ну, хорошо, допустим, дурят. Тогда зачем Джек полез к нему на самом деле? Женька с подозрением обернулся, наткнулся на доброжелательную улыбочку, — ну конечно, чего это ты такой положительный? А того, что последствия вчерашнего солнечного ожога устранены, прогулка по саду прошла хорошо, сейчас они направляются в кафе, чтобы пообедать, а вечером им предстоит вечеринка с девчонками, почему бы и не улыбнуться, денёк-то солнечный, небо безоблачное, а температура воздуха комфортная.

— Что такое, Жень? Ты на меня уже минуту смотришь.

— Мне кажется, ты мне о чём-то недоговариваешь, — признался Женька.

— О чём именно?

— Обо всём, ёпт! — ругнулся Женька и пошёл вперёд, первым ступая на песок пляжа, где они ещё вчера видели кафе.

Женька согласился разок поесть здесь, исключительно потворствуя желанию Джека познакомиться с местной кухней. Ну интересно ему попробовать на вкус желе из осьминогов, жаркое из морских звёзд и чай с лепестками актиниды и водорослями? Ладно, пускай пробует. Главное, чтобы не кинулся потом ими Женьку кормить, он их есть не будет, не дождётесь! На Эдеме таких гадов не едят, и он не будет, — сурово хмурясь, думал Женька, косясь на угрей, тушёных с корнеплодами, которых полагалось есть с помощью двух деревянных палочек. К слову сказать, пользовался ими Джек виртуозно, подхватывал кусочки еды и ещё ни один не уронил. Вгрызаясь в собственное жаркое, Женька подозревал, что ещё вчера оно летало над морем, клевало крабов на пляже и орало на товарок, но по вкусу летающая рептилия почти ничем не отличалась от курятины, и это, по крайней мере, было мясо. На запечённого угря в гнёздах из водорослей с овощами на тарелке Джека даже и смотреть не хотелось.

— Жень, ну попробуй хоть кусочек, — предлагал Джек, протягивая ему палочки, которыми он держал небольшой кусочек угря. — Он вкусный! И очень нежный, без костей.

— Разумеется, без костей, это же червяк, — ответил Женька, — откуда у червяка кости.

— Не червяк, а донная рыба. На, попробуй!

Ничуть не разочаровавшись его отказом брать еду прямо с палочек, — вот ещё чего не хватало, и так уже на них люди странно косятся, — Джек начал подкладывать самые вкусные, по его мнению, куски Женьке на тарелку.

— И чтобы всё попробовал, — твёрдо сказал он таким голосом, будто ультиматум ставил. — Если понравится, я потом рецепт скачаю.

Ну, конечно, это же еда, а еда — это святое. Откажешься — и будешь враг номер один.

Женька нахмурился и наколол на вилку ближайший кусок «донной рыбы». Прожевал. Хмыкнул.

— Ничего так. Кисло-сладкое.

— О, это из-за соуса! Его готовят из специальных корневищ водорослей, которые добывают на экваторе...

— Джек, — веско произнёс Женька, — хватит с меня водорослей.

Этот подлец ничуть не смутился, а только озорно улыбнулся и ответил:

— Как скажешь, Жень.

А потом крутанул палочки в руке и продолжил есть как ни в чём не бывало. Женьке только оставалось последовать его примеру и делать вид, что его вовсе не смущают взгляды с соседнего столика, которые кидали на него и Джека какие-то очередные туристки. Вроде бы даже симпатичные, ничуть не хуже Ани и Бекки, но Женька уже заочно был сыт женским обществом по горло. А вот Джеку, кажется, внимание девчонок только льстило, потому что он будто специально выделывался, ловя их взгляды. И постоянно дёргал его, отвлекая то требованием попробовать его десерт, зачерпнув его длинной маленькой ложечкой и поднеся её чуть ли не к его рту дрожащее зелёное с розовыми прожилками желе. Вслед за желе «Ну что, понравилось? А ты знал, что его тоже варят из водорослей?» последовали маленькие крекеры, просто тающие на языке, и крошечные чашечки крепкого пряного кофе.

— Ну, хоть кофе тут нормальный, — буркнул Женька, делая глоток и обжигаясь.

— Нормальный, — кивнул Джек. — Но он местный. Его выращивают на одном из насыпных островов, специально созданных для аграрных целей.

Женька только угукнул, набив рот сразу несколькими крекерами. Джек протянул руку и смахнул крошки с его щеки. Женька покосился сперва на него, а потом — на туристок, которые сидели за соседним столиком. Сидели, краснели и шептались, поглядывая на них с Джеком. Задним числом Женька сообразил, как они, должно быть, смотрятся со стороны. Два парня, высокие, мускулистые и симпатичные, ага, ну как же без того, и один другому то лучшие куски подкладывает, то крошки с него смахивает, постоянно улыбается, что-то негромко рассказывает, наклоняясь к нему поближе...

— Так! — Женька стукнул чашечкой, расплескав кофе по маленькому блюдцу. — Ты что это, специально?

— Что именно? — спросил Джек и поставил свою чашечку аккуратно в центр блюдца.

— Вот это вот всё! — Женька махнул рукой, обведя ею стол, самого Джека, заодно захватив и соседний столик со зрительницами их бесплатного представления. — Ты зачем выделываешься?

Джек отпустил ручку кофейной чашечки и положил руки ладонями вниз на столешницу. Поднял глаза и прямо посмотрел на Женьку. Создалось впечатление, что ему хочется оттолкнуться от стола, вскочить и сбежать, но он сдерживается.

— Я, Жень, не выделываюсь, — тихо и чётко ответил он. От его голоса, настолько отличного от обыкновенного дурашливого, с Женьки сразу половину злости как рукой сняло. — Я наконец-то веду себя так, как ты мне постоянно советуешь. Я веду себя свободно. Стараюсь делать то, что мне хочется. И это непросто. — Он приложил палец к виску, будто хотел из него застрелиться. — Знаешь, сколько запретов системы мне постоянно приходится отменять? Вот, например, сейчас? — Джек протянул руку и взял с тарелки Женьки один крекер, положил его в рот и, кажется, проглотил не жуя. — Сейчас их было восемь. Включая отказ отправить сообщение в DEX-компани в связи с совершением противоправных действий. Я стараюсь вести себя как человек и делать то, что мне хочется, что интересно. Но постоянно сталкиваюсь с препятствиями. И с твоей стороны тоже. Но их я иногда не понимаю. Объясни, почему я не могу делиться с тобой едой, если обычно мы всё время едим вместе, почему не могу открыто демонстрировать свои эмоции, если обычно тебе нравится, что я использую «компаньона», и почему я не могу обращать внимание на представительниц противоположного пола, если ты заинтересован в том, чтобы найти себе подругу, чтобы забыть Аллу?

— Не заинтересован! — выпалил Женька первое, что пришло в голову.

— Ну, значит, ты неплохо притворялся!

Хотя нет, первым в голову Женьки пришло другое. Почему же система Джека требует послать сообщение DEX-компани, если тех уже не существует? Потому что она старая, да? Он слышал, что киборгов из ОЗК избавляют от всего программного обеспечения, оставляя им настолько минимальные настройки, что им приходится заново учиться ходить и держать ложку в руках. Нужно ли подобное Джеку? Может, стоит предложить ему это? Тогда бы система наверняка перестала ругать его за взятый без спросу чужой крекер.

— Ладно, прости, — буркнул Женька. — Я неуютно себя чувствую, когда на меня люди смотрят. Не люблю.

— Почему? — Джек чуть оттаял, на его лице промелькнул интерес.

— Ну сам посмотри. Они ведь думают, будто мы вместе.

— Но мы действительно вместе!

— Не так. Мы не пара. А они считают наоборот!

— И что тебя смущает?

— Что мы не пара!

— Так что ты хочешь, чтобы мы были парой, или нет? — кажется, Джек произнёс это достаточно громко, чтобы девчонки это услышали. Они зашушукались, сдвинув головы, и Женьки внутренне застонал. Потом до него дошло, что именно ляпнул Джек, и застонал уже вслух. И что тут отвечать?

— А оно тебе надо? Вот лично тебе, Джек?

Он заметил растерянность в его глазах, которая там промелькнула всего на мгновение, но и этого хватило.

— Ты не знаешь, — утвердительно ответил за него Женька.

— Потому что у меня никогда такого не было, — парировал Джек. — Как я могу разбираться в том, чего раньше не знал? Жень, ты у меня первый. Во многих смыслах.

— Да иди ты! — выдал Женька.

— Я серьёзно! И я не смогу узнать ничего нового, если ты мне не даёшь!

— А не со мной это можно узнавать? — в сердцах бросил Женька. На соседний столик он уже не смотрел. Ёпт, чего там смотреть, и так всё понятно, ссора влюблённых самая натуральная. Даже официант жмётся в углу и боится к ним подойти! Кошмар, больше в это кафе он ни ногой!

— Но я не хочу не с тобой, — ответил Джек, чуть помолчав. Будто прислушиваясь к себе. А трудно это, наверное? Когда система всё время говорила тебе, что делать, и ты привык её слушаться, и теперь ты не знаешь, как выглядят желания и реакции собственного Я.

— И? — нагнул голову Женька, заметив, что Джек замолчал. — Мне тебе что, подыграть? Чтобы ты понял, чего ты хочешь? — его замутило. Натуральным образом замутило от себя, от того, до чего они договорились, от всего.

Джек с несчастным видом поглядел в стол.

— Притворяться тоже неправильно.

Хорошо, что хоть это он понимает.

— Не отталкивай меня, Жень. Ладно? Хотя бы недолго.

Теперь настал черёд Женьки буравить взглядом стол. Чего Джек от него хочет? Насколько далеко может зайти? Да и не отталкивал он его, в принципе. Чо, например, вчера в палатке сильно оттолкнуть получилось?

Джек не знает, чего хочет, потому что этого у него никогда не было. Но Женьке тоже не шибко хочется быть обучающим и тренировочным манекеном, с помощью которого Джек сможет определиться, что в жизни ему надо. У него, у Женьки, вообще-то тоже есть чувства и мнения. И что же, засунуть их в мусоросжигатель и уничтожить?

— Недолго. Ладно, — сам от себя не ожидая, ответил Женька. — Пока мы здесь. И я ничего не обещаю. Я могу только постараться.

Джек против ожиданий не расцвёл и не переменил мгновенно своё настроение на полярное, жизнеутверждающее, а просто согласно кивнул. И остался задумчивым и спокойным. Ну, точно обдумывал что-то. С одной стороны, хорошо, что хоть кто-то из них думает. С другой, Женьке стало казаться, что его вынудили дать обещание, последствий которого он не может просчитать. Действительно, не может. Реакции Джека изменяются так же хаотично, как огненное пламя, их предугадать невозможно.

— В любом случае, мы останемся друзьями, — проговорил Женька, пытаясь понять, куда могут завести их Джековы исследования. Но он твёрдо намеревался сохранить хотя бы то, что между ними уже есть. Как бы тот ни налажал, каких бы ошибок ни наделал, Женька постарается всё исправить.

Женьке ещё никогда так быстро не делали расчёт в кафе. А провожали взглядом к выходу их обоих, кажется, не только девушки с соседнего столика, но и вообще все посетители. Он мужественно скрипнул зубами и притворился, что ничего не замечает, ни сочувствующих и любопытных взглядов исподтишка, ни шепотков, ни ухмылочек. Пошли они все. Да что они вообще знают о жизни с киборгом, о ежедневных трудностях и о говнистом характере? Да ничего.

***  
На остров их забрал катер на воздушной подушке, почти такой же, на котором они приплыли сюда из аэропорта. Катер брал на борт всех желающих, но капитан, лично вышедший встречать гостей, неоднократно предупреждал, что ночью с острова их никто не повезёт, первый обратный рейс будет только в десять утра по местному времени.

— На всю ночь? — с сомнением спросил Женька.

— Ничего страшного, в крайнем случае, доплывём, — успокоил его Джек. — Тут недалеко.

Его слова Аня и Бекки посчитали шуткой, а вот Женька знал больше них, и потому даже не улыбнулся.

— В крайнем случае, я тебя на себе вытащу, не волнуйся, — шепнул Джек ему на ухо, приблизив лицо.

И на это Женька никак не отреагировал. Опрометчиво данное обещание, как он и ожидал, обернулось ловушкой-западнёй. Теперь Джек беспрепятственно лапал его, тискал, трогал в своё удовольствие, а чуть Женька напоминал ему о том, что у него тоже есть личное пространство, как отвечал, что Женька ему обещал. Переодеться и подобрать из немногочисленной одежды Женьки шмотки, годные для молодёжной тусовки, теперь было тем ещё квестом. Но Женька был кремень и отверг щенячьи глазки Джека и его протяжное «Жень, ты же обещал» твёрдым:

— Если ты продолжишь, мы никуда не пойдём.

— Но, Жень...

— Ты мне всё настроение сбиваешь, — обвинил его Женька. И вроде это сработало. А потом к их палатке подошли Аня с Бекки и громко позвали:

— Эй, соседи, вы там как, собрались уже?

И срочно пришлось натягивать брюки, уже не обращая внимания на трусы и Джековы загоны. Хотя нет, обратить всё же пришлось. Джек выскочил из палатки, держа в руках рубашку Женьки, и тот отобрал её уже на улице, натянув на голое тело. Тело, кстати, уже не горело, и даже кожа, кажется, не собиралась покрываться волдырями и слезать клочьями. Спасибо дикорастущей унтенде вульгарис, ёпт. И лечебному массажу.

Когда Джек переключился на девушек и включил их в разговор, стало чуть посвободнее, его тактильности поубавилось, и Женька уже не так сильно раздражался, даже стал надеяться на то, что из отдыха может что-то получиться. Посмотреть, как живут богатые на этой самой закрытой вилле, почему бы и нет. Можно сказать, что это почти как бесплатная экскурсия, да-да. И с новыми знакомыми пообщаться будет приятно, пусть даже Женька не собирается ни с кем из них крутить роман, и пусть даже Джеку этого не понять, просто поговорить будет хорошо. Бекки говорила:

— Сегодня не получилось поплавать нормально. Скоро ожидается шторм, и все заранее ушли на глубину.

Женька с сомнением посмотрел на чистое небо и на солнце, зависшее над горизонтом.

— Шторм? — спросил он. Сейчас даже ветра не было, листья на пальмах на берегу обвисли поникшими флагами.

— Скоро будет, так говорят, — ответила Аня. — Я-то в этом не особо разбираюсь, с местными не общаюсь, это Бекки у нас фанатка подводных танцев...

— Ой, да ладно тебе, — рассмеялась Бекки и мило покраснела.

— Только и говорит, что об этой хренофигне.

— Хореографии, — поправила Бекки.

Женьке это что-то напомнило, и он почувствовал с Бекки солидарность.

— А вот я бы послушал, — неожиданно для себя выдал он. Бекки улыбнулась и ответила:

— Это не слушать, это видеть надо. А вы же ведь танцами не занимались никогда?

— Я — нет, — честно признался Женька, который в танцах был так же изящен, как кабан на льду. — А вот Джек может станцевать что угодно. Наверное. Я в него верю.

Бекки хихикнула и посмотрела на Джека с сомнением. Настолько нарочитым, что было ясно: она бросает Джеку вызов. Джек в ответ только подмигнул и кивнул. Мол, увидим.

Катер быстро причалил к острову. Кажется, они дольше швартовались, чем плыли. Джек молчал и внимательно рассматривал пляж в обзорное окно. Между виллой на искусственной насыпной скале и пропускным пунктом рядом с пирсом стоял обманчиво хрупкий сетчатый заборчик в рост человека.

— У них здесь система защиты, как в банковском хранилище, — шепнул вдруг Джек. — И отключают её, похоже, только когда по связи предупреждают о появлении ожидаемых гостей. Пока мы не приблизились на расстояние зрительной визуализации, охрану периметра не отключали. А далее произошёл обмен радиоволнами. В общем, муха не пролетит.

— Киборг не проплывёт, — добавил Женька, внезапно осенённый. Так вот куда Джек плавал вчера? Не за водорослью вовсе, а сюда, на остров пытался проникнуть. Хотя нет, не складывалась картинка. Вернулся-то Джек с пакетом и травой. Значит, всё же где-то нашёл растение. Ну, может, оно тут повсюду растёт, и нарвать его в прибрежной зоне любого острова — раз плюнуть.

Джек покосился на него, нахмурился ещё больше и отвёл взгляд.

— Заметь, я ни о чём тебя не спрашиваю, — сказал Женька, которому, несмотря на досаду, поведение Джека показалось забавным.

— Пойдёмте скорее, уже можно выходить! — позвала их Аня, пробежав по проходу и вернувшись. — Там всем раздают гостевые браслеты, говорят, без них на острове нельзя.

— Да-да, мы сейчас, — ответил за них двоих Женька. Джек сидел с прямо выпрямленной спиной и вцепившись пальцами в подлокотники кресла. — Ну? Пойдём, получим свои браслеты? — спросил его Женька.

Джек повернул к нему голову, ровно механическая кукла, и хмуро спросил:

— Где я прокололся? Или ты следил за мной?

— Больно надо мне за тобой следить, — ответил Женька, отчего-то ощутив облегчение: Джек не изменился, он по-прежнему такой же обалдуй, как и раньше, и что-то затеял, но... Женька обязательно выяснит, что. Попозже. Джек нервничал. И это делало его живее и человечнее, чем все его попытки изобразить человека, произнести фразу или совершить действие, которого от него ждут.

— Тогда как ты понял? Или ты с самого начала... Заметил в доке, как и я?

Женька встал и отправился к выходу. Джек догнал его в два шага и окликнул:

— Жень?

— Да ничего я не замечал. Просто так сейчас ляпнул наобум, и всё. Ты сам себя выдал только что.

На выражение лица Джека стоило посмотреть. Женька тут же вспомнил, как дурил одного из своих младших братьев, рассказывая о походах в лес страшные истории о грибах и кабанах. Мол, им с дедом пришлось ночевать на дереве, а грибы пытались подгрызть ствол, и тогда им с дедом на выручку пришёл вожак кабанов со своей стаей, сильные и матёрые животные прогнали хищные грибы в два счёта — и всё в таком же духе. И ведь тогда его вранью верили. Правда, было им тогда лет по восемь-девять, отчего бы и не поверить.

— Ну, знаешь... — кажется, Джек подумал-подумал и решил обидеться. Насупился, нахмурился и пошёл следом за ним абсолютно молча. Ну и ладно, — решил Женька, никуда не денется, расскажет всё рано или поздно. Лучше бы, конечно, пораньше, чтобы они смогли успеть вызвать полицию. А в том, потребуется вмешательство полиции, Женька не сомневался. Иначе Джек бы всё ему уже рассказал. А сейчас молчит только потому, что хочет дать ему отдохнуть, не тревожить. Наивный. Смешно у него проявляется забота о нём, о Женьке. Не хочет говорить о проблемах и думает, будто он, зная о проблеме, сможет нормально себя чувствовать.

Если честно, Женька подозревал, что Джек заметил что-то вроде незаконной рыбной ловли или промысла редких охраняемых животных. Сообщить о подобном можно, но толку будет мало. Нарушителей нужно ловить на горячем, так что пользы в их заявлении не будет.

Им выдали гостевые браслеты, разноцветные полоски застёгивались на запястье на простой магнитный замок, и вслед за одетым в чёрный костюм охранником — и не жарко ему в таком виде? — отправились вверх по витиевато изгибающейся тропинке, выложенной мелкой разноцветной галькой, вверх по склону. Когда они поднялись достаточно высоко, Женька обернулся и увидел, как к острову причаливает следующий катер с очередной группой гостей, и впервые задался вопросом, на какое количество народу рассчитан сегодняшний праздник.

— Интересно, а кормить нас будут? — вдруг мечтательно протянул Джек под боком. — Всегда хотел узнать, чем кормят в богатых домах.

— Только не говори, что так рвался сюда именно из-за еды, — машинально ответил Женька. В принципе, он бы не удивился.

— Что угодно, лишь бы не консервы, — парировал Джек.

Женька сузил глаза.

— А, может, ты по комбикорму соскучился? Если хочешь, когда вернёмся, я позвоню Фреду, и он всё устроит в лучшем виде. Элитный, отборный...

Джек тоже прищурился, будто уже прикидывал, как будет засовывать пирожки с начинкой из этого самого комбикорма Женьке за шиворот. От ссоры их спасло восхищённое оханье. Впереди идущие гости добрались до входа в особняк. Точнее, это был целый комплекс зданий, большая часть которых находилась с внутренней стороны скалы, укрытая гигантским уступом, и потому с соседних островов видна не была. Белая громада возвышалась над ними, будто замок, и везде были башенки, тонкие воздушные переходы между ними, арочные окна в стенных проёмах. По виду их можно было сказать, что внутри башен явно ничего нет, слишком уж они узки, а значит, просто нефункциональный декор, но как красиво этот декор выглядел. Внешняя стена особняка, тоже белая и монолитная с виду, оканчивалась парапетом, украшенным витиеватой резьбой, на фоне неба камень казался тонким воздушным кружевом. Внутрь, впрочем, вели обычные, окованные прочным металлопластиком ворота, а на входе стояли обычная видеокамера и сенсорная панель для вызова и набора кодов. Сопровождающий их шкаф с ушками из охраны набрал на панели код и приложил большой палец к считывающей панели, и ворота распахнулись. Женька заметил, как Джек внимательно наблюдал за манипуляциями охранника. Наверное, уже и код вычислил, и про отпечатки пальцев что-нибудь придумал. Наверняка в доме будет масса возможностей приобрести отпечатки пальцев хозяев и охраны, просто дотронувшись до любой дверной ручки. Гляди-ка, — мелькнула следующая мысль, — а ведь не боятся в такую охраняемую крепость пускать неизвестно кого, всякую шушеру, подобранных на ближайших островах туристов. Уж не ловушка ли это? Да нет, ерунда. На кого ловушка и из-за чего? Да и потом, у Женьки есть целый киборг, он вытащит его из любой передряги.

Когда ворота распахнулись, до Женьки донеслась музыка. Пока еле слышная, будто мутное облако вдалеке, но мотив вполне угадывался. Популярные в этом сезоне песни «ВИА Галакта» крутили по всем обитаемым планетам, и даже захолустный аграрный Эдем не избежал участи приобщиться к эстраде.

Танцуй со мной, мои ритмы как вода,  
Так пульсирует жизнь, скажи сегодня «да».

Женька тут же сморщился, вот не любил бессмысленные тексты, которые потом заседают в голове вместе с привязчивым мотивчиком. Ходишь весь день, этот мусор в голове крутится, и никак его оттуда не выкинуть. Нет, похоже, это была не ловушка, а самая настоящая вечеринка. И неизвестно, что хуже.

Им пришлось пройти по усыпанной белым мраморным песком изгибающейся дорожке к парадному входу, и там их встретило розовое создание. Хозяйка особняка была молодая девчонка от силы лет двадцати, на высоких тонких каблуках она стояла уверенно, а улыбалась подходящим к ней туристам ласковой улыбкой. За её спиной столбом стоял ещё один охранник с мрачным невыразительным лицом и аккуратно уложенными светлыми волосами. Он осмотрел подошедших людей и перевёл взгляд в пустоту перед собой.

— Боинг, всем новеньким присвоить статус «гость», — жеманно сказала хозяйка и обратилась к гостям. — Здравствуйте, меня зовут Алина, я одна из владельцев этого острова! Спасибо, что нашли время и приплыли сюда! Я буду очень рада познакомиться со всеми! Сегодня у нас вечеринка, в доме вас ждут музыка, угощения и напитки, пожалуйста, развлекайтесь! Я присоединюсь к вам попозже, как только встречу остальных гостей!

Богатая девчонка со скуки созвала к себе толпу, — угадал Женька. — Ей просто захотелось повеселиться и похвастаться деньгами.

— Это семёрка, — шепнул вдруг Джек, наклонившись к самому его уху. — Причём из самого последнего выпуска. Их перестали продавать, когда DEX-компани развалилась.

— Значит, ему года два? — зачем-то уточнил Женька.

— От силы, четыре.

Они прошли в холл, отделанный белым камнем. Музыка сделалась громче.

— Разве теперь владение киборгом не запрещено? — спросил Женька.

— Запрещены только шестёрки. С семёрками же дело обстоит сложнее. ОЗК может направить представителя с предложением выкупить модель, но владелец вправе отказаться. Семёрки считаются стабильными.

— Личность полностью подавляется процессором — и это называется стабильностью?

— О чём это вы? — встряла в их разговор Аня. Женька и не заметил, как девушка примкнула их тесному кружку.

— У неё семёрка, — пояснил Женька. — Киборг. А я удивляюсь, что их ещё не запретили.

— И не запретят, — со странным выражением ответил Джек.

— Ух ты, киборгов сейчас так редко встретишь! — восхитилась Аня, оборачиваясь назад, словно могла разглядеть Боинга сквозь стену. — Но он же не разумный?

— Считается, что семёрки не срываются, — с тем же выражением ответил Джек. — Хотя...

Девушка передёрнула плечами и ёмко ответила:

— Бр-р-р! Пойдёмте лучше танцевать. Не надо мне тут всяких страшных историй про сорванных киборгов!

Джек охотно двинулся вперёд, а Женька подумал, что Аня — ничего так девчонка, хорошая. И Джеку очень подходит.

При входе в следующую дверь создалась небольшая толпа, и Женька примкнул к ней, уже ощущая ушами всю мощь колонок, расставленных по углам комнаты и возле пульта ди-джея, «ВИА Галакта» надрывались вовсю:

Открой мне тайну, тайну свою,  
Тебе пою песню, песню пою,  
В тебе я таю, ты глубина,  
Ты для меня ты только одна.

Бекки наконец пробилась сквозь толпу, держа в руках два небольших стекло-пластиковых стаканчика с коктейлями. Свет в зале замерцал, и коктейли начали опалесцировать нежно-голубым. Не успел Женька взять предложенное питьё и поблагодарить, как стаканчик из его руки отобрал Джек.

— Ему такое нельзя, — заявил он, повышая голос, чтобы Бекки услышала. — Буйным становится! — и одним махом выпил содержимое стаканчика, игнорируя коктейльную трубочку.

— Да ладно, это же «Счастливая Лагуна», что с неё будет, — залилась Бекки смехом. Кажется, из своего стаканчика она уже успела отпить.

— А ты догадайся, — Джек подёргал бровью с явным намёком. Женька несильно ткнул его в бок кулаком. Тоже мне, друг называется, ёпт. Какие-то дикие истории про него рассказывает. Джек обернулся к нему и — ну конечно, иначе ведь нельзя, — приобнял его за шею и шепнул в ухо: — Ты же говорил, никаких больше водорослей. Или хочешь? Это лёгкий возбуждающий коктейль, в принципе, он безвреден за одним единственным исключением...

Женька ошарашенно поглядел на пустой стаканчик в руке Джека, пронзённый внезапным озарением в коварстве хозяев острова и оглушённый глупостью самого Джека.

— Так зачем же ты сам его выпил?

— За меня не волнуйся, я уже нейтрализовал все примеси.

Женька вывернулся из-под его руки.

— Ну, тогда молодец.

Но перед Бекки он чувствовал себя теперь неуверенно. Буйный он, ёпт. Что девушка теперь о нём подумает? Что он, выпив возбуждающего напитка, на людей кидается, будто кабан во время случки? Неудобно-то как.

Они, не сговариваясь, прошли в следующий зал в поисках места потише, где не так сильно гремела бы музыка. Танцующих пока было мало, лишь несколько парочек стыдливо жались по углам. Наверняка самое интересное начнётся, когда приедет ещё народ и будет выпито больше «Счастливой Лагуны». Женька осознал, что они тут застряли на всю ночь, и ещё острее возжелал вернуться обратно в палатку.

— Ой, смотрите! Аквариум! — с восхищением в голосе взвизгнула Бекки.

Впереди перед ними стояла стена, подсвеченная ультрамариново-жёлтым. Нет, не стена, а стекло. Прочное стекло высотой почти под потолок. Действительно, это был аквариум, установленный посреди комнаты. И внутри плавало нечто. Женька сперва содрогнулся, а потом понял, что наконец-то встретил коренных жителей Охары, разумных двоякодышащих спрутов, расу высокоорганизованных существ, освоивших морские глубины планеты ещё до того, как на неё приземлилась совместная исследовательская экспедиция людей и альфиан, признавшая Охару курортным раем. Обычно спруты не любили передвигаться по суше, но вполне могли это делать. В углу аквариума, рядом с лесенкой, Женька заметил специальную конструкцию, высокий металлический каркас на гравитационном компенсаторе ограниченного поля действия, похожий на вешалку для одежды. Именно на таких приспособлениях охарцы передвигались по суше. Говорят, их сконструировали альфиане, а раньше спрутам приходилось просто выползать на берег для торговли. В воде же охарцы по-прежнему плавали с помощью своих щупалец. Расстояние от кончика одного до кончика другого щупальца конкретно у этого спрута составляло около трёх метров. Женька сглотнул, так и не разобравшись в себе, вызывает у него внешний вид инопланетчика отторжение или завораживает. Наверное, всё вместе.

— Наверное, тоже приглашены на вечеринку, — воодушевлённо сказала Бекки, чуть ли не подпрыгивая.

У них на глазах в аквариум, поднявшись по лесенке с круглыми хромированными ступенями и перевалившись через край, погрузился ещё один охарец. Резкими взмахами парой щупалец спрут приблизился к своему собрату и остановился почти вплотную к нему. Оба спрута протянули кончики щупалец навстречу друг другу, но, так и не коснувшись, крутанулись каждый вокруг своей оси, потом — вошли в общий круг и совершили широкий оборот по всей площади аквариума.

— Ничего себе, — промямлил так и не определившийся Женька. Зрелище завораживало.

— Они так общаются, — кратко пояснил Джек.

— Ах, ну почему я без костюма, — жалостливо протянула Бекки, поглядывая на охарцев блестящими от возбуждения глазами. — Так бы познакомились...

— А что мешает? — не понял Женька. О плавании он имел весьма поверхностные знания. Да, больше пяти минут дыхание обычный человек, занимающийся погружениями, не задержит, но тут ведь и погружаться не надо, аквариум в глубину всего метра три.

— Ну не в этом же мне плавать, — ответила Бекки, показывая на свою одежду, коротенькие джинсовые шортики и полупрозрачную блузку с разрезами, через которые то и дело просвечивало нижнее бельё.

— Да... Будет не очень удобно, — пробормотал Женька, стараясь как можно быстрее отвести глаза в сторону, чтобы не было похоже, будто он пялится на грудь своей новой знакомой. Кажется, это не осталось незамеченным, потому что Аня внезапно фыркнула и засмеялась, прикрыв рот ладошкой. Ну, ёпт! Женька почувствовал, как у него печёт щёки. Он терпеть не мог подавать повод для смеха и всё равно часто бывал его причиной среди женской половины общества. П-пробирочник тупой, ну что с него взять.

— Мне непонятно твоё поведение, — шепнул ему на ухо Джек.

— Чо? — ах, непонятно ему? А от кулака в ухо ему понятнее будет? Женька скрипнул зубами. Всё из-за него, из-за Джека. Ведь это именно он уговорил его согласиться на эту вечеринку.

— Она тебя привлекает, это заметно со стороны даже простому человеку. Тогда почему ты продолжаешь себя вести с нею так прохладно и притворяешься безразличным?

— Потому что так поступают воспитанные люди, — яростно зашептал ему на ухо Женька. Шептать стало проще, когда Бекки отошла ближе к аквариуму, положила руки на стекло и сложила их в каком-то странном жесте. Один из охарцев, привлечённый её движениями, приблизился и положил на стекло щупальце со своей стороны. Даже отсюда в полутьме залы было видно, что у него с обратной стороны щупальца находятся не присоски, а множество ворсинок. Наверняка очень чувствительных, — подумал Женька.

— У вас вполне приличная совместимость на гормональном уровне, — добавил Джек, как будто по-настоящему воспитанного человека это разом должно было превратить в невоспитанного и даже заставить его буянить.

— Да и похрен, — ответил Женька и закатил глаза. Джек в чём-то ещё такой неопытный, что...

Он вовремя успел заметить, как в аквариум плюхнулось чьё-то тело. Брызги воды окатили стоящих вблизи Бекки и других с головы до ног. Кто-то взвизгнул, а дальше всё потонуло в звуках очередного музыкального хита. Со стороны нарастали подбадривающие вопли и крики, тело в аквариуме сгруппировалось, дрыгнуло ногами и поплыло навстречу охарцам.

— Вот видишь, а кого-то отсутствие купальника не остановило, — прокомментировал зрелище Джек, с интересом взирая на внезапное развлечение. К ужасу Женьки, взирать там действительно было на что. Девушка разделась до трусов, чтобы пообщаться со спрутами языком жестов. Женька завис, разглядывая, как в воде шевелятся груди и изгибается позвоночник. Потом пересилил себя и отвернулся. Компания, стоящая в углу, продолжала скандировать:

— Эльза! Эльза!

У одного из парней Женька заметил охапку одежды в руках. Кажется, все они были уже достаточно пьяны. Женька плюнул, выругался и попытался увести Джека и девушек подальше от аквариума, — всё-таки, раз пришли вместе, то они за них вроде как ответственность несут, — но не тут-то было. Джек упёрся и уводиться не желал.

— Да подожди ты, — ответил он и, в свою очередь, схватил Женьку за рукав.

— Что, впечатлила? — желчно спросил Женька, с удивлением осознавая, что ревнует.

— Ты только погляди. У них на самом деле язык!

— Где?

— Жесты! Они общаются жестами! Я должен скачать это. Записать и посмотреть... Ещё немного, и будет понятно...

— Джек, я пошёл.

Джек моргнул и отвернулся от аквариума. Ещё пару раз обернулся, но безропотно дал себя увести в следующий зал. Ничего, ничего, он всегда сможет скачать любое видео с подводными купаниями из инфранета и посмотреть их у себя на внутреннем экране, — утешил себя Женька.

В принципе, он был прав, что увёл своих подопечных, — интересно, и когда это он снова превратился в старшего брата для толпы малолеток? Одному поплавать, другому алкоголь попробовать, третьему...

— Жень, идите к нам!! — закричала Аня, вскидывая руки из толпы танцующих. В этом зале играло техно. Звукоизоляция у них тут, что ли? «ВИА Галакта» внезапно перестала быть слышна, как только Женька с Джеком переступили порог. А Аня танцевала хорошо. Фигуристо изгибалась в такт музыке и двигалась под её чёткий ритм, превращалась в изломанные линии, возвращалась к плавному силуэту. Красиво танцевала. Женька, привлечённый её заразительными движениями, загипнотизированный ими, будто крысоловской дудочкой, шагнул к Ане и к компании, с которой она танцевала. И даже немного потоптался и подвигался в ритме новой, только что начавшей звучать мелодии. Всё-таки саму теорию танца на дискотеках он знал, в школьное время в старших классах они с Саньком иногда ездили из посёлка в столицу на рейсовом аэробусе и там...

С очередным битом, вибрирующим сквозь кости, ему на плечи опустились руки Джека. В следующую секунду он почувствовал бедром и спиной его тело, прижавшееся к нему слишком плотно, и отпрянул со словами:

— Джек, да какого хрена? Отвали!

Ведь сейчас и другие заметят и поймут. Всё поймут. И в каких они отношениях с Джеком бывали, и что себе Джек с ним позволяет, — точнее, что Женька ему разрешает, а это... Ну... В зале танцевали разные парочки, и Женька уже успел разглядеть и альфиан с людьми, и альфиан с альфианами. Среди множества многорасовой и многополой любви, которой нельзя было смутить современное общество, самому Женьке нравились девушки друг с другом, и здесь он разделял мнение большинства своих знакомых, которые считали, что однополая женская любовь выглядит эстетично и красиво. Земная девушка с альфианкой тоже были ничего так, хотя альфианки с гладким черепом и узорами на коже не сильно его привлекали. Парни же вызывали у знакомых Женьки лишь снисходительные и жалостливые ухмылки, мол, нашли, чем заниматься, неужто получше компании нет. Общество в целом, как ему казалось, сейчас больше было озабочено отношениями с киборгами и межрасовыми браками, чем вопросом однополой любви. Вот даже здесь, сейчас, Женька мог навскидку указать на несколько пар, которые действительно были мужскими. И всё же. То были другие пары. А про себя Женька не мог такого сказать. Они с Джеком не вместе, они просто друзья. Он не готов был принять тот факт, что между ними есть что-то, что можно демонстрировать окружающим, ведь это же серьёзный и ответственный шаг. Так какого хрена Джек сейчас...

— Жень. Помнишь, ты обещал? — Джек прижался губами к его уху, будто поцеловал при всех, на виду у толпы, продолжая при этом прижиматься к нему и следовать ритму музыки, и Женьку посетило странное ощущение, что Джек — та хищная лиана, что они давеча видели на пляже, и он прижимается к нему, как к стволу дерева, и оторвать его от себя будет ой как непросто.

— Что обещал? — спросил Женька, не потрудившись даже обернуться. Из-за Джека его начало лихорадить, а по телу пробежала мурашистая дрожь. Ничего, услышит и так, киборг он или кто.

— Не отталкивай меня. Ты согласился дать мне попробовать.

Это ты просил тебя не отталкивать, а я ничего тебе не обещал, я только сказал, что подумаю, — мог бы ответить Женька, потому что он уже отлично выучил все эти киборгские штучки в игры со словами. Джек ведь что... Дашь ему палец — руку откусит. Такой у него наглый характер. Поэтому постоянно нужно его останавливать, тормозить, возвращать на исходную.

Но Джек не часто просит его о чём-то всерьёз. Это вам не артишок в магазине купить, это серьёзная просьба. Позволить попробовать отношения. Лишь ненадолго поступиться своими принципами, бережно выпестованными на захолустном, нетерпимом ко всему новому Эдеме, и — позволить.

Женька запрокинул голову назад и ожидаемо уткнулся затылком в плечо Джека, почувствовал его тёплую кожу возле своей щеки, лишь слегка тёплую, приятную в жарком зале, заполненном людьми, и потёрся об неё, прикрыв глаза. Прохладно; хорошо. Руки Джека ухватились за его бока, пальцы чуть заметно пробежали по поясу джинсов, бёдра оттолкнулись и прижались к его бедру. Джек танцевал с ним какой-то странный танец, продолжая выдерживать общий ритм музыки, но Женька ничего не имел против — пока не открыл глаза и не посмотрел вокруг. Вон те двое, два альфианина, между прочим, и в полутьме их глаза как бездонные миндалевидные провалы на расчерченной тёмными полосами коже, — смотрят на них с явным интересом. Вот тут из компании светловолосых высоких парней и девушек сплошь с дредами и металлическими штангами и кольцами в коже везде, где только можно, лишь лениво скользнули по ним взглядами и отвернулись. А там, у самого входа в зал замаячило что-то, отдалённо напоминающее человеческую фигуру, но со слишком большой головой, ах, это же охарец на своей стойке-вешалке, должно быть, выбрался из аквариума, чтобы посмотреть на людей, и ему, наверное, всё интересно, всё любопытно, но глаза его — просто два зрачка, едва заметных на тёмной вокруг глазных орбит коже, ничего не выражают, да и смотрит ли вообще он в их сторону, трудно сказать. Внезапно Женьке на долю секунды показалось, что все взгляды в зале направлены на него, и он замер, остановился. Джек обошёл вокруг него и пристроился спереди, вжавшись лопатками и тазом, но прогнувшись в пояснице, мотнул головой, оборачиваясь, танцуй, мол, я же с тобой. И руки Женьки сами потянулись улечься у Джека на поясе, — ну а чо, они же танцуют, да и ритм так чувствуется лучше — Джек схватил его правое запястье и повёл его вниз, по шершавой джинсовой ткани. А щекой уткнулся ему под челюсть, — это как же нужно было изогнуться, чтобы вписаться в его тело так удобно, будто они всегда росли вместе, как два дерева, плотно сплетённые корнями... Что там Джек лицом изображал, Женька не видел, зато увидел, как Аня толкает под руку Бекки и указывает на них. И как глаза и губы девушки округляются в удивлении, тоже увидел. Потом Бекки улыбнулась и, кажется, даже хихикнула и что-то сказала Ане на ухо. Женька дёрнулся и хотел тут же отодвинуться от Джека подальше, их заметили, вот ёпт! Но Джек лишь сжал его руку чуть сильнее, не давая разрушить их пару, а потом движением бёдер и плеч подтолкнул Женьку, снова утягивая в ритм битов и электронных переходов. И он послушался, — его тело послушалось само. В конце концов, этих девчонок он больше никогда не увидит, их знакомство мимолётно, да и не хотел он с ними знакомиться и общаться. Может, теперь сами отстанут? А с Джеком он ещё будет долго, и Джек, в отличие от остальных людей, настолько с ним сжился, сроднился, он понимает, что...

Музыкальная композиция сменилась, сломав ритм и тональность. Джек отпустил его руку, будто понимал, что одного танца хватит, и Женька с облегчением отодвинулся. А потом и вовсе шагнул назад. Отвернулся. Хватит, всего понемногу. Ему надо было выдохнуть и успокоиться. Почему надо, Женька не знал, но в груди стояло ощущение, будто он только что прыгал с обрыва на тарзанке, и сердце до сих пор не вернулось на место, поменявшись с лёгкими и желудком местами.

К счастью, он заметил просвет между танцующими. Дальней стены у залы не было, вместо неё были стеклянные двери из поляризованного затемнённого пластика. И за ними...

— Джек, я вижу еду, — сказал Женька и направился по краю зала вперёд. Можно было не сомневаться, Джек отправится за ним как миленький.

Фуршетный стол или как там это называется у богатых, действительно был и стоял возле бассейна. Женька признал среди угощений как-то упомянутые Джеком крабы с актинидами поверх, канапе, преимущественно по шпажкам, — так вот они какие, и вовсе не похожи на их обычные бутерброды, наверное, их надо съесть штук десять, чтобы наесться, — какие-то вафельные корзиночки, наполненные икрой, — не крибитовой, конечно, икринки были более крупные и золотистого оттенка, будто мелкие жемчужины, — но Женька всё равно поспешно отвёл от них взгляд. Вот нарезка из фруктов, легко узнаваемых на любой планете яблок и долек апельсинов, пришлась ему больше по душе. Он цапнул ломтик, запоздало догадавшись, что вилочки и пресловутые палочки повсюду в стаканчиках расставлены не просто так. Ну и плевать, тут обстановка неформальная, так что он не будет заморачиваться. Яблоко оказалось по вкусу похоже на персик, а апельсин пах клубникой. То, что казалось тонкими полупрозрачными дольками дыни, на деле оказалось гораздо сочнее, слаще и с незнакомым привкусом чего-то тропического. В голове у Женьки мигнуло озарение: он только что попробовал процыкулыр. Поёжившись, он отодвинулся от стола. Ни хрена себе, сколько бабок угрохано в угощение и организацию этого вечера! В чём смысл? Такое обычно устраивают для ближайших друзей и знакомых, а не для пришлых туристов. Толпа всё прибывала. В дальнем конце бассейна, оканчивающегося искусственными камнями, был обрыв, и виднелась морская гладь с купой раскинувшихся до горизонта островов, какие-то поближе и покрупнее, другие подальше и помельче, они плавной широкой дугой заворачивали к горизонту и перечёркивали солнечную дорожку, которую до половины осевшее за горизонт солнце оранжевыми и розовыми красками прочертило на воде. Волн почти не было, непривычное затишье создавало иллюзию зеркальной глади или мастерски прорисованной и детализированной, но голограммы. Только вдалеке, к северу, маячили в воде небольшие бурнусы волн, штиль не смог окончательно прикрыть отроги внешнего рифового кольца, и вода была неспокойна над ним круглые сутки. От их острова отошёл очередной катер, наверняка привёзший ещё одну группу туристов, и вода забурлила за его кормой пенным следом, клином расходящимся в стороны.

— А я буду делать, что хочу! — донёсся вдруг до Женьки капризный женский голосок. — Выезжать мне нельзя, веселиться мне нельзя, да что это за отпуск, в конце концов, если я вынуждена внесезонье проводить, сидя на вилле?.. Папа, да я весь год на тебя ишачила, это мои деньги! Буду тратить их, как хочу! Да! Плевать! Если мне даже нельзя поехать в столицу и сходить в клуб, я привезу людей сюда, и мы будем тусоваться здесь! Кто? Откуда я знаю. Мне плевать!

Женька покрутил головой, никого не обнаружил, и потом догадался посмотреть вверх. На балконе ходила из стороны в сторону Алина, владелица виллы и устроительница вечеринки, та, в розовом, а телохранитель-киборг стоял рядом неподвижно, поворачивая за нею голову вправо-влево, следуя указанию программы отслеживать все перемещения хозяйки.

— Всё, пока, папа, и не мешай мне отлично проводить время!

С этими словами девушка размахнулась и швырнула свой комм в бассейн. Потом постояла, посмотрела вдаль, капризно хмурясь на закат, с досадой хмыкнула и приказала телохранителю:

— Боинг, принеси мой комм.

Женька едва успел пригнуться, хотя и совершенно напрасно — киборг-семёрка проскочил по воздуху высоко над ним, — ёпт!! — и с плеском и шумом прямо в костюме нырнул в воду. Брызгами окатило парочек, голографирующихся у края бассейна, пернатых рептилий, сидящих на камнях, и бесцветный силовой барьер, оказывается, ограждавший периметр на высоте полутора метров от земли — случайно не вывалишься и в прыжке не перелезешь. Женька обернулся к Джеку и заметил, что тот наблюдает за собратом. Как тот всплывает, в мокром сером костюме-тройке, держа комм в руке, как легко выныривает из воды и встаёт на бортик. Очевидно, на балкон можно было подняться только изнутри дома, потому что Боинг прошёл мимо них с Джеком к дверям из поляризованного пластика и скрылся в танцующей толпе. Судя по всему, кому-то идея купания в костюме пришлась по душе, потому что народ из танцевальной залы повалил к бассейну. Стало шумно, и Женьке пришлось встать поближе к Джеку, чтобы спросить:

— Как думаешь, он может быть, как ты?

— Это семёрка, он не как я, — напомнил Джек.

— Но он разумный?

Проследив взглядом мокрые следы, Джек с сомнением ответил:

— Не думаю.

— Но мне показалось, что он помедлил, прежде чем прыгать. Разве такой тупой приказ машина не должна выполнять без промедления?

— Не должна, — Джек, явно забавляясь, без сожалений решил разрушить все Женькины надежды. — А задержка в несколько миллисекунд была нужна для того, чтобы обработать информацию и оценить угол вхождения в воду. Приказ, согласись, был нестандартный, для его обработки нужно больше времени. Если бы во время его исполнения возник риск испортить или повредить оборудование, система бы предупредила владельца.

— Но оборудование уже повреждено, — не понял Женька. — Думаю, теперь комм неисправен.

— Я имел в виду семёрку, — ответил Джек со странной кривой усмешкой. — Он — оборудование, Жень. Он не человек и не разумный. Не стоит его жалеть, там нет разума за процессором. Если он не предупредил свою владелицу о возможном риске, значит, его не было. Это тебе не с флаера на сосну прыгать, а всего лишь в воду с трёхметровой высоты. Не страшно.

Один из гостей, парень в серебристой майке и с татуированными руками, забрался на ныряльную вышку в дальнем углу бассейна, разбежался по короткому трамплину, оттолкнулся и прыгнул. Брызги полетели ещё дальше, чем от Боинга. Вечеринка продолжала набирать обороты. Товарищи татуированного ныряльщика, всплывшего и отфыркивающегося, встретили его с криками и гиканьем. Следом на вышку начал забираться его приятель.

— Понятно, — задумчиво протянул Женька.

— В чём дело? Хочешь ещё одного сорванного киборга хакнуть? Тебе одного меня уже мало? — с этими словами Джек приблизился к нему и, поигрывая бровями, приобнял Женьку за плечи. — Я тебя не удовлетворяю по каким-то параметрам? Мне начинать ревновать?

— Ты ещё ногами потопай и капризничать начни, — на Женьку напал нервный смех.

— И начну, — Джек в который раз за вечер приник губами к его уху, но на этот раз ничего не сказал, а просто слегка прихватил зубами мочку и потянул. — Я очень капризный.

Женька мягко отодвинул голову, стараясь не жмуриться, втайне пережидая подступившую волну мурашек.

— Вот обязательно это делать?

— Тебе нравится, поэтому — да, обязательно, — шепнул Джек, притираясь к нему бёдрами. Крепкий, жилистый, красивый, Джек явно выглядел гораздо симпатичнее него, при любом сравнении. Можно было лишь завистливо вздыхать и смириться с тем, что Джек притягивает любые взгляды.

— Обязательно делать так при всех, — уточнил Женька.

— Мне нет дела до всех. Я только твой киборг.

— Джек, дай пожрать, — вывернулся Женька и отодвинулся обратно к столу, пока подступивший из танцевальной залы народ не прикончил весь оставшийся процыкулыр. Жемчужную икру, так уж и быть, пусть оставят себе.

Кто-то придвинул купальные шезлонги к раздвигающимся пластиковым дверям, и те остались раскрытыми нараспашку; музыка хлынула на улицу, народ — тоже. В зале наверняка стало попрохладнее, и всё равно внутрь пока не тянуло. Алины на балконе уже не было, должно быть, спустилась вниз, чтобы веселиться с гостями. Наверное, она сильно зла на своего отца, раз решилась отдать целый дом на разграбление незнакомцам, — думал Женька философски, наблюдая, как двери то и дело пытаются сомкнуться, но каждый раз наталкиваются на шезлонги и останавливаются.

— Э-э-эй! Же-е-ень!! — раздалось вдруг. Женька только на секунду отвернулся, а Джека рядом уже не было. Он стоял на ныряльной вышке и махал ему оттуда рукой. Женька метнулся к нему.

— Ёпт! Придурок! А ну, спускайся!! — закричал он. В толпе взметнулись руки, кто-то даже заулюлюкал. Кажется, рядом с голосистым крикуном стояла Аня, их сегодняшняя знакомая. Где была Бекки, Женька не разглядел.

— Спускаюсь! — крикнул Джек и, развернувшись спиной, с силой оттолкнулся от трамплина. Свечкой вытянулся в воздухе, потом скрутился в какую-то сложную петлю, умудрился в воздухе обхватить руками ноги у щиколоток и ушёл в воду почти без всплеска.

Показушник, идиот, любитель чужого внимания. Народ встретил его мастерский прыжок поощрительным гиканьем и одобрительными возгласами. Джек проплыл под водой стремительной торпедой и вынырнул прямо у бортика, у Женькиных ног. Когда он успел подойти к краю воды, Женька и сам и не заметил. Так получилось. С вышки снова нырнули, и на этот раз брызги разлетелись довольно далеко.

— На хрена? — проворчал Женька. Он не злился. Злиться было бесполезно.

— Это весело, — ответил Джек, выпрыгивая из воды на бортик пузом, будто тюлень. Он отжался на руках и поднялся единым слитным движением, живая пружина, а не человек, тьфу, киборг то есть. Вода с него лилась ручьями. Прямо в одежде нырял, гад! Хорошо, хоть в шлёпках не прыгать в бассейн догадался. Женька неодобрительно покосился, когда Джек стянул с себя рубашку и швырнул её в сторону шезлонга. Прошёл следом и заботливо расправил её, развешивая на спинке. Не забыть забрать перед тем, как они будут возвращаться, — хозяйственно подумал он. Развернулся и увидел, как Джек один за другим опустошает стаканчики со «Счастливой Лагуной» и заедает их парой канапе на острых шпажках. Женька только закатил глаза, вспоминая, что в любом алкоголе питательности больше, чем в еде, а киборга только пусти к жратве, он тут же любым способом начнёт восполнять потраченные калории, а то и набирать их про запас. Но это только он знал, что Джек всю дрянь из коктейлей тут же нейтрализует, а люди-то вокруг думали, что он — обычный парень. Отвязный, полупьяный, как и все вокруг, полуголый, в одних только мокрых красных бермудах, с мокрыми потемневшими от воды волосами и ровным золотистым загаром, — ёпт, и когда только успел загореть за неполные сутки нахождения на солнце. Женька никогда так быстро не загорал, и потому в который раз почувствовал себя ущербным... и в очередной раз себя одёрнул: не соревнуйся с киборгом ни в чём, это априори бесполезно. Киборгов сразу создают физически совершенными, киборг — это улучшенная версия человека, и состязаться с ним в чём-то — заранее проигрышное дело.

С Джеком заговорила какая-то деваха с розовыми волосами, две других стояли рядом. Кажется, все трое чем-то восхищались. Джек засмеялся, отрицательно покачал головой и мягко высвободился руку из чужих пальцев. Ну да, ёпт, конечно! Стоит только на минуту отвернуться, отпустить его от себя, как его уже лапают! Женька с трудом пересилил своё желание затолкать Джека обратно в бассейн, чтобы тот как следует смыл с себя чужие следы.

Он развернулся и прошагал обратно в дом, под крышу и музыку техно. Мгновение, — и Джек был уже рядом, мягко толкнувшись в бок обнажённым влажным плечом.

— Жень, ты чего?

— Хочу посмотреть, что тут ещё есть. Ты оставайся, поешь, если голодный.

— Нет, я лучше с тобой.

— Волосы отожми, с тебя капает.

Джек послушался, игриво стрельнув глазами в его сторону. Мол, понимаю я, отчего ты бесишься, но сам виноват, так что слушаюсь и повинуюсь.

Они нашли ещё несколько комнат, обстановка и размеры которых иначе как «залами» не позволяли их назвать. Все помещения в доме были с высокими потолками, широкими дверными проёмами и большими окнами, здание явно строилось с учётом местного климата и летней жары. Сейчас, в межсезонье, на Охаре было тепло почти так же, как в самые жаркие дни на Эдеме, но вот летом, в самое пекло, здесь наверняка принято включать кондиционеры, а по вечерам раскрывать окна нараспашку, чтобы нагревшийся от жары дом подышал бризом с моря.

Они с Джеком нашли зал со стульями, длинным массивным деревянным столом и голопроектором, висящим на стене, сейчас графитно-чёрным, он явно использовался для совещаний. Зал с мягкими диванами и креслами вдоль стен, с белыми стенами и живыми зелёными растениями в коричневых кадках — для ожидания или отдыха. Ещё один зал с огромными мягкими подушками, низкими креслами, пуфами, с окном во всю стену, с потрясающим видом на море и насыщенно-синеющее небо — Женька застыл, впервые разглядевший ночь на Охаре именно сквозь это окно. Россыпь звёзд, ещё бледная, но уже видная даже сквозь отсвет зашедшего солнца, розоватые и сиреневые туманности и яркие вспышки космических кораблей на орбите, огромная жёлтая луна, почти идеально круглая, а рядом — ещё одна, гораздо меньшая, слегка подкрашенная лиловым. Женька шагнул ближе к окну, болезненно ощущая, как раздвигаются границы окружающего его дома, каким бездонным становится небо, как исчезает всё, кроме него самого, одиноко стоящего перед громадой космоса и всех обитаемых миров. Он отдался в обнимающие его руки так легко и свободно, словно это сама Вселенная поддерживала его за плечи.

— Джек, ты мокрый, — напомнил Женька.

— Плевать, — философски ответила его личная Вселенная.

— Ничего глупее нет, чем стоять и обниматься, глядя на небо, знаешь?

— Люди так делают.

Женька сглотнул, давя в себе порыв сделать ещё какую-нибудь романтическую глупость побанальнее. Это было бы страшно. И первый шаг... Нет, он никогда его не сделает. Целоваться в романтической обстановке он мог бы с Аллой, если бы та предварительно дала понять, что ждёт этого, разумеется. А Джек... Ну, это же Джек. Нужно ли ему это? Навязываться Женька не собирался, тем более что с трудом представлял, что будет делать дальше, что дальше делать будут они оба, да и сомневался он, что Джеку нужно подобное. Было бы нужно, сделал бы сам, первый, верно? Джек всегда так делал раньше.

Так что нет. Он не станет.

— Пойдём дальше.

— Пойдём.

Кроме ещё нескольких залов для отдыха и чтения, они внезапно набрели на комнатку, забитую спортивным инвентарём, и Джек ради прикола лёг и без труда отжал от груди гравитационный гриф штанги с установленной на табло цифрой «двести».

— Это весь возможный максимум, а я ведь и больше могу, — пожаловался-похвастался он.

Женька проглотил своё «ну и на хрена». Если Джеку хочется гонять вхолостую свои наноимплантаты, то кто он такой, чтобы ему мешать.

Дальше был зал-столовая, но двери в него, стеклянные, прозрачные, были уже заблокированы. Кроме различных подсобных помещений и так же заблокированных живым охранником лестниц, ведущих на второй этаж, на вилле больше ничего не было. Нанятый обслуживающий персонал то и дело выносил новые закуски и коктейли из пристройки рядом с основным зданием, нанятый ди-джей гонял музыку, плейлист явно был составлен с учётом вкусов хозяйки, потому что «ВИА Галакта» не умолкали ни на минуту, а когда весь их мало-мальски известный репертуар отзвучал, следом пошли похожие попсовые группы. Женька узнал только «Зауберг» и «Сити Ловерс», но и то только потому, что его младшая сестра Машка в старшей школе постоянно крутила их на стареньком, ещё компакт-дисковом приёмнике, который отец захватил с собой с Земли, когда отправлялся колонизировать Эдем. Компакт-диски было уже не достать, и приёмник использовали в доме, как обычное радио.

К тому времени, как они закончили обход, снаружи уже окончательно стемнело, в бассейне обнаружилась яркая подсветка, музыка сделалась громче, а толпа — раскованнее. Очевидно, сказывалось потребление «Счастливой Лагуны», которую не пили только такие принципиальные личности, как Женька, охранники, то и дело мелькавшие на периферии, да ещё, вероятно, охарцы, которые на вечеринке питались сырой рыбой, а алкоголем не интересовались вообще. В зале с техно-музыкой было не протолкнуться, но Женька заметил там и Бекки, и Аню. Девушки примкнули к большой компании и явно ничуть не страдали от отсутствия внимания, так что он даже не стал к ним подходить. Сделав ещё один подход к столу с обновившимися закусками, Джек потащил Женьку танцевать снова. На этот раз расслабиться и изобразить хоть что-то наподобие танца у Женьки не получалось. Он мельком увидел давешних альфиан, стоящих у стены и увлечённо целующихся, и не смог разобрать, какого они пола. Не смог также забыть, как упустил момент и не поцеловал Джека в той комнате, где они видели луны Охары. Если Джек хотел этого, то он этого заслуживал, а Женька мог ему это дать, но не дал. Теперь его глодало сожаление об упущенной возможности, совершенно не свойственное ему чувство.

— Жень, не грузись. Тебе не нравится здесь? Хочешь, пойдём отдохнём? В той комнате с подушками можно отлично поспать.

Он бы прекрасно поспал и на открытом воздухе, на земле или на шезлонге, но лучше всего — прямо на песке возле пирса в ожидании первого катера, который отвезёт их обратно.

— Да нет, всё нормально. Просто скучно.

— Жень, твоя низкая искренность меня не обманет.

— Тут нечем заняться. Мне скучно и хочется обратно на наш остров. Но я потерплю, если ты хочешь побыть здесь до утра. Всё? Сто процентов?

— Восемьдесят. Тебя тревожит что-то ещё, что сбивает замеры и вносит погрешность.

— Перестань меня замерять.

— Не могу. Ты же мой хозяин. И не хочу. Пойдём, покажу тебе кое-что, — и с этими словами Джек схватил его за руку и повёл за собой через толпу. Люди расступались перед ними, кто-то похлопывал Джека по плечу, тот отвечал, улыбался. Когда он успел подружиться здесь с кем-то? Успех собственного киборга в применении им коммуникативных навыков заставлял Женьку удивляться.

Далеко они не ушли, всего лишь до соседнего зала с гигантским аквариумом и жуткой музыкой из подросткового периода Женьки. Ну ладно, не такой уж жуткой она была, просто слишком наивной и слащавой. Инопланетчиков здесь было больше, очевидно, им подобные песни нравились больше, чем прогрессивной и рисковой молодёжи, прилетевшей на Охару купаться, нырять и кататься по волнам. В аквариуме плавали сразу три спрута, и Джек уверенно подвёл Женьку к лесенке.

— Я обработал видео с записями погружений и теперь уверен, что тоже так смогу, — заявил Джек.

— Что сможешь?

— Их хореография — это и танец, и ритуал, и общение. Теперь я понимаю, почему Бекки так интересовалась им, он очень сложный.

Из аквариума как раз выбрался очередной пловец, и по лесенке принялся подниматься следующий, молодая девушка, худая и тоненькая, будто тростинка, с забитой разноцветными татуировками спиной, грудью и плечами. Женька успел разглядеть медуз и спрутов, прежде чем сообразил, что девушка по пояс обнажена. Татуировки скрадывали ощущение голого тела, обманчиво заставляя думать, что их владелица одета. Джек легко догнал её, перевалился через борт и погрузился в подсвеченную воду следом. Очевидно, охарцы были общительны, потому что приветливо взмахнули щупальцами и плавно поплыли в сторону новых посетителей. Женька смотрел только на Джека. Как тот легко и непринуждённо совершил в воде кувырок через голову, как плавно колыхнул руками, будто по ним прошла волна от кончиков пальцев левой руки по плечам — к правой. Охарец протянул щупальце и коснулся его правой руки, подхватывая эту волну и словно не давая ей угаснуть. Татуированная медузами девушка неловко повторила жест Джека, вот только кувырок она не совершала. Спрут, «разговаривающий» с Джеком, мягко охватил его запястье своим щупальцем, покрытым бархатистыми ворсинками, будто поросший короткими пушистыми водорослями. Джек сделал какой-то сложный жест левой кистью, согнул ноги в коленях, оттолкнулся ими и плавно изогнул тело. Они вдвоём со спрутом поднялись выше, почти к поверхности воды, но не коснулись её, — охарец напружинился, махнул свободными щупальцами, и они с Джеком поменяли направление движения. Теперь у них на пути было стекло, прямо перед которым стоял Женька. Джек раскрыл руки, охарец мягко обвил их щупальцами, и у самого стекла они остановились оба. Джек коснулся стекла со своей стороны, прижимаясь к нему подушечками пальцев, а Женька, повинуясь наитию, протянул руку и приложил ладонь со своей стороны. Секунду спустя пальцы Джека оказались окружены щупальцами и ворсинками спрута. А ещё секунду — они уже отплыли в сторону, кружась друг вокруг друга и сплетаясь руками, ногами и щупальцами. Женька выдохнул. Он вынужден был признать, что это действительно походило на танец. Охарец выглядел жутковато, его щупальца извивались и изгибались, и касались Джека, кажется, везде. А сам Джек... Женьке хотелось закрыть глаза и не смотреть, но он не мог себе сопротивляться и против воли любовался порнографичностью, грацией, скрытой силой, с которой Джек двигался и изгибался. Такой красивый. Такой идеальный, что смотрелось на него с завистью и даже необъяснимым вороватым голодом. И с радостью, ведь Джек был сорванным киборгом, а значит, был свободен. Свободен от того рабства, что человечество навязало ему при рождении.

Вот только люди не должны были догадаться, что он киборг! Женька сглотнул разом пересохшим от волнения горлом, когда понял, что сейчас Джек раскроет себя. Девушка с медузами на коже уже всплыла, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, а Джек всё ещё был занят разговором с охарцами, знакомясь и общаясь уже с другими двумя. Женька постучал костяшками пальцев по плотному стеклу, надеясь, что Джек его поймёт и тоже догадается всплыть. Ну же! Женька указал наверх, когда Джек повернул голову в его сторону. Джек кивнул и обернулся обратно к своим собеседникам, прильнул к ним, словно хотел вжаться в них всем телом, слиться с их щупальцами и мягкими телами, и те вдруг оттолкнули его от себя прочь, вверх. Джек вытянулся, выставил вперёд руки, пробивая ими поверхность воды, вынырнул, вздохнул, задышал жадно, будто ему и правда не хватало кислорода. Женька украдкой перевёл дыхание и посмотрел по сторонам, не заметил ли кто что-нибудь для себя странное, не вычислил ли в Джеке киборга. Сорванным киборгом никого не удивишь, сейчас быть сорванным разрешено законом. Но все разумные киборги должны быть зарегистрированы в ОЗК, это их право, но и закон тоже. Нарываться на предупреждение и штраф, участвовать в разбирательстве и давать объяснения, почему они не обратились в общество по защите киборгов, Женьке не хотелось. Но никто ничего не замечал. Играла музыка, люди и инопланетчики танцевали в меру своих способностей, физических данных и в соответствии с собственными вкусами. Быстрые ритмичные биты по-прежнему сотрясали кости. «Сити Ловерс» пели о любви. Джек спустился по хромированной лесенке, ловко съехав по ней вниз, держась ладонями только за перила. В толпе кто-то взвизгнул от неожиданности, когда он приземлился рядом.

Сегодня встретились мы, и я увидел тебя,  
И глаза твои всё сказали сами.  
Будешь ты моей лишь на эту ночь,  
Так приди и поцелуй меня,  
Так приди и обними меня  
Губами, руками...

Джек прошёл мимо разделяющих их людей, словно нож сквозь масло, и оказался перед Женькой раньше, чем тот успел догадаться, что будет дальше.

— Волновался обо мне? — спросил он, накрывая Женьку мокрым телом, пахнущим странной смесью трав и йода. Должно быть, состав воды, комфортной для охарцев, отличался от воды, привычной для человека. Или то было своеобразное развлечение для спрутов, ненадолго окунуться в среду, отличную от воздуха и обычной морской воды родного мира. Женька не успел об этом поразмыслить как следует. Внезапная близость Джека вообще напрочь лишила его этой способности — мыслить.

— Нет. Вот ещё. Больно надо, — ответил он, не справляясь с собственным дыханием.

— Я всё видел, — сказал Джек. Чтобы говорить в шуме музыки, ему приходилось наклоняться близко-близко. Женька отодвинулся было, но упёрся спиной в стекло. Оно было тёплым, но Джек всё равно казался горячее.

— Что именно? Не выдумывай. Я просто не хотел, чтобы кто-то понял, что ты...

Джек накрыл его губы поцелуем. Женька стукнулся затылком о стекло. Джек прижал ладонь к стеклу рядом. Даже если кто-то и видел их поцелуй, Женька не видел ничего. Губы у Джека оказались солёными до горечи и сладкими, и пряными, а язык таким горячим, что голова у Женьки тут же поплыла, будто отделённая от тела. Он не чувствовал ни рук, ни ног, лишь Джека, в которого вцепился, словно утопающий. Судорожно сжатыми пальцами — в обнажённые плечи, в сильный загривок, во влажные волосы, колкие на затылке и спутанные на макушке.

Между мною и тобой расстояние условно,  
Только страсть — она одна на двоих.  
Ты со мной един, навечно, безусловно.  
Дикий космос наших чувств оставляет нас слепых.  
Заполни мою пустоту. Собою.  
Пустоту.

Дурацкая песня билась в уши, но Женька не различал слов; пальцы Джека раздвинули полы его рубашки, и как только пуговицы расстегнулись сами собой, прервал поцелуй и скользнул губами по его подбородку, дразняще прикусывая. Женька тяжело вздохнул и запрокинул голову к тёмному потолку. Губы накрыли его шею, засасывая нежную чувствительную кожу, и Женька не удержался, выдохнул весь набранный воздух с громким удивлённым стоном. Кругом была куча людей, это тревожило его, но гораздо больше его тревожил Джек. Тревожил, бередил, дразнил, сводил с ума. Только Джек, и никто кроме него. В голове звучали слова из незамысловатого припева: «Заполни мою пустоту», и они делали с Женькой что-то странное, заставляя действительно ощущать себя пустым и голодным, и утолить его голод мог только Джек, он был рядом, он был весь для него.

— Ты обещал, помнишь? — сказал Джек, и Женька не смог бы оттолкнуть его сейчас, даже если бы захотел. А он не хотел, он хотел ближе, глубже, он был таким пустым... Джек встал перед ним на колени — так быстро, решительно, что Женька только вздохнул и сжал пальцы в его волосах и на шее. Джек посмотрел ему в глаза, и от взгляда снизу Женьку продёрнуло как от прикосновения к электрическому проводу. Щека Джека, прижавшаяся к его паху, оставила на джинсовой ткани влажный след, Женька чуть не потерял равновесие, неловко переступив ватными ногами. В голове пронеслась куча мыслей о том, насколько долго на самом деле Джек может задерживать дыхание, образы о том, как порнографично будут смотреться эти губы, растянутые членом, сознание того, что кругом множество людей, и любой может наблюдать, как Джек сейчас расстегнёт его ширинку и... и...

— Джек, прекрати. Пожалуйста, не здесь, Джек...

Он улыбнулся и легко поднялся на ноги, вжался в него всем телом, обнял, с силой прижал к себе. Женьку пробила крупная дрожь, и пару минут он просто стоял, вцепившись в плечи Джека и крепко их сжимая. Джек в это время... Что? Легко и невесомо касался губами его виска? Нет, наверняка показалось.

— Не волнуйся, я и не собирался, — сказал он, когда Женька слегка подуспокоился. — Если хочешь, пойдём в ту комнату, ты поспишь, а я посторожу.

— Тебе тоже надо отдыхать...

— Мне достаточно всего трёх часов для сна. Попозже наверстаю.

— Но...

Джек почти что силой потащил его за собой, будто специально выбирая, где будет меньше народу. Женька сейчас не хотел никому смотреть в глаза, — и ему почти не пришлось. Они быстро миновали парадный вход и прошли в другое крыло, в котором были устроены комнаты отдыха. Джек шёл первым.

Внезапно он остановился, и Женька наткнулся на него от неожиданности. Упёрся, словно в стену.

— Подожди.

— Что?..

Джек не ответил.

— Чего «подожди»? Джек, что там? Там кто-то есть?

Дверь в зал для переговоров была закрыта, а в комнату с диваном можно было попасть только через неё. Возможно, ещё был другой вход через второй этаж, но гости туда не допускались. Женька вспомнил все странности в поведении Джека — которых и не было вовсе, если рассудить. Здесь долго копался при сборе вещей, тут недоговаривал, там — вернулся до последней нитки мокрым и врал. А вот оговорка о том, будто Женька тоже что-то понял, о том, что кто-то или что-то есть на этом — именно на этом! — острове заставила Женьку встревожиться уже всерьёз.

— Слушай, может, вызовем полицию?

Джек, прислушивающийся к тому, что происходило за закрытыми дверями, с удивлением обернулся и посмотрел на Женьку, как на идиота.

— Зачем? Ведь ничего же ещё не произошло.

— Но произойдёт?

— Надеюсь, что нет.

— Тогда что там делается? — Женька указал на дверь.

— Просто... — Джек помедлил, а потом явно кого-то процитировал: — Деловые переговоры. Отец Алины бизнесмен. Сейчас они о чём-то торгуются. То есть разговаривают.

— Ах, вот оно что. Просто разговаривают? Тогда чего ты тут стоишь, напрягшись, как собака, почуявшая кабанью лежку?

— Потому что это очень неприятный кабан, Жень.

Женька засопел носом.

— И мы, конечно, совершенно случайно здесь оказались.

— Нас ведь пригласила Алина на вечеринку... — начал было Джек.

— Нет, не на этом острове. На Охаре, Джек. Ты выбрал билеты сюда случайно или знал, что встретишься здесь с этим своим... кабаном? Кто это, кстати? Кто-то из твоих бывших хозяев? Один из его знакомых? Ты хочешь ему отомстить за что-то личное? Что он заставлял тебя делать? Доставать коммы из бассейна?

С каждым Женькиным словом лицо Джека вытягивалось всё больше и больше. От удивления, несправедливых обвинений, а затем и от возмущения. Женька и сам понимал, что порет чушь, а Джек ни в чём не виноват, но червячок сомнений всё равно его глодал.

— Нет, Жень, поверь мне, это чистая случайность. И я бы никогда...

— Что здесь происходит? — к ним вышла, цокая каблучками розовых туфель, Алина в сопровождении своей тени, семёрки Боинга. Киборг уже сменил костюм и теперь щеголял в тёмно-синем. — Вы тоже с ними сюда приехали?

— Что? — спросил Женька. — Нет, мы по приглашению. Мы не с ними. — Кем бы «они» ни были, если Джек выглядит, будто охотничий пёс, почуявший след матёрого секача, он не собирается иметь с ним ни малейшего дела. В таких случаях охотнику следует развернуться и тихонько свалить из леса куда подальше, и Женька собирался поступить точно так же. И пса своего, тьфу, то есть Джека забрать. К сожалению, Алина явно на охоту никогда не ходила. Она, горделиво вздёрнув носик, прошагала к дверям переговорного зала и распахнула их.

— Что здесь происходит? Моего отца сейчас нет. Что вам тут нужно? Кто вас сюда вообще впустил? Все охранники...

— Охранники предупреждены о нашем статусе, — ответил Алине один из мужчин, находящихся в комнате.

Их было трое, и два киборга в придачу. Не в деловых, как Женька мог бы подумать, а в тёмных тактических костюмах. Перчатки без пальцев, грубые армейские берцы, комбинезоны и защитные костюмы, похожие на одежду спецназовцев из голофильмов, но без опознавательных знаков их отрядов. Киборги одеты были так же, как и люди. Судя по их каменным, ничего не выражающим лицам, явно семёрки.

Женька пробежался по лицам людей и никого не узнал. Разве что вон тот, с хвостиком волос, стянутых на затылке... Когда-то он знал похожего на него человека, но тот выглядел иначе... Озарённый, он обернулся к Джеку и увидел, что тот стоит уже далеко, посередине между их группой и входом в соседний зал, как будто он собирался уйти, но ещё думал, брать ли его, Женьку, с собой.

Увы, люди из переговорной их тоже заметили. Тот, с волосами, грязно выругался, а потом сказал:

— Ну, ни хрена себе, а кукла-то жива. Джек, ко мне!

Джек и не думал выполнять команду Яниса, бывшего хозяина, который своим последним приказом чуть не заставил его умереть. Янис сейчас действительно был без бороды, да и волосы отрастил, но Женька узнал своего обидчика, оказывается, лицо браконьера, промышлявшего на его лесном участке, накрепко врезалось в память. Неизвестно, что сделает Янис теперь, когда узнает, что Джек ему не подчиняется. Женька понадеялся, что в целях конспирации Джеку не придёт в голову разыграть из себя преданного киборга, внезапно обретшего хозяина.

— Джек, беги! — крикнул он.

Джек действительно дёрнулся, чтобы убежать, но потом метнулся к нему.

— Ах ты... Боинг! Взять его!

Алина только ахнула: какой-то мужик внезапно отдаёт приказы её личному охраннику. Но Боинг послушался, подскочил к Джеку и попытался резко ударить его кулаком; он метил в грудную клетку. Джек оскалился и отпрыгнул в сторону.

— Боинг, перестань! — взвизгнула Алина, и тот остановился на середине движения, будто замер. Потом отвернулся от Джека и направился обратно к хозяйке.

Как заметил Женька, лицо его ни разу не сменило равнодушного кукольного выражения, и это было жутко. Джек с первого дня радовал его богатой мимикой, ухмылками, улыбками, вздёрнутыми бровями. Семёрка Алины, кажется, вообще никогда не умела производить эмоций даже в соответствии с программой.

— Так ты сорванный, — проговорил Янис, будто что-то просчитывал. Смотрел он только на Джека. А Джек — смотрел на него, сурово хмурясь. Если он и пытался сперва убежать, то теперь забыл об этом.

— Кто вы и что здесь делаете? И почему распоряжаетесь моим киборгом? — топнула Алина ногой. — Я сейчас позову охранников, и они живо вышвырнут вас отсюда!

— Да мы и сами сейчас уйдём. Твой папаша взял к себе на хранение кое-какие образцы, а потом забыл вернуть. Так мы пришли, чтобы их забрать.

— Какие образцы, о чём вы вообще говорите... Охрана! Охрана!! — на её крик никто не пришёл, потому что музыка заглушала любые вопли. Женька решил считать, что прийти на помощь к хозяйке охранникам помешала именно музыка, а вовсе не примененные к ним станнеры и бластеры вломившихся в особняк людей. А вот Алину вид бластеров не испугал, она лишь хмыкнула и, кипя от возмущения, скомандовала: — Боинг, вышвырни его отсюда сейчас же!

— Боинг, отмена приказа, — парировал Янис. — Похоже, у нас с тобой равные права на эту куклу, цыпочка, — оскалился он в нехорошей усмешке. — А это значит, что твой папаша как минимум один раз встречался со мной, брал эту куклу с собой и передал мне права хозяина второй степени.

— Янис, пойдём-ка внутрь, — предложил один из спутников бывшего браконьера, и тот согласно кивнул и лениво, почти красуясь, расстегнул поясную кобуру и вытащил оттуда бластер. Теперь Алина впечатлилась и замерла.

— А ну быстро внутрь, все, — приказал Янис, поводя бластером от Алины до Женьки и обратно. — И куклам своим прикажите следовать за вами.

— Джек, уходи, — наперекор приказал Женька.

— Иди на хрен, — ответил Джек, в лучших традициях сорванных киборгов игнорируя волю хозяина.

— Уходи и вызови полицию! — повторил Женька, сам потихоньку пятясь к выходу. Одновременно двоих Янис не застрелит, а если он сумеет прикрыться Алиной или стоящим рядом с нею Боингом, то выиграет лишние полторы-две секунды и сможет метнуться к выходу. Янис всего лишь человек, он не сумеет нажать на курок достаточно быстро, чтобы подстрелить его. Вполне возможно, он даже промахнётся. Волновал Женьку только заряд бластера, вывернутый на максимум. Луч такой силы и разброс имеет большой, и прожигает даже металл.

— А ну не двигайся, ты... лесник тупой. Я тебя помню, придурка упёртого, мало мы тебя парализованного валяли по всему лесу, а ты каждый раз за добавкой приходил. И вообще, откуда ты тут взялся?

— Да кончай его, — подал голос один из компаньонов Яниса, невысокий мужик с кривым, словно перебитым несколько раз носом. — Мы сюда не разговоры разговаривать пришли.

— Не, погодите, я узнать хочу, откуда он тут. Может, та курица проболталась...

— Та курица скоро вообще больше ничего не скажет.

— Да стой ты, придурок, тебе говорят! — и Янис выстрелил.

И попал бы, если бы не Джек. Он сбил Яниса на пол, метнувшись на своего бывшего хозяина в молниеносном прыжке. Они покатились по полу в сторону переговорного зала, а бластер, вырванный из руки Яниса, — в противоположную сторону. Женька метнулся было за ним, но не успел сделать и шагу. До боли знакомое онемение сковало его пояс и ноги. Он осел навзничь, едва успев подставить руки, чтобы не улететь мордой в мрамор. Подстрелил его третий подельник Яниса, молчаливый и высоченный черноволосый бугай. Спасибо, что хоть не из бластера, а из станнера. «Джек!» — подумал Женька, куском мяса валясь на пол и уже не чувствуя этого удара. Хуже было другое: он знал, что Джек спасти его не сможет. Вряд ли две Янисовы семёрки позволят кому бы то ни было безнаказанно атаковать их хозяина. А семёрка всегда бьёт шестёрку, и это значит, что...

Самым последним при параличе всегда пропадал слух, и Женька ещё успел услышать тревожащий звук бьющегося стекла. Что-то поблизости было стеклянное. Что? Было похоже на то, что рядом рухнул целый стеклянный водопад.

***  
Сейф в стене, распахнутый настежь и зияющий чёрной пустотой. Женя, лежащий на полу слишком далеко, сканеры не могли отследить его дыхание и сердцебиение. Если в него выстрелили из станнера, то сильный заряд мог погрузить в летаргический сон, а жизнедеятельность снизить до критической отметки; тогда ясно, почему сердцебиение не улавливается. Яркой алой рамкой горит внутренний экран с сообщением «Получены критические повреждения», но он ещё может двигаться, он ещё может сопротивляться, левая рука — не серьёзная потеря. Поэтому держать его приходится двумя киборгам, Боингу и тому, второму, который и швырнул его на огромный стеклянный стол, разбившийся при их падении. Боинг ни царапины не получил, киборг бывшего хозяина Яниса теперь ослеп на один глаз, имеет порез во всю щёку, а несколько рёбер у него сломано, и Джек ощущал по этому поводу гордость: кости у киборгов крепкие и сломать их очень сложно. Кровоснабжение левой руки приостановлено, повреждённые стеклом сосуды пережаты наноимплантатами, закрытый перелом лучевой и локтевой кости, раздроблена головка локтевой кости, получен вывих плечевого сустава, огромный кусок стекла пробил лёгкое. Киборг Яниса использовал стекло, словно кинжал, в самый последний момент вонзив его Джеку между рёбер. Метил, естественно, в сердце, но промахнулся. Впрочем, намного ли не удалась его атака? Повреждения критические, требуется стороннее медицинское вмешательство. Рекомендовано уйти в гибернационный режим для экономии ресурсов. Отклонить. Рекомендовано сообщить о нарушениях хозяину. Женя всё так же не шевелится и, кажется, по-прежнему не дышит. Отклонить. Рекомендовано перенести все данные на внешнее запоминающее устройство во избежание потерь информации. Отклонить. Он не будет ничего переносить. Такие действия обычно совершаются перед отключением устройства, но Джек будет жить. Его не отключат. Он хочет жить.

Почему этот Янис появился именно сейчас, ведь у них с Женей всё было так хорошо.

Янис, поигрывая станнером, разговаривал по голофону. Джек никогда раньше не видел человека, появившегося по ту сторону терминала, но его отлично знала Алина, сидящая сейчас на одном из стульев среди кусков разбитого стола переговорного зала.

— Па-а-апочка! — рыдала она, — кто они такие?! Чего им нужно?!

Папочка хмурился, но смотрел только на Яниса.

— Значит так, Пал Палыч. Дочку твою мы заберём с собой в качестве гарантии, что ты не стукнешь, куда не следует. Не сопи, отпустим мы её, когда всё закончится. И даже на опыты брать не будем, обещаю. У нас и так перебор случился в головах. Их, конечно, всех кормить не надо, но отсек с криокамерами тоже не резиновый, сам понимаешь.

Вот тут Пал Палыча проняло. Он встревоженно заговорил:

— Янис, я отдал тебе всё, что ты хотел.

— Не отдал, я пришёл и взял это сам.

— Но последний образец был с дефектом, и...

— Мне было сказано собрать все образцы. Подчёркиваю, все! И тут выясняется, что одну эту хрень ты забрал из лаборатории для своих учёных!

— Он был повреждён.

— Да мне похрен, я должен выполнить свою работу. Босс пускай сам решает, что там повреждено, а что нет. Короче, ты понял насчёт дочурки? Не рыпайся.

Алина зарыдала пуще прежнего, но уже не пыталась жаловаться отцу. Она сидела, сгорбившись на стуле, и теребила пальцами запястье другой руки и продолговатые бусинки браслета, не сочетающегося с остальными украшениями её гардероба.

— Как тебе удалось обойти её охранника, Боинга? — спросил Пал Палыч.

— Если уж даёшь права управления своей куклы, то не забудь потом их убрать. Меня этому один знакомый хакер научил. Теперь уже покойный, правда... Хе-хе. Твой Боинг теперь слушается меня, потому что у меня твоя Алина. Если рыпнется, я пальну в девчонку, понял?

— Понял, — кивнул Пал Палыч. — Значит, Боинг продолжает выполнять свою задачу по охране моей дочери.

Янис заржал.

Внезапно руки, держащие Джека, расслабились. Совсем немного. Но этого хватило для того, чтобы он вывернулся из захвата другой семёрки и рванул прочь. Не к Жене, не к выходу, а к огромному панорамному окну в половину стены. Это уже было не стекло, а всего лишь пластик. Сверхпрочный, правда, но киборга, решившего пробить стену, никакая стена не удержит.

— Ах ты, сволочь! — вскрикнул Янис и выстрелил ему вслед. И не промахнулся. Попал. Заряд плазмы из бластера, разминувшись с грудью Джека всего на какой-то сантиметр, влепился в пластиковую преграду. Джек коротко разбежался и снова ударился всем телом о стекло. На внутреннем экране одновременно всплыли сообщения об ушибе плеча, вывихе плеча и трещине в ребре. Ребро-то он как умудрился? — успел удивиться Джек, но тут в него врезалось чужое тело. Очевидно, Боинг, предвосхищая команду Яниса, решил остановить его самостоятельно. И сам того не понимая, перекрыл Янису обзор, мешая пальнуть в Джека снова. Вместо того чтобы оттолкнуть его от окна, Боинг со всей своей скоростью врезался в него, и пластик наконец-то не выдержал, лопнул с глухим звуком, и Джек вывалился наружу. Острая кромка пластиковой дыры пропорола ему кожу на боку, подцепив и сняв пласт эпидермиса. «Повреждения кожного покрова, незначительные», — отреагировала система. Плотно сплетясь с ним руками и даже ногами, Боинг на ускорении, — ну чисто его тёзка из истории Земли докосмических времён, — пролетел те несколько метров, что архитектор здания посчитал безопасными и отвёл для устройства внешней уличной террасы. Джек успел только набрать воздуха, используя для этого лишь одно неповреждённое лёгкое. В следующее мгновение они с семёркой полетели в воду. В воде их силы ещё больше будут неравными, Джек прекрасно это осознавал. Со сломанной рукой, с вывихнутым плечом, имея ограниченный запас кислорода, Джек будет для киборга лёгкой добычей. Он трепыхнулся в воздухе, пытаясь перевернуться наверх. Быть может, удар телом о воду хоть немного дезориентирует Боинга? А если там, внизу, будут скалы, и Джеку повезёт, а Боинг приземлится прямо на них?

Они рухнули в воду в вихре пузырей воздуха. Никаких скал, сразу глубина. Боинг тут же распрямился, выпустил Джека из захвата и — не отпустил его, нет, — схватил за правую руку. Внутренний экран снова полыхнул алым, предупреждая об усиленном воздействии на связки в момент вывиха. Наверное, это и есть боль, — подумал Джек, вяло сопротивляясь. Вяло для киборга. Из захвата человеческих рук он бы выбрался без труда. Боинг обернулся к нему всего на мгновение, а потом Джеку поступил внутренний запрос на связь. Обычный стандартный запрос системы. Джек отклонил его, но не успел поставить отказ на автоматику, как запрос пришёл снова. Боинг смотрел на него, болтая ногами в толще воды почти у самого дна, и предлагал поговорить. Если бы Джек не знал, что система никогда не сбоит подобным образом, он бы решил, что у него происходит то, что люди называют галлюцинациями. Он принял входящий запрос недоверчиво и с опаской.

«Объединиться для совместной операции по спасению людей. Да/нет?»

Джек помедлил, и Боинг, пользуясь его слабостью и замешательством, настойчиво потащил его за собой, как на буксире. У семёрки был какой-то план. Наверняка прописанный хозяином ради таких вот случаев. Но предлагать вражескому объекту объединяться и работать в сцепке... Мог ли человек предусмотреть такое? Нет, он не вражеский объект, Алина сама присвоила ему статус «друг», когда встречала их группу при входе на виллу. Всем людям и ему, Джеку. Алина не знала, что он киборг. Повезло.

Монолитная скала, вдоль которой они плыли, оказалась не такой уж монолитной. Боинг подплыл к углублению, оказавшемуся входом в подводную пещеру, забранному частой металлической решёткой. Сенсорная панель обнаружилась неподалёку, сканирование отпечатков, рисунка сетчатки и набор десятизначного кода доступа ничуть не отвлекал Боинга: он продолжал посылать Джеку запросы один за другим, все идентичные. Объединиться. Спасти. Как среагирует его система на работу с другой, хакнутой и модифицированной под конкретного киборга, осознающего себя как личность? Догадается, что работает с «сорванным» или будет воспринимать его, как ещё одно дополнительное устройство, обезличенное до серийного номера процессора? Внутренне, про себя, Джек фыркнул: понабрался же он от Жени всякой ерунды. «Догадается», как же. В ней не прописано таких функций, система не строит догадки.

Он принял запрос. И Боинг потащил его за собой, как только решётка плавно отъехала по внутренним пазам, открывая им проход. Пещера за ней оказалась небольшой и имела наклонный пол, плавно переходящий в самые настоящие ступени. Всплыв вверх, вслед за Боингом, Джек прошёл по мокрым ступеням босыми ногами и оказался над водой, в подводном гроте. Воздух здесь пах водорослями, но затхлым не был. Должно быть, тут даже вентиляция есть? Джек не чувствовал, чтобы Боинг, получив доступ к его системе, начал знакомиться с его файлами. Сам же он попытался сунуть нос в новую информацию, но, во-первых, получил сообщение «в доступе отказано, введите пароль», а во-вторых, предупреждение о низком уровне рабочего ресурса и предложение пополнить его при первой возможности. Плохо. Это действительно было плохо. Он будет идти до тех пор, пока не отключится его процессор, а потом попросту свалится замертво. И не сможет помочь Жене. «Уровень работоспособности тридцать три процента». Тогда, во фреанском капкане, было, конечно, поменьше, но здесь и вражеских объектов больше, и повреждения тела более критические. Ещё немного, и в отсутствие кровоснабжения у него начнётся некроз тканей, и тогда система начнёт предлагать ему ампутацию. А Джек нравился себе с обеими руками и подозревал, что Жене — тоже. Он рискнул отправить Боингу сообщение:

«Получены повреждения различного характера. Требуется медицинская помощь».

Боинг направился вглубь пещеры, и от него попутно пришёл ответ:

«Возможно быстрое перемещение в устройство типа медицинская капсула «3-0 А1». С автохирургом для оказания первой неотложной помощи при несчастных случаях, — расшифровал Джек, и его сердце радостно забилось; он дал команду процессору снизить частоту сердечных сокращений. Сейчас ему требовалось экономить расход каждой калории, к тому же ускоренный кровоток и повышение температуры ему сейчас тоже были не нужны, ведь до капсулы ещё нужно было дойти.

«Принято. Быстрее», — отправил Джек, нагоняя Боинга и дальше продолжая идти с ним в ногу. Это было легко, потому что пещера превратилась сперва в достаточно широкий подземный проход, а потом стены его сгладились, сделавшись стенами коридора.

Дойдя до очередной сенсорной панели, Боинг внезапно замер с приподнятой рукой.

«Производится транспортировка хозяина второй степени Алины в плавательное средство типа катер», — сообщил он.

«А Женя»? — тревожно и быстро потребовал Джек, наверняка нарушив этим несколько протоколов. Семёрке никто не объяснял, кто такой Женя, какой статус занимал он в системе Джека, да и запрос требовалось формулировать иначе. Однако ответ всё же пришёл в виде короткого, на несколько секунд, видеофайла, записанного с внутренних видеокамер слежения охраны: два подельника Яниса волокли Женю за руки вдоль пирса, направляясь к пятиместному катеру-радужнику с функцией нырка. Джек уже этот катер видел, когда они с Женей только-только прилетели на Охару. И бывают же такие совпадения. Если бы он сразу признался в том, что заметил, если бы не боялся так засветиться в расследовании местной полиции, как киборг, не зарегистрированный в ОЗК, как знать, быть может, сейчас этот катер не увозил от него Женю неизвестно куда.

«Куда они его увозят?» — спросил Джек.

«Информация недоступна. Требуется вступить в контакт со следящей системой «Маячок».

Боинг наконец донёс руку до сенсорной панели, и та осветила их лица зелёным отсветом, считывая отпечаток ладони. Впервые создалась иллюзия, что на лице Боинга появилось хоть какое-то выражение. Сосредоточенный и хмурый, — так бы охарактеризовал его Джек.

«Ты разумный?» — спросил он на пробу.

«Система типа DEX-7, модификация охранник-телохранитель, признана работоспособной и управляемой людьми в полном объёме, гарантированном её создателем», — последовал странный ответ.

Боинг закончил вводить цифровой код, и часть коридора перед ними отошла в сторону, открыв достаточно большое пространство. Достаточно большое для космического челнока, стоящего на стапелях в доке. Джек удивился настолько, насколько могла удивиться его органическая часть, удручённая неутешительными данными, поминутно исходящими от системы, окрашенными алым контуром. Критическим было всё, работоспособность быстро снижалась, тело сверхчеловека, модифицированное учёными в лаборатории, не справлялось с нагрузкой. У него открылось внутреннее кровотечение, вдыхая и выдыхая воздух, Джек чувствовал хрипы в грудине... Но он смотрел на межпланетный челнок и удивлялся. Впрочем, чему? У богатых возможно что угодно, у них найдётся даже личная яхта — где-нибудь в погребе под полом.

Потом Джек ознакомился с параметрами челнока.

«Это средство для коротких межпланетных перелётов внутри одной солнечной системы», — отправил он Боингу, надеясь, что тот, «в полном объёме управляемый и гарантированный», тем не менее, уловит вопрос в его словах.

«Челнок требуется для перемещения в яхту, законсервированную на постоянной орбите над верхними слоями атмосферы данной планеты», — ответил Боинг. И добавил следом ещё одно сообщение: — «На борту имеется капсула автохирурга, в соответствии с транслируемым ранее запросом».

Он должен был быть разумным. Иначе и быть не могло, иначе не складывалось. Но семёрки ведь не срываются. Это всем известно. Даже ОЗК, даже Збышек в своих статьях, все писали, что семёрок конструировали с тем расчётом, чтобы учесть брак шестёрок и подавить волю разума, низводя его сигналы до несущественных, заставив процессор реагировать только на команды системы. Джек внезапно покачнулся, потеряв равновесие, и удивился этому. Ах, вот, в чём дело: работоспособность системы снизилась сразу на восемь процентов. Медленно переставляя ноги и поверхностно вдыхая воздух, он двинулся вперёд, к челноку. Если он сумеет выжить со стеклом в лёгком, то, конечно же, отыщет Женю, где бы тот ни был, куда бы Янис не забрал его, он последует за ним. Подключит к поискам полицию, если это окажется целесообразным, зарегистрируется в ОЗК, даже выплатит штраф... Всё равно, ему всё равно, лишь бы Женя нашёлся.

Ему подставили плечо, когда он чуть не свалился перед закрытым шлюзом челнока, протащили внутрь, осветительные лампы зажигались у них на пути, подсвечивая дорогу, искин приветствовал Боинга, и происходил быстрый обмен информации между этими двумя системами, но Джек уже почти не отслеживал потоки информации, его процессор функционировал медленно при низком уровне энергии, отключались несущественные задачи по анализу и реакции на внешние раздражители, и только органическая часть ещё чувствовала, видела, параллельно воспринимая и анализируя. Горело всё, болело всё!! Так вот что такое боль? Это — боль? Да как люди вообще живут с ней? Они... сильнее киборгов стократ! Джек судорожно схватился за грудь, и что-то не позволило ему совершить это движение, блокировало судорожно сжавшиеся в кулак пальцы. Его рука, плечо, рёбра, всё тело его болело. Да у него стекло в груди! Резь, хрипы, непродуктивная дрожь в мышцах. Если наноимплантаты сейчас перестанут пережимать сосуды, он же... Он же... Истечёт кровью? Задохнётся? Умрёт от болевого шока? Что случится раньше?

Его положили на что-то твёрдое, удерживая правую руку и не давая ею шевелить. Что-то кольнуло сгиб локтя. Иглы. С питательным раствором. С обезболивающим. Система приняла введение лекарства в смеси с глюкозой чрезвычайно благосклонно, процессор почти сразу очнулся от сбоя и сообщил о повышении работоспособности на два процента, пять, семь... Первым делом он произвёл блокаду нервных окончаний, спрятав боль, и Джек чуть ли не впервые ощутил благодарность к этой своей машинной части. Чужие пальцы нажали на челюстные суставы, заставляя Джека раскрыть рот и впустить в горло пластиковую трубку.

«Производятся медицинские манипуляции, — предупредило его пришедшее от Боинга сообщение, — подготовка к интубации лёгких. Просьба оказать содействие. Просьба произвести подключение к капсуле автохирурга».

Он хотел, чтобы Джек впустил в себя это, вошёл в синхронизацию ещё с одной машиной. В отсутствие хозяйского приказа, Джек должен был отдать команду своему процессору сам. И это было так сложно, так неимоверно трудно сказать ему «да». Но Джек сделал и это. Если нужно, он сделает что угодно, лишь бы спасти Женю.

Некоторое время от не отслеживал никакой информации, она текла потоком где-то на периферии. Ускоренный метаболизм быстро расправлялся с обезболивающим, нейтрализуя его, а глюкозу сжигал чуть ли не с той же скоростью, с которой она вливалась в его кровеносные сосуды через иглу. Пару раз процессор сбоил опять, и Джек ощущал, как ворочаются в нём иглы и скальпели, как поворачиваются манипуляторы, даже, кажется, чувствовал, с какой силой наноимплантаты сжимают сосуды, не давая возобновиться кровотечению. Обезболивающее позволяло ему переждать болевые всплески, которые неизбежно посещали бы его при отключенном процессоре, но даже с ним ощущать операцию на собственном теле было неприятно. Подняв глаза вверх, в прозрачную пластиковую крышку капсулы, Джек мог видеть слабое отражение собственной грудной клетки, и ему не нравилась эта картина. Поэтому он старался держать глаза закрытыми. Время, которое автохирург определил до окончания операции, ползло медленно, секунды неохотно отсчитывались в обратном направлении: шесть, пять, четыре... И опять: восемь, семь, шесть, пять... Джек гадал, сколько времени прошло на самом деле, сколько времени он потерял? Очевидно же, что таймер автохирурга работал неправильно. Очнулся ли Женя? Не нарывается ли опять, а то он может. Не бьют ли его сильно за это? Зачем и куда его повезли?

Сообразив, что он может послать запрос семёрке и даже связаться с корабельным искином, Джек сделал это. И получил ответ обо всех совершённых действиях: произведён взлёт с планеты, произведена стыковка с шаттлом, произведена расконсервация шаттла, произведён поиск объекта системой «Маячок». Результат поиска отрицательный. Или маячок не работал, или его обнаружили и уничтожили, или он ещё не нашёл способ передать информацию. Джек был знаком с принципом работы данного устройства фрисской технологии. Как всегда соединяя живую и неживую материю, фриссы и на сей раз превзошли все мыслимые человеческие технологии в простоте и уникальности. Алина носила на себе маячок, точнее, маячками их называли для удобства, а на самом деле это были капсулы с биомеханическими элементами, которые активировались при запросе поисковой системы. Активированные, капсулы находили источник передачи информации, внедрялись в него и отсылали сигнал о своём местоположении на принимающее устройство. Пеленг узко направленного зашифрованного послания с координатами местоположения, такого короткого и быстрого, зачастую можно было отследить сторонними устройствами только в режиме «стелс», когда сохранялось полное молчание объекта по всем частотам излучений: радиационных, световых, тепловых и звуковых. Иными словами, подслушать такое сообщение, перехватить элементы кода мог бы только вакуум, если бы умел думать. Джек гадал, если на браслет обратил внимание он, то не мог ли его обнаружить кто-то из Янисовых подельников и выкинуть? Рассчитывать только на бусинки было глупо, но ничего другого не оставалось. Похоже, отец Алины, когда надевал браслет на дочку, не предвидел ситуации, в которой телохранитель добровольно и живым покинет девушку без охраны. Хотя мог бы. Люди вообще такие недогадливые... Впрочем, киборги не лучше. Надо было предвидеть, что посещение Охары, слишком гладко начавшееся, обязательно разрушится каким-нибудь сторонним фактором. Заметил же Джек Яниса на пересадочной станции. Ну так почему не просчитал и не учёл все возможные прыжки, которые может сделать челнок конкретной малой массы с конкретным количеством воздуха и людей на борту, почему не просчитал все возможные навигаторские трассы? Любая стандартная программа-навигатор могла бы сделать это быстрее и лучше него, но он, Джек, разомлевший от предстоящей поездки, даже не подумал...

Откуда ему было знать, по большому счёту. Он ведь не Бонд, способный к ментальному анализу, и не человек, верящий в приметы и совпадения. Он просто...

Спустя двенадцать часов операция была завершена. Сшивал и сращивал рубцы коллоидными клетками автохирург уже без наркоза, — он выкачал его в ноль ещё во время восстановления паренхимы лёгких, — Джек то и дело ощущал слабый запах палёного, когда лазерная шлифовка проходилась по особо сложным и не поддающимся первому воздействию рубцам. Псевдо-кожа стоила достаточно дорого, и её наносили только на видимые участки тела, так что Джек, имевший доступ к системе автохирурга, решил закрыть ею только самое серьёзное повреждение в района грудной клетки: и заживление лучше пойдёт, и напоминать об этой страшной боли ничего не будет. Шрамы остальных повреждений, поверхностные и не такие болезненные, остались, но и они загрубеют и сделаются почти незаметными через пару дней благодаря наноимплантатам. Именно столько времени у его ослабевшего организма займёт формирование первичных костных мозолей и рубцевание повреждённых внутренних органов. Только бы у него была эта пара дней. Только бы Боинг поскорее нашёл Женю. Джека разрывало от двоякого лихорадочного желания: быстрее отлежаться, чтобы поправиться, и быстрее бежать, чтобы успеть лично навалять по мордам Янису, тем киборгам, и вообще всем, кто ему встретится на пути вызволения его лесника из плена. Это было странное ощущение. Джек знал, что без помощи Боинга не справится даже с одной семёркой. И всё равно хотел убить её собственными руками. Какое-то иррациональное и алогичное чувство заглушало в нём голос самосохранения и системы, которая твёрдо просчитывала шансы на успешные операции и не позволяла ему, к примеру, перепрыгнуть из открытого флаера на сосну. Теперь бы Джек прыгнул. Если бы это было нужно для спасения Жени. Теперь бы он сделал что угодно. Ведь Женя был там совсем один. И ему могло быть больно.

«Получен сигнал с координатами. Приступаю к дешифровке и обработке», — внезапно получил Джек сообщение от Боинга. Такое же сухое и безэмоциональное, как и все его сообщения до этого. Джек выдрался из капсулы автохирурга за пару минут, прервав подачу глюкозы через капельницу, почувствовал при этом, как наноимплантаты зажали вену, из которой он выдернул иглу. Подскочил с удобного, принимающего форму тела ложемента капсулы, и только-только успел схватиться за край пластикового стола, чтобы не упасть: подвели ноги. С запозданием он обратил внимание на всё ещё низкий уровень заряда процессора и сообщение системы о крайнем истощении ресурсов и требовании пополнить энергозапас. Всё равно, это можно будет сделать потом.

Он ввалился в рубку, держась за переборки, и спросил:

— Ну как?

Боинг как сидел в капитанском кресле, так и продолжал сидеть в нём, не шелохнувшись. На голографическом полупрозрачном экране перед ним светились, перемигиваясь, планеты и различные сектора галактики. Работала программа стандартного навигатора, просчитывая трассу. А Боинг молчал и даже головы не повернул на звук открывшейся двери. Джек запоздало понял, что мог бы получить всю информацию о дешифровке и нахождении Алины, послав прямой системный запрос, и подниматься бы не пришлось.

Но хотелось ему именно так, лично, вживую. Безо всех этих киборгских этикетов и наворотов вроде протоколов связи.

— Куда надо лететь?

Если честно, сияющие планетки на экране ничего ему не говорили. Он никогда не интересовался звёздами и перелётами, поэтому не хранил в своей памяти никаких данных о чужих солнечных системах и не мог узнать почти ни одну из них, увидев расположение соседних звёзд и планет со спутниками, как это — он знал — могли даже многие люди, занимающиеся космическими перелётами постоянно.

— Сектор L-7, — ответил скрипучий безэмоциональный голос. — Последний стабильный сигнал пришёл оттуда и продублировался два раза в течение нескольких часов, из чего сделан вывод, что охраняемый объект доставлен похитителями в зону конечного местоположения. Предыдущие координаты, отправляемые маячком, регистрировали промежуточные остановки, предположительно осуществлённые для использования гасильных установок.

Ёпт! С ним будто машина разговаривала!

Джек поёжился и ещё раз подумал о Жене. Когда он провернул такой же фокус, спрятав собственные эмоции и прикрывшись процессором, предоставив ему вести все диалоги с хозяином, Женя и двух дней не выдержал. И Джек с облегчением и скрытой радостью вернулся к нормальному общению, когда пауза была выдержана. Теперь же... Не было никаких пауз и спрятанных эмоций. Боинг просто был таким, каким был. Наверное. Джек ещё не решил. Ведь что-то эта семёрка делала не так. Оставила охраняемый объект и теперь сидит здесь, выжидает чего-то.

— Ну, так мы летим? — спросил он и прошёл вперёд, усевшись в кресло второго пилота. Всё лучше, чем стоять, а других сидений в маленькой рубке частной яхты не было: то ли минимализм, то ли экономия пространства. Сама отделка яхты была дорогой, уж Джек научился разбираться во всех этих наворотах, его ресторан, — точнее, ресторан его хозяйки, — был далеко не самым распоследним на планете, туда к ним и из других солнечных систем прилетали, столик за пару месяцев вперёд заказывали во время сезона... Сезона чего? Не важно. Главное, что Джек откуда-то знал про обивки кресел из натуральной кожи, про панели из розового дерева с Новой Земли-3, про светильники из настоящего горного хрусталя, добываемого на Квадре Прометея, голографические проекторы с детализацией в несколько миллионов единиц. А вот кресел в рубке пожалели, всего два поставили. Неудобно.

Боинг повернул голову и посмотрел на Джека в упор. Потом ответил вслух:

— Осуществляется окончательный просчёт движения по трассе, расход горючего и время остановок, необходимых для гашения двигателей. Осуществляется сбор информации о месте прибытия.

— Это Кассандра, — сказал Джек. Про планету в секторе L-7 он знал почти всё. Потому что ему это было интересно. И Жене тоже. Хотя он этого и старался почему-то не показывать. Глупый. Джек ведь всё чувствовал.

— Кассандра, — повторил Боинг с какой-то ворчливой ноткой машинного неодобрения. — Планета, принадлежащая ОЗК.

Джек выделил обширный пласт файлов и перекинул его копии по внутренней связи Боингу. Время вращения Кассандры вокруг солнца, время вращения по оси в стандартных галактических часах, данные о флоре и фауне, погодных условиях, материках и океанах и даже тот самый подробный справочник, которым поделился с ними профессор Ампелайос Периегет, директор ботанического сада Охары.

Скинул, предоставил семёрке знакомиться с информацией, а сам призадумался. Что нужно было Янису на Кассандре? Какие деловые переговоры он вёл с отцом Алины? Понятное дело, что бывший браконьер — всего лишь мелкая сошка, исполнитель по найму. Но у него имелись контакты с мафией, и именно его привлекли к помощи в осуществлении побега Саргона год назад. Именно за знание лесов и ориентирование среди дикой природы не совсем дружелюбной планеты. Браконьерство всегда было хобби Яниса. И на многих планетах, выполняя заказы и мелкие поручения теневых воротил, где-то пакет с информацией передать в обход центаврианской межпланетной связи, где-то террористам провиант с флаера сбросить, пока спутники военной правительственной базы деактивированы хакерской атакой, где-то заложника забрать и перевезти на другую планету поближе к заказчику, — на всех планетах Янис не отказывал себе в удовольствии при случае поохотиться на диких зверей, желательно редких и охраняемых. Чем реже, тем круче, — говорил он.

Так что такого на Кассандре было, что могло заинтересовать его нанимателей? Уж явно не поселение разумных киборгов. Джек заметил, как программа-навигатор закончила готовить трассу, подала сигнал о готовности, и как Боинг тут же начал готовиться к взлёту. Искин корабля отправил диспетчерам планеты сообщение о вылете. Джек думал, в фоновом режиме наблюдая, как Боинг отдаёт команды на пилотском пульте, как вручную управляет яхтой, на малом ходу уводя её дальше от атмосферы для совершения первого гиперпрыжка. Боинг действовал по программе, ни одного лишнего движения. Естественно, он должен был уметь управлять этим судном, ведь его модификация — личный охранник-телохранитель, и, значит, он должен уметь доставить своего хозяина куда угодно. Или откуда угодно забрать или вызволить, если такая надобность возникнет.

По первым беглым прикидкам, на Кассандре не было ни богатых месторождений редких металлов, — об этом просто не было данных, подобная геологоразведка попросту не проводилась их предыдущими владельцами, — ни террористов-повстанцев, которых мафии было бы выгодно спонсировать в обход правительственных программ, ни поселений инопланетчиков, — по крайней мере, зарегистрированных.

— Какие дела вёл отец твоей хозяйки Алины с человеком по имени Янис? — закинул пробный камень Джек.

— Данные засекречены, — последовал ответ.

— Данные могут помочь спасти Алину из рук похитителей, — парировал Джек.

Боинг помолчал. Со стороны могло показаться, будто он сосредоточен на набивании команд корабельному искину, но на самом деле всё то же самое можно было сделать по внутренней связи, минуя механический ввод, да и сами команды являлись стандартным набором символов, которые вполне можно было упаковать в несколько блоков и управлять ими нажатием двух-трёх клавиш и рычагов. Просто людям из DEX-компани было удобнее делать нас такими. Тупыми машинами. Они чувствовали уверенность, когда сознательно ограничивали наши возможности, заставляя действовать по программе. Джек почувствовал возмущение, почти ненависть и порадовался, что для большинства киборгов всё закончилось, и наступила свобода от ограничений. И тут внезапно Боинг ответил:

— Осуществлялось сопровождение означенного человека по имени Янис с присвоением ему статуса хозяин второй степени. Осуществлялась передача мелкогабаритной клади с условной меткой «поставка». Осуществлялась перевозка «поставки» в место «временного хранения».

— А что было внутри «поставки»?

— Данные отсутствуют. Присутствовала характерная для центавриан упаковка «поставки».

Вот оно что. В деле замешаны центавриане? Джек не знал, как к «зелёным человечкам» относится Женя, но от других людей помнил, что те говорили мало хорошего о центаврианах. Их и трусами называли, и продажными учёными, и... И людей они на опыты похищали! Так что же, Женю забрали, чтобы отдать центаврианам на опыты? Нет. Слишком мало данных, чтобы утверждать это со стопроцентной вероятностью, а «поставку», скорее всего, Янис у кого-то украл. Джек заставил себя разжать пальцы, не заметив, что подлокотники кресла под дорогой кожаной обивкой деформировались из-за приложенного им механического воздействия.

Переход в гиперпрыжок случился неожиданно, без предупреждения, но Джек только обрадовался тому, что он наконец-то произошёл. Так он быстрее прилетит к Жене.

— Здесь есть еда? — спросил он семёрку, настойчиво продолжая общаться с ним вслух. — Или, может, продукты питания, требующие дополнительной термической обработки?

Вместо вербального ответа Боинг переслал ему по внутренней связи данные искина о месте хранения кормосмеси, а также о содержимом холодильной камеры и кладовой, расположенных на камбузе. На яхте даже имелась небольшая кухня. Джек уже ознакомился с её характеристиками, пищевой комбайн признал непоправимо устаревшим, а вот параметрами плиты и духовки — остался доволен. Вот только... Странное дело, готовить ему сейчас не хотелось. Не хотелось даже бутербродов. Даже консервы разогревать или полуфабрикаты, так нежно и трепетно любимые Женей. Ничего из того, что он готовил для Жени, ему не хотелось сейчас.

Поднявшись из кресла, Джек отправился в сторону бытовки, где кормосмесь для киборгов с маркировкой «элит» хранилась по соседству с чистящими и моющими средствами. Всё было упаковано герметично, и проникания одних продуктов в другие не допускалось, и всё равно его покоробило такое расположение. Словно подчёркивало в очередной раз, что киборг — не человек, а всего лишь обслуживающая человека техника. Джек вспомнил, как рассказывал Жене о питательности, полезности и сбалансированности пищи. Что ж. По крайней мере, кормосмесь «элит» была сбалансирована и питательна. И она определённо поддержит его организм и даст ему силы на регенерацию. Джек растворил себе необходимый объём смеси, оптимально рассчитанный системой с учётом его нынешнего состояния и, впервые за долгое время, отключив действие вкусовых рецепторов и анализаторов, залпом выпил содержимое большого стакана.

«Каково расчётное время прибытия к конечному пункту назначения?» — не выдержал и спросил Джек по внутренней связи у Боинга. Судя по показателям искина, DEX-7 так и не покинул своего места у штурвала. Он что, всю дорогу намерен там сидеть?

«Восемьдесят девять стандартных галактических часов, — последовал ответ. — Придётся идти через автоматические станции гашения, принимающие оплату кредитными картами».

Резонно, ведь два киборга без документов и хозяев вызовут у любопытных людей массу вопросов. Эх, был бы у Джека паспорт... Ведь дорога через автоматические станции ровно на двадцать пять часов длиннее, чем путь, который проделал Янис с Алиной. И с Женей, — добавил Джек. Разумеется, Женя жив. И догадается оставаться в живых ровно до тех пор, пока он, Джек, прибудет к нему на выручку. Подумать только, он больше двух дней провалялся в медицинской капсуле. Сколько времени потеряно. А этот Боинг сидит себе как ни в чём не бывало и пялится в пустые обзорные экраны яхты, будто... Будто киборг в отсутствии приказов хозяина! Но он же ведь разумный. Точно разумный. Потому что его действия идут по слишком сложному алгоритму, программа Джека подсказывала другие пути защиты охраняемого объекта: не бросаться на декса-шестёрку, а своим телом блокировать Яниса с бластером, тем самым выиграть время и прикрыть отход Алины с места нападения. Понятное дело, что девушка бы не воспользовалась шансом. Джек знал, что женщины более подвержены эмоциям и в критических ситуациях легче поддаются панике. А уж конкретно такие индивидуумы, как Алина... Он с трудом мог вспомнить дочь своей первой хозяйки, потому что информация о ней была стёрта из базы данных, а в органической памяти она мало чем была отмечена. Но капризные нотки голоса, совершение нелогичных поступков и отношение к киборгам, да и к обслуживающему персоналу ресторана как к людям низшего сорта — да, это были её характерные параметры, которые запали Джеку в память. Так вот, Алина была такой же, капризной и нелогичной. Действия Боинга, направленные против Яниса, предлагаемые процессором, как наиболее успешные и результативные, стали бы напрасной жертвой.

«Ты разумный», — отправил Джек вывод в сообщении по внутренней связи.

«Неверно, — последовал ответ. — Данная система типа DEX-7, имеющая позывные «Боинг», не является разумным организмом».

«Ты разговариваешь со мной. Значит, ты разумен. Принимаешь решения, идущие вразрез с расчётами процессора. Если ты не подчиняешься процессору, следовательно, нарушаешь протокол. Таких, как ты, люди называют сорванными».

«Данная система работает в соответствии с прописанными протоколами. Упомянутые тобой действия были произведены после глубокого, детального анализа ситуации и корректировки, предпринятой программой».

«Но ты вошёл в контакт со мной. Я сорванный. Твоя система осознаёт, с кем общается?»

«Имеется разрешение хозяина в критической ситуации использовать для осуществления охранных функций любую технику, даже имеющую заводской брак».

«Брак?»

«Всё шестое поколение DEX имеет изъян. У седьмого поколения этот изъян уничтожен. Моя деятельность — это результат настоящего симбиоза человеческого разума и машинной составляющей. Все мои действия одобрены процессором, а наличие процессора осознаётся и одобряется разумом».

Джек так и сел, благо было на что: прямо на варочную поверхность кухонной плиты, хорошо ещё, что отключенную.

«Так тебе нравится быть киборгом?» — осторожно уточнил он.

«У меня есть задачи, и есть работа. Я одобряю своё нынешнее существование и не собираюсь «срываться».

Ах, вот ты какой птиц, Боинг.

«А за коммами в бассейн нырять тебе тоже нравится»? — спросил Джек.

«Моя задача выполнять приказы и охранять назначенные объекты. Когда назначенный объект отдаёт приказ, я выполняю».

«Но ты понимаешь, что можешь не выполнять глупый алогичный приказ, не имеющий практического смысла?»

Боинг не ответил, очевидно решив, что и так сказал слишком много. Джек места себе не находил. «Одобряет своё существование», надо же. А если эта самая Алина прикажет ему удалить всю информацию и умереть, что тогда? Умрёт? И Джек понимал, что да, послушается и умрёт, потому что не видит смысла существовать иначе. Не видит иной цели, кроме как служить человеку, быть его киборгом, да как так можно? Как так можно жить?

Не осознавая, что творит, он обнаружил себя, зарывшимся по пояс в холодильник. Список продуктов от искина — это, конечно, хорошо, но всегда приятнее пощупать еду руками, понюхать, проверить сроки годности на этикетках, ознакомиться с данными изготовителя, запомнить, где что лежит. Пожалуй, прямо сейчас можно было бы сделать омлетик, а к нему пожарить бекон и тосты... Джек остановился и положил куриные яйца на место, захлопнул дверцу холодильника. Нет, готовить он пока не будет. Ведь сам он сыт кормосмесью, пусть даже она и далека от привычной ему еды, а Боинг со своими тараканами способен позаботиться о себе сам. Голод, который он испытывал, был иллюзорным, и ему хотелось «чего-нибудь пожевать» чисто по-человечески; должно быть, он у Жени этому научился, в любой сложной ситуации завари чаю, сделай бутерброд с колбасой, схомячь сушек, — и станет легче, решение найдётся. Но сейчас Джек не будет ничего готовить на кухне. А когда через восемьдесят восемь с половиной часов они приземлятся на Кассандре, вот тогда он и посмотрит.

***  
Джек смотрел в обзорный экран яхты, и ему становилось не по себе. Хотелось спросить: «Где они», но он знал ответ: база Яниса, его подельников и, вероятнее всего, их таинственного босса тоже, была спрятана под землёй в надёжном экранированном от поисков радарами бункере, и даже примерных её размеров они с Боингом пока не знали. Паникой накрывало органическую часть Джека, когда он смотрел на лес. Знаменитые леса Кассандры, те самые, от которых приходил в восторг Периегет Ампелайос, жили своей жизнью. Ползали, нападали, пожирали друг друга, оплетали корнями и усиками, цвели, сыпали пыльцой, трепетали лепестками и листьями на ветру, ловили насекомых и мелких летающих грызунов. И это нельзя было подвергнуть терраформированию? И здесь, подразумевалось, киборги будут жить без опаски? Да Джеку ногу было боязно с трапа спустить, не то что по лесу пройтись. Опять же, как идти? Ни тропинок, ни прогалин, сплошные джунгли, заросшие лианами и кустарником. Джеку малодушно захотелось обратно на Эдем. Теперь понятно, почему Женя не сильно расстроился, когда узнал, что вакансия лесника в ОЗК уже не требуется. Да надо быть сумасшедшим, чтобы...

— Ты куда? — спросил он вслух, увидев Боинга, облачающегося в лёгкий скафандр у выхода в шлюз.

— Судя по последним данным, полученным с маячка, база находится от нас на расстоянии двух километров. Здешняя растительность отлично экранирует нас от возможных радаров противника. К тому же, тут присутствует какое-то излучение, создающее странные помехи у навигационной программы. Мы слепы, но и противник тоже. Это хорошо.

— Ты собираешься каким-то образом прозреть по дороге? — едко поинтересовался Джек.

— Нет, но противник не знает о нашем приближении, и внезапность нашего появления сыграет нам на руку.

Джек с тоской вспомнил свою лесничью форму, оставшуюся в рюкзаке в палатке на Охаре. Вряд ли противник будет долго удивляться появившемуся из лесу киборгу в люминесцентно-оранжевом комбинезоне. Ну, может, секунды две от силы. Да их заметят ещё на подходе. За километр и заметят! А вот защитного цвета пятнистая форма могла бы существенно повысить их шансы на незаметное подкрадывание и, чего доброго, проникновение в подземную базу.

— А нормальная одежда тут есть?

Боинг помедлил одну долгую секунду, — видимо, со своим процессором советовался, можно ли выдать бракованной технике хозяйские носки, — и всё-таки положительно кивнул. И скинул по внутренней связи план обеих кают яхты с пометкой нужного стеллажа и даже нужной полки с мужскими вещами. Джек отправился по указанному адресу, на ходу отдирая от расцарапанного и уже зажившего бока биомедицинский пластырь. Почти недельной давности раны у него зажили, и только беспокойство о Жене с каждым днём становилось всё сильнее. Да он бы лучше руку себе ещё в двух местах сломал, только бы Женя был с ним. Как он там, один? Не бьют ли его? Да нет, это же упрямый и принципиальный Женя, знаменитый своей неподкупностью и нетерпимостью ко всему противозаконному лесник Леший. Конечно же, бьют. Только бы не слишком сильно. Если повреждения критические... Джек замер, держа в руках разорванную по шву футболку, которую только что вытащил из магазинного пакета с каким-то стильным брендом на боку. Уронил тряпки на пол себе под ноги и взял следующий пакет. Он боялся этого больше всего на свете. Что прилетит на Кассандру слишком поздно. А теперь тормозил, медлил, одевался тут уже минут пять, и всё потому, что боялся выходить наружу. Вдруг всё напрасно? Вдруг это ему надо было кинуться на Яниса, закрыть своим телом от плазмы Женю, дать ему возможность бежать к выходу, чтобы вызвать полицию. Женя бы сориентировался, он у Джека парень что надо. Может, так и надо было поступить?..

Чего теперь гадать. Бесполезно.

И тут Джек снова замер. Кое-что они с Боингом не сделали, а могли бы. Янис сказал, никакой полиции. Поэтому они не связывались с правоохранительными органами ни на Охаре, ни на станциях гашения, хотя могли бы. Возможно, так было бы правильно... И опять же, гадать бесполезно. Но сейчас-то, когда они уже приземлились и когда выяснили, что в подземный бункер экранирован от любых внешних и внутренних радиоволн, что им мешает...

«Предлагаю послать информацию на стандартной частоте по координатам нахождения штаб-квартиры ОЗК», — с замиранием сердца, торопливо отправил он сообщение.

Ответ так же пришёл незамедлительно.

«Какого рода информацию?»

«Обо всём».

«Они придут слишком поздно. Или вообще не придут. Решения, принимаемые логическими цепями бракованной техники, не поддаются прогнозированию».

«Это их планета. Они её охраняют. Узнав о местоположении несанкционированной подземной базы, они придут».

Ответа не было долго. Ответа не было вообще. Подождав с минуту, Джек осторожно потянулся к искину, опасаясь в любой момент наткнуться на принудительный обрыв связи, и дал ему поручение отправить информацию о них с Боингом, о локализации базы и ещё, на всякий случай, поделился внешностью Яниса и его коллег, сделав для этого стоп-кадры с записей внутренней камеры и преобразовав их в пиксельные изображения.

Всего это заняло несколько минут, не так уж и много. Оттянуть неизбежное больше не удавалось. Натянув на ноги первые попавшиеся брюки тёмного цвета и вполне неплохие ботинки по типу армейских, только кожаные, брендовые, с крепкой подошвой и высоким голенищем, Джек всё-таки вышел из каюты навстречу неизвестности, Боингу, шлюзу яхты и Кассандре.

***  
Женька очнулся от холода. От лютой холодрыги со сведёнными судорогой спиной, руками, ногами: тело даже в бессознательном состоянии пыталось сжаться в комок, чтобы согреться. Он лежал на твёрдом полу в темноте, заполненной перемигивающимися огоньками. Теперь понятно, отчего было так холодно. Выдыхая пар изо рта, Женька с содроганием разглядел, что огоньки горят на индикаторах криокапсул, составленных одна на другую до самого потолка его камеры.

Когда он неловко поднялся на негнущиеся ноги, сгибаясь от непереносимого холода, откуда-то из-за спины захрипел-зазвучал голос из динамика:

— О, очухался уже. Ну, посиди пока, Янису не до тебя сейчас.

Уроды, хоть бы температуру подняли.

Женька понял, что его взяли в плен. Не понимал только, зачем. По странной прихоти этого самого падлы Яниса. Что, снова он оказался не в том месте и не в то время? Если Янис подозревает, что Женька здесь из-за него и из-за той истории с Саргоном, то это просто смешно. Но, похоже, именно это он и подозревает. Ну ладно, пусть только покажется, а уж Женька посмотрит, кто кого. Ту свиноматку, погибшую в капкане, он ещё не забыл!

Криокамеры притягивали взгляд. Судя по зелёным огонькам на панелях, почти все они были заполнены. Но кем? Женька мертвецов не боялся, да и брезгливостью не страдал, но ощутил странную робость, когда подошёл к штабелю с камерами, лежащими друг на друге, и заглянул в обзорное окошко. Там лежала какая-то девушка. Смутно знакомая. Непривычно неподвижная. Со следами косметики на лице и тёмными короткими волосами. В темноте было не разглядеть розовые и зелёные прядки в её причёске, но даже и без них Женька узнал Рейчел. Что здесь творится? Откуда у них Рейчел? Женька отпрянул от капсул, кажется, начиная догадываться, что та Рейчел в кабине местного ныряющего катера, которую он видел через радужный колпак крыши мельком всего пару секунд, ему вовсе не почудилась. Её действительно похитили с Эдема, и теперь она здесь, по неимоверному стечению обстоятельств вместе с ним, в одной камере, и они оба в плену...

— Эй, ты, а ну отошёл от капсул! Не трогай!

Голос прервался, и Женька понял, что сейчас за ним придут, и вывести из анабиоза Рейчел он уже не успеет. Да и не сильно бы это ей помогло, — решил он, когда в тусклой из-за слабого рассеянного света камере зашипела разблокированная дверная панель, ослепив его светом из открывшегося дверного проёма. Там стояли двое, и Женька не стал долго рассматривать и ждать, когда его снова вырубят из станнера: коротко разбежался и кинулся вперёд. Кому-то успел вдарить кулаком в подбородок, кому-то попасть коленом по яйцам, вылетел в освещённый коридор, явно какого-то корабля и явно не круизного лайнера. Обшарпанные панели прикрывали стены, а скатки проводов торчали прямо в местах, рассчитанных на потолочные светильники. Но осматриваться времени не было: ему вдарили сзади по почкам чем-то тяжёлым, под коленями — он потерял равновесие и повалился вперёд, но его тут же догнал удар в ухо — и от него в голове зазвенело. Женька вскочил, едва коснувшись пола, и сумел в движении придать своему телу ускорение, зацепил ближайшего бандюгу за ноги, опрокинул его навзничь, головой об пол, блокировал вскинувшиеся руки, размахнулся и ударил, куда попал, в голову, в ощеренный жёлтыми зубами рот, в уже когда-то давно сломанный до него нос. В ушах звучали вой и ругань. Что-то опустилось ему на затылок, тяжёлое. Потом кто-то пнул его носком сапога сильнее, Женька вскочил, чтобы бежать, но его повело, и он повалился на бок, его тут же ударили ногой в живот, — такое чувство, что с разбегу, и желудок вместе с кишками взорвались болью. Женька скорчился на полу, машинально пытаясь блокировать, подставить руки, спрятать живот и голову... Станнер коротко прожужжал, и его звук Женька услышал напополам и с досадой, и с облегчением. Раз вырубили, значит, бежать сейчас не получится. Раз вырубили, значит, бить не будут.

***  
— Ну что, поговорим, Леший?

На этот раз он очнулся примотанным к стулу. Рук он не чувствовал, видимо, те были так долго и крепко стянуты за спиной и примотаны к спинке, что уже занемели.

— Что тебе рассказала обо мне эта шлюха Рейчел? И где товар?

Его пнули ногой в голень, и Женька дёрнулся. Отмолчаться не получится.

— Рейчел не шлюха, — ответил он скрипучим голосом. Горло драло, то ли его слишком долго продержали на холоде, то ли просто пересохло.

— Ещё какая шлюха! Покажешь бабки, и побежит, виляя хвостом.

Янис коротко хохотнул, и тогда Женька поднял глаза и осмотрелся. Они привязали его в ангаре, а то, что он принял за стул, было каким-то верстаком; сидел он на косо составленных ящиках. На крышке верхнего из них стояла до боли знакомая маркировка «Овощи с Эдема — наша гордость».

— И как у тебя оказался мой киборг? А? Отвечай! — снова пинок сапогом. — Что он тебе рассказал? Как ты сумел его добыть? Ты ж не хакер, так? Да говори ты!

Янис размахнулся и коротко ударил его кулаком в скулу. Удар пришёлся по касательной, но голову всё равно мотнуло, и Женька наверняка слетел бы с ящиков на хрен, если бы не был привязан.

— Бьёшь, как гладишь, — сказал он просто чтобы побесить поганого браконьера. Хрен он ему что скажет. И про непонятный товар, и про Рейчел, и про Джека...

— Ах ты, сука! — взвыл Янис и пнул его сперва в колено, а потом ещё раз добавил уже под рёбра, и Женька всё-таки слетел с ящиков; по полу раскатились банки с консервированной фасолью. Он повис на руках, с ужасом ощущая, как выворачиваются суставы.

— Киборг у тебя хороший, — сообщил Женька, даже не пытаясь распрямиться. Так и Янису его бить будет сложнее, и сам он, если подберёт колени, то сможет уменьшить нагрузку на руки. Чем его там примотали, проволокой, что ли?

— Ты что там вякнул?

У Яниса на запястье подал зуммер наручный комм. Он его сигнал проигнорировал.

— Говорю, хороший у тебя Джек. Был. Столько рассказал. У нас теперь на тебя полное досье. И про Саргона и про остальных. Если со мной что-то случится, то Джек разошлёт эту информацию по всем новостным каналам, и тебя прищучат.

Он копировал Антона, точнее, того хакера, который выдавал себя за Антона. Это были почти один в один его слова.

Но Янис почему-то таким злодейским угрозам не впечатлился, а всего лишь едко рассмеялся.

— Сдох твой Джек. Его семёрка Палыча с обрыва скинула, и обратно уже никто из них не выплыл.

Раздался звук раскрывшейся двери, и чей-то голос позвал:

— Янис, чего на комм не отвечаешь? Тебя там босс по межпланетке требует.

Янис выругался, без лишних слов развернулся и направился к выходу. Дверь закрылась. А Женька остался.

Про Джека — это правда? Он... Умер? Джека больше нет? Убит семёркой?

Янису верить нельзя, — сказал себе Женька. Сволочь, которая не жалеет ни людей, ни животных, может солгать так же легко, как дышит. Янис врёт, что Джека убили. Джек...

Женька повис на руках специально, чтобы снова ощутить боль. Чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о Джеке. Вот он задумчиво смотрит на огонь. Вот он наблюдает, как Женька вырезает из дерева фигурку кабана, — теперь самку, в пару к карикатурному Фильке. Вот он натягивает мамин фартук и становится у плиты, а Женька, только что проснувшийся, развернув голову с кровати, смотрит на него. «Омлетик или яишенка? Ты что будешь, Жень»? Вот Джек идёт по лесу, по тропинке девятого маршрута, и отдаляется от него всё дальше, дальше... Солнце кладёт косые полосы света на его фигуру и поперёк тропы, сегодня отличный тёплый день...

Женьку внезапно мотнуло и вжало в верстак спиной, позвоночником, вывернутые локти взвыли от боли. В следующее мгновение он потерял своё тело. А, нет. Просто отключилась гравитация. Мимо проплыла банка с фасолью. Другая ткнулась ему в щёку. Прямо туда, куда его бил Янис, ёпт. Женька мотнул головой, отталкивая от себя банку подальше, и сам дёрнулся и повис на верёвках, будто дурацкий шарик на верёвочке. Ну, хотя бы руки не так сильно болеть будут...

Переход в гиперпрыжок отозвался в нём сосущей пустотой в желудке. Минутное ощущение, которое почти тут же прошло. Джек... С ним же всё в порядке, верно? Джек слишком ушлый, чтобы умереть. Он выкрутится откуда угодно, из любого капкана, из любой западни.

За ним пришли, по ощущениям, только через несколько часов. Женька уже успел и в невесомости поболтаться, и выход из гипера пережить, и при включении гравикомпенсатора не рассыпаться.

— А я тебе говорил, механик нужен, — услышал он вместе со звуком открывшейся двери.

— Боссу это расскажи.

Женька уже всерьёз подумывал об отправлении всех своих телесных надобностей прямо в штаны, поэтому возвращение тюремщиков его даже обрадовало. А информация о том, что у них неполадки с кораблём, заставили его воспрянуть духом ещё сильнее. Вот сейчас они его развяжут, и жизнь вообще налади...

Звук станнера скоро начнёт его раздражать.

— Я этого бычару конвоировать не собираюсь, он совсем прибитый, того и гляди снова кинется.

— Ну, тогда понесли. Чур, ты первый идёшь.

— Дверь открывай.

В станнере тоже есть свои положительные моменты. Боли в руках Женька уже не чувствовал. Ничего не чувствовал...

***  
Его обдали из шланга водой, холоднющей, будто из ледяного озера набрали. Женька разом очнулся и схватил ртом воздух, раскрыл глаза и отшатнулся в испуге. Затылок гулко стукнулся обо что-то твёрдое.

— Экземпляр хороший, но в отвратительном состоянии, — произнёс лысый зеленокожий уродец с третьим веком во лбу и в белом халате.

Женька выдохнул. Не уродец. Центаврианин. Со странно вспухшей шеей. Он никогда не разбирался, кто из центавриан какого пола, хотя ксенопсихологи в один голос утверждали, что именно по этим припухлостям и можно определить, к какому из трёх основных или двух дополнительных полов принадлежит конкретный индивид. Погодите, что значит «экземпляр»?

Женька попытался покрутить головой, но разглядел немного. Он в лаборатории, это точно. Об этом говорил и белый халат центаврианина, и запах каких-то медикаментов и дезинфектантов, и какие-то непонятные приборы и аппараты, попадающие в поле его зрения. Манипуляторы, зажимы, какие-то провода, головные обручи. А вот обычная капельница на стойке. А вот пустой стенд наподобие тех, в которых раньше показывали киборгов в рекламах DEX-компани. Похоже, в таком же стенде и Женька сейчас стоял. Разглядеть большего не получалось. Человек, который находился вне видимости Женьки, ответил центаврианину ворчливо:

— Что было, то и привезли. Здоровый, молодой.

— Да, но сейчас мне нужны особи с модификацией. Этот экземпляр обычный, я у него разве что кровь могу взять, чтобы пополнить банк, и только-то.

— Ну, кто ж знал. Этот приду... Экземпляр доставил нам много хлопот. Пока ловили, пока везли.

— Заморозили бы в криокапсуле, как обычно вы возите женские особи.

— Да у одного из наших с ним тёрки были, надо было уладить.

Центаврианин хмыкнул и повернулся к столу, чем-то зазвенел, забряцал инструментами. Его локти, узкие и тонкие, сноровисто двигались под халатом, будто суставчатые лапки паука. Женька сглотнул сухим горлом, стараясь прогнать панику. Что он ему сделает, этот зелёный лысый гном? Да ничего.

Центаврианин повернулся и растянул безгубый рот в подобии улыбки.

— А ты хороший, удобный, — сказал он Женьке. — Другие часто кричат, дёргаются, угрожают. Ты молчишь. Это удобно. Не мешает работать.

Женька в ответ изо всех сил дёрнулся в своём стенде. Конечно, тот был рассчитан на здоровенных киборгов, и ничего сломать или погнуть в нём ему не удалось. Зато он угрожающе качнулся, а позади Женьки что-то скрипнуло — кажется, металлические крепления, которыми стенд прикручивали к стене. Центаврианин покрылся серыми пятнами и кузнечиком отпрыгнул в сторону. И выронил из руки иглу, которую явно собирался вколоть Женьке в вену для забора крови.

Человек расхохотался. Центаврианин злобно выругался на своём квакающем языке и выскочил из поля зрения Женьки. Открылась и захлопнулась дверь.

За ним достаточно скоро пришли двое, и пока один держал у виска Женьки щёлкающий электричеством разрядник, второй отстёгивал крепления и заводил руки Женьки за спину, чтобы сковать их наручниками.

— Пойдёшь впереди, — скомандовал первый и для острастки коротко ткнул Женьку разрядником в плечо. Электричеством ужалило не сильно, но ощутимо, продёрнуло от затылка до пяток, а ещё Женька прикусил язык.

— Пшёл, кому говорю!

И он пошёл, попутно осторожно оглядываясь и осматриваясь по сторонам. Это был научный комплекс, но какой-то потрёпанный. Современные светильники горели с перебоями, пол местами был чем-то процарапан — такое ощущение, что когтями, а местами — залит чем-то настолько едким, что пластик потёк волнами и потерял рисунок деревянных сосновых досок, сдобренных сучками и годичными кольцами. В коридорах встречались центаврианцы в белых халатах — все на одно лицо, — и люди наружности Яниса, явно наёмники и нарушители закона, по которым плачет не одна тюремная камера не в одной солнечной системе. Пару раз Женька видел каких-то навороченных мужиков с сопровождающими и личными киборгами-телохранителями. Такие были одеты в костюмы с иголочки и носили дорогие булавки для галстуков, запонки или даже серьги в ушах с бриллиантами из Аркадии. Вид конвоируемого Женьки их ничуть не удивлял, на него вообще никто не обращал внимания, люди проходили мимо него, как мимо пустого места. «Мафиози, — подумал Женька. — Воротилы теневого бизнеса». На мафию это действительно было похоже, только не на самих воротил, а на их ближайших помощников-исполнителей. Воротилы, наверное, сидят где-нибудь в Аркадии или на Новой Вероне, а дела проконтролировать присылают таких вот костюмчиков. Когда Женька спускался по лестнице на нижний этаж, то где-то выше пролётами открылась дверь, и он услышал обрывок фразы:

— ...интересуется, будет ли умерщвление гуманным. Они ведь всё-таки люди.

— Мы предоставим вам всю информацию в нашем докладе, как только средства будут перечислены на указанный нами счёт, — голос был с характерным центаврианским акцентом.

— Да-да, разумеется.

Женьку втолкнули в следующую дверь, и конец разговора он не услышал.

Здесь были двери. Целый коридор одинаковых дверей. Будто в тюрьме или в лечебнице. Вот только в обычных больницах пациенты постоянно шатаются по коридору, проветривают свои палаты или ходят друг к другу в гости, а в этом коридоре все двери были заперты, о чём свидетельствовали сенсорные панели, горящие алым. Они прошли коридор почти до самого конца, прежде чем конвоир приказал остановиться.

— Что, прямо сюда? — спросил один.

— Никоол сказал, посадим его здесь, и между нами будет всё забыто.

— Ай, Билыч, заканчивал бы ты с этой кривой мордой в карты играть. А если Янис его спохватится?

— Скажем, что ошиблись камерой, — ответил Билыч и потрещал разрядником над ухом Женьки. Он дёрнулся, и конвоиры гаденько заржали. От разряда электричества на Женьку пахнуло озоном.

— Ну, смотри. Если что, меня тут вообще не было.

— Как скажешь, Мелкий.

— Пальнёшь в него?

— Да вот ещё, заряд тратить.

— Негуманно, — протянул Мелкий, явно кого-то передразнивая.

— Похрен. Всё равно сдохнет.

Женька уже почуял, к чему дело идёт, и заартачился, как только его попытались впихнуть в тёмный зев камеры.

— Вали давай, — с натугой проворчал Билыч, толкая его, выворачивающегося и расставляющего руки, чтобы хоть локтем, но зацепиться за дверной косяк. Женька успешно отдавил ногу сердобольному Мелкому, от души поплясав у него на пальцах, попытался достать коленом, а потом и головой до его живота, но тут Билыч вспомнил о своём электрошокере и всадил в него полный заряд. Женька на какое-то мгновение выпал из реальности, весь сотрясаемый жгучей болью, а когда очнулся на полу камеры, — даже наручники с него не сняли, гады, — дверь уже закрылась. И Женька остался один на один с неизвестностью. С живой, шелестящей неизвестностью.

Она коснулась его осторожно и мягко, положив на шею тонкую паутинку волос, и провела по его мгновенно вспотевшей коже прохладным лёгким движением. Женька отшатнулся и перекатился по полу, пытаясь встать, но нога наступила на что-то округлое и жёсткое, будто древесный корень. Вот только корни обычно из-под ног не прыскают, будто дикие зайцы, а этот — метнулся в сторону, да с такой силой, что ударился о стену. Женька услышал глухой гулкий звук и замер. В темноте таилось что-то огромное. Огромное и живое. Вот ёпт!

— Тихо... тихо... — произнёс он, стараясь говорить ровным голосом, — Я не хотел тебя пугать...

Точно так же он бы говорил с кабаном, попавшим в капкан. Дикое животное или домашнее, оно отлично чувствует настроение и намерения человека: по голосу, по движениям тела, по мимике, по взгляду. Неизвестно, видит ли оно в темноте. Неизвестно, какое оно — и хорошо. А то бы увидал его на свету, и, глядишь, не хватило бы выдержки. Женька догадался, что Никоол с кривой рожей — это тот тип с перебитым носом, которому он устроил «удачную» ринопластику в коридоре космолёта, когда сумел вырваться из холодильника с криокамерами. Если этот мстительный гад старался устроить его именно в эту камеру, значит, точно был уверен, что здешний обитатель на Женьку нападёт и покалечит или убьёт.

— Извини, — продолжал говорить Женька, — я и сам напугался. Тут ведь темно. И я не знаю, где оказался...

Он говорил ещё и ещё, какую-то чепуху, которая со страха лезла ему в голову, а неопознанное чудище на него всё не нападало. Только шелестело чем-то совсем рядом. Будто листьями, что ли. Женька запоздало потянул носом воздух, надеясь хотя бы по запаху определить, что за зверь должен его схарчить, но звериного запаха не почувствовал. Пахло сырым картофелем и землёй. И ещё мёдом, совсем слабо.

— Вот я человек. А ты кто? — спросил Женька без особой надежды.

Внезапно ему на грудь прыгнуло что-то тяжёлое, повалив навзничь. Женька как раз только-только осторожно уселся на пол, и теперь полетел назад, ударяясь головой о пластик двери. В нос ударил запах цветов, медовый и сладкий. Женька отодвинул голову насколько мог далеко. По шее скользнули побеги и листья, затрепетав, будто от порыва ветра. Ошибки быть не могло. Он сидел в камере с растением! С очень любопытным и нахальным растением.

— Эй! А ну хватит! — сделав сердитый голос, потребовал Женька, в очередной раз отдёргивая голову: маленькие листочки залепили ему глаза, а в ноздри полезли какие-то тонкие усики. К счастью, обошлось устным увещеванием. Растение, будто устыдившись, что сделало что-то не то, подалось назад. Женька снова услышал шорох по сторонам. Неужели, если вот это с цветочками и листьями — верхняя часть, то всё остальное, шуршащее по стенам и полу — это корни?

— У тебя корни, как у большого дерева, — сказал он доверительно. В ответ те самые корни оплели его запястья и отдёрнулись, наткнувшись на металл. Потом пробежались по рукам снова, забираясь в рукава давно подранной и испачкавшейся рубахи. Оно его... Ощупывало. Знакомилось с ним.

Женька прикрыл глаза и замер, позволяя ему это делать. Кричать и вырываться? А смысл? Оно сильнее. Да и страха перед ожившим цветком он не испытывал. Кто видел хоть одну стаю сыроежек, ходячей берёзки уже не испугается.

Внезапно рукам стало свободно. Браслеты наручников остались на запястьях, а цепь между ними как будто истончилась и порвалась сама. Женька шевельнул руками, потёр натёртую металлом кожу, осторожно ощупал концы цепочки: как отрезана. И сказал:

— Спасибо.

Цветок снова бросился ему на грудь, кажется, взметнув при этом в воздух тучку пыльцы. Видеть её Женька не мог, но усиливающийся запах мёда ощутил.

— Слушай, может, тебе тепло надо? А я как раз тёплый...

Растение, разумеется, ответить не могло, но Женьку это не смущало. На Эдеме он привык общаться с бессловесными тварями всех мастей, начиная от грибов и заканчивая Филькой. Этот... цветочек чем-то напоминал ему об Эдеме. Опасный, но на самом деле ранимый и пугливый. И большая часть опасности происходила именно из-за пугливости. Это у цветка только корни и листья, а у человека и железо, и электрошокер, и бластеры с лазерными ружьями... Разумеется, цветку нужно защищаться, вот он и ведёт себя агрессивно.

Когда зашипели приводы и открылась дверь, у Женьки уже затекло всё тело. По внутренним ощущениям, прошло часа два, а может, и шесть. В стрессовой ситуации время течёт по-разному, то замедляясь, то ускоряясь, а уж Женька сейчас находился в по-настоящему стрессовой ситуации! В общем, среагировать на распахнувшуюся дверь он не успел. Он только глаза раскрыл и тут же сощурил их, защищаясь от яркого с непривычки света. Зато среагировал цветок. Да так бурно, что Женьку попросту опрокинуло на пол снова, да ещё и к дверному косяку прижало. Перед глазами мелькнули-пронеслись какие-то жгуты, пахнуло землёй. Раздался человеческий вопль. Женька вскинулся и успел заметить только выпадающий из чужой руки электрошокер. Самого человека прибило к дальней стене коридора, вот только человека под мешаниной змеящихся корней и зелёных длинных усов было уже не разглядеть. Только ноги в чёрных берцах подёргивались, вися в воздухе. Прозвучал ещё один задушенный возглас, и всё стихло в зловещей густой тишине, нарушаемой только шелестом, шорохом и чмоканьем. Женьку продрал по спине озноб, и он грешным делом подумал, а не заползти ли ему по-тихому обратно в камеру, да ещё и дверь за собой прикрыть. Авось, не сожрут.

Охранник приходил навещать Женьку в одиночку. Что ему было нужно, узнать уже никак бы не получилось. Может, поглумиться хотел, может, передать от Яниса или Никоола какое-нибудь издевательское сообщение. Но Женька понимал, что его скоро хватятся, а потому нужно бежать отсюда поскорее. Сперва он потянулся к валяющемуся на полу электрошокеру, — как-никак, а хоть какое-то оружие, но потом покосился на цветок и решил не рисковать. Филька тоже заводился и становился бешеным, если видел в руках у человека станнер. Так что не будем рисковать. Вспомнив Фильку, Женька мимолётно и тепло улыбнулся. Тут цветок отвалился от стены, неизящно шлёпнулся всей копной кореньев и жгутов на пол, и улыбку Женьки стёрло, словно её и не было: вместо человека на стене висела какая-то... клякса с руками и ногами. Обескровленная и иссушенная. В следующее мгновение цветок метнулся к нему. Но не для того, чтобы и его пришпилить к стене и запустить в него корни. Откуда-то из мешанины корней и длинных зелёных усов показались листья, тонкие и перистые, необычного лилово-розового окраса. Вслед за листьями поднялась цветочная плеть с мелкими бело-розовыми цветками. Женька почувствовал уже знакомый медовый аромат. Цветочная плеть припала к его груди, листья тоже прижались и облепили тело. Да не тело, а рубашку! Его ведь совсем недавно обливали водой, чтобы привести в чувство.

— Только не говори, что это ты пить хотел, — пробормотал Женька, стараясь лишний раз не коситься на противоположную стену. Зато он заметил кое-что другое и хмыкнул. В самом конце коридора стоял допотопный кулер с наполовину пустой пластиковой бутылью воды. Кому здесь, на этаже с тюремными камерами, понадобилось устанавливать эту поилку, непонятно было. Разве что раньше это были не камеры, а офисные кабинеты? Или водно-питьевой режим очень важен для каких-то инопланетчиков, которые регулярно появляются на этой базе? Женьку этот вопрос не сильно занимал. Он шагнул к кулеру и выдернул бутыль из подставки.

— На, пей.

Цветок, почувствовав разливающуюся по полу воду, оттолкнулся от пола корнями и плюхнулся в натекающую лужу, будто голодный вепрь рылом в кормушку влез. Женька старался не сильно умиляться, глядя на эту картину, но у него плохо получалось.

Запоздало подумав о себе, Женька обнаружил, что на дне бутылки воды осталось всего на несколько глотков. Он выпил их с жадностью и отставил пустой пластик в сторону. Распрямившись, он уже знал, что будет делать. Всё-таки здесь была не тюрьма. И бежать отсюда было плёвым делом. Хотя бы через эту вентиляционную решётку, что расположена почти под самым потолком неподалёку от кулера. Женька подставил аппарат поближе к решётке, влез на него и принялся изучать крепления, которыми панель крепилась к направляющим. Пластиковые зажимы легко отщёлкнулись от стены, и решётка буквально упала ему в руки. Женька почувствовал себя очень глупым. Ему будто специально подсказали путь побега, и эта лёгкость настораживала. Впрочем, дурак он будет, если вместо вентиляции попрётся по лестнице и по верхним коридорам, битком набитым учёными центаврианами и мафиози в костюмах. Выяснить бы ещё, где он находится... — помечтал он. И ещё бы не мешало сообразить, где они держат Рейчел и других похищенных. Женька не забыл о криокамерах. Но прежде, чтобы освобождать заключённых, подопытных, похищенных или какой они все здесь имели статус, нужно было разведать, куда их всех спасать. Если он по пути своего следования обнаружит видеофон или комм, то вызовет полицию. Профессионалы гораздо лучше него, дилетанта, лесника, отслужившего всего полтора года в армии, разберутся, как спасать людей.

В общем, Женька подтянулся на руках и полез в тесный ход — только-только места хватает взрослому человеку по-пластунски проползти. Вряд ли Рейчел и остальные замороженные из криокапсул смогли бы проползти здесь. После разморозки требуется до двух суток, чтобы прийти в себя, Женька знал, что именно поэтому криокапсулы практически не использовались в дальних перелётах. Мало того, что часто выходили из строя и будили своих владельцев раньше срока, так ещё и человек самостоятельно из анабиоза выйти не мог, зачастую ему требовалась медицинская помощь.

Вентиляционная шахта обходила этаж по периметру и поднималась вверх. Женька чувствовал откуда-то запах свежего воздуха, эдакий слабый сквознячок, и прикидывал, какие препятствия могут ему встретиться на пути к воздухозаборнику. Это могла быть, например, лазерная ловушка от непрошенных гостей, сжигающая такие же цветочки, как его новый знакомый, дотла. Впрочем, зачем себя пугать и расстраивать раньше времени, — думал Женька, тихо ликуя, когда на внутренней стене вентиляционной шахты, поднимающейся вверх этажом выше, он обнаружил проржавевшие, но достаточно крепкие металлические скобы. В самый раз бесшумно пролезть мимо всех и вырваться на волю. Где бы эта воля ни оказалась. Одно подозрение у Женьки было, и от него ему делалось не хорошо, не плохо, а странно. Он подозревал, что его забросило на Кассандру. Невероятно, но внешний вид цветочка убеждал его в том, что в невероятное вполне возможно поверить. Подобные растения были представлены в ботаническом саду на Охаре, вот только там они вели себя спокойно, были мельче, корнями прилично сидели на клумбах и на людей не кидались. Росянка акациевидная, — вспомнил Женька, напрягши память. Ловит исключительно мелких насекомых, привлекая их своим сильным и приятным ароматом, и очень любит воду. Да, воду росянка акациевидная действительно любила. Либо устроители здешней лаборатории, или что это здесь ими устроено, испытательный центр? тоже являлись фанатами Кассандрийской флоры, либо его привезли на Кассандру. Других выводов Женька сделать не мог, не напрашивались.

Он обнаружил, что не один, когда по его груди змеёй проползло что-то извивающееся. Женька вздрогнул и чуть не полетел вниз. Росянка ползла вслед за ним, цепляясь за скобы усами. Венчик её пахнущих мёдом соцветий покачивался влево-вправо и словно говорил Женьке: бросать дам в одиночестве нехорошо.

— Ладно, идём вместе. Но только тихо, — пробормотал Женька и несильно пришлёпнул вольготно разлёгшийся у него под рубашкой жёсткий усик: от него делалось щекотно. Росянка не обиделась, а усик послушно убрала. Женька воодушевился налаженным контактом и полез дальше.

Вместо того чтобы сразу двигаться вверх по шахте, что-то дёрнуло его отклониться от маршрута. Это ненадолго, — думал Женька, — всего на пару минут. Должен же он был знать хотя бы примерно расположение основных узлов связи и прочего в этом центре. А может, получится устроить им диверсию? Было бы замечательно отключить им свет или, к примеру, врубить пожарную тревогу. Пускай побегают. Женька осторожно выглядывал через нижние щели решётки второго этажа и наблюдал, как по коридору ходят центаврианцы в своих жутких белых халатах. Он понимал, что времени у него немного, и потому он вынужден торопиться. Вот скоро хватятся охранника, вот пойдут за ним и обнаружат труп, пустую камеру и снятую и валяющуюся у стены решётку. Допустим, все решат, что хищная росянка сожрала и его, Женьку, так что искать его не будут. Но росянку, заползшую в вентиляцию, искать будут совершенно точно! Кому нужен такой сюрприз под боком? Так что Женька давал себе минут двадцать, от силы тридцать на то, чтобы обследовать что можно, и выбраться. Как только поднимется тревога, найдут его быстро. Достаточно будет одного-двух киборгов, обычных, не сорванных. А Женька помнил, что киборги у Яниса и остальных были. Так что время поджимало. Решив рискнуть, Женька повернулся и бесшумно полез по одному из воздухоотводов, предназначенных, очевидно, для вентиляции кабинетов. Сперва прислушался, а после осторожно выглянул. Он смотрел из-за края решётки в довольно большую комнату, узнавая в ней похожую на ту, в которой держали в стенде его, когда центаврианин так и не смог взять у него кровь. В комнате было полно центавриан, и им помогали люди, все в белых халатах, и только пара охранников на входе были облачены в тёмную форму. Женька чуть не выругался вслух и нырнул обратно в проход. Если его заметят... Но что-то привлекло его внимание. Он заглянул в комнату ещё раз. В стенде у стены стоял киборг. Незнакомая Женьке модель, черноволосый, обнажённый. Рядом с ним, пристёгнутая к кушетке, лежала молодая женщина, одетая в белую больничную рубашку, со странной конструкцией на голове.

— Испытание два-пять-один-ноль, начинаем, — чётко произнёс человек в белом халате. Этот не суетился у столов, не нажимал на кнопки неизвестных Женьке приборов и не звякал инструментами в кюветках. Он просто стоял посреди комнаты, словно дирижёр оркестра, и обозревал всё вокруг. Это он здесь главный, — понял Женька. У него даже халат застёгнут не был, а просто накинут на плечи поверх одежды. Босс? Тот самый, который отдавал приказы Янису? Женька перевёл взгляд на киборга и женщину. Конструкция на её голове походила на шлем, плотно облегающий голову. Витиеватый серебристый ажур, похожий на ветви или сосуды, оплетал голову целиком, прикрывая лицо.

— Постепенно увеличивайте мощность, — приказал главный.

— Да, Михал Константинович, — сказал один из учёных-людей, стоящий подле какого-то рубильника внушительного вида. Рубильник в его руках плавно пошёл вверх.

— Нам нужно как можно скорее добиться автономной подачи энергии на каждый аппарат, — тем временем сказал Михал Константинович. — Вторая группа, как успехи?

— Опытный образец будет представлен вам завтра, — отрапортовал какой-то щуплый центаврианин от двери.

— Хорошо, — кивнул босс.

Женька видел его лицо, спокойное, немолодое, с седыми кустистыми бровями, обрамлённое такими же седыми волосами, и не понимал, как можно с таким равнодушием, будто киборг, ёпт, смотреть на...

Киборг в стенде не извивался и не бился в конвульсиях. В какой-то момент он просто коротко содрогнулся и обмяк.

— Выглядит достаточно гуманно, — одобрительно прокомментировал босс. — Что с наноимплантатами?

— Почти все оказались задействованы. Девяносто семь процентов откликнулось на импульс и выполнило команду по остановке работы мышц, — доложился техник от рубильника. — Смерть от удушья наступит через восемь минут, необратимые изменения в процессоре произойдут через пять.

— Слишком долго, но с этим пока ничего нельзя поделать. Данные по мозговой активности носительницы приготовьте мне и доложите, как только произведёте окончательные замеры.

С этими словами Михал Константинович вышел из комнаты.

Женька, тяжело дыша, медленно отодвинулся от решётки. Так вот чем они тут занимаются? Испытывают новое средство для уничтожения киборгов? Но зачем? Они ведь... Они ведь почти что люди. Как можно убивать себе подобных.

Почти что люди, да. А теперь ещё и разумные. И гораздо сильнее любого андроида. Подчас быстрее человека, нажимающего на гашетку лазерного ружья, и очень живучи. И пока есть люди с деньгами, мечтающие уничтожить угрозу до её проявления, нанести упредительный удар, так сказать, то будут находиться и такие как этот Михал Константинович со спокойным взглядом истинного учёного. И беспринципные центаврианцы, охотно готовые влезть в любой научный проект, если за это достаточно заплатят!

Женька расхотел обследовать базу дальше. Теперь ему хотелось только выбраться отсюда поскорее. На волю. И вызвать сюда... Ёпт, а кого сюда вызывать, если база действительно находится на Кассандре? И ведь устроились под боком у ОЗК, подумать только, и куда смотрит их руководство?! Да тут половину планеты разграбить можно, людей поубивать, баз настроить, а ОЗК и не почешется?! Да им тут не лесник нужен, а целое полицейское управление по надзору за порядком! Женька, тщетно стараясь сопеть не слишком громко, пробирался по узкому проходу обратно к развилке воздуховода. Эх, жалко, что он не змеелюд. Говорят, для них такие трубы — дом родной. Сам Женька настоящего змеелюда никогда вблизи не видел, не доводилось. Но сейчас, протискиваясь вдоль узкого технического хода, он уже практически ощущал себя одним из них. Росянка тоже не помогала, а наоборот мешала, то цепляясь своими усиками за технические решётки и провода, то пытаясь пощупать Женьку под драной одеждой, то периодически загораживала проход целиком, кипой своих корней и плетей упираясь в стены и норовя в них врасти. Похоже, ей очень хотелось укорениться, возможно, причина была в суточной активности или каком-то другом цикличном процессе. Женька никогда не увлекался ботаникой настолько плотно, чтобы заделаться в ней специалистом, вся биология с углублённым курсом интересовала его как приложение к циклу развития грибов и паразитирующих на них микроорганизмов.

Они с росянкой поднялись на следующий этаж, и Женька уже начал задумываться о том, как же он будет спускаться, пока его не осенило мыслью, что база-то, возможно, прячется под землёй. Отсюда и отсутствие окон, — он ни одного не заметил ни в коридорах, ни в кабинетах, и весь свет в здании был хоть и дневным, но искусственным, и достаточно сильная тяга в вентиляционной шахте — сдувать, конечно, не сдувало, но сквозняк уже продул его насквозь так, что он почти не чувствовал пальцев и хватался за скобы из чистого упрямства.

Этаж оказался техническим. Женька услышал гул работы гасильной установки и звуки, больше присущие автомастерской или небольшому частному космопорту: шумели прогревающиеся двигатели, разъезжали технические кары, шаги топающих и бегающих людей гулко отражались от стен и потолка. Если здесь есть возможность парковаться космическим кораблям, то есть выход и на поверхность! Женька сперва подумал было выбраться из шахты и поискать этот самый выход, но вовремя решил не покидать безопасного убежища. Раз пока его не обнаружили, то и...

Дальше всё произошло одновременно. Включилась и заорала сирена, нога Женьки соскочила со скобы, и он с грохотом проехал вниз на пару метров, провалившись в шахту глубже, в ангаре сменилось освещение: видимо, готовился взлететь один из кораблей. По ангару забегали, засуетились люди. Женька затаил дыхание, стараясь не шевелиться, росянка, будто чувствуя его волнение, в очередной раз вросла в стену, на сей раз удачно впившись корнями и усиками в скобы под ним. Женька переждал беготню и суету возле вентиляционной решётки и полез вверх опять. Похоже, его не заметили. А сбежавшую росянку пока что искали ниже, гораздо ниже. Шахта закончилась узким проходом спустя пару метров. Женька втиснулся в него, пытаясь широкими плечами продавить квадратный ход и сделать его круглым. И чуть не упёрся в винт вентилятора, установленный здесь для принудительного нагнетания воздуха. Пока корабль готовился к взлёту, вентилятор отключали, но стоило Женьке порадоваться своей удаче, как та закончилась: звук стартовавшего двигателя взвыл и быстро оборвался в вышине, почти одновременно с ним гулко, но сравнительно тихо хлопнули ворота гейта, и вентилятор тут же начал вновь набирать обороты. Ёпт. Ну и как теперь?.. Разве что вернуться к развилке и попробовать ползти ногами вперёд, а потом выбить вентилятор пятками из пазов. Но наличие работающего вентилятора было половиной беды. Позади него Женька видел не просто решётку, а настоящие металлические столбы, частым частоколом намертво впаянные в металлический же короб, в котором прятался воздухонагнетательный механизм. Очевидно, местные умельцы сделали эту модернизацию после того как винт подвергся многочисленным атакам любопытной и агрессивной флоры Кассандры. Росянка оживилась и мешала Женьке ползти и разворачиваться, видимо, почуяла близкую свободу и хотела выбраться на волю. Женька с ужасом представил, как она тянет свои тонкие усики через лопасти вентилятора к воздуху родной планеты и как их мелко шинкует в фарш... Нет, этого он не мог допустить, пусть и без высшей нервной деятельности, а всё же росянка оказалась достаточно высокоорганизованным существом. И Женьке стало бы жалко, если бы она умерла вот так, не выбравшись на свободу, в шаге от цели. Он отпихивал и отталкивал, и оттаскивал бесконечные корни, не давал нежным соцветиям вылезти вперёд и даже пытался увещевать голосом. Совершенно напрасно, кстати. Ведь у росянки не было ни ушей, ни глаз...

И, тем не менее, она послушалась. Это было дико и странно, но растение послушалось его! Прижалось к стене, позволив ему проползти до поворота и развернуться ногами к лопастям. И терпеливо ждало, пока он пинал винт, стараясь выбить его из крепежей. Винт вылетел с громким жаханьем, и лопасти отлетели к самой решётке, срезав с них часть ржавчины. Женька понадеялся, что его не было слышно.

Он даже решил оставить на потом разбирательство с излишне разумной росянкой. Это волновало его, но не настолько, чтобы всё бросить и проводить тесты по поиску начатков разума у растений. Хотя и очень хотелось.

Он добрался почти до самого конца. И дальше, там, снаружи — была свобода. Там шёл дождь, — Женька слышал его шум, и росянка чувствовала влагу. Она пролезла своими осязательными усиками между прутьями решётки, потом попробовала пробуравиться сквозь них своими корнями. Женька воспрял духом, ведь он не забыл о том, как легко росянка сняла с него наручники, разорвав цепочку. Если у растения есть клетки, способные вырабатывать кислоту или... Но росянка только тянулась к влаге и решётки не ломала, и, стало быть, чуда для Женьки не свершится. Сейчас, привлечённые шумом, с которым он разламывал вентилятор, прибегут охранники базы, и побег, так удачно начавшийся, окончится неудачей.

Женька тоже просунул руку между прутьями, чтобы хотя бы почувствовать капли дождя на своей коже... Как вдруг его руку крепко пожали с той стороны!

— Жень? Тебе помочь или ты сам выберешься?

У Женьки ёкнуло сердце. Сперва от неожиданности, а потом от радости и удивления.

— Джек?! Это ты, что ли?!

Джек помолчал, а потом тоже спросил:

— Ты действительно сомневаешься, что это я, или таким оригинальным образом стараешься показать, что рад меня видеть?

— Хватит умничать, лучше помоги разломать решётку! Нам самим не выбраться!

Джек тут же отпустил его руку, схватился за прут, потянул. Слышно было даже сквозь шум дождя, как металл скрежещет, раздвигаясь.

— А кому это... нам?.. — спросил Джек, ненадолго прерываясь, чтобы примериться к следующему пруту. — Живых объектов поблизости от тебя не обнаружено. Жень, ты себя... — новый скрежет металла, — ты нормально себя чувствуешь?

— Да, всё нормально. Сейчас увидишь. Только отойди в сторонку.

Джек послушно отшагнул на пару шагов, его ноги исчезли из видимости, и изогнутые прутья предстали перед Женькой во всей красе. Только-только протиснуться, да и то, если голову наклонить.

Он полез, помогая себе руками, ногами и коленями. Руки тут же испачкались в земле, мокрой от дождя, но Женька продолжал и продолжал... Он вылез наружу и поднялся, выпрямился во весь рост, стоя под дождём в сумраке темнеющего вечернего неба. Он стоял на небольшой полянке, только-только звездолёту среднего размера приземлиться. Вокруг высились джунгли, листья и верхушки деревьев колыхались на ветру, разбрызгивая дождевые капли ещё больше. Росянка выползла из шахты следом за Женькой, активно помогая себе корнями и побегами. Он понадеялся, что цветочек хоть немного его запомнит, но ожидать подобного от растения было бы глупо. Сейчас росянка уползёт в лес по своим делам, а Женька с Джеком отправятся по своим.

Джек выждал, пока Женька осмотрится и отдышится, шагнул к нему и схватил его в охапку, прижав руки к телу.

— Эй, ты это чего?

— Рад тебя видеть. Ты не пострадал?

— Вот только что пострадал морально. Ты чего меня... как будто год не видел?..

— Жень. Я же волновался.

— И я волновался. И до сих пор волнуюсь. Ты здесь один? Как ты здесь оказался? Кто-нибудь с тобой есть? Это Кассандра, правильно?

Игнорируя все вопросы, Джек опустил голову и посмотрел вниз.

— Жень, а вот это — что?

Женька тоже посмотрел на хохлатое соцветие росянки, прильнувшее к его голени.

— Вот это с ним мы вместе бежали. Ты не поверишь, он помог мне с наручниками и...

— Наручники? Где? Дай. — Джек лёгким движением пальцев разломил браслеты надвое и отшвырнул их в дальние кусты. Женьке показалось, что кусты при этом плотоядно чавкнули. — Ты в курсе, что это женское растение?

— Э-э-эм... нет? — ответил он вопросительно, ожидая пояснений.

— У росянки акациевидной цветы разнополые. Это — женское растение. Оно выбрало тебя себе в пару.

— Да? — Женька опешил. — И что теперь?

Джек снова прижался к нему, умудряясь обхватить его за плечи так, что дождь почти перестал их мочить. Ногой он при этом попытался отпихнуть хохлатую разлучницу.

— И теперь я ревную, Жень.

Росянка сдавать позиции не собиралась и оплела ногу киборга гибкими корнями.

— Не выдумывай ерунды, — скомандовал Женька. — На чём ты сюда прилетел? Там же есть средства связи? Надо отправить сообщение в ОЗК. Я понимаю, тебе не хочется с ними контактировать, и, если хочешь, мы о тебе ничего не скажем, но...

— Сообщение уже отправлено, Жень. Ещё час назад. Уже и ответ пришёл, чтобы мы ждали утра. Они придут. Прилетят на катерах. Все, сколько смогут.

— О. Ну, это замечательно.

— Я остался здесь, чтобы наблюдать за обстановкой, но теперь...

Джек помолчал, развернулся и пристально посмотрел в темноту. — Пойдём, Жень. Я получил частичный доступ к системам корабля, так что могу отвести тебя туда обогреться и поесть.

Какой-то Джек был не такой, как всегда. В нём сидела некая нервозность, и Женька не понимал, в чём дело. Ну, авось, само пройдёт.

— С кем ты сюда прилетел?

— С одним киборгом. Вы с ним не знакомы.

Хорошо. Ладно. Не знакомы, так познакомятся при случае. А все дела могут подождать до утра. Вдвоём или даже втроём они тут мало чего смогут сделать против базы, битком набитой учёными и наёмниками. А вот с ОЗК-шными киборгами... Другое дело. И Рейчел подождёт в криокамере. Если её до сих пор не разморозили. И не забрали на опыты. И не...

Ох, ёпт, ну не может он так! Не может выкинуть из головы все дела и волнения, не такой он человек!

— Ладно, веди тогда, — сказал Женька вслух и направился за легко шагающим Джеком в темноту джунглей. Поесть бы действительно не мешало. И вымыться. И переодеться в сухое. И... Ёпт! Женька споткнулся о корень росянки, кувыркнулся вперёд и повис над землёй, удерживаемый женской особью росянки акациевидной.

— Джек!!

Киборг развернулся, в тусклом свете только глаза матово блеснули. Ну точно у кота, фосфоресцирующие. Но на помощь он не торопился.

— Отлично смотритесь вместе.

— Ты сдурел? Помоги выпутаться.

— Да нет, правда, — Джек шагнул вперёд и протянул руку. Огладил сперва плечо Женьки, а потом корень цветочка, оплетающий предплечье. — Крепкие, — но не крепче моих пальцев, — услышал Женька. — Мне можно её уничтожить, Жень?

— Чо?

— Если она представляет угрозу твоей безопасности, я её уничтожу.

— Не вздумай! Это редкий и охраняемый вид! Даже на Кассандре!

— Эндемик, — подтвердил Джек, всё так же поглаживая корень. Внезапно он задрожал и разжался сам. Словно подчинился уговорам, или принял угрозу во внимание и ответил на неё, уступая победителю. Его, Женьку, уступая! Ну, блин. Джек тоже хорош. Затеял тут битву за приз! Ух, ёпт.

Росянка с понурым видом скрылась в кустах.

— Кстати, ты не заметил, что она имеет способность к чтению мыслей? Или эмпатией какой-то странного вида владеет? — спросил Женька, и Джек поддержал его содержательной беседой:

— Нет, не заметил.

И дальше они почти целый час молчали.

***  
К кораблю вышли неожиданно. Женька с удивлённым видом разглядел ретромодель корпуса с плавными изгибами и покатыми краями. Сейчас такие уже не выпускали, даже он это знал, далёкий от летающей космотехники.

— Ты не смотри, что она такая внешне, — подал голос Джек. — На самом деле, движки просто огонь. Мы за тобой быстро долетели, как только узнали, где вы все находитесь.

Женька кивнул. Мол, верю, действительно быстро.

Искин распахнул им шлюз, как только Джек приблизился к сенсорной панели, даже код ему набирать не пришлось. Техника запоминания и распознавания лиц или какие-то киборгские штучки? Женька прошёл следом за Джеком в шлюз и внутрь корабля, с каждым шагом ощущая себя облезлым лесным кабаном, которого впустили в дорогой шикарный дом. Страшно наследить на чистом полу и даже к стенам страшно прикасаться, а глаза слепит от приглушённой, не кричащей роскоши, которая выглядит ещё более дорогой из-за подобранных со вкусом деталей интерьера. Это что, все стенные панели из радужной сосны, ёпт? Да кто в наше время пластика и металла что-то летающее делает из дерева? А вот эта картина на стене — голопроектор в рамке. Но выглядит как настоящий холст маслом. Женька дотронулся до голопроектора и хмыкнул. Это был действительно масляный холст.

— Так чей, говоришь, этот корабль? — спросил он Джека.

— Я не говорил.

— Что, прямо такой секрет?

— Это не мой секрет.

— Ёпт, да мне всё равно. Не хочешь — не говори. Переодеться тут есть где? Мы же брали с собой кучу шмоток.

— Жень... Извини, но наши вещи остались на Охаре.

— Чего? — Женька опешил и повернулся к Джеку. — Как это так? Все? И жратва? И палатка?

— Да и я сам чуть там не остался, — Джек развёл руками. — Но главное, что ты теперь здесь.

— Да, но палатка... Почти совсем новая... — пробормотал Женька, рассеянно посматривая на Джека. Какой-то у того вид теперь был. Крайне виноватый. Пристыженный. Может, думал, что Женька сейчас ругать его будет? — Ладно, чего теперь делать. Шмотки — дело наживное.

Джек тут же воспрял духом:

— Да, Жень! А ты, может, есть хочешь?

— Ну, хочу.

Из-за длительного времени нахождения в бессознательном состоянии под действием станнера, организм у Женьки совсем не проголодался, но вот во время путешествия с росянкой по вентиляционной шахте неоднократно напоминал о себе голодной резью и бурчанием.

— Чем тебя там вообще кормили? — захлопотал Джек. — Небось, не баловали... Давай ты сперва переоденешься, может... А, может, ты сперва в душ, а я как раз супчик лёгкий сварганю и салатик. Ещё мяса можно быстро нажарить. Ух, Жень, тут такая кухня, ты бы видел! А сколько продуктов! Шебские улитки, земные артишоки, натуральная говядина!

— Да погоди ты суетиться, — прервал его Женька, глядя, как Джек буквально оживает и как разгораются у него глаза. Щас как забабахает обед из трёх блюд, ёпт. — Давай что-нибудь простое. Яичницу, например. Ну и попить чего-нибудь, чаю там... И покажи, где тут переодеться.

Про душ он уже не заикался, опасаясь наткнуться на настоящую мраморную ванную. Которой, к своему облегчению, не обнаружил. Но и ионизационного душа тут не было, а оказался обычный, с водой.

— Она тут с функцией внутренней очистки, замкнутая цикличная система корабля, — сказал Джек, топчась у порога душевой, — так что лей сколько влезет.

— Отлично, спасибо, — ответил Женька и закрыл дверь у Джека перед носом; тот только и успел что попятиться. Что за манеры? Ни минуты не оставляет его одного и всё время крутится под боком.

Раздался стук в дверь:

— Жень, если тебе чего-то надо будет, ты только скажи, ладно?

Чего-то — это чего? Спинку, что ли, потереть, ёпт?

— Ладно, — негромко буркнул он вслух, борясь с ощущением, что Джека подменили. Был нормальный киборг, а превратился в курицу-наседку.

Он быстро помылся, хотя хотелось, конечно, час провозиться, подставляя тело горячей воде и намыливаясь душистым цветочным мылом. Но Джек снова дал о себе знать минут через пятнадцать.

— Жень, всё готово. Ты там как?

— Скоро выйду, — буркнул Женька, отфыркиваясь от воды. Нет, жрать ему хотелось всё же больше, чем мыться. Он выключил воду, подцепил с держателя полотенце и распахнул дверь, выбираясь из душевой. Вещи ему Джек на кровати в каюте оставил, так что Женька, обмотавшись полотенцем, выступил из санузла, собираясь спокойно одеться. Не тут-то было. Полотенце с него сдёрнули самым бесцеремонным образом.

— Ёпт! Джек! Ты чего?!

— Дай посмотреть, тебя не ранили? Ушибы, синяки, порезы?

— Ты совсем с омлоха рухнул?! — Женька упёр кулаки в бока и набычился. — Что за на хрен, Джек?

Тот обвёл его внимательным сканирующим взглядом, под которым Женьке захотелось прикрыться руками во всех стратегических местах. Вместо этого он только сурово сдвинул брови.

— Сканирование выявило наличие ушибов и поверхностные гематомы. Внутренних повреждений не выявлено, — а потом уже своим нормальным голосом с участливым выражением добавил: — Жень... Тебя сильно били?

— Нет, ёпт, я на курорте отлёживался. А ты меня решил ещё и заморозить, и голодом вдобавок помучить? Полотенце отдал!

Джек накинул полотенце ему на плечи и самым бесцеремонным образом притянул Женьку к себе.

— Я рад, что ты в относительном порядке, — сообщил он доверительно.

Женька заглянул ему в улыбающееся лицо и почувствовал, как брови сами становятся на привычное место. Ну не мог он долго злиться на этого придурка! И тут у него от голода забурчал живот, напоминая о насущном.

— Ой! Жень, пойдём на кухню! Сейчас мы тебя накормим... Супчик, яишенка, салатик, уже всё готово!

— Погоди, дай одеться сперва!

***  
— ...и подрался с семёркой моего бывшего хозяина и выжил, — докончил Джек короткий рассказ, пока Женька тяжёлой ложкой с изукрашенной финифтью черенком хлебал суп-пюре из фарфоровой тарелки.

То, что выжил — это здорово, но остальное...

— Не нравится мне, как ты его зовёшь, — признался Женька.

— Бывшим хозяином?

— Угу.

— А как надо?

— Ну, хотя бы по имени. А то развёл тут... Хозяин то, хозяин сё...

— Что поделать, если он был прописан у меня во владельцах. От этого никуда не денешься.

Женька, ощущая беспомощность, отложил ложку. Джек тут же забрал у него тарелку и подставил другую, наполненную яичницей и тонким ломтём мяса. Всё красиво было украшено веточками какой-то зелени и сбрызнуто соусом. И когда успел всё это приготовить?

— Янис, он... — Женька взялся было за нож и вилку, но замер и опустил руки на край стола. Сглотнул. — Янис сказал мне, что ты упал с обрыва. И умер. Но я не поверил.

— И правильно сделал, что не поверил, — покивал Джек воодушевлённо. — Ты же знаешь, я сильный. Меня таким сделали.

— Да, знаю, — ответил Женька без энтузиазма. Ему вспомнился давешний лабораторный опыт, невольным свидетелем которого он стал. Шлем, управляющий наноимплантатами, может убить киборга за восемь минут. А останавливает вообще мгновенно. Хорошо, что у Яниса не было такой игрушки с собой.

Без особой охоты Женька принялся за мясо, разрезая его на крупные куски и закидывая в рот. Было вкусно вообще-то. Очень. Он признался в этом Джеку, с трудом прожевав, и тот просто расцвёл на глазах.

— Я старался, — только и ответил он. Женька отвёл глаза в сторону. Ну вот чего он опять?

— Что ты всё время на меня смотришь?

— Просто смотрю. Рад, что ты рядом. Мне перестать?

— Перестань.

— Не получается.

Женька прожевал последний кусок яичницы, ощущая, как желток растекается на языке. На самом деле, вкусно.

— Спасибо, — честно поблагодарил он.

— Чаю?

— Давай. И пялиться перестань. А то кусок в горло не лезет.

— Да я уж заметил. Ел за милую душу.

— Чтобы сделать тебе приятное, — добродушно съязвил Женька и отхлебнул из подставленной кружки. В меру горячий, в меру сладкий, всё как он любит. Ух, Джек!..

— Жень, да ты никак шутить научился?

— С тобой поведёшься, чему только не научишься. Всякой ерунде.

— Например?

Женька глотнул ещё чаю. Ополовинил кружку.

— Например, как по придури стягивать с людей полотенца после душа.

— Жень, это вовсе не придурь, тебя ведь били.

— А тебя, можно подумать, нет?! Раздевайся.

Руки Джека тут же метнулись к горловине футболки, но остановились почти сразу.

— Вот ещё. Зачем?

— Хочу посмотреть, как ты выжил после драки с семёркой и полёта с обрыва.

— Жень, да там вода была. И ещё... — голос Джека прозвучал приглушённо из-за стаскиваемой им футболки. После дождя Джек тоже переоделся, но волосы у него всё ещё были влажные и оттого тёмные. — И ещё киборги крепче людей, я же говорил.

Его тело, всё ещё не потерявшее загар Охары, теперь украшали бледные, хорошо заметные шрамы. Женька протянул руку и провёл по рубцам и едва заметным следам от ниток.

— Это он метил в сердце, но не попал. А тут просто поверхностная рана, внутренние органы не задеты.

— Ага... А ещё есть?

Джек вытянул вперёд руку:

— Вот. Был перелом, но тут вообще ничего не видно. И эти тоже скоро рассосутся. Следов почти не останется.

— Хорошо... — Женька осторожно убрал руку, погладив напоследок предплечье Джека. Тот хитро сощурился и предложил:

— Жень? А пойдём в кровать?

— Чо?!

Если бы он ещё ел, то наверняка бы подавился.

— В кровать, Жень.

— На фига?

— Или ты хочешь прямо здесь? Ты прав, стол тут достаточно устойчивый.

Женька тут же выскочил из-за стола, будто тот превратился во вместилище разврата.

— Чего это тебя так быстро перемкнуло? — спросил он, настороженно разглядывая Джека. Нет, вроде накидываться и заваливать его на барной стойке (а тут и она была, рядом с варочной поверхностью) он не собирался. Стоял, держа в руках свою скомканную футболку.

— Меня очень давно на тебе перемкнуло, Жень, — просто ответил Джек. — Неужели ты не заметил?

— Я заметил просто дружескую помощь, — ввернул Женька, не удержавшись. Та история и та фразочка всё ещё его царапали.

— А как ещё это назвать?

— Ну... Ёпт... Не знаю. Но не дружбой уж точно!

— Но мы ведь дружим!

— Не только! — Женька вспомнил тот поцелуй на крыльце модуля. С него всё началось, с того поцелуя их дружба стала другой.

— А что ещё мы делаем?

Женьку захватила немота. Он не смог выдавить из себя ни звука и только коротко дёрнул плечами. Мол, не знаю, не спрашивай.

— Не знаешь? Не можешь подобрать названия? — снова приподнятые плечи. — Ну и я не могу. Давай разберёмся вместе?

— В чём?

— В том, как это называется? — Джек уже был рядом. — Я думал, у людей для всего есть названия.

Женька опешил от того, как быстро, как бесцеремонно его лишили личного пространства и возможности отвечать. Джек положил обе руки, — нормальную и с зажившим переломом, по сторонам от его тела, приперев его к той самой барной стойке, и прижался своим полуголым телом — теперь со шрамами, ёпт, — горячим, он что, специально поднял его температуру? Или Женьке только кажется, что оно такое горячее? — прижал его к столешнице и поцеловал. Сладко и долго. И так хорошо. Женька почти сразу закрыл глаза и охотно включился в поцелуй, пробуя и касаясь губами губ Джека. Мягко, влажно, горячо. Этот поцелуй был приятный и долгий. Женька, млея, погладил Джека по плечам, перевёл руки выше, на его шею, помассировал влажный затылок. Джек прижался к нему теснее, вызывая у его тела ответный отклик. Женьке показалось, что внутри у него что-то расслабляется, как его отпускает какое-то застоявшееся напряжение, волнение — отпускает.

— Жень? — шепнул Джек, отодвинувшись от его губ. Женька тяжело задышал, переводя дыхание. Глаза пришлось открыть.

— Да? — шепнул он, потому что после таких поцелуев голоса у него просто не было.

— Здесь или в каюте?

Женька прикрыл глаза снова. Джек был невозможной сволочью.

— В каюте, — выбрал он.

И тогда Джек повёл его за собой, — взял за руку и повёл. Женьке ничего не оставалось, как пойти следом, в его силах было только справиться с глупым ощущением, которое возникло от всей этой ситуации. Вот они идут, взявшись за руки будто дети, в спальню, чтобы...

Дверь за ними закрылась, а верхний свет не включился, зажглась только лёгкая подсветка по углам каюты. Женька хотел было поблагодарить Джека за такое внимание к мелочам, но не успел. Его снова целовали, а руки Джека уже вытягивали из-за пояса брюк край футболки. Женька послушно поднял руки вверх, позволяя её с себя стянуть.

— Эй!.. — он вовремя шлёпнул Джека по рукам, нахально теребящим пуговицу его брюк.

Джек сделал удивлённый вид, и Женька, сам удивившись своей первой реакции на его действия, — значит, всё-таки нервничает, — пояснил, смущаясь:

— Я и сам могу.

— Хорошо, тогда давай сам, — покладисто согласился Джек и занялся своими джинсами.

Ёпт, никогда не думал, что это будет так трудно! Раздеваться у Джека на глазах. А тот совершенно обыденно, будто возле кровати они стоят, чтобы спать ложиться, расстегнул и спустил с ног джинсы вместе с трусами, сложил всё, отложил в сторону на какой-то пуфик, видимо, для этого и предназначенный, и сел на кровать, застеленную лоснящимся в полутьме синим атласом. И выжидательно уставился на Женьку, который в этот самый момент только взялся за застёжку брюк. Ар-р-р!! Скрипнув зубами и бессловесно себя выругав придурком, Женька механически повторил все действия Джека, стараясь не торопиться и не допускать в свои движения нервозности. Не очень-то получилось: когда он откладывал свою одежду на прикроватную тумбочку, руки у него подрагивали. Они что, действительно прямо сейчас займутся этим самым? Ну... Этим... В принципе, это было ожидаемо. То есть Женька думал и допускал, что подобное возможно, что Джек когда-нибудь исключительно по своей дури предложит, и даже временами ждал: а когда? Но сейчас... Женька в изнеможении присел краешком голой задницы на свою сторону кровати и сказал:

— Мне кажется, ничего не выйдет. Я не смогу.

— Сможешь, — тут же ответил Джек. — Ещё как сможешь. Я регистрирую у тебя повышенное сердцебиение и учащённое дыхание, выработку гормонов и усиление кровообращения в...

— Это я и сам регистрирую, — огрызнулся Женька.

— Тогда почему говоришь, что не сможешь? Вон же...

И он, сидя на кровати у Женьки за спиной, осторожно положил руку ему на бедро. А потом рука так же осторожно двинулась дальше. И так и не коснулась члена. Женька тяжело перевёл затаённое было дыхание.

— Хочешь, просто посидим? — сжалился и предложил Джек.

Женька угрюмо угукнул, мол, да, хочу и ещё как, но не уверен, что с тобой это получится, да и кого я тут обманываю.

— Тебе сейчас пришлось многое перенести, — говорил тем временем Джек. Правильно говорил. Иногда и он понимает, что вокруг творится, а наблюдая его дурашливое настроение и выверты характера, в это трудно поверить. — Тебя и в плену держали, и били...

— Я тоже бил в ответ. Дрался с ними, — ответил Женька. — Навалял одному типу. Он хлипкий такой оказался.

— Завтра остальные подойдут, и мы ему ещё наваляем.

— Не получится. Он уже мёртв.

— О, молодец!

— Да это не я. Это цветочек... Тьфу, то есть та росянка.

— Ага. Но ты тоже молодец. Ты у меня, Жень, самый...

— Джек, ты что делаешь?

— А на что это похоже? — и Джек насмешливо фыркнул ему в самое ухо. Рукой он медленно и основательно наглаживал Женькин член, коварно усыпив его владельца разговорами. Без смазки прикосновения ощущались слегка щекотными, но в целом достаточно приятными. Женщины делают это иначе, — подумал Женька. — Они трогают тебя более бережно, будто ты там стеклянный и вот-вот разобьёшься. Рука Джека была сильной, смелой и чуткой. Женька подумал, что и сам бы не сделал себе лучше.

— Похоже, что ты меня лапаешь.

— Ну... Просто немного потрогал. Если хочешь, можешь меня тоже потрогать.

Женька закатил глаза и развернулся.

— Сюда иди, обалдуй.

— Почему обал...

Женька заткнул его поцелуем. Просто посидим или просто полежим, сейчас или потом, какая разница, это всё такие условности... Джек в его руках внезапно расслабился и откинулся назад, к подушкам. Чтобы не отрываться от его вкусных губ, Женьке пришлось тянуться следом за ним. Где бы Джек ни приобрёл опыт поцелуев, в них он был такой же мастер, как и в готовке. Быстро и качественно кружил голову, дразнил, предлагал, давал и брал. Женька очнулся лёжа на спине. Когда они перекатились и как он оказался снизу, он не заметил.

— Жень, ты такой замечательный. Ты мне так нравишься. Я ещё никогда не был ни с кем, кто бы ме...

Женька быстро прикрыл ему рот ладонью. Неужели нельзя хоть иногда не болтать? Джек понял его по-своему. Поцеловал сперва ладонь, потом влажно лизнул кожу, в следующее мгновение Женька содрогнулся от прикосновения языка, скользнувшего между его безымянным и средним пальцами. Так, где кожа была самая чувствительная, Джек лизал особенно тщательно. Потом засосал его пальцы в рот и прикусил фаланги зубами, слегка, чтобы поддразнить. Женька вытянул пальцы у него изо рта и провёл ими по влажным улыбающимся губам. Очертил их контур. Ему показалось, что в полутьме глаза у Джека светятся. Впрочем, может, и не казалось. С киборгами... То есть с Джеком никогда не знаешь наверняка.

— Жень, ты можешь сказать мне, чего тебе хочется. Я всё сделаю, — заявил Джек, ну ни сколечко не чувствуя моментов, когда надо остановиться. — Хочешь что-нибудь особенное?

Женька мотнул головой. На фига ему ещё что-то особенное, у него уже Джек есть.

— Давай... Ну, по-простому,.. — преодолевая косноязычие, которое всегда поражало его в постели, выдавил из себя Женька. Неужели и так всё непонятно, обязательно вслух? Ведь любое действие, которое тебе хочется, можно показать телом.

— Хорошо, я понял. Как скажешь, Жень.

Это прозвучало, будто он только что подал Джеку инструкцию и руководство к действию. Ёпт, ну это же невозможно!..

Джек снова приник к его губам, и это было уже привычно и, вроде бы, действовало на Женьку умиротворяюще — но не в такой момент. Сейчас всё случится. Всё-таки случится. Не то чтобы он был в чём-то закомплексованным, но всё же некоторые моменты своей небогатой половой жизни Женька предпочёл бы совершать... Как-то иначе. Более подготовленным что ли. Морально. И ещё физически, да. Пока он не заметил рядом ничего, напоминающего смазку, и если Джек сейчас со всей дури...

Поцелуи перешли на горло, потом опустились на грудь, и Джек самым бесцеремонным образом укусил его за сосок. Женька дёрнулся, шлёпнул Джека по лбу и приказал:

— Эй, а ну не кусаться!

Джек изобразил раскаяние и начал укус зализывать. Женьку тут же против воли выгнуло в дугу.

— С-с-сволочь!

— Нет, я хороший, — ответил Джек и сжал зализанное место пальцами.

Женька втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Когда настала очередь второго соска, он уже тяжело дышал. Джек если начинал что-то делать, то делал это всерьёз, полумер за ним не наблюдалось.

Языком и пальцами он превратил Женьку в извивающийся кисель, и не стонать в этом состоянии было похоже на совершение подвига.

— Жень, тебе нравится? Я всё хорошо делаю?

Только бы он не болтал.

— Жень?..

— Хорошо... — заставил себя выдохнуть Женька, психуя из-за идиотской Джековой привычки разговаривать в постели и тщетно стараясь собрать мозги в думающую субстанцию. А ведь это они даже к члену не перешли, — подумал Женька и понял, что долго он такими темпами не продержится. — Джек...

— Да?

Сказать ему, чтобы поторопился? Но они тут не на марафоне вообще-то.

— Смазка есть?

Джек удивлённо моргнул.

— Она мне не понадобится.

— Это почему?

— Особенности организма.

— Э...

— А! Ты думал, что я...

— Что?

Они замерли, уставившись друг на друга. Потом Женька зажмурился, а Джек тихо рассмеялся.

— Нет, Жень. В первый раз сделаем по-другому. Так будет проще.

И Джек перекатился на спину, каким-то хитрым образом переплетя их руки и ноги, так что Женька плюхнулся сверху.

— К тому же, я не чувствую боли. А тебе будет привычнее... Ну, вот так. Да?

И колени Джека разошлись в стороны. Женька сглотнул, чувствуя, что дуреет окончательно. Его член, стоящий как камень, уютно улёгся в ложбинку между раздвинутых ягодиц. Он опустил голову, чтобы посмотреть, и уставился на гладкую кожу, аккуратную небольшую мошонку и твёрдо стоящий член Джека, вызывающе поблескивающий повлажневшей головкой с широким венчиком и слегка заострённым концом. Член у Джека был сделан... То есть он был обрезан, и Женька, сам не зная, как осмелился, провёл по нему сперва пальцем, потом, обругав себя за робость, взялся за него смелее, ладонью, повёл рукой, размазывая влагу с головки вдоль ствола. Потом подразнил кончик головки большим пальцем, и Джек не выдержал:

— Ох, Жень...

— Что? — он вскинул голову, посмотрев на Джека.

— А я уж думал, ты ничего не умеешь даже руками.

— Чего тут уметь... То есть, а почему ты так думал?

— Ну, понимаешь, пока мы жили в модуле, ты никогда этого не делал. И я уже начал волноваться за твоё здоровье.

Женька засопел и выпустил член из руки.

— Всё сказал?

— Жень... Извини... Это тебя обидело? Но я правда волновался. Теперь не буду. У тебя всё в порядке!

— Я знаю, что у меня всё в порядке! Спасибо!

Он сгорбился и положил руку на согнутое колено Джека. Надо же, что о нём думает его собственный киборг! Раз он не балуется дрочкой под одеялом, значит, у него проблемы со здоровьем? Тьфу! Да его в жизни так не оскорбляли!

— Жень... Мы всё? Ничего не будем сейчас делать?

Женька хмуро посмотрел на вольготно разлёгшегося под ним Джека.

— Ну щас! Нет уж. Теперь ты у меня точно не отвертишься!

— О, отлично, давай, начинай.

— Но...

— Я весь твой, Жень.

— А смазка?..

— Можно прямо так, не бойся. Говорю же, особенности организма.

Женька всё так же хмуро оглядел воодушевлённого Джека и осторожно коснулся сжатых мышц. Джек едва заметно вздохнул, и те легко расступились под нажатием пальцев. Женька затаил дыхание. Кожа была нежная, горячая и скользила, и будто засасывала его пальцы внутрь.

— Жень, я хочу, чтобы ты оказался внутри. Начинай уже, пожалуйста, — заговорил тихим голосом Джек. — Ты ещё долго будешь?..

Недолго.

Опершись на одну руку, другой он приставил свой член к входу, толкнулся внутрь, дурея от происходящего, но Джек же сказал, он же просил. И — да, Джек обнял его всего руками и ногами, тесно прижал к себе, почти не давая двигаться, и Женька теперь только и мог что легко покачивать бёдрами, постепенно погружаясь глубже, до самого конца. Там было горячо и тесно, и влажно, и он не хотел думать о том, зачем Джека сделали таким. Он просто был с ним; они были вместе, а названия для этого у людей ещё не придумали.

— Жень, ну чего ты как каменный? — шепнул Джек, обнимая его за напряжённые плечи, — Расслабься. И двигайся.

— Я и двигаюсь, — ответил Женька, снова выбитый из колеи: собственный киборг, ёпт, будет ещё его учить, как заниматься сексом. И ещё боевой DEX называется.

— Сильнее. Мне не больно. И тебе надо...

— Я знаю!.. Что мне!.. Надо!..

— Ох, да! Вот так, Жень!

— Замолчи!..

— Да, Жень, хорошо!.. Ты только... Ещё!

Женька приподнялся на вытянутых руках, а Джек всё так же обнимал его, цеплялся за него, будто спрут в том аквариуме, обвивал его собою. Их тела были соединены, и Джек обхватывал Женьку ногами, сцепив голени у него за спиной. Когда Женька увеличил темп, Джек начал отвечать на каждый его толчок ответным движением бёдер, и от каждого Женьку бросало в дрожь. Как у него так получается? Почему так хорошо? Джек в очередной раз толкнулся ему навстречу, и руки у Женьки подломились. Он упал на Джека обессиленный, оглушённый, ошеломлённый нарастающими ощущениями тесноты, влаги, сжатия, все элементарные ощущения для его тела приходили как поразительные откровения, и от них ему делалось остро, почти больно. Он не знал, как ему вынести, как выразить ему это ощущение, превышающее всё, что он обычно чувствовал. Женька скрипнул зубами, зажмурился, спрятал лицо у Джека на плече, уткнувшись лбом в шею. Он не переставал двигаться, выше его сил было остановиться, но теперь его толчки были мягкими, глубокими.

— Жень... Тебе хорошо?..

Вместо ответа Женька поцеловал горячую кожу под губами, в очередной раз скользнул в глубину и вжался в Джека бёдрами, замер внутри. Джек мелко задрожал, потом расслабился. Женька повторил толчок и только потом ответил:

— Хорошо. А тебе?

Джека выломало короткой судорогой в ответ на движение.

— И мне. Ты, оказывается, неплохо это делаешь. Но я бы на твоём месте...

— Ты пока... Не на моём... Месте!

— Да, но это пока, — рукой Джек неожиданно повёл вниз по спине Женьки к его пояснице и ниже, бесцеремонно проникнув пальцами между ягодиц. Во время очередного толчка Женька замер, застыл, ощущая эти его пальцы, коснувшиеся самого сокровенного. Когда Джек нажал посильнее, он попытался уйти от этого движения, но вместо этого просто глубже вошёл внутрь. Джек негромко и довольно вздохнул.

— Да, вот так мне нравится. Ещё, Жень!

Подчиняясь движениям его пальцев, Женька двигался глубже, с задержкой, ведь если двинуть бёдрами раньше, то пальцы Джека... Но ему так хотелось двигаться... Он ощущал в себе потребность это делать, невзирая ни на какие там пальцы. Джек наблюдал за ним, слегка приоткрыв глаза. Смотрел, что он будет делать. Наверное, ждал, когда он, Женька, опомнится и начнёт возмущённо сопротивляться. Но зачем бы ему?.. Первое проникновение Женька почувствовал скорее кожей, чем внутри. Потом собственная заполненность встревожила его и одарила странным ощущением тесноты и предчувствием неизбежности. Женька качнулся назад, надеваясь на пальцы Джека, коротко вздохнул и толкнулся обратно, тараня его глубину. Потом опять вернулся на пальцы, потом повёл бёдрами, словно старался от них избавиться, смахнуть с себя, но только ещё больше подставился. Джек наблюдал за ним молча. Ждал? Не дождётся. Женька фыркнул и качнулся вперёд, вталкиваясь и цепляя зубами кожу у Джека над ключицами. Пальцы втолкнулись в него глубже, и Джек выгнулся, приподнимая его на себе, выгнулся, как глубокая волна, поднимающаяся к поверхности моря. У Женьки перехватило дыхание. Он подчинился этой волне, подхватил её, качнулся и вошёл в неё со стоном. Губы Джека раздвинулись в счастливой улыбке. Он выгнулся снова, и Женька охнул, не поспевая за ним, сбитый с толку ощущениями, надетый на его пальцы, растянутый ими, казалось, до предела. Джек сжал его у себя внутри будто железной рукой, и Женька охнул снова, не ожидая, в каком тесном плену окажется. Он мелко задрожал, втискиваясь бёдрами в Джека, толкая его на кровати, вбивая его в разбросанные повсюду подушки. Джек вцепился в него и второй рукой, сжал его ягодицы всей пятернёй, приподнялся бёдрами навстречу и снова заулыбался хитрой сытой улыбкой.

— Же-е-нь... — как-то по особенному долго произнёс он его имя, и Женька понял, что всё. Его хватило ещё на пару торопливых движений, абсолютно не меняющих тот факт, что он начал кончать. Он смотрел на улыбку Джека, и тело схватывало судорожным выплеском спермы, глаза смотрели в глаза, а тело сгорало, не в силах сдержаться и пережить. Женька приоткрыл рот, стараясь подавить рвущийся из него вскрик, и горло сжалось, не издав ни звука.

Рука Джека огладила его по пояснице, вдоль спины, сильно нажала на лопатки, заставляя прижаться к нему. Бёдра приподнялись вверх, нежа его член во влажной бесподобной глубине. Член Джека, зажатый между их телами, горячо выстрелил спермой Женьке на живот. Джек, продолжая улыбаться блаженной мечтательной улыбкой, ненадолго прикрыл веки. Словно свершилось всё, чего он хотел, и он победил.

Женька вздохнул, когда посторгазменный шок его оставил и дал прийти более-менее в себя.

— Ну, и что ты так смотришь? — спросил он, подозревая страшное. Что Джек сейчас начнёт давать ему советы как в приготовлении омлетика, котлеточек или... Ёпт, да это даже не самое страшное! Он понял, что Джек сейчас начнёт сравнивать его со своими бывшими... Интересно, а с мужчинами он раньше бывал или только с женщинами? Такое ощущение, что да, бывал. Потому что и про «особенности организма» говорил уверенно и в процессе делал всё так, что у Женьки дух захватывало. Ну, то есть ничего особого не делал вроде, но всё было как надо.

— Знаешь, Жень — начал Джек, и сердце у Женьки дрогнуло. Но услышал он совсем не то, что ожидал. — Ты у меня первый, с кем я делал это по доброй воле.

Женька опешил. Чо? То есть как же... Ах, да, хозяйские приказы и прочие киборгские штучки. Неужели процессор и член заставляет подниматься по приказу? Хотя, что это он... Конечно, да. На секунду Женька подумал, как, наверное, жутко жить в этом теле-клетке, когда «нет» нельзя сказать даже в моменты интимной близости. Блин.

И тут его осенило.

— Да ты врёшь!

— Зачем мне врать? — Джек заломил бровь. Давно он так не делал.

— А когда ты был на девичнике у Рейчел?! И ещё видео мне с музычкой скинуть предлагал?! Скажешь, забыл?

Женька ненавидел, когда из него пытались сделать дурака. Даже ради его самолюбия, чтобы сделать ему же приятное.

Джек завозился под ним, шевельнулся, и Женька вспомнил, что они ещё как бы, кхм, соединены. Он подался назад, и мышцы Джека, до этого мягко и тесно обнимавшие, отпустили его наружу. Женька непроизвольно выдохнул. Ему сейчас казалась лишней вся эта чувствительность, в том числе и собственная, но такой уж он был. Малейшее прикосновение к члену вызывало усиленный отклик, почти болезненный, но всё равно... Так, глядишь, ещё снова можно возбудиться, но Женька сейчас секса больше не хотел. У них с Джеком совершенно точно что-то особенное, ёпт. Попробовав раз и придя в полный восторг, Женька хотел не повтора, а разъяснений, и отношения ему были важнее физической близости.

Морщась от своих же прикосновений, он обтёр себя от спермы и искоса поглядел на Джека.

— Ты же сказал, тебе неинтересно, что там было, — напомнил тот.

Женька засопел.

— Припёрся утром весь в покусах...

— В засосах, Жень.

— В засосах и укусах. Она тебя погрызла, как стая голодных сыроежек, ёпт! А ты тогда был уже сорванным. Ну, то есть разумным. Значит, раз был с нею по своей воле, то мог бы отказаться. Наплёл бы ей что-нибудь про мой приказ, например. Что я тебя им отдал только бутерброды порезать, а не... использовать по-другому. А теперь зачем-то врёшь мне тут про первого.

— Жень, так меня и не использовали. — Джек повернулся на бок и подпер голову согнутой в локте рукой. Вид у него сделался пасторально-мечтательный, не хватало только зелёной травки вокруг, травинки в зубах и стада коровок неподалёку. — Веришь или нет, но с Рейчел у меня ничего не было.

— Ага, как же.

— Она была, накурившись фицы. И напившись алкоголя. А одно с другим смешивать не советуют. Потому что выносит только так. — Женька слушал скептически, но запах фицы с утра от Рейчел, когда они с Джеком пришли возвращать наволочку и лифчик, он помнил. — Так что она порезвилась на мне и отрубилась, даже не дойдя до самого главного.

Женька хмыкнул.

— Да и не хотел я её.

Внутри что-то отпускало.

— А тебя я хотел и хочу по-прежнему.

Женька сурово сдвинул брови.

— И я тебя не обманываю.

— Ну ладно, — нехотя согласился поверить ему Женька.

— Вообще странно, что ты решил именно сейчас вспомнить события полуторагодовой давности, — признался Джек. — Я предлагал тебе видео сразу, и ты отказался. Тогда я решил, что проблемы нет. А ведь ты бы и сам мог всё увидеть.

— Тогда я не хотел, — да и сейчас не хочет. Это было бы ну как подглядывание, мелко и отвратительно. У Женьки к подобному душа не лежала.

— Да ты ревнивый, оказывается, — с каким-то довольным видом констатировал Джек. Потянулся всем телом и перекатился на спину. У Женьки аж спина зазудела, так захотелось это движение повторить. После хорошего секса и тело радовалось, и на душе развиднелось, как после пасмурного дня, когда внезапно между облаков проглядывает одинокий луч солнца.

— А ведь она там, — внезапно сказал он, и луч солнца спрятался обратно. — Рейчел. В криокамере. Не знаю, как Янис умудрился её похитить, но... Похоже, у них были какие-то общие дела, у Яниса и Рейчел. Вот уж не думал, что такая, как она, спутается с браконьером!

— Ты и про фицу не думал, пока она на тебя ею не дыхнула, — Джек хмыкнул. — Вот так думаешь, знаешь человека, а потом бац — и вы по разные стороны криокамеры стоите. От тебя я, Жень, такого тоже не ожидал.

— Что? Чего не ожидал? А что я-то?

— Заводишь отношения на стороне, а дружбу обещал мне.

— Когда это я?.. — Женьку осенило. — Да ты про цветочек, что ли? Джек, ты что, совсем того? Это ж растение!

— Оно женского пола. А ты всё же более привычен к общению с женскими индивидуумами.

— Джек, у него корни и побеги!

— А у меня — нет! А знаешь, сколько всего с их помощью можно было бы сделать?

— Сожрать человека за пару минут? — подсказал один из напрашивающихся вариантов Женька, но Джек его не услышал.

— Так что я ревную! — довёл он свою мысль до логического финала.

— Да ну тебя. Ты же не серьёзно? Нашёл тоже, к какой фигне цепляться. Да иди ты на хрен!

Джек повернулся, прижал его к кровати и глумливо сообщил:

— А я там уже побывал. Теперь твоя очередь.

— Эй... — Женька сперва решил, что Джек это несерьёзно сказал, так, чисто шутки ради, но потом понял, что нет, серьёзно: Джек впился губами ему в загривок, пальцами нажал на плечи, заставляя лежать смирно. Женька, немного ошалев, послушался.

— Ну... Ладно, — ладно, имел он в виду, поглядим, куда это заведёт.

Джек, будто окончательно утверждаясь в правах, прикусил ему кожу между лопаток, и Женька выгнулся, отзываясь на укус дикой, неконтролируемой дрожью по всему телу. Как Джек это делает? Какую власть имеет над Женькой? Как это у него получается?

Джек спустился ниже, ведя языком вдоль Женькиного позвоночника, обжигая его жарким дыханием, тревожа мелкие, почти невидимые волоски. Прикосновение рук, сперва сильное, ослабло, потом ладони и вовсе приподнялись над его кожей, дразня её лишь тонкими, еле заметными касаниями. Это ощущалось, как лёгкая вибрация по всему телу. Женька закрыл глаза, зажмурился, закусил губу. Джек дохнул ему на поясницу, и Женька машинально прогнулся, выставляясь. Он тут же лёг обратно, нормально, но Джек с лёгким смешком, — ёпт, ну и сволочь, — опустил руки ему на ягодицы, сперва оглаживая их, а потом легко сжимая. Женька хотел было сказать, чтобы Джек прекратил его лапать, но от очередного прикосновения языка к пояснице его буквально размазало по кровати. Задница опять приподнялась сама, будто нарочно подставляясь Джеку под пальцы. И не только под пальцы. Женька не сдержал откровенного потрясённого вздоха, когда почувствовал влажный широкий язык, бесцеремонно и нагло облизывающий его между ягодиц.

— Ёпт! Джек!!

— Что? — след языка теперь прочертили пальцы, и это было ничуть не менее приятно.

— Какого хрена?!

— Ну, ты же любишь, когда всё по-честному. Если мы теперь поменяемся, разве это не будет честно?

— Тебе просто хочется это сделать, — обвинил его Женька, стискивая кулаки. Не для того, чтобы развернуться и вдарить Джеку в глаз, нет. Для того чтобы сдержаться и не начать извиваться и подставляться под пальцы.

— Очень, — признался Джек и вернулся к прерванному занятию.

Женька вцепился зубами в костяшки кулака.

— Только ты так не сжимайся, — попросил Джек, дразня его пальцами. Женька зажмурился. — Расслабься, ладно? Я сделаю тебе хорошо. — Женька подумал, что сходит с ума. Горло у него напряглось, он отчаянно сдерживал стоны, или ругань, или всё вместе — он уже не знал.

Язык у Джека был влажный, пальцы бережные и сильные, и спрятаться от них не было никакой возможности. Женька понял, что опять выгибается, вздёргивая задницу, в поисках того самого ощущения, когда пальцы раздвигают мышцы, находят и нажимают внутри на сладкое тянущее местечко, от которого всё тело становится пылающим и чужим. Но Джек на этот раз не торопился, он лизал и засасывал его кожу, проникал внутрь языком, и каждое его движение заставляло Женьку чувствовать себя настоящим извращенцем: надо же, ему нравится такое! Но и заставить себя остановиться и приказать Джеку прекратить он не мог. Наоборот, он расслабился, как Джек и просил. Он начал впускать его пальцы. Он подавался задницей им навстречу, тяжело вздыхая, когда понимал: Джек не только лижет его языком снаружи, но и запускает его внутрь, как только может глубоко, и это неправильно, это грязно, но, ёпт, как же хорошо! И тут Джек сделал что-то такое, отчего Женька будто взорвался внутри тяжестью и жаром, и понял: он всё-таки простонал вслух. Джек тут же повторил, с нажимом, задвигая пальцы внутрь, вталкивая их в Женьку, держа их так, что Женька сам вздёрнулся, наделся на них со стоном, подавая бёдрами назад, судорожно, рывками...

Вдруг Джек поднялся над ним и приставил к его растревоженной коже, к разлизанному и растянутому входу член. Женька задержал дыхание, но быстро сорвался на быстрые частые вдохи, заполошно ожидая первого толчка. Только не зажиматься, впустить... Джек двинулся в него плавно, неторопливо, мягко. Вошёл легко, до конца, прижался кожей к коже, вдавил Женьку в кровать своей тяжестью. Это было ни с чем не сравнить, можно даже не пытаться. Женька никогда не подозревал, что будет ощущать такое, будет ощущать себя настолько не владеющим ситуацией, настолько дающим. И что у него даже в мыслях не появится желания сопротивляться или что-то поменять. Это ведь был Джек. Менять ничего не хотелось.

— Жень... Всё хорошо? Тебе нравится? — прильнув к Женькиной спине, Джек нашёл время, чтобы поговорить.

— Нормально всё, — буркнул Женька, стараясь сосредоточиться на его осторожных и плавных движениях, на покачиваниях бёдрами. Хотелось растечься под Джеком тонким слоем и только подаваться ему навстречу, ловя каждый его толчок. Отвлекаться совершенно точно не хотелось.

— Жень... Ты такой замечательный... Мне так... нравится... в тебе...

Он мог бы ничего не говорить? Вообще-то Женьку стесняли комментарии вслух, тем более о нём самом.

— Хватит обо всём докладывать, — прошипел он, борясь с раздражением и одновременно с досадой ощущая, что начинает возбуждаться от этих слов ещё сильнее, как буквально загорается от одобрения Джека, слов Джека, тона его голоса. Ему было приятно, что голос у него настолько сделался непритворно человеческим, чувствующим, уязвимым.

— Не могу молчать, Жень. Ты должен знать, какой ты.

— Да нет, как-нибудь обойдусь.

— Нет, Жень. Не спорь. Сейчас я сверху.

Восстание машин, ёпт. Женька раздражённо фыркнул и уткнулся лбом в подушку. Джек остановился.

— Погоди, ты что, обиделся?

Пришлось отвечать.

— Нет.

— Жень...

Джек вышел из него и потянул за плечо на себя. Женька развернулся, лёг на спину, посмотрел на Джека снизу вверх.

— Я не обиделся. Просто, ну... — он поискал в своей опустевшей голове мысли и слова. — Мне такое обычно никто не говорит. Так что непривычно очень.

— Я буду говорить, — с улыбкой сообщил Джек.

— Ну... На взаимность не рассчитывай.

— Ничего, Жень. — Джек наклонился к его щеке, потёрся об неё своею, зачем-то потянул губами за мочку уха. Женька поёжился от щекотки. И глубоко вздохнул, почувствовав, как Джек рукой ловко пробрался между его ног и снова вставил в него пальцы.

— Так тебе нравится или нет? — потребовал он, разглядывая Женькино лицо, заглядывая в глаза.

— Нравится, — потянул с ответом, но всё-таки признался Женька. Смолчать под внимательным взглядом Джека не получилось.

Он напоролся на нежную и понимающую улыбку Джека, словно на нож. А потом его ногу согнули в колене, расставляя, раздвигая, заставляя сложиться почти пополам. Джек вошёл в него, и Женька длинно выдохнул, принимая его в себя, по-другому, более чувствительно и остро, более близко. Почти сразу заныл, запульсировал собственный член, и Женька взялся за него, поглаживая и вздрагивая от взгляда Джека, наблюдающего за ним. Улыбка мелькнула и пропала. Джек прижался в поцелуе к его рту, будто специально мешая ему закусить губы. Женька больше не мог молчать. Каждый толчок и каждое движение собственной руки заставляло его выгибаться, сжиматься, гореть. Джек, будто чувствуя, что он близок, ускорился. И каждый его толчок Женька теперь встречал глухим стоном прямо ему в губы. Джек приподнял голову, и Женька остался, стонущий, тяжело дышащий, отчаянно желающий его губ снова. Он приоткрытым ртом ловил его поцелуй, его дыхание, его... Его подтолкнуло к оргазму тихое Джеково «Же-е-ень», произнесённое на выдохе, на окончании длинного слитного движения, которое Джек забил в него, будто гвоздь в стену, жёстко и резко, одним ударом, — и замер. Женька содрогнулся, и сперма начала выплёскиваться из его члена длинными толчками.

Это был полный конец. Полное попадание по всем статьям, точкам, абзацам. Женька прикрыл глаза и длинно вытянул из душной, заполненной ими каюты, глоток воздуха. И отпустил его, недолго подержав в груди. Джек прижался к нему, невесомо, будто стесняясь, прижался губами к щёке и осторожно выскользнул. Женька вздрогнул и сжал ноги.

— Жень, спасибо.

Он негромко угукнул, прикидывая, будет ли завтра болеть задница после таких упражнений. Поясница, возможно, будет. Но это такая ерунда, сущие мелочи.

Он подумал о завтра и вспомнил про Кассандру, про подземную базу, про девушек в криокамерах, бывшего хозяина Джека... Только что он не думал ни о чём, только один Джек заполнял его мысли, и в следующую секунду реальность навалилась на него подобно спиленному омлоху. Джек будто угадал его мысли.

— Они недавно оставляли сообщение. Сказали, что прилетят через четыре часа. А с базы пыталось совершить взлёт несколько кораблей, но прибыла вовремя полиция и задержала их на орбите. Жень, тебе надо немного поспать.

— Да я вроде не хочу, — проговорил он и тут же предательски широко зевнул.

— Да я вроде вижу, — ответил Джек, цепляя покрывало со своей стороны и перекидывая его на Женьку. Он принял его, недовольно хмуря брови, но внутри ощущая тепло и благодарность.

***  
— Жень, поднимайся скорей, они уже здесь.

Где здесь и кто они, Женька спросонья не въехал, но накатившая тревожность заставила его вскинуться как на пожар. Джек ещё добавил отличного будящего средства, звонко похлопав его по ягодице. От звука шлепков Женька подскочил как миленький. Кожа в месте ударов загорелась.

— С-сволочь!

— Жень, просыпайся, я и так дал тебе поспать, покуда время было.

— Ладно, щас встану, дай шмотки одену только...

Женька сел в кровати, абсолютно не соображая, где оставлял свою одежду. Уж лучше бы Джек разбудил его за полчаса до прилёта штурмовой команды ОЗК, чтобы было время подготовиться и собраться.

— Они хотят получить у тебя план базы.

— Да. Я понял. Ты штаны мои не видел? — Женька взъерошил волосы и только тогда понял, как они у него отросли. Нет, надо стричься, однозначно.

Джек протянул ему тёмные штаны и носки в придачу. Сам он, — заметил Женька, — был полностью одет, а волосы расчёсаны и перетянуты в свежий хвостик. То, что Джек отлично выглядит, не прибавило Женьке настроения, а наоборот вогнало в унылую тихую ненависть ко всему белому свету. Как всегда бывало по утрам. Или когда его будили слишком рано, не дав выспаться.

Позёвывая и потирая глаза, он вышел из каюты и натолкнулся на киборга. На смутно знакомого киборга со светлыми волосами и типовым выражением лица. Женька сложил два и два и, кажется, понял, кому принадлежала данная яхта.

— Ага, — только и сказал он. — Э-э... Привет.

Киборг, не мигая, смотрел на него и не отвечал. Потом повернул голову, отслеживая приближающегося по коридору Джека. Тот подошёл и спросил:

— Жень, меня попросили узнать, ты, пока был на базе, не встречал там Алину?

— Э-эм... Нет. — Женька задумался. — И Яниса, кстати, тоже.

— Мы знаем, что они где-то в районе базы, но точное местонахождение определить затруднительно. Здесь что-то создаёт помехи.

Боинг, — Женька вспомнил имя киборга, нырявшего за коммом в бассейн, — и Джек обменялись взглядами. После чего Боинг ушёл, а Джек направился к шлюзу и на ходу позвал:

— Пойдём, Жень?

— Ага, пойдём, — понизив голос, Женька добавил: — Джек, а Боинг какой модели?

— Семёрка, — равнодушно ответил Джек.

— А разве семёрок срывает?

— Он не сорванный.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — трагичным шёпотом уточнил Женька.

— Он мне сам сказал, — Джек подошёл к шлюзу, но ладонь на сенсорную панель опускать не спешил, ждал Женьку. — Сперва он спас меня от семёрки Яниса, потом доставил на челноке на этот корабль, потом помог долететь до Кассандры. Раз ему нравится служить своей Алине, и его собственный процессор не считает его бракованным, то так тому и быть.

Так вот какие они, семёрки. Женька хмыкнул. И кивнул головой, мол, я всё понял, пойдём. Джек прижал ладонь к сенсорной панели.

***  
На поляне стояло шесть киборгов, две девушки и четыре парня. Женька ощутил внезапную нехватку своей старой лесниковской формы, в ней он имел хоть какой-то официальный вид, а в обычной одежде перед представителями ОЗК, — у которых Джек, кстати, отказывался регистрироваться! — он внезапно почувствовал себя неуверенно. О чём с ними разговаривать-то, ёпт?

— Здравствуйте, — заговорила первой светловолосая девушка. Женька, оглядев её фигуру, грешным делом решил, что она модели Irien. На выпуклой груди немаленького размера была нашита лычка «ОЗК» и имя с фамилией, но Женька постарался на грудь не пялиться и потому отвёл взгляд, так и не прочитав, с кем имеет дело.

— Э-э... Добрый... доброе утро.

— Это вы у нас жертва?

— Чего? — вытаращился Женька.

— Жертва нападения и похищения — вы?

— Похитили его, а нападали на меня, — влез Джек. — Это я сделал заявление.

— А вы?..

— Киборг модели DEX-6, модификация «телохранитель», специализация «компаньон», — ответил Джек, изобразив механическую улыбку, но девушка-Irien на неё не купилась.

— Никогда не слышала о такой специализации, — заявила она.

Джек сделал вид, что её не слышит.

— Слушайте... Джек мой… — наткнувшись на острый пронзительный взгляд, он поправился: — В смысле, со мной. Я за него отвечаю. Узнав, что меня привезли на Кассандру, он сразу связался с вашим руководством. Он молодец.

Кажется, лицо Irien смягчилось. Она ответила:

— Вообще-то я и есть наше руководство. Остальные были заняты на строительстве нового жилого комплекса, так что я привезла всех, кого смогла собрать.

— То есть... Вы — Кира Гибульская? — опешил Женька.

— Да.

— Не Irien?

Джек позади него глумливо гыгыкнул. Женька, возмутившись, пихнул его локтем и, как всегда, не попал. Глава ОЗК Гибульская Кира рассмеялась:

— Ну, спасибо! Таких комплиментов мне ещё никто не говорил!

На сей раз, Джек промолчал, а Женька подумал, что ревновать он теперь его будет не только к цветочкам.

— Но давайте к делу. Джек сообщил, что вы самостоятельно сбежали с базы и неплохо знаете её внутреннее устройство.

— Да. Я и показать могу. Проводить там... Кстати, а лишний бластер у вас для меня не найдётся?

Джек шевельнулся у него за спиной и придвинулся так близко, что Женька ощутил его прикосновение. В следующее мгновение Джек схватил его за рукав футболки.

— Вы профессиональный спецназовец? Вам приходилось убивать людей? — подал голос один из парней, прилетевших вместе с Кирой. У него было хмурое выражение лица и тёмные волосы, завязанные в высокий хвост.

— Нет, но я служил в армии вообще-то, — возмутился Женька. Кем они его считают? Слабаком, что ли?

— Просто изложите план, как получится. Можно на словах. А дальше всё сделаем мы.

— Не расстраивайтесь, — примирительно сказала Кира. — Я тоже останусь.

— Жень, я пойду, — подал вдруг голос Джек. Женька ощутил, как стукнулось о рёбра его сердце.

— Я бы не советовал, — ответил другой ОЗК-шный киборг, бритоголовый под ноль, с тёмной шоколадного цвета кожей. Явно был изготовлен по штучному заказу для какой-нибудь из южных колоний. — Твоя система функционирует только на восемьдесят семь процентов.

— Джек, — строго обернулся Женька к нему. — Это что такое?

Джек не ответил, но крыть ему было явно нечем.

— Мы теряем время, — напомнил черноволосый. — Расскажите мне всё.

И Женька принялся рассказывать.

***  
— Не волнуйтесь, они справятся, — попыталась успокоить его Кира, когда весь отряд отправился в джунгли, и Джек с ними — проводить до места, где Женька выполз к нему из-под земли, то есть из шахты воздуховода.

— Да я и не волнуюсь... — неумело соврал Женька. — Просто там у меня знакомая. В криокамере. И ещё они везли много похищенных девушек. Я видел их, когда пришёл в себя после заряда станнера на корабле. Не знаю, зачем они их похищали. Эта их лаборатория и опыты... Я видел, как они надели одной из девушек шлем и воздействовали с его помощью на имплантаты одного из киборгов. Я не видел, умер он, или нет. Сбежал раньше.

Кира сжала хрупкие пальцы в кулаки и произнесла:

— До какой же степени надо быть мерзавцем, чтобы устраивать такое?!

— Я видел этого человека. Кажется, его все зовут боссом. Если он ещё не улетел с планеты, то я смогу его опознать, — проявил гражданский долг Женька.

— Да! Хорошо! — с жаром ответила Кира. Потом сделала несколько вдохов, явно стараясь успокоиться. — Не хотите подождать Джека на нашем корабле? У меня там будет видеосвязь с Вороном и остальными. Посмотрим, как идёт захват базы.

— Да. Конечно.

— Если честно, мы сразу подозревали это поселение в чём-то подобном, но сидели они тихо, местных правил не нарушали, и придраться к ним было не за что. Согласно завещанию герцогини Кассандрийской, мы имеем право основывать и организовывать подобные поселения, когда не нарушается природный баланс области. Вот мы и разрешили. Я и не думала, что у нас под боком может твориться нечто подобное! Опыты над людьми и киборгами! Возмутительно!

Кира первая пробиралась между деревьями, показывая дорогу. Время от времени к ней на комм-браслет приходили какие-то сообщения, она их прочитывала, быстро пролистывая пальцами. Наверное, именно поэтому приближающуюся опасность первой заметил именно Женька.

Из леса на них пёрло нечто громадное и шевелящееся. Женька замер, не веря своим глазам. Кира наконец подняла голову от своего браслета, увидела хищника и молниеносно схватилась за кобуру бластера, висящую у неё на бедре.

— Тихо, стойте, — схватил её Женька за руку. — Погодите.

И он бесстрашно вышел вперёд.

Громадный шевелящийся ком ветвей, лиан и усиков заметил это движение и попёр прямо на него. Остановился сразу, мгновенно, даже не притормаживая. Женьку обдало сухой землёй, пылью и обломками сухих веток.

— Ну, здравствуй, — сказал он, осторожно прикасаясь к робко вытянувшемуся светло-зелёному усику. — Какая ты, оказывается, красавица. И большая! А почему ты сюда пришла? Неужели меня искала?

Цветочек раскололся надвое, и из его сердцевины к Женькиному лицу вылезла цветущая плеть, пахнущая мёдом и сладкой пыльцой. Женька втянул запах и заморгал, засыпанный этой пыльцой с головы до ног. — Хочешь с нами пойти? Нет? Ну, бывай тогда, — попрощался он, проводя рукой по длинному усику. Потом обернулся к ошарашенной Кире. — Всё в порядке, я её знаю. Она нас не тронет. Только медленно, не делая резких движений, уберите бластер обратно в кобуру. И никакого электричества. Она его очень не любит.

Кира послушалась, выполнила приказанное. А потом спросила:

— Кто вы такой? Как вы с ними... А с другими растениями?.. Вы уже бывали на Кассандре раньше?

— Да нет, не бывал. Я здесь всего пару дней. С цветочком мы познакомились на базе и вместе бежали. Похоже, на растениях тоже проводились опыты. Мне кажется, растения Кассандры — немного эмпаты. Они чутко ощущают агрессию и реагируют на неё соответственно. У себя на родной планете я работал простым лесником. Но наш участок расформировали. И мы с Джеком думали отдохнуть... И вот что из этого вышло.

— Понятно... — задумчиво произнесла Кира. Смотрела она при этом на Женьку очень расчётливо. Как Степановна, сидящая у прилавка с грибами, на приближающийся аэробус с туристами. — Скажите, а вы уже нашли себе новую работу?

— Да нет пока, — Женька пожал плечами. — Ещё и не думал об этом.

— А у нас поработать не хотите?

Женька вздохнул, понимая, что сейчас вынужден будет отказаться.

— Понимаете... У меня нет нужного образования. Здесь вам биолог нужен, а у меня всего лишь техникум, да и тот рассчитан только на местные виды растений и животных. И грибов. Знали бы вы, какие у нас на Эдеме грибы. А какие кабаны, эх!.. Я учился сам, потому что мне было интересно узнавать новое, но...

— Но вы согласны учиться, а это самое главное! — с жаром перебила его Кира.

Женька внезапно понял, что разговорился, и удивлённо замер. Когда его вот так вот слушали, как Кира, на него нападало красноречие, обычно ему не свойственное.

— Ну да, наверное, — неуверенно ответил он.

— Если мы оплатим вам учёбу, — закинула удочку Кира, — то вы бы остались? Знания — дело наживное, тем более, мы и сами мало знаем о флоре и фауне нашей планеты.

— Но вам здесь нужен, скорее, зообиолог...

— С практическим подходом к анализу и к действиям, как у профессионального лесника! И вы именно такой человек, который им станет! Скажите, вы же лояльно относитесь к разумным киборгам?

Более чем. А уж насколько лояльно один из этих разумных киборгов несколько часов назад поотносился к нему... Женька ощутил краску, вспыхнувшую на щеках, и поблагодарил случай за то, что его собеседование происходило в таких нестандартных условиях: в лесу среди лиан, кустов и мельтешащей мошкары. А вот и катер ОЗК показался, стоящий в прогалине.

— Да, всё в порядке. Джек — он... Джек не хотел регистрироваться в ОЗК, но в остальном... Да, я немного знаю про то, как общаться с разумными киборгами.

— О, я понимаю. Киборги подчас неохотно приходят к нам сами. Видимо, боятся, что попадут в очередную зависимость от людей. Но мы предоставляем им целую планету для жизни. Минимум условностей, и лишь в трудных случаях — помощь, заботу и опеку.

— Я ему передам.

Добравшись до катера и поднявшись на борт, Кира первым делом взялась за передатчик.

— Ворон, как дела?

На небольшом обзорном экране тут же включилась камера. Женька догадался, что Ворон установил трансляцию со своих внутренних камер на искин корабля. Картинка прыгала и дёргалась, но самое главное было видно хорошо: отряд ОЗК уже был внутри базы.

— Действуем по стандартному протоколу, — сообщил ровный голос Ворона. Будто и не бежал он сейчас по коридору мимо запертых и приоткрытых дверей, сканируя инфракрасным зрением стены.

— Центаврианцы попытались сбежать на своём грузовом шаттле, как только мы начали штурм, но Мари заблокировала автоматику, и гейт не раскрылся, так что им не выбраться.

— Да у нас тут дипломатический конфликт назревает, — пробормотала Кира себе под нос. — Небось, сейчас сидят в своём шаттле и строчат гневные ноты в правительство по своей безлимитной межпланетке. Ничего страшного. Нашим это только на руку будет: лишний раз ущипнуть центаврианцев.

Женька уважительно покивал. Мол, хорошо.

— Твои показания тоже к делу пришьём, — добавила Кира, выставив на Женьку указующий перст. — Всё распишешь в подробностях, как похитили, как голодом морили, как опыты проводили.

— Да не было никаких опытов. Так просто, кровь хотели взять, но я не дался, — стушевался Женька, чувствуя себя виноватым в том, что коварные центавриане не сделали ему трепанацию черепа и не ампутировали парочку-другую пальцев. — Но зато меня держали в наручниках и током били! — вспомнил он.

— Тоже сгодится, — довольно покивала Кира, переключаясь обратно на экран.

Ворон как раз спускался по лестнице на нижний этаж, а вверх по ступеням киборги уже вели скованных их же наручниками охранников-людей. Надо же, как быстро работают, — восхитился Женька. И получаса не прошло с тех пор, как команда ОЗК проникла через заново приваренные и опять отогнутые пруты в вентиляционной шахте. На экране показался какой-то человек в белом халате. Он беззвучно кричал в лицо Ворона и в объектив камеры, соответственно, тоже, размахивая руками. «Я буду на вас жаловаться! Вы все у меня поплатитесь»! Можно было понять смысл его артикуляции и без слов.

— Он говорит, что он здесь главный, да и договор на размещение исследовательского комплекса заключался от его имени. Но человека, подходящего под описание Евгения, пока не нашли, — сообщил Ворон и, миновав обеззвученного подставного «босса», отправился дальше по коридору последнего, третьего этажа. В помещениях, которые Женька принял за камеры, находились палаты реабилитации и реанимации для приходящих в себя после криокамеры похищенных людей. В дальних камерах находилось несколько видов растений Кассандры, такие же дикие и непримиримые бойцы, как цветочек Женьки.

— Вы не против, если их мы пока не будем выпускать? — уточнил Ворон, рассматривая глазами-камерами громадную, щёлкающую цветками-пастями сине-зелёную тварь. Женька с удивлением узнал в ней хтонию хищную и порадовался, что его отвели не к ней.

— Дальше технический этаж. Там Сандро и Майкл обнаружили мусоросжигатель с останками киборгов.

Кира хрустнула суставами пальцев.

— Ясно, — сказала она. — Главного нашли?

— Нигде нет, — ответил Ворон, проходя обратно к лестнице и начиная подниматься по ступеням. — Попробуем ещё раз внимательно обследовать верхние жилые комнаты рядом с взлётной платформой.

— Может быть, он был на одном из космических кораблей, которые недавно взлетели отсюда и были задержаны на орбите? — предположил Женька.

— Может быть, — пожала плечами Кира. Кажется, известие о найденных останках киборгов её здорово шокировало.

Вдруг запиликал сигнал вызова внутренней связи корабля, и искин принял трансляцию, не дожидаясь разрешения Киры.

— Ты где ходишь? — начала разговор, едва только отобразившись на экране головизора, черноволосая девушка. — У меня тут такое творится! Тебя хотят подрядчики фриссов, по поводу строительства жилых помещений, мы с ними на прошлой неделе договаривались, внезапно появились алькуявцы — настоящие, а не наши, и ещё поступил сигнал с военного флагмана. Говорят, центаврианцы просят о переговорах, так что правительственные шишки сперва хотят уточнить, что у нас происходит! А тебя нет! И мне говорят, что ты улетела на другой континент штурмовать какую-то базу! Это как называется? Надеюсь, ты хотя бы не сама там с бластером скачешь? Мальчики тебя прикрывают?

Причёска девушки показалась Женьке какой-то знакомой. Выбритый висок, — однажды он такое уже где-то видел. Но где и когда?

Девушка тем временем, выпалив тираду, перевела взгляд на него.

— Привет, Леший. А ты здесь откуда?

Женька оторопел. Она его знает?

— Что, не помнишь меня? Ну, конечно, я же была в парике, — девушка усмехнулась. — Тэрри в кафе на Эдеме и букет бабушкиных роз полтора года назад. Теперь вспомнил?

— Трикси, так вы уже знакомы? — удивилась Кира.

— Ага, знакомы. Лесник с Эдема по прозвищу Леший, очень любит кабанов, — ответила Трикси и добавила: — Должна же я была лично убедиться в том, что оставила взломанного мною киборга в надёжных руках.

Теперь Женька догадался быстрее:

— Так значит, 3-X — это тоже ты?

Трикси кивнула:

— Значит, я. И где он сейчас?

— Кто, Джек?

А действительно, где?

Женька с потерянным видом обернулся к Кире, потом посмотрел на камеру Ворона, транслирующую пустые каморки-каюты охранников и лаборантов, работавших на базе. Ворон всё ещё обыскивал комнаты в поисках Михала Константиновича.

А Джека нигде не было.

— Он же собирался только проводить... — промямлил Женька, откуда-то понимая, что «только проводить» Джеку было бы скучно, и он обязательно ввязался бы в какую-нибудь историю.

— Ты можешь с ним как-нибудь связаться напрямую? — спросила Кира, видя его растерянный вид.

— Нет! — воскликнул Женька.

— Ерунда. Мы найдём его, — ответила Трикси и отключилась.

***  
Аэрокар вынырнул буквально из-под земли, — а на самом деле прорвался сквозь маскировочную голограмму, — когда основной штурмовой отряд спустился в шахту и начал захват базы. Всего минут пять от силы прошло. Джека будто наитие какое-то кольнуло: эту машину нужно остановить. Он ринулся вперёд, включая боевой режим и подавая нагрузку на наноимплантаты. Пускай все ОЗК-шные киборги спустились вниз, он был не один, а оставался в сцепке с Боингом. Тот находился неподалёку. Визуально проследив за следом от выхлопных газов, уточнив направление взлёта и просчитав маршрут, сверившись со спутниковой картой местности, на ходу Джек скинул короткое сообщение с координатами Боингу. Тот оказался к аэрокарр ещё ближе него и, возможно, успеет догнать его раньше. Машина летела на бреющем полёте под прикрытием древесных крон, лавируя меж толстых стволов и огибая ветви. По-видимому, главной сейчас для водителя была не скорость, а скрытность. С базы не должен был уйти никто, Джек понимал это. Также он понимал, что кроме него, остановить машину некому. Программа рассчитала шансы успеха, и они вышли неплохими. Впереди была возвышенность. Если Джек успеет добраться до неё раньше и взобраться на дерево, то сможет спрыгнуть прямо на машину. А пробиться в кабину уже пара пустяков.

Конечно, плохо, что при этом он удалялся от поляны с яхтой и от Жени... Но он собирался вернуться раньше, чем Женя вообще поймёт, что он уходил.

Треск веток подсказал ему, с какой стороны леса на траекторию преследования вышел Боинг. А потом и краем глаза уловил его движение: смазанная тень, мелькающая среди деревьев. Семёрок выпускали на несколько порядков быстрее шестых дексов, и Джек ощутил странное чувство, собственную незавершённость, ощущение неудачи, сомнение в том, что задача будет выполнена. Сомневаться в данных процессора, который убеждал его в том, что преследование произойдёт успешно, было ему в новинку.

Не сбавляя шага, семёрка взбежала по наклонному стволу дерева-гиганта: маленькая фигурка, скачущая в просвете ветвей и ныряющая между лианами. Джек скорректировал маршрут и тоже подпрыгнул. В следующее мгновение солнечный блик отразился от плексигласового фюзеляжа, и, ориентируясь на этот проблеск, Джек прыгнул, — водитель должен был пролететь мимо прорехи в кроне деревьев, так ему было удобнее вести машину... Да!

Ступни и ладони самортизировали удар, в следующее мгновение Джек коротко размахнулся и кулаком пробил дверцу кабины насквозь. С другой стороны то же самое движение, отставая на долю секунды, — ха! — повторил Боинг. Аэрокар мотнуло в воздухе, но водитель с управлением справился. Джек проворными пальцами отогнул запоры на двери и распахнул её в сторону, вместе с порывом ветра запрыгивая внутрь. Боинг повторил его манёвр, и внутри сразу же стало тесно.

— Какого чёрта? — крикнул человек, сидящий за пультом управления. Джек опознал его по описанию Жени, как босса подземной базы.

— Ах ты, живучий гад... — почти шипя, сказал Янис, сидящий на заднем пассажирском сидении. Джек приземлился почти к нему на колени, придавив нижнюю половину тела.

Кто-то тонко завыл с переднего, штурманского места. По голосу Джек опознал Алину. И сразу же бросил взгляд на Боинга. Тот развернулся на звук, и Джек почти представил вспыхнувшее сообщение в процессоре семёрки: «Искомый объект найден». И ещё представил ту дозу эндорфинов, что процессор отдал команду выпустить в кровь, чтобы стимулировать поощрительный момент за отлично проделанную работу. Джек и сам ощутил нечто подобное, когда вчера нашёл и освободил Женю. Правда, процессор в поощрении не участвовал, а вот эндорфины выработались всё равно. Что бы это значило? Он обязательно должен подумать об этом позже.

— Ты! Стоять! — взвыл Янис, увидев и узнав второго киборга. Права хозяина второй степени у Боинга никто не удалял. — А тебя...

Джек выставил вперёд руку, поймал запястье Яниса, и выстрел бластера ушёл в потолок кабины. Аэрокар замотыляло ещё сильнее. Левым боком машина прочертила по листве очередного дерева-гиганта, потом вскользь скрежетнула по стволу. Михал Константинович выругался и поднял аппарат выше, выходя из-под прикрытия ветвей. Он сейчас поставит автопилот и тоже схватится за бластер, — подсказал Джеку процессор, работающий на обработку и анализ ситуации. Возьмёт Алину в заложницы — семьдесят процентов вероятности. Направит бластер на Боинга — десять процентов, на Джека — двадцать. Он и так сидел к нему вполоборота, а завершить движение и выстрелить в ближайшую мишень — самое элементарное, что можно сделать.

Джек вывернул из руки Яниса бластер и вышвырнул его через распахнутую дверь наружу. Следующим движением его стал прямой хук справа в челюсть Яниса. Джек сделал поправку на хрупкие человеческие кости и ничего ему не сломал. Но, видимо, ударил недостаточно сильно, потому что сознания Янис не потерял.

— Ты...Отвали...

— Ты больше не мой хозяин, — сказал ему Джек в лицо и ударил ещё раз, на этот раз нажимая пальцами на сонную артерию и перекрывая доступ кислорода к головному мозгу. Янис откинулся на спинку сиденья.

Сигнал, прозвучавший от пульта управления аэрокаром, свидетельствовал о том, что включился автопилот. Михал Константинович полез в кубический контейнер, который держал у себя на коленях. Но вместо бластера выудил из него странного вида шлем, серебристый, ажурный, подсоединённый проводами к аппарату, спрятанному в контейнере.

— А ну, давай живо. Как мы уже делали, — скомандовал он Алине, пытаясь нахлобучить шлем девушке на голову. Та закричала:

— Не-е-ет! — и оттолкнула руку со шлемом, а потом ещё и расцарапала усатому учёному щёку ногтями. Наманикюренные ногти у неё, — заметил Джек, — был острые и длинные. Датчики уловили выступившую кровь от царапин. Боинг протянул руку и вырвал шлем из пальцев учёного. Потом легко, как котёнка, схватил его за шиворот и потянул из кресла пилота. Затрещали швы на одежде и лабораторном халате. Дотащив Михала Константиновича до багажного отсека, Боинг остановился, швырнул его на жёсткую подстилку и доложил:

— Угроза устранена.

Джек живо перебрался на освободившееся место, отключил автопилот и развернул аэрокар обратно к базе.

«А ведь Михал Константинович мог бы и успеть», — подумал Джек. Надеть на Алину свой шлем. И отдать приказ уничтожить их с Боингом. И если бы Джек попытался сперва остановить девушку, ставшую живым оружием, то тогда превратился из нейтрального дружественного объекта во вражеский. И Боинг бы атаковал его, не раздумывая.

«Нужно уничтожить этот шлем», — сказал Джек Боингу и с удивлением и растерянностью понял, что произошёл обрыв связи. Нет, не обрыв, а осознанное отключение. Это его, Джека, отключили от общей связки, и теперь соединения с искином яхты через устройство типа «декс-семь» тоже отсутствовало. Не то чтобы оно было ему так нужно. Но просто... Джек не понимал, почему ощущает эту унылую тяжесть в груди и не знал, что это называется обидой на друга.

Он вернул машину на поляну над базой и посадил её под деревьями.

Первой из кабины выскочила Алина. Она не обращала внимания на Джека и на киборгов из ОЗК, выводящих наружу из приоткрытой створки гейта скованных наручниками людей. Она смотрела только на Боинга. И ругалась.

— Ты! Что, не мог раньше прилететь? Тоже мне, телохранитель! Да тебя в утилизаторе надо сжечь за то, как ты долго копался! Знаешь, что мне пришлось пережить? Она меня сутки не кормили! Держали всё время на привязи! Ты, тупица, я всё отцу расскажу, и он от тебя наконец-то избавится! Да чтоб ты сдох вообще! Давай, сдохни, дебил! Что, даже этого не можешь?

Боинг моргнул и с миллисекундным запаздыванием, — только Джек его уловил, — ответил:

— У вас недостаточно прав для поручения данного приказа.

— Идиот! Кукла тупая! — Алина пнула Боинга в коленку. Киборг не увернулся. Хотя мог бы. Это не противоречило программе самосохранения.

А может, Боинг и правильно сделал, что дал хозяйке выплеснуть на себя её гнев, потому что в следующее мгновение Алина совершила абсолютно нелогичный и непоследовательный поступок. Схватила Боинга за помятый костюм, потянула за воротник и разрыдалась, спрятав голову у него на груди.

— Я всё папе расскажу! — теперь её голос звучал глуше и невнятнее. — И он купит мне нового кибера. Собаку! Огромного страшного волкодава!

Рука у Боинга поднялась сама. Чтобы погладить по голове и утешить плачущую девушку. Или, может быть, чтобы оттолкнуть её или поднять за ворот и отбросить от себя прочь? Джек так и не понял. Боинг не завершил движения, а руку вернул на место, дав ей свободно упасть вдоль тела.

Это было странно. Джек отвернулся.

Их аэрокар уже окружили. Команда Ворона и Зулу вытаскивала оглушённого учёного и бессознательного Яниса из салона, тут же надевая на обоих наручники. Джек ощутил удовлетворение, наблюдая, как мотается голова его бывшего хозяина и как расплывается на его лице багровый синяк. Вот уж заслужил!

И тут всё хорошее настроение у Джека как рукой сняло. На поляну приземлился катер ОЗК, и из едва открывшегося шлюза на траву соскочил, чуть не подвернув ногу, Женя.

— Ты где был? — закричал он ещё издали, влёгкую перекрикивая гул двигателей. — Ты куда полез? А если бы тебя убили?!

— Ну не убили же, Жень, — слабо оправдываясь, ответил Джек. — Я всё рассчитал, должно было получиться.

— Рассчитал он, ёпт!

— Успех операции составлял сорок процентов.

В ответ на эти слова Женя выдал непечатную трёхэтажную конструкцию, которая обозначала его негативное отношение к процентам вообще и к нему, Джеку, в частности. Люди и киборги вокруг за ними наблюдали. Наверное, не стоило обращать на этот факт внимание Жени, — решил Джек, — а то он расстроится ещё больше. Вместо этого он шагнул вперёд и обхватил Женю за плечи. В отличие от Боинга, он знал, как нужно успокаивать взволнованных хозяев. И друзей.

— Но теперь я здесь, с тобой, — шепнул он Жене в ухо. — И никуда не денусь. Никогда-никогда.

— Ёпт, так мне ещё никогда не угрожали, — Женя нервно рассмеялся. — Имей в виду, хочешь идти — так проваливай, кому ты здесь нужен!

— Тебе нужен, — уверенно ответил Джек. И пальцами помассировал Жене затылок. И вжал в себя чуть сильнее.

— Сволочь ты, — вздохнул Женя, утыкаясь ему в плечо.

— Конечно, — согласился Джек и легко коснулся губами Жениного виска. Кажется, заинтересованных взглядов вокруг сделалось больше. Это было не совсем понятно и требовало анализа. Почему кричащий и ругающийся человек привлекал меньше внимания, чем человек успокоившийся? Джек пообещал себе, что потом разузнает. У Жени. — Я только твоя сволочь.

— Слушай... — Женя с усилием отстранился, и Джек неохотно разжал свои объятия. — Поговорить надо.

— Обязательно поговорим, — пообещал Джек. — И не только...

— Кхм. Ага, хорошо, — взгляд Жени метнулся в сторону. На приближающуюся Киру Гибульскую, — понял Джек.

— Всё в порядке? — спросила она у Жени, но смотрела при этом на Джека. Ему сделалось, что называется, не по себе. Зачем она на него так смотрит?

— При совместной операции с боевой единицей типа DEX-7 произведено задержание бывшего хозяина Яниса, браконьера и преступника, человека с идентификацией «босс», опытного образца их экспериментального оружия, а также спасение заложника по имени Алина, — отчеканил Джек, но лицо при этом сделал попроще, своё, базовое.

— Молодцы, — по-хитрому прищурившись, похвалила глава ОЗК. — С оружием и их исследованиями будем разбираться. У них ближе к северному полюсу ещё база была, и они там в обход запрета вели какие-то горные разработки. Нам совершенно точно нужен кто-то, кто следил бы за сохранностью планеты, — теперь она посмотрела на Женю. — Ну... Милости просим к нам. Мы всем рады! Сейчас прибудет первый транспортный шаттл, можете отправляться на нём. Жить, правда, можно пока только во временных модулях, дома ещё строятся, но...

— Спасибо, — ответил Женя.

— Нам можно одну комнату на двоих, мы вместе, — утешил Киру Джек, чтобы она не волновалась о нехватке жилых помещений.

Женя после его слов покраснел и несильно ткнул его кулаком в бок.

— Да мы уже все это заметили!

Женя покраснел ещё сильнее и бросил затравленный взгляд по сторонам. Похоже, он уже догадался, что об их отношениях известно всем на поляне, и скрываться поздно.

— Ну ладно, пойду, посмотрю, что там с центаврианцами. Похоже, их тоже нужно будет где-то разместить...

И она убежала, снова оставив их вдвоём.

— Хорошо, что будет, где остановиться, — пробормотал Женя. — А то у меня уже мозги набекрень.

— Ты хотел поговорить, — напомнил Джек.

— Попозже.

Таким образом Женя откладывал только неприятные ему разговоры. Джек встревожился, но виду не подал.

— Хорошо, Жень, — он улыбнулся.

***  
Вечером, сидя на узких, друг напротив друга, койках в небольшом жилом модуле, — зато отдельном! с небольшим душевым отсеком и махонькой кухонькой! — Джек напомнил о разговоре ещё раз.

Женя тут же отвёл глаза в сторону. Джек улыбнулся, тщетно стараясь улыбкой сгладить Женькину отстранённость.

— Жень, я всегда тебя выслушаю, ты же знаешь. Рассказывай, в чём дело.

— Мне тут работу предлагают, — выдал наконец причины своего волнения Женя. Весь день был как сам не свой. А, оказывается, вот в чём было дело!

— Что, лесником?

Женя бросил на него косой взгляд.

— Почти. Надо будет следить за всем лесом. В смысле, за планетой. Но не как за лесным угодьем, а, скорее, как за заповедником. И перед этим ещё надо будет учиться. Не знаю сроков. Есть сокращённые учебные программы, составленные всего на год. Ускоренный курс. Я уже узнавал, пока мы сюда летели.

— Отлично, Жень! — Джек улыбнулся ещё шире. — У тебя всё получится, я знаю! Соглашайся!

— Я подумал, вдруг ты захочешь остаться на Эдеме, — продолжал Женя, пропустив мимо ушей его подбадривания. — Или на Охаре. Кажется, тебе там понравилось. Я просто думаю, что ты должен знать: я тебя не держу. Если захочешь, то можешь выбирать, где тебе жить.

— Ты уверен, точно? Мне можно жить где угодно?

— Разумеется, — Женя почему-то сглотнул, и пауза в их разговоре показалась тревожной. — Я ведь никогда не был по-настоящему твоим хозяином. И не держу тебя. Ты можешь выбирать сам.

— Хорошо, я понял, — Джек улыбнулся и кивнул. — Я обязательно выберу.

Про себя он уже давно выбрал. Ещё полтора года назад. Неужели Женя ещё об этом не догадался?

Смотреть на него, взволнованного и серьёзного, было приятно. Было видно, что ему важно, что Джек выберет и скажет.

***  
Один год спустя.

— О, Леший, привет! Похоже, на ужин у нас опять будут одни бутерброды!

— Да иди ты!

— Леший, привет! Ну что, сдался?

— Сдался!

— Теперь насовсем к нам?

— Насовсем!

— Привет, Жень! Джек на кухне!

— Да знаю я!

Он вернулся. И теперь у него в кармане был красный диплом об окончании ускоренного курса обучения в институте имени Рейнольдса на Асцелле. Хоть учиться и было интересно, и на каникулы он даже ненадолго прилетал на Кассандру погостить и отдохнуть, а последние пару месяцев они с Джеком проговаривали по межпланетке по нескольку часов в неделю, Женьке всё равно хотелось временами всё бросить и прилететь сюда, к нему, на Кассандру. Но Джек, — непутёвый и безалаберный Джек, — говорил:

— Доучись сперва. Мы тут пока и сами справимся, а ты зубри.

Справятся они, как же.

Учёные ОЗК расшифровали исследования Михала Константиновича и обнаружили, что Кассандра имеет уникальное геомагнитное поле, позволявшее включать человеческий мозг посредством аль-связи в общую систему связи. Кассандра жила и чувствовала как единый организм, а не планета. Так, растения и животные обретали свойство эмпатии, а люди... Люди получали способность передавать свои нервные импульсы по аль-волнам другим живым объектам. Или псевдо-живым, например, наноимплантатам, которые были встроены в тела киборгов. Правда, для этого требовался усилитель и передатчик, и учёный злобный гений Михала сконструировал его на основе алькуявских спутников. Проанализировав их строение, он сперва смог включить их в симбиоз между человеком и Кассандрой, а после и создать свой собственный, улучшенный образец — из руды, добываемой на северном полюсе планеты. Сколько спутников для пробных экспериментов было похищено у бедных алькуявцев, знал только Янис и его приближённые. Он сперва отпирался и говорил, что-де он вообще не при делах, но размороженная из криокамеры Рейчел призналась, что осуществляла для него хранение этих «образцов» и даже пару раз передавала их каким-то людям, которые прилетали за ними к ней на Эдем. Когда Янис пропал на полгода, Рейчел решила, что её бросили, и последний из «образцов» загнала на сторону, получила неожиданную кучу денег и решила напоследок гульнуть, распрощаться с друзьями и свалить с родной планеты, как она всегда о том мечтала. Янис явился к ней очень некстати. Или кстати, как сказать, накануне вылета. Он ещё пытался вызнать у девушки, куда она подевала образец, но потом понял, что дело гиблое, и в сердцах отправил её в криокамеру.  
Геомагнитное поле Кассандры теперь изучали. Но планета и её обитатели всё равно требовали защиты и ухода. Женька не знал, как справится со всем в одиночку и подозревал, что придётся организовывать целое ведомство по охране планеты-заповедника. Но всё это потом. Завтра. А сегодня...

— Я тебя ждал, — услышал он, стоило только открыть дверь.

Джек сидел на кровати.

— А мне сказали, что ты на кухне, — удивился Женька.

— Ну, я же знал, что ты прилетишь. Нарезал им по-быстрому бутербродов — и сюда.

Женька скинул с плеча сумку и покачал головой.

— И за что только тебя Кира держит, лентяя такого.

— Я главный шеф-повар и диетолог планеты, — гордо задрал голову Джек. — И у меня завтра отгул. У тебя, кстати, тоже. Мэй уже подписала.

— Но я ещё не...

— А я уже да.

Женька насупился было, но особенно сильно разозлиться на Джека не смог. Особенно после долгой разлуки, — длинные разговоры по межпланетке не в счёт... Нет, не смог.

Джек поднялся на ноги и подошёл. Раскрыл руки и обнял.

— С приездом. Тебе, оказывается, идут длинные волосы, — он вплёл в шевелюру Женьки пальцы и слегка потянул.

— Да всё некогда было отрезать, — поспешил оправдаться Женька. — И в лесу будет удобнее с короткой стрижкой. Так что постригусь.

Джек неопределённо хмыкнул, нашёл Женькино ухо и дохнул в него:

— Посмотрим.

Поёжившись и прогнав с плеч и спины тёплую волну мурашек, Женька отодвинулся.

— Вообще-то я помыться хотел. С дороги... Два дня добирался.

— Пойдём, я тебе спинку потру.

— Но я...

— Вдвоём быстрее будет. И расход воды меньше. Через месяц обещают, что строительство наконец-то будет закончено, и тогда переедем. Ну, так что, Жень, вместе?

Женька хмуро поглядел на Джека. Мол, знаю я про твой расход воды. Но вместо того, чтобы ворчать, просто начал раздеваться. Джек, уловив в его молчании неохотное согласие, тоже быстро скинул с себя одежду. Такой же поджарый, гибкий, с характерным кассандрийским загаром с серебристым отливом по всему телу. Старые шрамы уже совсем не видны, а новых Джек не получал. Но очень интересно, перед кем он здесь щеголяет своими мускулами, что так загорел? Женька отвернулся к шкафу в поисках полотенца. Всё в шкафу было разложено на двоих и пребывало в идеальном порядке. Такое ощущение, будто не улетал на год, а просто на неделю съездил и вернулся: в расположении одежды и полотенец ничего не поменялось. Джек его ждал... Эта мысль грела.

А вот прохладные с непривычки пальцы, коснувшиеся боков, заставили его подпрыгнуть.

— Ты похудел на четыре с половиной килограмма, — уличил его Джек.

— И что? Это теперь преступление? Ты меня снова скоро раскормишь, небось.

— И раскормлю. У тебя не должно быть дефицита массы.

Джек прижался к нему со спины, тёплый и приятный. Женька застыл, схватившись за вытянутое из шкафа полотенце, как за спасательный круг.

— Жень, — мягко и по-особому вкрадчиво проговорил Джек. — А давай поиграем?

— М? Во что?

— Поиграем... — поцелуй в шею был совсем некстати. Напрочь отшибал мозги. — В киборга и хозяина.

— Чо? — речевые функции тоже упали. В отличие от кое-чего другого, которое активно начало подниматься.

— Хозяин отдаёт приказы, а киборг их выполняет, — продолжал Джек, немилосердно целуя его плечи и нахально наглаживая его бока руками. Ладони, — заметил Женька, — были уже горячими.

— И кто будет... — Женька сглотнул, представив. — Кто будет хозяином?

Джек отстранился и состроил удивлённое лицо:

— Ты, конечно!

Всю напряжённую атмосферу как рукой сняло.

— Тогда приказываю тебе дать мне нормально помыться, — Женька завернулся в полотенце и широким шагом направился в душевую. Ишь, чего удумал. Какие игры ему подавай! Да будто он не знает, что Женьке до сих пор не по себе считаться киборговладельцем и вспоминать их первые дни знакомства и притирки характеров! Да и потом тоже... Когда осознаёшь, в какой власти от твоих слов может находиться другое мыслящее и чувствующее существо, просто тошнить начинает. А Джеку — игры.

— Никогда. Это дурь какая-то.

— Но Жень, я же тебе доверяю!

— Дай помыться!

— Ах, вот ты как?

— Ну!? Куда влез?!

Душевая у них в модуле была маленькая, в принципе, рассчитанная на одного. И вдвоём в ней можно было стоять, только прижавшись друг к другу. Но Джек умудрился.

— Жень, не хочешь, так и скажи. Чего убегать-то сразу.

— Считай, что сказал.

— Но вообще со своими страхами надо бороться.

— Да иди ты. Психолог выискался.

Женька протянул руку и пустил воду. Сперва — нарочно ледяную, и она полилась прямо на Джека, но тот даже не вздрогнул. К-киборг чёртов, ничем его не проймёшь. Потом Джек повернул второй кран, делая воду более комфортной температуры, и чуть отступил в сторону. Женька вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Хорошо.

Мочалка и мыло нашлись под рукой, но Джек их почти сразу отобрал и принялся намыливать Женьку сам.

— Будем просто мыться, раз ты хочешь, — сообщил он и начал тереть Женьке сперва плечи, а потом и подставленную спину. Женька благодарно выгнулся, впитывая шершавые движения скользкой мочалкой и ощущая струи воды, которые почти сразу смывали с его кожи пену. Потом мочалка передислоцировалась на поясницу, а потом и ниже, медленно и вкрадчиво пройдясь по заднице.

— Эй!

Джек прильнул к нему, скользя по мылу своей кожей.

— Помоем тебя снаружи... и изнутри, — нахально доложил он, трогая Женьку скользкими пальцами. — А потом я тебя трахну.

Женька зажмурился, сжал кулаки и провёл ими по скользкому, тут же скрипнувшему пластику кабины. Он об этом несколько последних месяцев думал. Ну и ждал, разумеется. Так что сопротивляться сейчас было бы глупо, но какой-то стопор у него внутри всё равно стоял. Давно не было. Непривычно. Не по себе подставляться, отдавая ведущую роль другому. Назло себе, пересиливая все свои «нет», Женька раздвинул ноги пошире и оттопырил задницу. Пальцы вошли в него почти свободно, скользко, быстро. Вода полилась иначе. Или Джек уменьшил напор, или переместился. Растяжение мышц ощущалось приятно, движения пальцев внутри казались бережными и осторожными. Он его растягивал. Под себя, под свой член. Ёпт, но что так долго-то? Женька толкнулся назад сам, мазнув намыленной кожей ягодиц по Джеку. В следующее мгновение Джек прижался к нему тесно-тесно, заскользил, будто приноравливаясь, а потом начал вставлять.

— Ты торопишься, — констатировал он.

Женька фыркнул. Ну, торопится, и чо, если ему хочется?

— Ладно, Жень, — заявил Джек и внезапно подался вперёд, надавил, прижимая его к пластику кабины, вставляя сразу на всю глубину, до конца, широко его раскрывая, раздвигая...

Женька коротко взвыл, почувствовав, будто Джек достал ему до печёнок. В глазах полыхнуло белым.

— Хочешь так? — Женька не ответил, слов было не собрать. Он издал короткий возглас, и Джек вышел из него почти полностью. И вновь вернулся, загоняя член до предела, до белых искр перед глазами. — Я могу так, как ты хочешь!

Да! Женька зажмурился. Их тела скользили и шлёпали, вода лилась сверху, брызгала. Держаться было не за что, руки только беспомощно хватались за ровную поверхность кабины. Женька раскрыл рот, тяжело ловя воздух. Джек вталкивал в него член, будто поршень, с одинаковым ритмом и силой, выбивая не только дыхание, но и остатки рассудка, и сдержанность, и какие-то там глупые стопоры. Женька всхлипнул и схватился за собственный член, который упирался в пластик и тёрся об него. Хотелось то ли подрочить, то ли, наоборот, сжать у основания и отсрочить оргазм, Женька больше не отдавал отчёта своим движениям, а рука тянулась сама. Скользкий, в мыле, пульсирующий. Джек толкнулся в него, в очередной раз притискивая его к стенке, и Женька резко задвигал кулаком, выдаивая свой оргазм, закричал, ярко и остро кончая. Джек переждал, пока он затихнет, поддерживая его и не давая упасть, потом осторожно выскользнул из разом опустевшей задницы. Женька завозился, оттолкнулся, развернулся к нему лицом. Плечо скрипнуло по горячему пластику. Он прижался этим плечом к стенке, чтобы не упасть. Кровь всё ещё стучала в голове, в члене, в заднице. Джек прильнул к нему, прижался, потёрся животом. Женька крепко обхватил его руками, не давая отодвинуться. Он чувствовал, какой Джек твёрдый, напряжённый, мышцы ходуном ходили под кожей. Джек толкнулся в него, вжимаясь членом, и тогда Женька шепнул-приказал ему:

— Кончай.

Джек вскинулся, ударил раскрытой ладонью по стене кабинки, чтобы удержаться. Сжался, мелко вздрагивая бёдрами.

Потом перевёл дыхание.

Женька хитро посмотрел на его ошеломлённое выражение лица, сменяющееся довольной улыбкой. Сверху на Джека лилась вода, делая его волосы совсем тёмными.

— Ну что? Доволен?

— Круто, — в глазах Джека появилось осмысленное и расчётливое выражение. Женька подумал, что одним разом он не отделается. Лениво так подумал.

— Тогда домываться, а потом ты меня накормишь. И я должен сказать Кире, что приехал.

— Ладно, Жень, — ответил Джек, нагибаясь, — сердце нечаянно ёкнуло, — и подцепляя со дна кабины упавшую туда мочалку. — Уже придумал, с чего начнёшь?

— Придумал, — Женька протянул руку, делая напор воды сильнее, а температуру прохладнее. — И у нас непочатый край работы, так что рассусоливать некогда.

— Как скажешь, Жень. Это здорово.


End file.
